The Headless Brigade
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: Sequel to Alive Cell. Summer was about to begin in Akihara yet it turned out that, once again, the city became a magnet for one hell of a mess. As if serial disapperances of some of the citizens weren't enough, now a mysterious ghostly brigade threatens to overcome all crises the city has faced insofar. Two extremely dangerous groups are on the move. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Boilin' June

**The Headless Brigade**

**By Zoram Selrof**

**Chapter 1: Boilin' June**

11:29 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday June the 22nd, 2012…

"… Alright. You better tell us what this is about."

"It better be important if you told all of us to come."

"It's gotta be a new Battle Chip!"

"Don't be so confident, Dekao – kun."

"You're right, Hikawa. This guy gets cocky."

"And what about you?"

"Guess you spoke too fast."

"Heh! It's gotta be the newest hip-hop hit!"

"Alright. Yaito – chan. Get to the point, will ya?"

"Don't be in a rush, Meiru – chan. I've brought someone and no-one along to explain things better!"

The students of Akihara Middle had gathered in Ayanokouji Yaito's manor garden: they were Hikari Netto, Hikari Saito, Ooyama Dekao, Sakurai Meiru and another 4 guys (each wearing their usual clothes).

"Alright, then… Hiro – chan! Confess!"

"What's with the "chan"? And confess what?"

"Akashi Hiro! Cha have someone and no-one!"

"What was that?"

Akashi Hiro was about Netto's height: his jet black hair was a mess, much like Netto's, and his eyes' irises were blue.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt, brown shorts and sandals.

"Dunno."

"Ahem, ahem."

"Ah! Eh… That's… Drake, ya see…"

"Hiro – kun. You've too much of a tongue."

"Oh come on! Tenishi Drake! Don't piss on me next."

Tenishi Drake could be about 5cm taller than Hiro: he also had black hair but his was smoother and similar to Saito's while his eyes' irises were sea blue.

He wore a white shirt with pictures of the "Triforce", jeans, blue socks and white sneakers.

He'd cleared his throat as if to recall Hiro's attention: he groaned and turned around to discuss with him.

"Tomono – chan! Where's your ever-elusive-non-ever might?"

"W-what was that? Yaito – san!"

"Tee, heh, heh. Noa – chan is annoyed."

"Sheesh."

Tomono Noa had neatly combed greenish hair and blue eye irises: he was closer to Saito in height.

He wore a grayish t-shirt with the motto "coolin' the summer off" written on it in a red font, blue shorts and sandals.

"Raffi – chan wants to bite!"

"Oh come on! Missy! Save me the nicknames, will cha? I'm Rafael and cha know that! Missy!"

Rafael's face had a hard-to-spot scar in the shape of the Alphabet letter "X" drawn above the nose: his eyes' irises were green and he looked youthful.

He had brown hair that spiked towards the rear too.

He wore a sleeveless green vest that was open, a bluish shirt beneath it, shorts and sandals.

"Tooru – chan! Let's make it through!"

"Don't make a pun on my name, Yaito – chan…!"

Hikawa Tooru appealed as being 7 or 8 centimeters shorter than Netto or Hiro: his hair was also chestnut brown in color and his eyes' irises shared a similar color.

"Alright! So! Come in!"

"De masu! Good morning, de masu!"

"Higure – san?"

"Higure – sama! De masu! I've brought forth salvation! De masu!"

"Salvation?"

Higure Yamitarou stepped in, grinning and carrying a wooden box with a lid that surely held something inside of it: he looked too cherry, even, so most of the group began to get skeptical.

"Yamitarou…" Number Man fumed from within his PET.

"Number Man – dono… What will happen?" Glyde asked him in a whisper yet loud enough to be heard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Roll sighed.

"Guts, guts?" Guts Man wondered.

"Desu?" Ice Man wondered next.

"When I say salvation, de masu… I mean it! De masu! What is the calamity assaulting us right now? De masu?"

"That is… taxes?" Glyde tried to guess.

"No, sir! Wrong, sir! De masu!"

"I am sorry!"

"The summer heat?" Dekao ventured.

"CORRECT! DE MASU! I knew that you had a bright scientific mind, Dekao – kun! De masu!"

"Oho!" He got cocky.

"Oh come on!" Everyone else (save Yaito herself) groaned.

"Guts? Scien-what mind? Guts? That a Virus? Guts?"

"No." Roll directed an annoyed glare at him.

"Uo~h! Guts Man annoyed Roll – chan! Guts Man is sorry! Guts!"

"Then be quiet." She ordered.

"So! To spirit away the evil summer, de masu…"

"Spirit away? Oh come on." Saito groaned.

"… I came up with a spelling overwhelming blessing device that…"

"We needn't those adjectives!" Drake complained.

"…will bring fortune and blessings to us. De masu."

"You done?" Number Man complained next.

"Don't be so impatient, my precious assistant. De masu."

"I'm not your assistant! I'm your pal!"

"How about you get into the main topic already?" Meiru sighed in annoyance.

"Oh course, Meiru – chan. Wait a min. I've got to memorize the vessel-unsealing spell. De masu."

"You've been seeing too many _Harry Potter_ movies!" Number Man complained.

"I knew it." Netto sighed.

"Oh boy." Hiro sighed in defeat.

"Yo. Guys. What's with the mood?"

"Forte? Well. Higure – san and his silliness."

"Oho."

"Grawl."

Forte joined the Navis in the mansion's Cyber World: his cloak was on but since he now kept the upper edge around his neck one could see his permanent grin: he was followed by a smaller version of the "Gospel" beast but which was at least one meter and eighty tall.

"By the way! Wouldn't you know? De masu."

"What?" Everyone (save Yaito and Guts Man) asked.

"I've been promoted to Deliverer of Grace! De masu!"

"Oh come on."

"Not bad." Forte grinned.

"Cha be quiet." Roll scolded.

"OK, missy, OK." He shrugged.

"So! Let us get on the move! De masu! I shall now summon the non-malefic non-evil non-repellent blessing! De masu!"

"YAMITAROU~!" Number Man got pissed off for real.

"Maha – shaha – rasha – aha – taha~h!" He improvised some kind of spell as he spun his arms and legs around in a random manner.

He opened the lid and drew what looked like a self-assembled fan made entirely of wood and having no visible wire but an iron bar came out of its back.

"If you want to sweat and cool here's your answer! De masu! The Super Cooling Cooler of Cools Fan! De masu! It wastes no electricity so it's ecological! De masu!"

"Oh come on."

"Hah, hah, hah! Not bad!" Forte laughed.

"So! It's for free, de masu!"

"I want one." Yaito grinned.

"Delighted! Here you have this prototype! De masu! More will eventually come and I will be regarded as a - SAVIOR! De masu!"

"Excuse me, Yaito – sama. There is a gentleman who desires to speak with everyone. His name is Zataki – sama."

"Zataki – san? He came back from overseas, huh?" Hiro looked intrigued at the fact.

"Let him in."

"Roger."

"… Huff, huff… Good morning."

"Good morning."

"… Everyone's here, then…"

"Huh? Is something the matter?"

"W-well, that's…"

"Sheesh. Boss. Cool it down."

"How can I?"

"Alright, you've got a point."

"Omega? What's going on, man?"

A man rushed into the garden, panting and looking like he'd come running all the way here.

The man, Zataki, looked like he was on his mid-twenties.

His hair was colored jet-black and his eye irises were brown.

He looked like a typical salary-man at a first glance.

"Well. Give me a minute… I'll explain things."

"Fine."

Omega was a Navi who'd come into the Cyber World.

A blue jewel shaped like an inverted triangle was set on the forehead of his helmet which was emitting a cross-shaped flash.

His eyes' irises were blue and they displayed seriousness while long blond hair came out from behind him and reached until the floor.

He had a red vest over his mainly black body and red armor over his forearms and boots: two golden circlets were set around his forearms and on his boots as well.

"I'm sorry if I spoil the mood yet…"

"Alive escaped?" Netto tried asking.

"No. It's not Alive or Keitai. It's a new foe altogether. I had some close encounters overseas with the guy and claimed that he'd do some crimes in this area. So I rushed here, fearing that the guy would beat me to it despite the alerts I issued." He explained with a sigh.

"I had noticed that the "Committee" looked nervous and tense: they seemed to mistrust all around them, even." Drake muttered as he seemingly recalled.

"So? Who is this rascal?" Forte asked.

"He goes by the name of Night Baron… You know, the one in _Detective Conan_… And uses proxy Navis that look like the Night Baron… He seems to be somewhat of a mix of Ganondorf and Girahimu too…"

"A mix of Ganondorf and Girahimu? That a first." Hiro muttered.

"Yeah. I say that because while he uses the name Ganondorf, at the same time he says he's the Demon Tribe Chief."

"What an odd mix." Meiru commented.

"I know. The guy was the random type too. Too random, even."

"So we should be on the lookout for those Navis."

"Yeah. He had an obsession with them so he'll surely keep on using those from time to time. Keep your eyes open. Don't go anywhere without having security close by. I equipped them with means to counter "Dimensional Converters"."

"Should I tell the Hunters' Guild?" Drake offered.

"Do so."

"I should warn Serenade and his disciples then." Forte guessed.

"Alright. We won't be caught with the pants down. We can't lower the guard: the type was the type that could kill and laugh at it. In short: a fanatic leftover."

"Leftover…? Of what?" Yaito asked.

"The "Secret Empire", obviously enough…"

"Oh heck." Yaito gasped.

"What terror!" Glyde gasped next.

"Sorry." Vadous sighed.

"You're not to blame, Zataki – san… We're mature enough to know that things won't be peaceful forever." Netto encouraged.

"We can try to forget and enjoy the summer nevertheless. But keeping some guard up, too." Saito told him.

"Alright. I must leave immediately. I have a meeting with the "Committee"… If anything pops out then you can send me a message to this email address… Omega! Dispatch it."

"Roger."

"Take care, Zataki – san."

"Thank you. Sorry for spoiling the mood yet…"

"My blessings will bring blessed lords! De masu!"

"I fail to see the point, Mr. Higure, if there's any to begin with. I'm not in the mood for randomness after hearing so much crap coming from that rascal. Who's looking after the store, anyway?"

"Store…? A~H! DE MASU~! HIGUREYA'S CLOSED! I MUST SELL OR ELSE DOOM SHALL DESCEND UPON MY MIGHT! DE MASU~! GOTTA HURRY BACK! MASU~!"

Higure ran out at top speed while leaving the fan behind: Vadous frowned upon seeing it and like he couldn't believe what he was seeing: he came closer to see it.

"Who'd want this thing?"

"Me?" Yaito giggled.

"Sheesh. You surely want it to show off, miss. Let's go, Omega. The sooner we meet with the "Committee" the better."

"Roger, Boss. Later."

Zataki rushed out while the group sighed but then shrugged as if deciding to ignore the grim news for the time being.

"Oh well. You know what? Let's not let that spoil the summer or they'll get away with it. We just need to keep an eye out from time to time." Netto tried to rally the others.

"Yeah. I agree."

"Alright! Time for Fun City!" Hiro laughed.

"That name is a parody of the "Glitch City" in the first PKMN games: I mentioned it some weeks ago." Saito sighed.

"Raf is gonna decorate Tomono's house with frescoes." Forte laughed at his joke.

"Oi, oi…" Rafael complained.

"Not again." Tomono sighed.

"It's time to play pinball… Using the Morph Ball!"

"How original. There's already a Metroid pinball game." Drake countered while fuming.

"I'm gonna be the Emperor Upon The Village!" Dekao laughed.

"Why do I feel a _déjà vu_ upon hearing that?" Meiru sighed.

"Maybe because his head is filled with sand?" Roll suggested.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Hikawa drily muttered.

"Wha~t?"

"Oi! Fatman! Did cha start the diet or fainted upon seeing the written rules on the fridge's door?" Yaito laughed.

"YIKES!"

"Looks like that's the case." Saito calmly guessed.

"W-wrong! Someone's aiming to make fun of me!"

"And who would that "someone" be?" Netto tried asking.

"The evil conspirer of doom and disgrace! Higure – san always says it brings ill luck to his store!"

"Sheesh. Higure – san seems to live in the Moon half of the time. Does he even know what day is it today?" Rafael asked.

"Well, well… Maybe he thinks that it's Friday the 13th, even. Don't you think so, Gospel Jr.?" Forte snickered.

"How original. Coming from cha." Roll sighed.

"Guts, guts?"

"Grawl?" "Gospel Jr." didn't seem to get a single word.

"So! Let the Joking Trolling Summering Summer begin!"

"Too long." Everyone (save Yaito and Forte) sighed.

"Guts, guts? What's going, de guts? Let's go bust Viruses, de guts. The guts will beat the non-guts and guts the guts, de guts."

12:39 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Sweet enchanting fragrance that…"

"More spam? What's with the filters?"

"They need to be updated every a few days. You know that, Meijin."

"I knew that, Gate Man, yet… Why do they send perfume spam to me of all people? Send it to some girl."

"Not my problem."

"I'm not saying you're to blame, Gate Man, yet… Sheesh."

Meijin was grumbling after he opened an email and contained spam in the form of a sound-only perfume advert: he began to talk with his Navi, Gate Man, complaining over why they reached his inbox.

"Attention please. The Lord of Nothingness has arrived. All personnel greet His Grace on the lobby." The speakers announced.

"Forte again?" He groaned.

"Odd. I can't seem to spot the guy anywhere despite installing sensors there and there… Oi! Zero! Did you find something?"

"No. I'm assigned to watching over the west wing Cyber World firewalls and no – one suspicious has crossed through. We did check that every Navi was real, had a valid permission and all." Zero replied back.

"Alright. Who stole my cane?" Someone complained.

"Cane? Dunno." Meijin inwardly muttered.

"The Non Lord of Non Nothingness, Your Grace."

"It had to be the rascal! My blood's boiling!" Someone who sounded like an old man complained.

"Security… What's going on?" Meijin picked the phone from his desk and dialed an internal number.

"We're trying to figure it out, Meijin. Who's in the PA room?"

"Mando… Hey! Mando! What are you doing, napping like that? Leaning the head atop the console…? Wake up, man!" The guy in charge of security complained.

"It's useless! I'm nothing!"

"There's a weird Navi inside of the console…"

"I'm going there." Zero announced.

"Fine. I've got the feeling it's not your run of the mill type. And this cup of coffee has a weird smell to it… Like they'd added something else… You're not gonna tell me someone drugged Mando to then hack into the PA console, right?"

"Forte can't do that to begin with, Sokono."

"Then… Who?"

"That doesn't sound like something someone of the staff would do either, so…! It must be an outsider…"

"Who goes there?" Zero questioned.

"Ah! Major Zero. About time."

"GHGHAKGHFKSH!" Zero growled something undecipherable as if he hated that nickname.

"No wonder." Meijin sighed.

"Did you find GW?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare: AVG Anti Virus!"

"Don't tell me." Zero was unimpressed.

"Too bad. Major."

"I'm not a Major!"

"My script says you are."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm like you. I've got no name."

"Oi! Don't rip off Gray Fox's motto." Meijin complained.

"Meijin! About time you showed up, too. Did you like my advert? I made it especially for you~…"

"Charmed." He drily replied.

"My. What dryness. Summer, summer… That's why I prefer winter. People aren't so dry. They're wet. In a sense. Heh, heh, heh."

"Oh come on." Meijin groaned.

"What's your name? Answer me!" Zero grumbled.

"Before that…"

Meijin's PC beeped and a screen popped out before it triggered "full screen mode": it displayed an overhead camera in the PA center Cyber World where Zero was facing something off-camera.

"Let's allow our _shogi_ master to witness."

"_Shogi _master? Oh come on."

"Beware! The advent of… Higure – sama!"

"Sheesh. Not Higure again. He's in the Moon!" Meijin sighed.

"Alright! I'm the Night Baron! You can tell Omega. Let's see how much he and Vadous will begin to sweat!"

"So you're the famed Night Baron. We were expecting you." Zero wasn't impressed.

"Oho. So Vadous didn't waste the time. Excellent. Were it not like this then I wouldn't get in the mood…"

"Charmed." Meijin grumbled.

"Sheesh." Gate Man complained.

A Net Navi stepped forward.

This Navi wore a black suit along with a black necktie, a blue cloak that was open, a tall neck, a top hat and a white drama mask that had a creepy smile drawn on it and two creepy eyes as well.

The Navi could be over a meter and eighty tall, maybe closer to a meter and ninety tall.

"So. Major. How about you tell Obama what to do?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with Major Zero of _Metal Gear Solid_: how many times do I need to say it?" He grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Beware, foolish sinner… The roads are filled with lust and sin and shall lead you to disgrace and demise."

"What's that? A parody of a _Sengoku_ era motto?"

"Who knows? Ask someone and no-one."

"I'm fed up with that joke already. What do you want?"

"To bring tension to the place."

"Lovely."

"Ain't it, my chum enchanted by Dr. Wade?"

"Who's Dr. Wade?" Zero demanded next.

"You'll have to wait a few days to find it out."

"I guess it's a dead end to begin with." Meijin guessed.

"Took classes from Kudo Sr. on how to deduce?"

"Sheesh."

"Mr. Smiles says you must smile triple the time you do."

"And if I don't want to? Then what? He'll force me to?" Meijin shot back, unimpressed.

"Maybe yea maybe nay. Ask Dr. Wade."

"I'm going to cut you up to pieces. Now and here. You're but a proxy to begin with."

"Try it, Major."

Zero didn't reply and merely swung his saber in all eight directions to create 8 emerald sonic booms: they all cut through the Navi and sliced it up into pieces that deleted themselves.

"As I was saying…"

"Oh heck."

Another identical Navi showed up of apparently nowhere right behind Zero so he spun around.

"Or, as I was saying…"

"Another?"

"Or, as we were saying…"

"How many of them are here?"

"We're the Octagon Brothers: cleverer than Shadow's Hexagon Brothers!"

8 identical "Night Baron" units had formed in the spot and surrounded Zero who grumbled under his breath: there was a grumble behind him and he spotted Omega, who'd come in, and looked pissed off.

"You bastard…" He hissed.

"Did you like my Virus Cannon? It makes you feel pain like never before: did you savor it, Red God of Destruction come from 6666 BCE?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. See you around and beware of flying donuts!"

They all vanished all of a sudden and Omega grumbled: Zero fumed and looked annoyed with the whole deal.

"Shit. If this is but a teasing of what's to come then we're in deep shit: as if we didn't have enough headaches! Man!"


	2. Chapter 2: Arrogant moves

**Chapter 2: Arrogant moves**

10:31 AM (Japan Time), Friday June the 24th…

"… Please show me the IDs."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Security has been increased?"

"Indeed! The IDs, if I may."

"Y-yes, sir. Here they are."

"Have them, sir."

"… Ah! You're Hikari – hakase's sons… My bad. First day on the job but I've been told to check everyone."

"Of course, sir, of course… We don't want to feel exceptional either."

"Ah yes. That car waiting outside the compound is private security: they won't be coming in but you can check with them if you want."

"Alright. Here you have. You can go in."

"Thank you!"

"Good morning."

Netto and Saito were stopped on the entrance of the Science Labs' main building by a security guard: they handed him over their IDs and he checked them: Netto discreetly signaled a discrete blue Hyundai parked nearby with two occupants on board and the guard nodded before he let them through: both stepped into the foyer and found Meijin having a talk with Zataki.

"…stolen and found devoid of anything…" Meijin was saying.

"No wonder." Zataki wasn't surprised.

"What is that guy's aim, anyway?" Gate Man asked.

"Chaos." Omega simply replied.

"So it's some kind of lunatic?"

"Oh no! Leftover. As simple as that. Delusional leftover. Having fantasies of power and all." Zataki shrugged.

"Oh well. If you say so…"

"Good morning."

"Morning." Zataki calmly replied.

"What happened?" Saito politely asked.

"The culprit snuck in disguised as a delivery man, drugged the PA center employee and hacked the PA console. Just to stir up some noise and lure us here…" Omega summed up.

"Gotta be the impatient type."

"Sure thing…"

"Good blessings and angels! De masu!"

"Higure – san again?"

"Ah! It's the gentleman from the other day, de masu. Thanks to you, sir, Higureya was saved from the vultures! De masu!"

Higure popped out from deeper in: Zataki looked suspicious and suddenly drew a gray PET with a purple "V" as emblem: he aimed the camera at Higure's face and looked at the screen before lowering it.

"Alright. Sorry, but I had to check that you were the real one. The culprit seems to have some disguising skill, too."

"I see! De masu. Maybe you need a blessed enchanted loved charmed spirited protection? De masu?"

"No. Thank you." He drily replied while looking skeptical.

"Ah. A tough customer, de masu. Well then… I've got something else that might convince you, sir. De masu!"

"What about your store?"

"A~H! MASU~! NUMBER MAN WAS LEFT THERE~! I MUST HURRY OR ELSE ONLY VULTURES WILL REMAIN! MASU~!"

"He'd never freaked out so much about the store." Netto looked puzzled as he saw Higure run away like an express.

"Maybe he's having bad sales. With the crisis and the rise of second-hand Battle Chip in city markets… Plus you can get some through eBay and Amazon as well." Saito explained.

"I see…"

"I didn't know that." Zataki admitted.

"Well, Boss, not like we're in constant need of buying or selling Battle Chips either, see…" Omega pointed out.

"Good point. I get absent-minded from time to time."

"That's not it. It's lack of sleep. 4 hours a night aren't enough. Why don't you leave it up to me? I don't need to sleep to begin with and I can always cancel my sleep mode." Omega suggested.

"I know you're right but…! The pressure! The stress! You know what happened in Taiwan!"

"I know, I know. But if we dance to the tune of the culprit's flute then we won't get anywhere."

"Sheesh. Oh man. I need some fresh air. Later."

Zataki stepped out, barely repressing a yawn, and the group sighed: the twins and Meijin headed further in.

"What were you saying about stolen?"

"The delivery van was stolen from the delivery company a couple nights ago: they found it abandoned in an underground public parking but there wasn't anything." Meijin explained.

"You've reinforced Cyber World security too, I take it?"

"Of course. All consoles now have 3 passwords to them. And they shift."

"It's annoying but necessary." Zero admitted.

"Hey. Zero. Been a while."

"I know. You guys alright?"

"You know us. We burn. Without Hinoken's consent." Netto made up a joke as if to relieve the stress.

"Heh! Hinoken must eager to burn but he only burns against Count Elec in _Mario Kart Wii_. They always accuse each other of cheating. The Cheating Duet of Fire and Thunder." Saito laughed.

"Why not…" Zero sounded slightly amused.

"This is Gate Man: it'd seem that the Navi that was beaten by Zero yesterday had its remains recovered before the others came in yet it was a single unit using "Kage Bunshin"…" Gate Man reported.

"Shadow Man will deal with them: he won't take it lightly. Or maybe we should say his Operator won't take it lightly. Thank goodness that Zataki – san managed to convince the guy that there wasn't a point on continuing mercenary activity anymore." Meijin commented.

"… Say, Netto – kun… Did you find a secret beneath your pillow?" Saito suddenly asked while grinning.

"Huh? No. What's that about, Saito – niisan?"

"Ask Mr. Pillow." He shrugged.

"Not the glitch mode again…" Netto gasped.

"Descent!"

"Fine. If it helps vent off the tension…"

"Ascent!"

"To where?"

"To your imagination: filled with _curry_." Saito replied with a grin.

"Oh come on. I love _curry_, yeah, but…"

"… Relaxing _onsen_ in Hakone City that will…"

"More spam? Sheesh. Go there yourself." Meijin groaned in the meanwhile as he stumbled upon another spam email.

"Ah! Here you are. I was looking for you two." Hikari Yuuichirou came out of a small office and walked towards them.

"Papa. Maybe you need a break? You look like you haven't shaven in some days' time." Netto pointed out.

"You've lost a couple kilos, I'd say." Saito added.

"Oh man. That blows. I got absorbed in another research, then this security issue and… Well."

"It'd do well to take a break, sir."

"I know… Maybe this weekend. Once we've made sure that the new security is solid enough and all…"

"Alright."

"What's the new research about?"

"New emergency beacons for PETs and Navis… We're trying to see if we can develop something that works underground, maybe by exploiting some form of magnetism…"

"I see. That'd be useful." Saito rubbed his chin.

"Of course it would." Meijin nodded in approval.

"…gym with all kind of facilities and services and…"

"Not again… I need to update the spam filters!" Meijin complained.

"And the glitch filters, Meijin – san." Saito added.

"And the curry filters, Meijin – san."

"And the elegancy filters. Meijin."

The 3 of them laughed while Meijin chuckled and blushed…

10:54 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Red Sword? You guys there?"

"Delta – sama. Welcome back, sir."

"Hyuru~! Oi! Cloud! Delta – sama came! Did you hear me? Hyururu~h!"

"I knew that, Blizzard! By my might! Scram!"

"You two… Behave!"

"Cosmo! Don't butt into…!"

"Ahem, ahem."

"YIKES!"

"Will you 2 ever behave?"

A Navi had come into a Cyber World locale that had the background text "HUNTERS' GUILD" written there using a green font: former "Nebula" members Blizzard Man, Cloud Man and Cosmo Man were there along with a 4th Navi: Blizzard and Cloud began to quarrel, Cosmo Man tried to cut them, they snapped back at him and the newcomer, Delta, cleared his throat so they stopped.

"You should be feeling shameful! You're always bickering with each other like pre-school kids! Where's your pride as members of the Hunters' Guild, huh?"

Delta's main body color was jet black while his forearms, boots, shoulder plates, rear-pack and helmet were painted silver.

His face looked strikingly similar to Rock Man's although he had some slight differences regarding the eyes' irises (which were blue) and the shape of his cheek bones.

The central part of his helmet had a murkier silver color to it plus two rectangles and one band cutting across it starting at the back: some jet black hair came out from behind the helmet as well.

His emblem was a silver _Delta_ set against a black background.

Overall, he looked extremely similar to Rock Man and seemed to be around his height as well.

"Red Sword there and Cosmo Man behave in a way more mature way than you 2 ever do."

"T-that's…"

"So?"

Red Sword, the 4th member of the group, had a wild flock of silver hair which came out from behind the helmet and covered all of his body's back.

His helmet's main color was blood red as well, yet the inner edges surrounding his thick red shades had a tint of purple to them: a purple band formed on the forehead and circled the whole diameter of it: two valley-shaped cavities had been inserted into the sides of it.

They ended in golden circles: a "fin" sprouted from the top of the helmet thus giving it a menacing-like look.

His main "skin" color was black, yet his upper torso had red blood armor built over it: there were two black shapes drawn over the shoulders having a golden rim and a thin black line spread from the base of the neck to the lower edge of the armor.

An emblem with a black edge was set on the chest: it consisted of white and black halves split by a thunderbolt-shaped line: white was golden and silver was right.

The forearms were colored blood red and had two purple-colored parallel formations which originated at the sides of the emblem atop each hand's palm: they spread over the edge of the forearm while forming a pyramid-like shape.

The central body of the forearm was now colored metallic gray and had two purple circles colored yellow inside: a purplish-colored blade emerged around a cone-shaped purple-colored formation: the blade looked sharp and menacing for some reason or another.

His boots began slightly below the knee.

They had purple-colored diamond-like shapes which extended as high as the knee: they were colored blood red as well: the soils were colored purple, too.

"If you keep it up the culprit is gonna laugh at us! But you seem to want that anyways so…"

"N-no, sir!"

"Then BEHAVE! That's an ORDER! Sheesh!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Yo. What's up, guys?"

"We heard some noise."

"Forte? Ah! Reverse King, Serenade – sama…?"

"Serenade is fine."

Forte came in along with Serenade: everyone gasped but Serenade made a dismissing gesture as if telling them that there was no need to be formal in front of him.

"Nothing, sir. These two won't behave, sir."

"I see. If that is all… Dark Man and Yamato Man… Have you found anything as of yet?"

"Indeed! The culprit was loitering around the Reverse Square as earlier as this dawn!" Yamato Man reported.

"And posted in the boards, too. Kush, kush." Dark Man added.

"Send those messages to me."

"Roger, sir."

"And keep an eye out: they could be mingling as a run-of-the-mill Navi as well. If you see new posts that follow a similar pattern then that will give them away. Stay alert." Serenade ordered.

"Roger, sir!"

"Let's see… "Name's Night Baron. Demon Tribe Chief. I shall rule the surface and drag nutrients into the _makai_ to feed the mighty demons there… The Demon God and the Demon King shall both choose the best of the lot and have them for their glory. The Grand Master shall have its revenge on the traitor lot! By Night Baron."…" Forte read aloud.

"Did you find something?" Omega rushed in.

"This."

"Ah! I see. The same speech he pulled on us on Taiwan."

"And that means that…?" Delta asked.

"That he plans on bringing back up the "Secret Empire" along with "IQ" and their right-hand man… To kidnap guys and girls there and there and you can imagine the rest…"

"HUH?" The 3 "Darkloids" didn't seem to see the point.

"They have no notion of "sex"…!" Delta whispered.

"Forgot that… Ahem, ahem. This guy wants to imitate Ganondorf: to rule the world." He simplified for the others.

"A fool like him will rule the world?" Cosmo Man was skeptical.

"Well. I mean the guy and his bosses… A dangerous gang, see." Omega replied with a shrug.

"Ah! Then it sounds more feasible."

"Hah! A Ganondorf wannabe? We'll smash the guy!"

"Hyururu~! Come! And be gone! Hyururu~!"

"Hey, you…" Red Sword began to call out.

"Don't mind them. Better to have the morale high…" Delta told him with a shrug of the shoulders.

"If you say so, sir…"

"I shall return. Let us meet again."

"Other posts… "Omega and Zataki: I know you'll read this. I, Virus, will bring forth nightmares of ancient eras and modern eras. You better be ready."… A war declaration, even…" Omega grumbled.

"Virus…?" Zataki wondered over the radio.

"Ring a bell, Boss?"

"Hmmm… I've got a very vague feeling it does but… I think this isn't a random name but his usual criminal name… Like in the cases of "Alive Cell" and "Keitai Denwa"…"

"Alright. Let's set some watch in some of the more visited boards: I'll contact Ijuuin and Blues. Let's simply say this: it's a dangerous delusional leftover intended on stirring fear within society… That will enter into the area of competence of the Officials, too…"

"Wise thinking. If the Officials get involved that might put some pressure into the guy."

"What troublesome lot… I prefer some _amateur_ like those "Secret Army" guys to these."

"We'd all prefer that, really. Or "Zeta"…"

"Zeta! I'd forgotten about the damned sneaky Koratta."

"Now's not the time for that. We must focus on Virus AKA Baron."

"You're right."

"I'll get on the move. Later." Omega ran off.

"I'll meet up with Junior and we'll go hunting too."

"Good. Oi! You guys! Hunting time!"

"Deer hunting time?" Hiro opened his Operator screen to joke.

"Sheesh. Hiro – kun. Save the jokes for later!"

"Hunters' Guild: on the move!"

"Let's go!"

18:29 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Did you call for me? Chief Lezareno."

"Colonel Talos. Mr. Sponsor wanted an update on the security protocols: he suggested trying to increase their efficiency or switch them. We must make sure the culprit doesn't use them to stir confusion."

"Good point. I'd already thought of it."

"Excellent."

Two men met in an office room with views into the city.

One of them was sitting in a chair behind a desk having a laptop, documents and a phone.

The man, Chief Lezareno, was on his forties and appealed to be over a meter and eighty tall.

His hair was blonde and neatly combed his face was clean shaven and he seemed to be calm enough.

He was dressed in a gray trench overcoat, a black sports suit and pants along with brown shoes.

He had sunglasses on, though.

"Please have a seat."

"Good. I have provided the agents with cameras that can see through disguises. And they have a transmitter emitting a signal that can only be caught by our specially tuned Sub PETs."

"That's a good start, Colonel Talos."

Colonel Talos, the visitor, looked as being on his late forties: his hair was grey and parts of it fell down in the front of the face and he seemed to be missing his left eye as well.

He was dressed in a grey army uniform, although the area around the sleeves and neck was colored in a reddish patch: he had a distinction on the right side of the uniform just underneath the right shoulder.

"Other measures include a password designed to sound stupid to a foreigner and make them believe that can't be it. An example: "did the mosquito beat the whale?"… "Yes. 2 minutes 2 seconds."…"

"I see." Chief Lezareno grinned.

"But, nevertheless… We can't lower the guard. So as to not to place too many agents on the field… We've deployed cameras in the fronts of the houses to check in who comes in and out and if anyone suspicious shows up around there… They transmit in live to a sub-section I established of the Surveillance Department. They must report to the closets agents on the site if anything happens." He elaborated next.

"Good. That's another wise measure. Let's make sure we don't intrude too much in their privacy, though."

"I'm taking care that that doesn't happen."

"Good as well."

The phone rang and Chief Lezareno picked it up.

"Yes? Mr. Denpa?"

"Yes. That's me. The culprit's objectives are becoming clear and a move is imminent. It's highly possible that something will happen tomorrow: we should make sure to keep a constant watch." A man reported.

"Don't fret, Mr. Denpa. We're ready for a strike at anytime. At the very least we can disable any "Dimensional Converters"."

"Ah! That's good, sir, yet… We can't get confident. We must keep an eye out inside of our ranks too. There could be an accomplice somewhere, even..."

"I'll go over their histories myself."

"Excellent. It might turn out nothing but Mr. Admin told me we can't leave any stone unturned and unaccounted for. Let's make sure Colonel Thunderbolt remains in Sharo. And that he hasn't had contact with suspicious folk either…"

"Ah! Comrade Thunderbolt, yes… Well. His visa expired so he'd have to request a new one through the Japanese Embassy in Moscow: we'd know if he tries to request a new one."

"Good. But let's make sure he doesn't use another ID to try to return to here in an _incognito_ manner."

"You've got a point. I'll contact Sharo HQ."

"Excellent, sir. The pass of the years might make him think we've forgotten the incident in which he was involved… He just needs a little reminder." Mr. Denpa warned.

"Leave it up to me."

"Good enough. Let us speak again. Gentlemen."

"Good-bye, Mr. Denpa."

Chief Lezareno replaced the speaker: something vibrated close by and he drew his Samsung phone.

"Agent Umi? This is Lezareno. Did the gorilla beat the colossus?"

"Yes, sir… In a fierce match of 3 rounds and 40 minutes…"

"Password alright… Did Mister Mahajarama import _sushi_?"

"He has no need to because it's not the store's specialty."

"Second password alright. Good. The number."

"14-59-457-982-111."

"Alright as well. What's the status over there, Agent Umi?"

"Sir. I spotted some smoke coming from near the playground and found that someone had gathered a heap of leaves and set fire to them. Agent Raion remained on his post and spotted the "delivery man" of the other day trying to approach Mr. Tomono's house. Agent Raion radioed Agent Karasu but the culprit ran away in a Yamaha motorbike."

"Good job. Did you get the plate number?"

"Yes, sir. I've sent it to your phone. Sir."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the motorbike was stolen, though. You acted as the protocol mandated. Good enough. That'll be all."

"Roger, sir!"

Chief Lezareno pocketed the phone and nodded at Colonel Talos: he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll contact the police with the bike number. You, Colonel, please take care of the surveillance feed."

"My pleasure. Let us meet again, Chief."

"Indeed, Colonel."

Colonel Talos came out while Chief Lezareno dialed a number on the phone and waited.

"Inspector Randa? This is Lezareno. I've got a bike plate number I'd like of you to look up. It's highly possible that it's been reported as stolen but nevertheless… It involves a dangerous man."

"Understood. Forward the number to me and we'll run a search into the databases. Maybe we'll find some hint."

"Excellent. I'll be on the office the whole afternoon so please contact me as soon as you've got some results."

"My pleasure. Later."

"Good-bye."

Lezareno replaced the speaker and stood up to then look out into the street while having a stern face on.

"So. A leftover it is… But maybe there's more to this man than what it'd seem on the surface… The days to come will be dangerous. I can feel that on the air."

_The "Committee" won't sit idle. We'll come after you will all of our strength and resolve… Regret challenging civilization, you brute…_

23:53 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hi there. It's me."

"Ah. You."

"How are things on you guys' end?"

"Excellent."

"Are you sure of it?"

"Of course. No meek insider will be able to defeat us either. Because, technically… You know!"

"Oh yeah. Now I see."

The Night Baron was standing in the middle of a forest somewhere and talking with someone through a cell-phone: he sounded amused as the voice on the other end (a man) was pretty confident.

"Let me warn you, Baron. I don't work for you. The only thing you provided is a location where we can make our debut and carry out some strikes to inflict fear into the lot. That's all. We're but _business partners_ and I'm not gonna stick out my neck to get you outta a mess if you start one. Clear enough?" The man warned.

"Clear enough. Same over here."

"Alright. You know how to approach me. I'll invalidate this SIM card once this call ends. Ah yeah. And we'll use the means you've provided as well to stir up some chaos in another front too."

"Yeah. Go ahead. See ya."

"Bye."

Night Baron stopped using the phone and chuckled under his breath as he glanced at the moonlight filtered by the trees' foliage.

"The aperitif is over… Let's move into the _banquet_… Hmm… Yummy…"

_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!_


	3. Chapter 3: Conspiracy on the move

**Chapter 3: Conspiracy on the move**

10:54 AM (Japan Time), Saturday June the 19th…

"… Beware! A flying sweeping PKMN!"

"Is there such a PKMN, Saito – niisan?"

"There is. Curry Wing!"

"Curry Wing, how original…!"

"Yesss… My precioussss…"

"Not with the Gollum imitations again, niisan…"

"Heh, heh. I feel in the mood today, Netto – kun."

"I can see that."

"You can see an UFO loaded with curry?"

"Oh come on."

Netto had been calmly reading a _tankobon_ when Saito suddenly came in and began to pull random jokes on him so Netto sighed and rolled his eyes as if being used to that.

"I foresee a shower of magical curry~!"

"Quit it with the curry jokes! I ain't a glutton!"

"Oh? Someone might object."

"And who would that be?"

"Mahajarama, see."

"Sheesh. I know I like the curry the former WWW guys ready in their curry shop but…" Netto sighed.

"Beware! I'm someone and no-one! I'm short: I'm something!"

"That a tongue-twister? I fail to see the point of it to begin with."

"No wonder. It's a twister-tongue to begin with! Ne-tto-kun!"

"That glitch mode is so random…! Nobody can really do anything about that to begin with?"

"Nope! Glitches are always unaccounted for! There's always some piece of programming that creates something unaccounted for! Such is the rule of Glitch City!" Saito added a joke at the end.

"Quit it with the Glitch City thing in the first PKMN games… That place was creepy enough." Netto groaned next.

"Yo! What's with the mood?" Forte called out from the PC.

"You let Forte in next?"

"Sure thing. 'Cause he's Strong."

"Sheesh."

"Maybe you need something to improve the mood. A joke Dr. Cossack told me a while ago… A running joke… A guy makes a bet with another guy to go into Moscow's Red Square and yell "Gorbachev is an idiot!" and thus get arrested for hooliganism. After he is paroled he'll be able to receive the money from the bet. So he does it and sure enough 2 or 3 KGB men come in and arrest him. "So you're going to imprison me for 3 years?"… "No, comrade. We're going to imprison you for 15 years." … "E~H? But the max prison sentence for hooliganism is 3 years!"… "We're not arresting you for hooliganism, comrade. For revealing state secrets."… How's that for a joke?" He explained.

"How lame. Like that would be a state secret."

"But that'd mean there are forces behind the man pulling the strings: such as the "Patriots", ya know…"

"Patriots? But Hiro is the guy who is the expert on the Metal-something games to begin with." Netto argued back.

"Oops. Got the wrong fellow enchanted by uncle Miles."

"Where did you get that one from?" Saito asked.

"Well, Rock Man… Sigma told me once he knew a guy named Miles."

"Oho. I see."

Netto's PET rang so he picked it up.

"Netto? It's me."

"Ah! Papa."

"I wanted to tell you that you forgot your bus pass here. Did you notice that?" Yuuichirou told him.

"Ah! So that's why I couldn't find it on the way back and Saito – niisan had to validate for me too. We searched it at home thinking I didn't bring it to begin with but it was there… OK!"

"Why don't you come to pick it up? Let's then go back together: I need a break from so much research." Yuuichirou suggested.

"Fine! I'm going there right now."

"Alright. Pick a taxi. It'll be faster than having to buy another pass to use the Metro Line…"

"I know. See ya!"

"Saved by the PET, huh?" Saito looked disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm lucky. See ya!"

Netto rushed downstairs and picked his sneakers which he put on: he then spotted Haruka reading a novel on the living room.

"I'm going to the Science Labs and pick up Papa!"

"Alright! Take care!"

"Yeah!"

Netto came out and headed for the car of the other day parked there: two men who looked like bodyguards were sitting inside.

"Eh… Karasu – san?"

"Yes, Mr. Junior?"

"Papa found my bus pass and told me to pick a taxi to go pick him at the Science Labs…"

"In that case, I shall escort you. I am sorry yet…"

"I know, I know. Orders are orders."

One of the men, the driver, stepped down and talked with Netto who shrugged.

"You remain here, Mori. Report to the Colonel."

"Of course. See you later, Karasu."

Both headed for a nearby taxi stand and found a single taxi parked there: the driver was reading the newspapers while having the radio on and was seemingly listening to the horse races.

"Excuse us. To the Science Labs."

"Yes, sir."

Both sat on the rear seats and the taxi headed towards their destination: the driver switched stations to play some music instead.

"Weather report. According to the latest information, temperatures are expected to hit 33 Celsius by Wednesday and to slightly decline in the days to follow. Some short sporadic rains will drop around the Akita area by Tuesday…" The radio broadcast.

Karasu's phone vibrated and he drew it.

"Colonel Talos, sir?"

"Yes. Password?"

"The puma beat the rock in 33 slashes and 11 head-smashes."

"Another one."

"The flying envoy of doom will run away from the walking envoy of non-doom."

"Third one."

"Let there be a middle point to this sauce."

"Good. What is the status? Nothing odd has happened?" Colonel Talos asked of him.

"No, sir. Agent Mori should've reported it, we're heading to the Science Labs and we're about 8 minutes away."

"That is good. But don't lower the guard."

"I understand, sir."

"Over."

"Roger, sir."

"Fua~h… I shouldn't have stayed up late seeing Nico Nico videos… Lesson learnt, heck." Netto yawned.

"… I suppose so." Karasu shrugged.

"5 minutes to destination, sir."

"Good."

"Mail? Sheesh. Another of Forte's jokes… "I'm the spirit of the rising and falling nothingness!"… Where's the point, anyway? The guy's lame jokes never have a point to them to begin with."

"So it would seem."

"Another mail… From Saito – niisan… "I'll invent a 3-wheeled kart and Yaito – chan will buy the patent!"… Invent that for the next _Mario Kart_ game, will ya? Niisan and his random moods… I'm surrounded by too many random guys. Really. Fua~h…"

Netto yawned, stretched and fell asleep: Karasu barely held back a yawn and rubbed his eyes under the sunglasses but he also suddenly fell asleep on the spot: the driver calmly stopped and chuckled.

"Too easy, too easy…! You're but _amateurs_…! Heh, heh, heh…"

_Let's begin the banquet with a first taste… And then… Heh, heh, heh…_

11:38 AM (Japan Time)…

"… su… Ka… su… Karasu… KARASU!"

"Uwah! Wha? W-where am I? What happened?"

"We've been fooled, damn it."

"What…? Ah! Mr. Junior…?"

"… Agent Karasu. What happened?"

"Colonel, sir…! That is…"

Karasu woke up when Mori began to shake him up: he was still sitting inside of the taxi's rear but Netto and the "driver" weren't there and the only ones there were him, Mori and Talos.

"Mr. Junior got a call from his father… And we headed to the Science Labs yet… Despite my attempts… I suddenly fell asleep… We were less than 5 minutes away…"

"Damn it all." Talos cursed.

"T-then…?" Karasu gasped.

"Yeah… We got fooled by the damned baron wannabe. There wasn't such a call. Hikari – hakase was busy the whole day."

"The culprit actually impersonated Hikari – hakase? Shit. And we fell for it like novices."

"No time to deepen into guilt! The forensic police are on their way here to try to find any clues. We sent 2 replacement agents to keep an eye out in the meanwhile."

"I must apologize to them, sir."

"If you must…"

"Huh? My wallet…? Ah! On the ground… What's this? A note from the culprit, sir!"

Karasu noticed his wallet on the ground and found a note inside.

"… "I'm the incarnation of lust! And soon the rest of the club will join me as well. In the meanwhile you'll be visited by foreign folk who will tell you what they think of you. I'm invincible! Virus."… Damn it all! It won't stop at just one victim?" Talos read before cursing.

"What's the status?" Zataki rushed over there, panting.

"This!" Talos handed him the note.

"Ah! The fucker!" He scowled.

"Let's raid the under. There should be some rumor or someone might know something about the rascal." Omega suggested.

"Alright. Let's go, Colonel."

"Let's borrow this taxi. It'd seem the culprit opened a chloroform pot and used a cold mask to avoid breathing it in while it built into the air, eventually knocking them out." Talos muttered.

"What are our orders?"

"Return to your posts. We will suffice."

"Yeah. Omega. You can materialize."

"Roger."

Omega materialized and sat on the back seat: Talos drove and Zataki was in the passenger seat: they ran off while the agents saluted: Omega caught Zataki's PET as he handed it to him and began to look up a map and a list.

"Here… "Aspiring Ducks"… It's the closest one and a small one: it'd seem there are only 5 of them… We'll be more than enough. They'll surely be in the midst of some poker game at this time, anyway. My gun and saber will show them to behave."

"Alright. Let's try to get as much info on the culprit as possible. We might get nothing but that should warn them that the underground won't be willing to help them hide. But maybe they aren't using it to begin with and have their means." Talos muttered.

"I've got the hunch the culprit must be in Japan… We should notify the Kagoshima police and tell them to search the Kuroshima lighthouse: we found data written by the culprit that pointed there as being a potential hideout. I think he hasn't noticed we've got it."

"Alright. Ah! Here we are… Let's go!"

The taxi stopped in front of a small two-story building and they all climbed down: Omega kicked open the door: he then aimed a gun inside at whoever was there.

"Freeze!"

"Uwah!"

"Speak. Who's "Virus"?"

"Virus! The guy's alive?"

"We're done for!"

"Shit!"

Three guys on their 30s and looking like grunts had been playing poker around a desk in a sparsely decorate room when they lifted their hands: Zataki drew a Beretta gun and aimed it at them along with Colonel Talos to force them to speak.

"Speak."

"W-well… Virus was a rumor floating around for many years but nobody took it seriously… But then the guy began to show up to check out if we were worth it… Else… The cops got ya…" One confessed.

"Any other names?"

"As far as I know… Nope… It's said that the guy was a favorite of the very top and made any guy look pale in comparison… Some kind of genius that wanted to become an evil genius…"

"The last thing we needed!" Zataki cursed under his breath.

"Places? Last spotted? Recent activity?" Omega questioned.

"Half a year ago he began to show up in several clubs and scolded them saying they were being lax and that resuming club war would only lead to our total annihilation… As if to further scold us… Sometimes he broke in and stole materiel… No – one has found out where it's ended up at but the guy did drop here… About… 4 months ago…"

"What did he want? How did he look like?"

"He wore an odd costume… And a creepy mask…"

"Hmpf. So he uses the Night Baron disguise… Well. What the hell did the guy want of you lot?"

"He demanded to see the money records… To see if we were getting profits or not… We marginally are so… He seemed to be satisfied but said that if the thing dropped beneath the 20,000 per week mark then he'd whistle-blow us to the cops…"

"I see. So the rascal sets the fear on them and forces them to boil their brains to continue up with the deal… Does the guy ever take any money from you?" Zataki questioned next.

"Yeah… As scolding he took out 10,000 on that day… And said that we should be grateful 'cause he took out 500,000 off a large one in Hokkaido 'cause they were doing nothing…"

"Fine. We'll have to knock at several doors it'd seem. But the guy must've done this in purpose to tease us, to give us an idea of whom we're dealing with… Hmmm?"

Police sirens rang out along with the sound of cars stopping: about 10 policemen rushed in.

"You 3 over there! Don't move. You're under arrest for kidnappings, violations and laundering." A Sergeant exclaimed.

"Oh shit."

"Do your job. Gentlemen." Talos told them.

"Delighted!"

They cuffed the 3 men and took them away while 5 policemen rushed upstairs: Zataki sighed and grumbled under his breath while Omega shrugged and dematerialized to return inside of the PET: Talos looked deadly, even.

"So! We now have some leads. We'll have to open a front and knock into several doors to gather information. Maybe there's a way to trace any similar break-in patterns or what places were robbed… They could form a pattern that could lead us to the rascal."

"It's reasonable. Ah yes. We did call Sharo HQ and Colonel Thunderbolt is indeed there, behaves and hasn't done anything suspicious insofar. We're monitoring his mail and phone as well. The culprit might try to lure him to cooperate. Given his background and career…"

"Good point. I'd totally forgotten about that but then again it's been about 3 years by now."

"Let us go back."

"Omega – san! Did you find something?"

"Huh? Rock Man? I told you to stay at home, didn't I?"

Rock Man suddenly appeared inside of the PET, panting, and Omega scolded him.

"How can I stay still when my Operator is in danger? Sir!"

"Calm down, Rock Man. We're making some progress. But it won't do if you step into these territories unprepared. The culprit could be tracking you for all we know. So get back home." Zataki replied.

"… Alright. But I want to know! I've got the right to know what's happening to Netto – kun!"

"Of course, of course. But you need to stay calm and root for him. Isn't that what he'd told you to do?"

"… You've got a point, sir… I'll be going back… Netto – kun…"

Rock Man rushed out while Omega hissed under his breath…

12:12 PM (Japan Time)…

"… MALASHAHA~H!"

"Wha! What? Where? When? What in the…?"

"The curse of the Thailand Emperor! By Warus Rockus – samus!"

"Stop with the crap!"

"A recording…? Hey! What happened to me…? Is this…? Not another of these guys!"

"Sadly enough… Junior… You're like a magnet to us!"

"Shit."

"Heh, heh, heh… Did you like my recording brought forth from beyond time and space~?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Virus! The most feared agent of the Grand Master! The terror of the underground!"

"You mean the "Ice Queen"."

"IQ – sama! Grand Magnificent Immortal Master!"

"Sheesh."

Netto woke up when a recorded voice yelled close to him: an angry voice ensued before he spotted in what situation he was in: the culprit's voice rang out close by too and Netto grumbled.

He'd been stripped off his clothing and he had ropes tied slightly below his shoulders but his their nipples and another one where the torso began.

These ropes kept his arms behind his back placed one above the other and another set of ropes kept the wrists tied to each other thus immobilizing them.

His legs had been compacted with ropes around the hips and near the knees.

He also had a leather collar around his neck.

The room looked like a basement somewhere having a bed in which he was in and little else: there was the faint glow of a PET towards his right and the recorded voices came from there.

"Heh, heh, heh… This is Zataki's place!" Virus chuckled close by yet he couldn't be seen.

"What!"

"I'll be borrowing the guy's basement for today… But after I'm done trying you out then we're going to go to Hell…"

"You go there!"

"No need to… I've come from there to begin with… Since I'm the Demon Tribe Chief…!"

"Like that'll impress me. I know you're a Ganondorf and Girahimu wannabe to begin with."

"But Zataki didn't say it in public… We didn't meet in Taiwan but here, in Japan… On December of the year 2206…"

"You know THAT?" He gasped.

"Indeed! I've come from there after checking out what stuff the guy there was made of… The guy you met in St. Valentine's when that Clock Man idiot rampaged and opened a time-space tunnel… Shooting Star Rock Man…!" Virus eagerly exclaimed.

"What did you to do him?"

"Heh, heh, heh. He was my guest for a couple weeks and we had some fun together… While Vadous AKA Zataki was busy enough handling my proxies, see… But that's enough… I'm going to check you out too!"

He suddenly appeared from the right and Netto gasped upon seeing how he loomed over him while still having that mask on: it created a terrific effect and even more in the barely lit space: Netto tried to swing to the left but was unable to.

"This goes in! Hah!"

"Uah!"

Virus suddenly climbed into the bed, pulled Netto's legs towards him and violently thrust his thick cock into his ass: Netto gasped and seemed to be shocked by the sudden penetration.

"Soft, soft! Too soft!"

"Grah…! Sh…!" He hissed.

"Heh, heh, heh. It's a good tool to make novices realize that all struggles are in vain… This first contact usually leaves them eager to have more and more of it… Heh, heh, heh. You'll join their ranks… or not. Let's see if you and the others will be able to endure what I've got in store… Terrific arts and devices eager to fuck you guys over and over again… And to turn you into excellent merchandise…"

"Mer… chand… ise…! We're not… stuff…! We're… humans!" Netto tried to say back but the groans and hisses he involuntarily made didn't allow him to properly speak.

"This is but a heating up before the real deal, tomorrow… But let's allow the star of the show to make its debut! Mexico Moon! The best fighter on the moon!"

"YO! YO! YO! What's up, my fellows? My newest single, "The Moon That Hit The Sky" will become Top 10 in 66 hours! This is Mexico Moon AKA Moon Ace, speaking live from the Japan Cosmo Wave! Along with his buddy Warus Rockus – samus!"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah. Here's Warus Rockus – samus! And I'm gonna tell ya somethin': I'll find Hyde in the Biela Frankfurt store there on Shiroshima and make mincemeat of his silly hat!"

_Shit! More randomness! As if I didn't have enough of it! Omega had said that that War Rock guy could be troublemaker and was a troll like his "joker self" but I guess it must be some _via crucis_ to endure the guy each and every day…! Makes me glad to live in this era, actually!_

"And I say: I told a told of told that told a told of told!"

_That a tongue-twister? How lame! Shit! Damn…! I can't believe I'm actually starting to feel… good! I'm being raped, you know! This gotta be some kind of drug!_

"It's not drug! It's the spell of my cock!" Virus announced as if he could read his mind.

"Sh…! Da… mn…! Grah… Guh…! Sh…!" Netto hissed between spasms: he'd closed his eyes and was keeping his teeth closed too.

"Heh, heh, heh. You better start to learn your place! Too bad those bullet wounds rob you of some worth yet… At the same time… They can create an air of enigma… And I can advertise you as "special product" and ask for at least 500,000 for 24 hours! Heh, heh, heh!"

_500,000 for 24 hours? I'm not a "service", damn it all! And like I did these in purpose! Two came from the Gospel Boss and one from that guy of the Devil Syndicate…! Saito – niisan…! Stay strong…! Don't try to rush to rescue me or you'll fall into this bastard's clutches! Heck! As if what happened shortly ago with Alive Cell wasn't enough!_

"… The Thunder Piece and the Frenchman Bachelor will go tell the punk to find a wig! 'Cause they'll leave the punk shaven! Nyah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" One of the voices laughed.

"You bastards… Toying with my pride and that of my ancestors as if it were common stuff…" A guy hissed.

"Oh shit. Run for it!"

"Ua~h!"

"Go, Laplace! I, Burai, will not let this lot get away with it!"

_Sheesh. I know Laplace is a French name but from there to "Frenchman Bachelor"…! And making a pun out of "Burai" to turn it into "Rai" or "Thunder" and "bu" or "piece"…! Burai must come from "mu" or "nothing" and "rai" from "relying"… In short "non-relying", that is, that they don't rely on anything or anyone…! Must be a solo warrior…!_

"Yeah… Burai's an annoying type indeed… But in the end the guy's but a _tsundere_ who tries to play strong 'cause of his ancestors and all that silliness dragged down from the _Sengoku_! Meh!"

_I'm sure it's not that silly to begin with…! Grah! I can't believe I'm starting to feel good again…! I know I like having sex with Saito – niisan but I can't stand S&M…! _

"… My, my. It's Shidou – chan and Acid – chan. Did you find the Loosening Tea, my children?" An elderly woman asked.

"Hakase~… It's Loosening Agony! A rock metal band from the 70s! And we're looking for the Night Baron, anyway!" A guy sighed.

"Insofar there have not been reliable hints." Another voice added.

"My, my. Acid – chan, maybe you need some Shining Tunnel?"

"… Hakase. It is "Shining Swimsuit". It was fashionable as recently as 11 years ago. And I have no need for it."

"Oh my. I was sure it had to be a clock-up plug-in… It's not that my memory is faulty, you know. I just happen to mix up things and I'm rather absent-minded."

"We knew that. Hakase~…"

"My, my. Oh well. Back to work, back to work!"

_And they have a forgetful scientist over there that seems to mix stuff up from time to time…! Grah… No more of this…! Else…! I'll get used to it and that'll be bad…! I don't want to ride into this guy's flute tune!_

"Here I go! Hah!"

Virus released inside of Netto and filled his ass with his release before he climbed out and pressed a chloroform-soaked handkerchief into Netto's mouth to force him to smell it: Netto fainted and Virus chuckled.

"Alright, then… Let's get moving into my turf… Shall we?"

_It's been a long time… I've waited years for this… Heh, heh, heh, heh…!_


	4. Chapter 4: Hackers' efforts

**Chapter 4: Hackers' efforts**

08:28 AM (Japan Time), Sunday June the 26th…

"… Morning. Shun – kun."

"Hi there. Akira."

"You're punctual. Good. The sooner we begin to fish for clues the better: I tried myself all along yesterday and got nowhere. I hate to admit it but I only stumbled into one hell of a chaos."

"What's that?"

Obihiro Shun (aged about 13 years old) had come to a house outside of the city and rung the entrance bell: another guy opened it and he sighed as he told him what was going while Obihiro came in.

"It's a soup of random words and data… I found some tags there and there but I need your help to make sense of that soup. I prefer direct action while you're more skilled at making sense out of things."

"Alright. If you say so, Akira…"

Akira was about Obihiro's age: he had purplish hair which formed some flocks over his forehead and green eye irises.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt, brown shorts and sandals.

Obihiro wore his usual clothes and carried a backpack as well.

"Let's go the basement. I've set the workstation there."

"I hope there's some food."

"Of course! I stocked on advance."

"Fine. Let's get to work then. I already had breakfast."

Both headed down into the basement: there was a laptop set atop a desk built on the opposite wall and a wheeled chair in front of it: another one was placed to its left so Obihiro sat there and set his laptop atop the desk as well.

"Send me what you've found."

"Alright. Wait a min."

Akira sat down in front of his laptop and sent Obihiro some files: Obihiro inputted some commands using a program and revealed what seemed to be a sphere made up of random words, symbols, bits, numbers and icons that seemed to have no sense at all.

"Hmmm… A chaos sphere… It's become popular as of late amongst some programmers to make search engines go mad trying to find some tags or "strong" words in pages' coding… They normally work like encryption: if you've got the release key then you can make them display something that makes sense." Obihiro diagnosed.

"I see." Akira looked curious.

"We'll have to try something… What do you know about the culprit behind Hikari – kun's abduction?"

"Their name is "Virus" and they seem to be a top agent of the feared "Ice Queen"…"

"Then maybe… "IQ – sama"… Gotcha. That's one password and there another 8 left."

"9 passwords! The guy wasn't taking any chances. So that means that this sphere hides something of worth?"

"Don't get too confident. I'm surprised you could find it to begin with: I think it's a red herring intended for the Officials."

"But it's worth a try, isn't it?" Akira argued back.

"Of course. Let me try something else."

Obihiro inputted further commands and a pop-up came into the screen to input passwords: Obihiro rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm… Grand Master? Correct… Makai… Correct… Secret Empire… Correct… Demon Tribe Chief… Correct… Another 4 left… Demon Tribe… Correct… Demon Queen… Correct… Demon Servant… Correct!"

"Too easy! No wonder you were skeptical, Shun – kun. We're trying at random yet they match. It's a dead end, alright." Akira grumbled out of annoyance.

"Let's just see the insides, Akira. Last one… Night Baron… That's correct too! So… What is inside? Huh? The Holy 9? What's that? Holy 9? Sounds so idiotic." Obihiro groaned once he read it.

"Say… I think the culprit left a note behind on yesterday's scene of the crime that said that there would be more kidnappings… Maybe he intends to actually kidnap 8 guys? Us included?"

"By all the… We need to take measures! NOW!"

"Don't worry. I already did that. Proximity sensors. Read-only, they have a backup power source that last 48 hours… They're read-only too so you can't change their data either… Set in a 333 meters radius… Plus IR cameras and normal cameras… They're all portable and easily retrievable so Dad won't notice I set them by the time he bothers to drop by the place…" Akira exposed.

"Ah! That's something. Alright. But we can't lower the guard. All doors and windows have locks?"

"The main door has 4 locks. I locked them behind you. All the windows can only be opened from the inside and I placed thick glass that is more resistant to blows and attempts to break them… The walls are concrete so no easy cutting through them… The ceiling also is filled with sensors as well… The attic's door is locked from the outside with 2 padlocks and a main keyhole… There's no chimney."

"You sure took everything into account. Fine. I feel more relaxed if we've got that on our side. Huh? What's this? "HB"… "HB"… Too vague… It could be something and yet it could be nothing."

"Hmmm… HB? I seem to remember having stumbled upon some rumors as of late concerning this "HB" whatever it is. Nobody seemed to be sure of the accuracy of the rumors." Akira rubbed his chin.

"Couldn't you check them up again?"

"Sure. Wait a min… Here it is… "The "HB" is not to be taken lightly: that's serious stuff. I swear, man. You watch out!"… "What HB? You're drunk again and see conspiracies everywhere. Sod off." … "By my half-beard! I'll beat ya to a pulp!"… Mod comes in… "Shutting thread because it's gone off-topic and you provided no serious discussion. Continue your brawl by PMs but don't start another thread either."…" Akira read aloud from his laptop's screen.

"That's all?"

"No. There's another forum… "The HB is grand and glorious. The HB is perfect and harmonic. The HB is sublime and graceful. The HB is salvation and paradise." … Mod comes in! "This sounds like an attempt to advertising rather than a useful discussion thread. Shutting."… Sounds like a mantra, even."

"Mantra alright." Obihiro sighed.

"There's nothing else in the sphere?"

"Let me check. Hmmm… G, E, J, B, H, P… Dunno what they are: they could be nothing but garbage." Obihiro read aloud.

"Yeah. I don't see a pattern on them. Or maybe there is a mean but it's so damned ambiguous that it doesn't contribute to anything. The Officials gotta be boiling their brains over there, too."

"Speaking of which… They might call me for help. I won't tell them about you and say I found this myself. They'll be content enough with having something solid to start working with. I'm not sure about Ijuuin – kun but I guess he'll be told to focus on this. The problem I see is… The Sharo Offcial, Laika… His Navi, Search Man, has a lot of potential… But then again he's not supposed to investigate what collaborators do."

"Wise thinking, Shun – kun. Alright. I'll dig around to see if I can find something else out there. Some rumor about the culprit… Something that might hint how he moves around…"

"There's another note here! It was hidden by blending it with the background color… "Butterfly-shaped voice-changing device"…"

"That's from _Detective Conan_! One of the series' trademarks: the butterfly-shaped voice-changing device." Akira whistled in surprise at the news.

"So the culprit can use that to imitate voices and try to fool people into believing it is friends or family. I must come up with some question about something that few people know, something not on record… If the culprit is unable to properly reply it when he's impersonating someone then he'll be exposed. We could be on the wait and try to track his signal to some extent too." Obihiro exposed a plan.

"That sounds reasonable, too."

"And don't worry. I'm masking my IP address and all so that Forte believes I'm offline."

"Good. He showing up here could be a blow to us: he could be monitored for all we know."

"Maybe you could try to stir up some ruckus using your "Zeta" identity and try to make it look like you're going to give the culprit a hard time to get away with it?" Oibhiro suggested.

"It's worth a try, too. I'll think of something."

"Good. Huh? Another word… "The 13 M"… The 13 M? 13-M? 13th of March? 13th of May? They're already gone. Or maybe… The 13th of Main? Middle? Damn. Dunno what it means."

"I don't have the slightest clue, either. Sadly enough."

"Oh well! We'll find something. There's always a clue somewhere: and I'm warning you, Akira… Don't bring up more sex stuff now."

"Of course not. Someone's life is at stake!" Akira replied.

"Alright. If we've settled that then we better get on the move. The sooner we find something the sooner we can progress."

"Roger that, Shun – kun. It's time to prove we're serious! Let's go!"

_Hikari – kun…! You've helped me a lot… I'll help you this time around!_

09:39 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Fua~h… Huh? Where am I…? I can move and all…?"

Netto slowly awoke and blinked several times as he sat up on a bed inside of a dimly lit room: this bed was the lower one of a bunk bed and there were another 4 set across the room.

"What's this?"

He spotted that he had some black leather cylinders closed around his forearms and that they had a small metallic U-shaped extension 1 or 2 cm long that protruded from the lower face.

His ankles had two identical pieces as well.

He had a thin black leather collar closed around his neck with a small padlock as well.

"Shit. I now remember. That Virus rascal abducted me and now plans on raping me! What's with the beds…? Damn it. He intends to involve more guys apart from me! Where is this at?"

He headed north and spotted a plastic curtain: he pulled it left and revealed a shower room like a gym or a pool that had the basic showers with a single button.

"Showers…"

He glanced left and spotted a restroom that had thin wooden walls splitting it into eight stalls having a toilet on each.

"How kind." He ironically muttered.

He returned to the main room and spotted an armored door with a built-in window (currently closed from the outside) and having a small gap underneath it: a platter with a lettuce sandwich and a half a liter bottle of water were set on the platter that had been slid in through the small gap between the door and the floor: Netto laid on the floor and looked outside but couldn't see anything particular save for another door right in front of this one and having the same gap.

"Big, brown tiles… Cold… So they're metallic tiles painted brown: and the door can only be opened from the outside, obviously enough. This feels like a prison, even!" He muttered.

He sighed and picked the platter to then sit on the bed and place it atop his hips to eat it up.

"I've got no clock anywhere in sight. It could be night or another day for all I know to begin with."

"… BURP!"

"Guah! It's the ghost of the roast beef!"

"Buro~! Ya again!"

"Catch me, Bull Man!"

"BURO~!"

"Oh man!"

A recording came in through invisible speakers: someone made a rude sound, a guy gasped in fear and another grumbled before the first guy taunted one of them and a chase seemingly ensued.

"More recordings of the 23st century? Well. Maybe I can learn something of the lifestyle in that era…" Netto muttered.

"Ugly! Your aunt! Your teeth! Bull! Claw rascal! Your eye! Uack! Thud! Slash! Ptaf! Floash! Buro~! Ra~w!" A brawl ensued.

"Will you two stop wrecking the Wave Road?" Someone grumbled.

"Claw Man! Ya go collect lilies! This is MY battle!"

"And mine, Acid Disaster! Buro~!"

"Acid ACE! Damn it all!"

"Fua~h… It's getting so boring… I need to nap…"

Netto lay face-up on the bed and lazily covered his face with the pillow before he began to soundly snore…

09:54 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh…"

_Huh? Ugh…! What in the… Shit._

"Alright, then… Let's begin your training!"

_Training? This is just violation! Sheesh._

"Get used to this pose of powerlessness! Ah yeah. The food was drugged to begin with, so…"

_I knew it! I thought the recording was boring and so I didn't pay attention to the sudden sleepiness…!_

Netto began to wake up only to realize that he was in a predicament: he was laying face-down atop a metallic table and his arms and legs were cuffed to the legs of it.

He could feel how he had a black blindfold over his eyes, a metallic ring forcing his mouth open, anal beads on his ass, a couple of metallic cups on his nipples and a small leather collar on the base of his cock creating four bands circling his balls.

He also had a large thin cylinder with protruding dots over its surface inserted into his urethra: the cylinder emerged from a larger one atop it and found leather bands secured it to the base of his cock.

_Shit. What a panorama!_

"Let's begin with your blowjob training! All customers always want the merchandise to perform some neat blowjobs to get them in the mood before the main dish." Virus laughed.

_Stop calling me "merchandise"! I'm a human, damn you all! You lot are MAD to begin with!_

"Heh, heh, heh. As long as humans desire this… There will always be someone who shall provide it! Offer & demand! This is capitalism, Junior, and you better realize this! You might do like Vadous, bring IQ – sama down, but that won't wipe out the foundations of the business!"

_Shit. But at least it'll lead them to fight each other, slowly wipe out and disappear! _

"Dream on! You might be able to reduce the activity in Japan to a minimum level yet… What about other countries? I know other countries don't have so much gay culture yet… There will be others! You can't wipe out the underground of the whole world! Even if you fight it for as long as you live! Mwah, hah, hah, hah. Someone will eventually start it up again if it generates profits! Money will always lure humans to commit these again and again! Money… And lust!"

_By all the… The world's gone mad!_

Netto then felt how Virus suddenly stuffed his cock inside of his opened mouth and gripped Netto's head to move it forward as if following his pace: Netto tried to close his mouth but was unable to: he pulled the chains but did nothing.

"Let's spice it up!"

The vibrator on his urethra turned on and he inwardly gasped as he felt it rubbing against his urethra from the inside: his gasp soon turned to inwards moans and groans.

_D-damn it! This thing is going to drive me mad! And to top it off my muscles have begun to suck in the anal beads too! Is this what happened to the victims of these guys' madness? No wonder Vadous – san brought it down! Some could've gone mad, even!_

"Heh, heh, heh… Yeah… Feel the despair, the fear, the anger, the hatred, the frustration, the humiliation… Unleash the floodgates, let it flow, assimilate it… Become the center of the Universe… And you will become an excellent Sith Apprentice…"

_Now you come up with _Star Wars _stuff? Sheesh. That the better you can do or are you toying with me?_

"Maybe yea maybe nay!"

_This guy can really read my thoughts or what? Wait… The chip implant!_

"About time! But it's too late! Swallow up!"

_Grah!_

Virus released inside of his mouth and Netto panted: he suddenly felt how Virus thrust his cock inside of his ass and began to pump in and out: Netto inwardly groaned as the white stuff on his mouth spilled out and into the ground.

_N-not this thing again…! The feeling of it…! It's got something to it that makes my ass feel weird…! Shit…!_

"In the "Palace"… Merchandise come in… and never come out! The many acolytes there try them out in countless manners… We drive them to the limit of their bodies and minds… Sometimes the Mighty and Grand IQ – sama would take interest in some of the merchandise and claim some for their Grand Grace! Those merchandises should feel honored to have been personally chosen to be the play-thing of the Grand Master! And thus the cycle repeats… forever! With the "Palace" hidden in HEO and being also capable of time-space travel and interstellar travel… No – one can hope to escape!" Virus began to eagerly narrate.

_By all the…! A fortress capable of doing that…! Then you were doomed for life…! Spending your life here…! What despair they've all must felt: enough to break down, even…! And here I was complaining…! I can't complain seeing what happened when that madwoman was in charge!_

"Heh, heh, heh… Starting to feel the despair? Good…! Feel it! Feel more of it! "Abandon all hope, thou who step into this door"… From Dante's _The Divine Comedy_…" He quoted.

_Damn it. The quote seems fitting, even…! But I'll be strong…! Your tricks won't be enough to overcome my will! Virus!_

"There I go!"

Virus released and filled Netto's ass before Netto felt a taser hit on the right side of his neck and he fainted: Virus chuckled.

"Not bad… Soon things will get amusing… Let the bodies hit the floor!"

15:55 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Nothing, Sigma?"

"Che. Nothing, Blood… Found garbled data there and there but it was a heap of crap."

"Same here…"

"Ah. Sigma and Blood Shadow. Any news?"

"Oh. Blues. Been a while… Well. Not much. We know the culprit's name is Virus and is feared all across the underground…"

"And it's a hell of a rascal! The guy pulled some dangerous stuff there in Taiwan!"

Two Navis met in a spot of the Akihara Internet City and began to compare results: Blues met up with them.

"Such as? Sigma."

"Freaks from horror video games… en masse!"

Sigma was about two meters tall and was colored jet black: a red spheroid could be seen set on his chest area and it seemed to be missing the armor over its mass.

His face had two red eyes and one shone brighter than the other: two horns, one of which was almost erased, were set on both sides of his head and added a "demonic" look to him.

Green data flows moved around his body and he held a massive black and green sword in his right hand which he was currently aiming at the floor of in lazy manner.

"What about you? Blood Shadow."

"Well. I'm not sure if you've heard from Sir Omega already but the rascal loves to send proxy Navis in the shape of "Night Barons"… Here's a picture for your reference. Hard to forget type…"

"I see."

Blood Shadow used red as his main color of choice.

He sported black shades and a flock of messy reddish hair came out from behind the helmet given how it only covered the face and the front of the head: his ear-pads had two purple "V" letters drawn inside of them.

His armor had the purple letters "BS" engraved on the chest area while his legs were colored black and had two red stripes running down the legs' sides in a parallel manner.

His right forearm was covered by a device colored red coupled with a piece of it which was colored transparent red: a small indentation near the wrist had the same "BS" initials engraved there: and, where the hand would be, a large double-barreled shotgun emerged instead.

He could be around Rock Man's age and height.

"Glory to HB!" Some squeaky voices rang out.

An explosion accompanied them and yells of panic and fear followed by a new type of gunfire sound unfamiliar to them: puzzled, the trio rushed towards the Internet City Stadium and found that Navis were running out of it as the gunfire rang out inside: the group leapt over the walls and landed in the public stands to see what was going on.

"The guys came! Let's go, bros! Glory to HB!"

"Glory to HB!"

"What are these?" Blues asked.

"… Grunts… From the _Halo_ games!" Sigma gasped.

"Lovely." Blood Shadow grumbled.

Indeed: the "Grunts" from the _Halo _games were running loose all inside of the stadium and shooting at random with their plasma guns: one spotted the group and rallied the pals to gather and attack the 3 defenders: they all drew their weapons while the Grunts rushed up the stairs and jumped across the air to head there.

"Come at full power!"

"Let's go!"

"Hah!"

"Ra~h!"

Sigma brandished his sword, leapt into the air, and the air around him seemed to "shrink" to then hide his figure: some Grunts gasped in fear and then Sigma suddenly dropped from above while hitting the floor with the sword and causing a circular blue shockwave that kicked away some of them: Blood Shadow loaded his shotgun's barrels and pierced through two of them that tried to attack at the same time: Blues drew a Long Sword and his shield: he repelled the shots and quickly approached the enemies for close-quarters combat to slice them up: they heard a chuckle and a Night Baron showed up hovering over the air.

"My business partners will soon bring a nightmare to you lot: I can assure you that! The HB shall be unstoppable~!"

"What the hell is "HB" to begin with?" Sigma demanded.

"Who knows? Tartarus fan!"

"Sheesh!"

"Show your moves." Blood Shadow taunted.

"I'll show you this lot." He laughed.

"You lowlife."

"Chut, chut. Else the President will get annoyed."

"What?" Ijuuin Enzan demanded.

"Ijuuin Junior! About time you showed up. Your old man is up to no good as usual!"

"Sheesh."

"The "HB" is about to get serious! This is but a treat!"

"What is the "HB", anyway?" Blood Shadow demanded again.

"Your worst nightmare: the Harley Brokers!"

"Harley Brokers? Sure, sure." Enzan drily muttered.

"Attack, by your tank!" One grunt shrieked.

Gunfire ensued but Sigma merely deployed an octagonal-shaped multi-colored shield in front of him and the weak rounds bounced off it while Blood Shadow picked a dropped Plasma Gun and began to shoot at the Grunts with it: he employed its charge function as well to increase its destructive power: Sigma resumed tackling and scaring away the Grunts while Blues sliced them up.

"Where's Hikari?"

"In your imagination, Ijuuin. Ring a bell?"

"Sheesh."

"What does that mean, Blood? Does it mean that…?"

"Chut! The enemy is still around! You don't wanna annoy Boss."

"Yikes. Eat these!"

Sigma began to ask Blood Shadow a question in a hushed tone but Blood Shadow scolded him so both resumed fighting: Enzan was cursing under his breath and Blues inwardly sighed as he resumed cutting up the enemies the numbers of which were dwindling.

"Well, well. I'll leave it at here. This is the show of the "HB" to begin with and I don't want to break the contract agreement. _Laugh and grow fat_, I say! Mwah, hah, hah."

The Night Baron vanished with a purple flash and the Grunts were deleted save one that Sigma caught and locked inside of a cage made out of multi-colored energy: it then got warped away.

"Boss will analyze it to see if we can find anything on its data."

"Alright. I'll leave that up to you guys."

_Hikari…! As long as I'm named Ijuuin… I'm not gonna give up!_

23:51 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. We've all gathered. Chant!"

"Glory to the HB! Glory to the Grand Will!"

"Good! The Grand Will has told us what it must be done!"

"Ou!"

"Chaos! Chaos, chaos AND chaos!"

"CHAOS!"

"Let there be chaos and fear and panic!"

"Chaos! Fear! Panic!"

A group of about 40 men had gathered inside of what seemed to be an unused factory somewhere and had formed a square of 5 rows with 8 men on each: they all wore black plain clothing and had balaclavas on despite the season: a group of another 10 men having purple-tinted circles on their balaclavas' foreheads were standing atop a podium and they all issued exclamations echoed by the crowd.

"But! Let us not forget the commands of the Grand Will!"

"We are a one mind! We are collective! We all are the same!"

"Indeed! We are but mere servants of the Grand Will and It chooses us to transmit its desires! We Middle 10! Glory to the Grand Will!"

"Glory to the Grand Will!"

"Only we can accomplish the desires of the Grand Will!"

"Glory to the HB!"

"Glory!"

"GLORY!"

The crowd cheered and raised their fists in a victorious manner along with the 10 men atop the podium…


	5. Chapter 5: Lurking in the fog

**Chapter 5: Lurking in the fog**

08:18 AM (Japan Time), Monday June the 27th…

"… Damn it. After I fainted I got returned there, had another meal, I got tortured again, a second meal, a third time… And I've finally been able to rest… But 3 of those in a row…! My body is starting to get weird and I don't want to imagine what'll happen if this keeps up!"

Netto was groaning aloud as he sat on his bed within the big room: he looked tired, defeated and annoyed.

"Here you've got a slave to toy with! Junior! Heh!"

"What?"

SLAM!

"Uack!"

"Hi… Hiro?"

"Netto? That you? Man!"

"What happened?"

"W-well, you see…"

The door suddenly opened, someone was thrown inside and quickly slammed shut before Netto could react: it turned out that it was Hiro, who had a small thin rope connecting those pieces on his forearms (the same Netto had) and thus he couldn't move those and had ended up face-down on the ground: his ankles' pieces were also tied so the only thing he could do was to look up: he blushed.

"Wait a min. I'll take these out."

"Sorry, man."

"What happened?"

"I got an email that seemed to be an SOS from you, rushed to Zataki – san's house and got gassed… Next I know I'm here!"

"Oh man. And you didn't tell anyone? What about Delta?"

"He'd gone investigating with the others… And I got hot-blooded so I dashed out through the rear window…"

"And the "Committee" misters didn't see you?"

"No… I feel SO ashamed! Man!"

Netto removed the ropes and Hiro stood up: he looked around and then sighed as he explained what had happened.

"So… What happens here?"

"You get fucked thrice in a row."

"Oh man."

"And there's no escaping. All food and drinks are drugged and even if you try to ignore those… Gas is pumped in. There's no escaping the violation session." Netto explained with a sigh.

"Shit. Who the hell is this guy?" Hiro cursed.

"Dunno. But it isn't gonna be just you and me. See there."

"By all the… There's gonna be 8 of us? Hikawa, Tomono, Saito, Delta, Rafael and Obihiro…?"

"Afraid so… What day is it today?"

"Monday." Hiro replied.

"Monday! I thought it was still Sunday. You've got no motion of what day it is being here. There aren't any clocks or anything."

"Yesterday some "Grunts", lil aliens from a game named "Halo" assaulted the stadium… Sigma, Blues and Blood repelled them. Obihiro contacted us and said there was something about some "HB" floating around and that it could be dangerous yet he didn't know many details." Hiro explained to him what had happened.

"HB? Dunno too. Maybe it's some weapon or Navi?"

"Could be…"

"Alright, then… Let's start the entertainment! I found an audio-book: I'll be playing some fragments of it every day… To set up some mood before the training sessions… Heh, heh, heh." Virus opened the window and showed his mask through it.

"Oh yeah?" Both drily replied.

"Heh, heh, heh. Just look forward to it… I'm heading up to the broadcasting center to turn it on… Heh, heh, heh. IQ – sama once told me that when it came to VIP guests it was better to toy around with them before moving into the training… Heh, heh, heh."

The window closed and hurried footsteps rushed away: both sighed and sat down on the same bed: Hiro leant his hands behind him and looked around, defeated.

"There's no way out?"

"I've tried. The door's electrified with a low-voltage current and you can't even touch it. Walls are thick. The ventilations shafts are extremely narrow: about 30cm wide. None of us would fit there. And they're about 3 meters from the top bed too. Whoever designed this place was the clever type, hate to admit it!" Netto detailed.

"Oh man. I can't feel anything else but despair and defeat."

"Yeah. And if we're going to undergo what the victims of that madwoman's madness underwent then… Our future turns even grimmer, I swear."

"… Eh…" Hiro timidly called out.

"What's up?"

"That's… well…"

"… If you mean what happened in early 2010… Forget it. You've only got a vague memory of it yourself. And that was because that freak was manipulating you and Delta. You weren't yourself, Hiro."

"… Alright. Sorry."

"Don't mind it. If we begin to discuss like this we'll get nowhere and we'll only dance to the culprit's flute tune."

"Guess you're right."

"… Edgar P. Jacobs' "The Yellow M"…" A recorded voice calmly suddenly announced.

"What's that? The audio-book thing?"

"Sounds like it."

"… Big Ben has just struck one o'clock in the morning. London, the huge capital of the British Empire, stretches out as big as a kingdom itself beneath the rain, which has fallen incessantly since the previous day. Against the background of a sombre sky, the Tower of London, at the heart of the City, thrusts its hard, medieval silhouette. Everything seems to be asleep inside the ancient fortress. However, in the shelter of its battlements… The watch patrol of the Royal Fusiliers is finishing its inspection of the sentinels, who mount their vigilant watch near Wakefield Tower, where the crown jewels are kept. Then, passing beneath the arc of the Bloody Tower… It returns to the guard room. "Hang it! I'm soaking wet!"… "It's weather to make you long for the deserts of El Alamein!"… "Stop moaning! Here's some hot tea!"…" The narrator calmly described followed by some voices belonging to the soldiers.

"London, huh… Sherlock Holmes' city." Hiro muttered.

"El Alamein? Dunno where it is."

"… "Well, what's new in the papers?"… "Of course they're all talking about the latest warning of the Yellow "M". Say what you like, that crafty fiend must have some cheek. Warns the police through the press that he'll strike somewhere in London in the next 24 hours, keeps his word, and into the bargain leaves his sign written in yellow chalk. What nerve!"… "I wonder… Who'll cop it this time?"… "It won't be us, at any rate. If anyone tried that game here, I'd…"… But at the very moment, all of the lights in the guardroom go out… "What the…?"…"

"Saw it coming." Hiro sighed.

"Yeah. They got cocky." Netto rolled his eyes.

"… "Probably a short circuit. Quick, the lantern! Who has the matches?"… "Here you are, Sergeant!"… At that moment the Lieutenant of the Guard appears in the doorway… "All the lights are out in my place and the telephone has gone dead. Sergeant, see if there is a general power failure."… "Very good, sir."… But hardly has the sergeant taken a few steps outside when… "Good heavens!"… "Hallo! What's happened now? Is he injured?"… "No, sir, passed out, I think."… But look! Who comes rushing from the arch of the Bloody Tower? It's a Beefeater, gasping for breath! "Sir! Sir! Quickly!"… "What's happened now?"… "Down there, in front of St. Thomas' Tower gate! A sentinel passed out, and another collapsed by Traitors Gate!" … "What did you say?"… "Hah! Hah! Hah!" … In the storm, a sort of wild, mocking laughter cuts short their conversation. High up in the battlements of Wakefield Tower, a weird, gesticulating figure appears… "TO ARMS!"… The bugle sounds out, immediately disturbing the echoes of the sombre fortress… With the general alarm, in an instant the garrison is on a state of alert, each man at his post."

"So that's the meaning of "Yellow M"… He writes a yellow "M" into the crime scene!" Hiro whistled.

"Let's see if they'll be able to catch him." Netto calmly muttered.

"… A pursuit of the intruder is organized at once. "Too late! He must've gotten away by St. Thomas' Tower."… A search has become difficult owing to the darkness. "Anything new?"… "Nothing to be seen! He's vanished into thin air!"… However, in the midst of the general uproar, the Beefeater makes a discovery that causes him to shout with fright. "Heavens! Come here!"… His shout echoes beneath the walls of Wakefield Tower. Trembling, the Beefeater points to the door of the crown jewels' tower. "Look! The door!"… "It's open!"… Four by four, the soldiers climb the stairs leading to the treasure chamber… And are stupefied to find the massive steel protective door ajar… Pushing aside the heavy shutters, the Beefeater rushes towards the weighty steel and glass cage standing in the middle of the chamber. "The Crown…!"…"

"Devil. The crown got stolen!" Hiro gasped.

"How did the guy make it past the security so easily?"

"The glass is broken, and at the top of the pyramid formed by royal jewels, where the crown should be, there is an empty space. And suddenly… "Look there!"… A soldier points out to the fateful sign insolently displayed on the steel door…"

"So it was the "Yellow M" indeed."

"Who else? No mere commoner could've gotten away with it."

"… Next day at King Cross Station, where the newspaper vendors are competing to sell their special editions… "Special edition! Imperial Crown stolen!"… "Tower of London mystery! Special edition! New warning from Yellow "M"!"… In the midst of the crowd of travelers who have just come off the Flying Scotsman, a figure well known to our readers walks quickly towards the exit. "To the Centaur Club."… "Yes, sir."… While the taxi weaves its way through the London traffic, our traveler peruses a telegram closely. "Sensational affair, eh? If Blake asks me to interrupt my holydays, and return to London immediately, it must be a serious matter indeed."… A quarter of an hour later in Piccadilly, in front of the Centaur Club… "Thank you, sir."… "Good evening. My name is Mortimer and I have an appointment with Captain Blake."… "Yes, sir. I know. Do please go in."… "The Captain asked me to say he would be a bit delayed. If the Professor wouldn't mind waiting…"… "Not at all. Thank you."… Comfortably settled in an armchair, Mortimer starts to look through the papers. "Still on this Yellow "M" story. Let's see."…"

"I guess that these Professor Mortimer and Captain Blake must be the main role characters. I've got that hunch." Hiro guessed.

"Well… Yeah… Sounds like it. But a telegram…? I don't think it's used that much nowadays with email and all… So maybe it's the 80s or the 70s instead?" Netto pointed out.

"Could be so… We've got too little hints insofar."

"Wanna play Conan?"

"Hah! Why not?"

"… What does Scotland Yard intend to do? Twelve hours after the theft of the Imperial Crown, Yellow "M" issues a new warning… For the sixth time the dangerous individual under cover of the mysterious Yellow "M" sign has just shown his hand again in an astonishing fashion. After the raid on the Bank of England, the theft of the Gainsborough from the National Gallery, the removal of the dagger of Amenopolis III from the Stockmann Collection, the planting of a dummy bomb in the Cabinet Room in Downing Street, the unexplained disappearance of the secret Anglo – Iranian treaty from the coffers of the Foreign Office, the Yellow "M" has succeeded in penetrating the Crown Jewels Chamber in the Tower of London in spite of the heavy security provided for its protection and has gotten away with the Imperial Crown, not without leaving the infamous Yellow "M" on the door of the Treasure Chamber as a final insult. Scotland Yard was still proceeding with its usual investigations when a new warning was received by the press. One wonders with alarm where this elusive criminal will strike next."

"What a row! So the deal began just a week before…"

"So it'd seem…"

"… "Hallo!"… "Blake!"… "Sorry to have spoiled your holidays, old chap but I'm sure you will understand."… "Don't apologize, Francis. I know you well enough to realize that you haven't called me back from Scotland without a good reason."… "Thanks, Phillip. I was sure I could count on you. James, a whisky for the Professor and a sherry for me. Serve them in the smoking room and see that we aren't disturbed for 10 minutes."… "Very good, sir."… "Great Scott. What precautions. Is it so confidential?"… "You'll be able to judge. I've just been made responsible for an important secret mission by the Home Office."…"

"That must mean that Blake mustn't be simple military. Maybe he's MI6 like Bond? I think Bond had a "Commander" title in the novels coming from the Navy or something like that." Hiro suggested.

"How curious… So Bond had some military career before being a spy."

"… After the drinks are brought, Blake comes to the point immediately… "I presume it's unnecessary to ask whether you are acquainted with the exploits of the Yellow "M"…"… "My, word yes – but like everyone else, through the papers. But surely that's a matter for the police and I don't see…"… "Yes, that's the general opinion, and even the press, which gives out the particulars of this extraordinary affair, doesn't seem to realize the seriousness it could assume. But the man behind the Yellow "M" is no ordinary criminal. This is a matter of a determined goal, which we still don't comprehend but which I fear could turn out to be terrifying if we don't find the means to stop it on time. What troubles me is the fact that, having started with rather mild and fanciful exploits, this dangerous character each time increases the gravity of his crimes, and it is more than likely that he could bring about murders, and even massacres. Besides, the latest exploit of the Yellow "M" is bad for the nation's morale, and it is not beyond the realm of possibility that these outrages could be the work of a subversive organization..."… "I see…"

"That's long explanation… But the point is: the criminal is no commoner and we can't underestimate him." Hiro summed up.

"Maybe it's some foreign org?"

"… "So the Home Office, in taking all precautions, has assigned me to work with Glenn Kendall, the Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard, in solving this problem. He's one of the Yard's most astute detectives, and I immediately thought I would secure your cooperation."… "You did very well, Francis, and… But what is… Ah! I was sure that… Didn't you notice…?"… "Huh?"… Mortimer gets up and goes to the window. One of the panes, ornamented with a coat of arms, is open. "What a draught!"… Before closing it, he casts an eye outside… But outside, everything appears dark, empty and quiet. "That's funny. I could've sworn that pane was closed up to a moment ago. What's behind this window?"… "It's the club yard. Why do you ask?"… But the door opens suddenly and four members of the club enter in lively discussion. "It's absurd!"… "From your point of view, perhaps, but…"… "I repeat, Septimus. This story is ridiculous. Soon one won't dare go out at all because the police are incapable of laying their hands on a madman."…"

"Hmmm… I feel like these 4 guys will become pivotal. Else why bother make them come in at that moment?" Hiro deduced.

"Yeah. And they seem to be having quite the discussion."

"… "And I'm telling you, Vernay, this fellow is no madman."… "All right. Let's call him unbalanced."… "Unbalanced, you say. My poor fellow, you make me laugh. Now look here! Everything goes to prove on the contrary that this is quite an extraordinary person, a sort of evil genius, who is, moreover, a perfect illustration of the theory I'd developed in my book on "The evil influence of cellular development."… Unfortunately, the physic makeup of exceptional individuals is beyond the comprehension of most."… "It's understood, Septimus. Your theory applies perfectly to the man of the Yellow "M". But realize that if I get my hands on your phenomenon, he'll get hard labour whether or not he's mad, or my name's not Calvin." … "I beg your pardon…"…"

"So Septimus says that the criminal must be an evil genius if I got him well?" Hiro tried to sum up.

"I've got that feeling as well. It sounds like he'd like to psychoanalyze that guy so… Maybe he's a specialist in mental stuff?"

"… But one of the new arrivals utters an exclamation. "Well, if it isn't Captain Blake!"… "Hallo, Macomber!"… "But isn't it Professor Mortimer to whom you're speaking?"… "Of course it is. Phillip, allow me to introduce you to these gentlemen. Leslie Macomber, Chief Editor of the Daily Mail."… "How do you do?"… "Sir Hugh Calvin, judge at the Central Criminal Court."… "How do you do?"… "Professor Robert Vernay, of the British Medical Association."… "How do you do?"… "Dr. Jonathan Septimus, attaché at the Psychiatric Institute."… "How do you do?"… "Welcome to the Centaur Club, Professor. Above all, don't take our disputes too seriously. In spite of his progressive theories, Septimus is a fine scientist and an excellent friend as well, but at the present all our nerves are a bit on edge."… James appears on the doorway. "Gentlemen, dinner is served!"…"

"So! A medic, a judge, an editor and a psychiatric." Netto summed up.

"That Calvin guy sounds like he's short-tempered."

"Yeah. The way he spoke to Septimus sounded arrogant."

"Macomber seems to like to make irony of things."

"And Vernay seems to be the lead voice…"

"… Two hours later… "Well, Vernay, are you sure won't accept a lift?" … "No thanks, Macomber. I would rather return on foot with our friend Septimus."… After taking leave of their companions, Blake and Mortimer return to their apartments in Park Lane, still chatting. "I wonder where the Yellow "M" will show up next: a museum, a ministry or at Buckingham Palace?" … "Personally, all I ask is that he doesn't show up at our place. I'm ready to drop with sleep."… In the meantime, Vernay and Septimus go down to Piccadilly Circus and turn into Shaftesbury Avenue. "Yes, my dear fellow, whatever the hour or weather, I always return from the club on foot. It's a principle of mine."… "And do you always go the same way?"… "Always. Nothing more healthful than the discipline of walking. Cars make one too flabby. By the way, what have you done with yours?"… "Oh, it's getting rather ancient, and then my eyesight stops me from driving at night."…"

"Mortimer's comment set alarms on me. I can totally see it coming: the guy dropping at their home." Hiro muttered.

"But he doesn't seem to have a reason to, I think. There's no merit into breaking into a simple house."

"Good point."

"… At that moment, Big Ben begins to strike the hour of midnight. "Listen. Midnight! The hour of crime. Who knows but the Yellow "M" isn't nearby, lurking in the shadows?"… "In heaven's name, Vernay! Keep quiet!"… Septimus is nervous and casts a rapid glance about him. "What's the matter, my dear fellow? You're shaking."… "Oh, nothing. It must be the fog. Excuse me, Vernay, but I don't feel too well. I'm going to take a taxi." … "Oh, really?"… Septimus hails a taxi and takes leave of his friend."

"The nerves… I'd feel the same if they told me that."

"No wonder… You'd start to get paranoid and all…"

"… "Now look here, Vernay. Come along with me and I'll drop you off on the way."… "No, thanks. And if ever I meet your evil genius, I'll give him your kind regards. Poor Septimus. This story has addled his brain."… Walking on, the professor pursues his way across the sleeping city. A few minutes later, crossing New Oxford Street, he turns into Coptic Street. Then suddenly… "HA~H!"…"

"Whoa!" Both gasped.

"Hearing this sound, the policeman begins running at once. "That must be in Coptic Street!"… But when he arrives at the spot, the street is deserted and all he sees are the rear lights of a car turning at high speed into Great Russell Street. "Well, then. Nothing there! Who the dickens was shouting?"… The policeman is puzzled and walks around shining his torch. Suddenly he sees something on the pavement. "Heavens!"…"

"What happened? Vernay got abducted?"

"Don't tell me that there's the yellow mark there." Netto gasped.

"… A litter later, at Captain Blake's… "Hallo, is that you, Captain? It's Chief Inspector Glenn Kendall from Scotland Yard. Sorry to drag you out of bed at this hour: but it's really urgent. Listen…" … And moments later… "Wake up there, old man."… "What on earth is happening?"… "Get up quickly! The Yellow "M" fellow is up to his tricks again. Vernay has been kidnapped!"… An hour later, at the scene of the kidnapping… "On the ground, this sign was drawn in yellow chalk, and a hat was lying there with the name of Dr. Vernay in the lining, which enabled us to identify the victim quickly. That is all."… "Well, I don't think there's anything else to be gleaned here. What do you say to a visit to Dr. Septimus? He and Vernay left the club together last night. Perhaps he'll be able to tell us something…"…"

"So the Yellow "M" has now moved into kidnappings? And there'll be more than one? Maybe that's why Virus chose this story!"

"By all the… Just to remind us that there'll be more kidnappings?"

"… "Excellent idea. But remember: until there are new instructions, everybody has to ignore that I am involved with this matter."… "All right!" … Day is dawning when the three men arrive at Dr. Septimus' place in Tavistock Square. After a long wait, an inquisitive eye examines the visitors through the peephole…"…"

The speakers died down and the two of them shrugged as if trying to look like they didn't care: two trays were inserted into the room and Hiro was surprised to see how meager the food was.

"That's all the food you get here?"

"Yeah. The same thing 3 times a day. It makes you feel like you're in a prison… We're gonna lose several kilos, I see it coming. Maybe it's part of a system to physically weaken us so that we can't fight back or attempt to escape this place…" Netto told him.

"Oh well. Can't be helped… We'll have to eat these. Luckily I had a proper breakfast before running away… If Drake could see me he'd be scolding me a million times." Hiro sighed and trailed off.

"Now's not the time for that, Hiro."

They both had their meals quietly and then began to pace around the room to inspect it again and try to see if they could find something that could help them run away.

"Say… If we could place a message into one of the bottles and flush it down a discharge pipe… Maybe someone in the waterworks could end up finding it?" Hiro suggested.

"If only we had something to write… We could use a piece of bed sheet to write but _how_ do we write? There's no sauce either."

"Fua~h… Good point… Damn it, I'm feeling sleepy…"

"Shit. It's coming…! Quick…! Water…!"

Netto tried to activate the shower but it wouldn't do anything so he fell asleep on the spot and slid down into the ground while Hiro, on his fours, collapsed face-down on the floor as well…

08:58 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Alright. All's set. Wake up!"

_Huh? Shit. Not again… Huh? I'm standing this time around? But my ankles' pieces are connected to someone in front of me… Damn it, I get it. The fucking rascal wants to force me to have sex with Hiro. Hiro must be the one in the table…!_

Netto slowly woke up and realized he was standing this time around but he had his forearms locked behind him with a slab of a chain and his legs were spread open by a metallic bar attached to his ankles.

He had the blindfold on too and a ball-gag.

His nipples had the cups on them, his cock was set up like the other day and he had anal beads and a vibrator on his ass.

"While Junior fucks your ass, Akashi… I'm going to teach you how to do neat blowjobs to the customers!" Virus exclaimed close by: his voice rang out from behind Netto.

_Damn it all._

"Let's start the festival! Vibrators: on! Max power!"

The vibrators turned on and they started to spin inside of Netto's urethra and ass: he then felt how a chain was attached to his collar with the other end attached close by: its short length pulled him forward and forced his cock to forcibly penetrate into Hiro's insides: he could feel how he had anal beads on his ass as well.

"Heh, heh, heh. You'll be pumping into the guy's ass but you're not allowed to release! Show the guy the feeling of being fucked all over again with a real cock! You're too used to being the "Master", Akashi! You were better when you were the "Slave"! I know all about what happened in early 2010!" Virus exclaimed.

_Shit. He's been monitoring us for years or what?_

"Of course! I've got many monitoring means! Mwha, hah, hah, hah."

_You damned Big Brother wannabe…!_

"Here, Akashi… Suck on this! You can't resist me! Black-haired guys are popular again: luck for you!" Virus sneered.

_How's that being "lucky"? It's a disgrace!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Yeah… Suck on this! Clients want you to make them a smooth blowjob! Get used to them! By the way! Did you enjoy the horse-riding Alive, my old pal, provided?"

_So you were in the same org! Those Orwell wannabe guys. I mean, those… what was the term? _ _Ah! The "Dystopian Future Fools", as Denpa – san once called them… Dystopian is contrary of Utopian so it's the worst possible future… A future like Orwell's _1984_… Citizens' houses controlled, their private talks recorded, 24/7 monitoring… No freedom, everyone doomed to be a slave of the dictatorship, of the "Big Brother"… But I think that these guys were only there 'cause they must've thought it was cool and exciting…_

"Good reasoning!"

_Shit. And it feels like it's gotten worse. The guy's hacked into my brain chip implant and can read my thoughts in live!_

"You'd like to fuck Delta!"

_WRONG! Hiro! You know me! _

"Akashi here wants more of it!"

_I'm not an idiot._

"Never said you were. I'm just heating up the mood for the cameras, you see!"

_CAMERAS? You're filming us? I feel so… shameful!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Yeah… I'll place a 45 second preview and if you want to see the rest and DL it then… Pay 350,000 Zenny!"

_350, 000! This guy does this out of money or what?_

"I need money, of course! But this is my duty! The duty IQ – sama entrusted to me: to train guys like you two! Heh, heh, heh. And even if Vadous and the others find the site where I'm uploading the videos it doesn't matter. I'm not receiving the money and even if they trace back the uploading… It won't tell them much. Why? 'Cause I'm warping to different spots across Japan and uploading from a different Wi- Fi antenna each time! Heh! I'm a genius! Yesss… My preciousss…" Virus exposed next with increasing eagerness.

_Cocky leftover!_

"LEFTOVER! ME! NOT YOU TOO!"

_Guess Hoshikawa told you that as well._

"SURE DID! THE KICKING RASCAL!"

_So he kicked your balls. You had it coming, cross-dresser._

"CROSS-DRESSER? ME~? NYAGRAHSHARAHA~H!"

_Coming up with weird insults won't help you win, either!_

"Whatever! Sheesh! If I don't cool down IQ – sama will scold me and my worth will go down…! Hard to believes these kids can bust my patience and all…!"

_Don't underestimate us!_

"Hmpf! You better not underestimate me either, kids! I've had enough for today's 1st round… Let's see how you'll fare in the next 2 rounds! Akashi will soon get to love my cock! Like you! And all those who will be joining you soon enough…! This'll become a harem!"

_Shit._

"Not so confident anyway, eh? Mwah, hah, hah."

_Shut up already and leave us alone!_

"That's what you'd wish… But it won't go like that! Eat taser!"

Netto got electrocuted and he fainted while Virus laughed aloud…

17:59 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Assets of the Big Company are on the rise…"

"… Assets of the Little Company are declining…"

"Muro~h!"

"W-what?"

"Destroy~!"

"Kyah!"

"Uah!"

"Run! It's the aliens!"

"Alright, that's as far as you come!"

"Grrr…"

"You lot! Fight us!"

"Let's go! Take this, ugly lot!"

"These are the "Brutes" from the _Halo_ games! We had the Grunts so these are next, huh?"

Some Navis had been going up and down inside of the Tokyo Exchange Cyber World when the "Brutes" from the _Halo _games burst in firing and swinging their "Gravity Hammers": Forte, Gospel Jr., Delta and Rafael rushed into the scene.

Rafael's Navi appearance used black as its main color.

His head was encompassed within a helmet having a copy of his emblem set on the forehead with a metallic rim: the forehead piece was colored red while the rear part was black.

A red stripe extended from the forehead and through the middle of the helmet while heading towards the rear: the sides of his helmet had white armor constructed over them.

A small cavity housed the ear-pads from where a red stripe originated and was drawn across it until the end: the helmet design also included two small yellow pieces extending until the edge of the lower jaw.

His face had a hard-to-spot scar in the shape of the Alphabet letter "X" drawn above the nose: his hair came out from behind the helmet.

Rafael's emblem was two triangles missing the base and being intercrossed plus three round dots on the middle of the formation and to the sides of it: the whole set was colored bronze and set against a navy blue background.

His chest armor had the emblem set on its middle: three parallel red lines were drawn over its upper edge and extended past the neck's base and apparently until his back.

The segment below the emblem was colored yellow and it included a red stripe on the center which extended until the edge of the chest armor.

His shoulders had the shape of a red triangle drawn on their upper face while their main color was black: a thin round yellow stripe was present just where the arms began.

His arms' skin was also gray in this spot yet it soon got covered by black armor having a metallic piece of the elbow colored in a thicker shade of gray: the armor extended until the wrists where a trapeze-shaped piece of armor originated: his hands were covered in white "gloves" as well like most Net Navis.

Two thin red stripes ran down the unarmored gray-skinned body until the waist where another piece of armor was present: it had the general shape of briefs underwear and the color of choice was black as well: yet another red stripe ran down the center of it and curved to continue towards the rear.

One gun-belt colored silver was attached on the waist and had holsters for two guns which looked like modified handguns colored purple and having a white muzzle: he'd currently drawn them and was using them to fire at the enemies.

His boots began over the knees and extended until the feet: the color of choice was black again and there also was a red stripe running down the length of them across the center: the outer sides of each one had a white-colored triangle-shaped cavity which had a lower edge and a red stripe running down the rightmost edge: the heels' armor was gray as well.

Lastly, two white triangle-like extensions protruded from the rear of his body and extended diagonally towards the ground in a SE direction.

Overall, he looked heavily customized and cool.

"Glory to the road of the Grand Will!"

"Glory~!"

"Charge~!"

"Mugro~h!"

"Grand Will?" Everyone wondered.

"Let's go! Hell's Buster!"

"Gra~wl!"

"Mega Cannon!"

"Raf Guns!"

Forte hovered into the air and drew his buster to begin bombarding the Brutes with quick rounds: Delta drew a simple Mega Cannon and shot it from close-quarters to an approaching Brute that was about to hit him with the Gravity Hammer: the blow made the Brute recoil so Delta jumped over the guy and shot his back: the Brute began to hit the area around him with the Gravity Hammer but got nowhere: Rafael was using both guns to shoot a continuous string of weak shots but their penetrating power gradually increased and forced his opponent to recoil and yield terrain: "Gospel Jr." simply vomited orange flames that set the exposed skin of the Brutes on fire and had them run around in panic before it finished them off with sweeps of the claws.

"Mugro~h! HB! Glory to the HB!"

"Speaking of which… It was on the news… Today's dawn several warehouses and other inhabited buildings were hit in a simultaneous manner by unknown attackers that stole nothing but merely sprayed the letters HB in purple spray inside of the buildings… About 8 buildings got hit across the dawn and they all fell in a 100 km radius from Densan City to begin with… Suspicious, don't you think so?" Forte exposed.

"Guess that but that doesn't concern me now. I need to figure out where Hiro – kun ran off to. I'm afraid that if he hasn't contacted me for so long then that means he fell into a trap by the culprit and has been kidnapped as well. Heck. What a panorama. Luckily the Science Labs quickly installed a Battle Chip cache into me so I could operate in an autonomous manner not unlike you, Forte." Delta replied with a sigh.

"Sheesh. What a creep! But Noa – kun won't fall for such traps: I'll be there to protect him!" Rafael grumbled.

"Well said. Dark Arm Blade!"

Forte drew both blades and cut up a Brute into pieces: he then spotted that the forehead of the Brute had the same "HB" letters painted into it so he frowned.

"What? Maybe it's a red herring by Virus."

"Hmmm… Or maybe it's related to the assaulters… Maybe they're in league with Virus and will become a real-world menace. He could use huge numbers to overcome our defenses and try to get all of us in one sweep too. We'll have to ready defensive measures. We don't want to be caught with the pants down." Delta deduced.

"Wise thinking." Tomono opened his Operator screen.

"Yo. Noa – kun. Back from the Science Labs?"

"Yeah. Dad was busy with his new research and all but looked in a good mood: guess he doesn't know what's happened or else he'd be freaking out by now… Especially by Delta's hypothesis…"

"Yeah. I'll forward it to the "Committee"… Right now…"

"Mugro~h!"

"What stubborn guys! Program Advance! Mega Cannon, Triple Slot In! Giga Cannon! Fire~!"

"Darkness Overload!"

"Gra~wl!"

"Blue Laser!"

Delta formed the Giga Cannon PA and shot it towards a Brute to wipe it out: Forte loaded up energy on his right hand and unleashed it into another Brute to delete it: "Gospel Jr." shot more flames and Rafael fired two continuous hi-power blue-colored lasers with piercing ability as evidenced by them piercing through a Brute's armor and body and emerging from behind.

"HB! The glorious HB! The road of HB!" Another Brute growled.

"I'm fed up with this mantra-like talk." Forte grumbled.

"You're not the only one. Dream Sword!"

"Dark Arm Blade!"

"Red Laser!"

"Grawa~h!"

Another 6 Brutes charged towards them but Delta cut two in half with the Dream Sword, Forte sliced one to pieces, Rafael's lasers set fire to yet another one and "Gospel Jr." took out the remaining two Brutes: they all got deleted save one that dropped from above: it suddenly got trapped inside of a cage and Omega showed up from behind: he swung his left hand and it got warped away.

"For analysis… And I heard your talk. Sorry if I didn't intervene but I was waiting to ambush one… I'll warn the guys." Omega calmly told them.

"Alright. Counting on you… Hiro – kun…! Please be strong…!"

_I'll fight with all of my strength so… You too fight with all of your strength!_


	6. Chapter 6: Campus trouble

**Chapter 6: Campus trouble**

19:20 PM (Cambridge Time), Monday June the 27th…

"… You called me here?"

"Yeah. We got a tip-off."

"But who'd want to…?"

"We'll find out soon, I think."

"Alright. Your name was Colonel, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Thunder Man. If I called you here it's because I know you've got high battle potential…"

"And you're the rumored Barrel?"

"Yeah. Raoul. Let's work together this time around."

"Fine."

Thunder Man stepped into a server somewhere and met with Colonel: Barrel exchanged a brief introduction with Raoul and Raoul merely nodded in agreement.

"So? Who are we expecting?"

"The Night Baron AKA Virus… A dangerous leftover of the "Secret Empire", extremely dangerous… He announced that some "lot" would show up here around 19:30 to stir up some ruckus." Barrel replied.

"A leftover, huh… What makes the guy dangerous?"

"His hacking abilities… He can steal 3D sprites and use them to attack you: and since they're not so easy to beat…"

"Hum… Anything else?" Thunder Man asked Colonel.

"That's what we've found out at a first glance. We just got the tip-off about 20 minutes ago to begin with."

"Heh, heh, heh. How about you put up some struggle?"

"You're the Night Baron?"

"Correct, Wily's son!"

"_Former_. And I was _foster_ son. Not biological son. Regal is the biological son so shut up."

A Night Baron showed up higher in the air and taunted Barrel: he grumbled and corrected him with a huff of annoyance.

"Heh, heh, heh. Your worst nightmare is about to drop by: the Republican press headlines!"

"Oh shit." Raoul cursed.

"Last thing we needed, damn it." Barrel growled.

"Ain't it? You were all cocky and all with the publicity of having a caught my old pal Keitai Denwa a while ago but now a disgrace will befall into your non-shaven hide!"

"Speak for yourself. Leftover." Colonel shot back.

"Damn them all! I'm not leftover! I'm elite! Go!"

Some shots were fired at them from a distance: they were energy-made piercing-capable projectiles that began to impact upon them: Colonel grumbled and jumped into the air.

"Colonel Army!"

Some Stone Cubes formed to then yield to his soldiers: they returned fire with their machineguns and hit some attackers at some distance: other soldiers armed with swords began close-range fighting while Colonel drew a missile launcher and shot five missiles into the sky to then split and head for a target each: he next swung his saber to form green bolts of energy travelling across the area: he landed in front of one attacker and quickly swung his saber to form the "Z" character: he picked his cape and tossed it at another to blind them and quickly thrust his saber through the cape and the attacker.

"Aliens?" Raoul wondered.

"Meet the Jackals! Snipers of the Covenant!" The Night Baron laughed upon introducing them.

"Ah! So these are from the "HALO" games as well. I'd heard that on the info we gathered about you but didn't think seriously of it." Barrel calmly shrugged.

"My turn! Elec Wheel!"

Thunder Man formed an electrical tornado and loaded the air with static electricity: the Jackals felt the small shock of static electricity from their weapons and instinctively let go of them.

"Thunderbolt!"

Several thunderbolts fell down from the sky and hit some of the Jackals: some of them brought up their energy shields to deflect the thunderbolts yet Colonel quickly rushed in and dispatched them.

"You brought an ill choice of foes."

"On the contrary! Long-distance opponents would force you to show your long-range techniques… Thanks for the battle data!" The Night Baron snickered.

"Shit. Elec Beam!"

Thunder Man's circles interconnected with streaks of electricity before he shot a beam forward which then split into several smaller ones that headed for a target each: Thunder Man suddenly groaned when some rounds pierced into him from behind: Colonel quickly landed in the position the Jackals were at and swiftly took them out.

"And why did you choose Harvard of all places?"

"More publicity to my buddies! The HB!"

"The HB? I've heard some rumors about it… Some kind of cult-like org: extremely dangerous…" Raoul muttered.

"Do they operate in Ameroupe? No, right? They must be in another country or we'd heard of them already." Barrel guessed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Harvard will be filled with angst and fear! Such is the desire of the Grand Will that leads the HB!"

"Grand Will? Doesn't sound good…" Raoul grumbled.

"I must agree with you in that."

"Screen Divide! Hah!"

Colonel shot more streaks at the Jackals and took them out yet some began to use their shields to block and then shoot back at Colonel: he quickly formed Stone Cubes as defense and calculated his next move before striking.

"Shit. Is there no end to these?" Raoul cursed.

"Who knows? Maybe you should ask the local branch."

"You bastard…" He icily hissed.

"Oho. It'd seem they messed up, eh?"

"As long as I'm around… You bastards won't be able to make a move against my buddies! I'll see to it! I care not about politics, bribes, or corruption! I'll simply smash you! Because you make me feel sick, know that!" Raoul hissed.

"Excellent. Let's see how everyone heralds you as a Messiah come to save them from apocalypse."

"Shut up. Fight me!"

"Ah! Red God of Destruction summoned from 6666 BCE… You managed to sniff out my trail, eh?"

"Where are those 2?"

"Well. Maybe in the _makai_?"

Omega had come into the scene, growling and brandishing his saber: it was starting to slowly turn into a crimson glow and so were his eyes as if to display anger about to be unleashed: the Night Baron began taunting him as if to force him to unleash it.

"Omega. Cool it down." Vadous ordered through the radio.

"… Roger." He calmly replied.

The blade began to return to its usual emerald green and his irises began to revert to their usual cold ice blue coloring: Omega leapt into the air and with 4 quick swings of the blade he'd pierced the Night Baron into pieces: he used the left hand to grip the Ultimate Program and quickly formed a cage to then warp it away: a new Night Baron quickly emerged from a fissure that formed on the ground surrounded by hellish flames and purplish smoke.

"Mugro~h! I've been summoned from the depths of Hell to rule the surface~!"He growled.

"Zorc wannabe. Die."

Omega quickly beheaded this Night Baron too as the Jackals lost coordination: Thunder Man and Colonel didn't waste the chance and finished them off.

"I am invincible~!" Yet another rose from the fissure.

"I object. Eat Anti-Copy Bomb."

Omega formed a red-tinted Count Bomb Battle Chip and dropped into the fissure: a red shockwave ensued and the fissure got deleted along with another Night Baron that was yet to emerge from inside of it: Omega fumed and turned off the saber to store its sheath into the compartment built over his right hip.

"You're Omega, right? What's going on?" Colonel asked.

"Short story: this lunatic intends to kidnap some guys. And you, Raoul, know what that means. Hence why we're trying to find the lunatic."

"By all the damned…! Count on my help! I know the under. I can gather info and tell it to you guys." Raoul announced.

"Shit. What madness." Barrel cursed.

"The madness of humanity, alright!" Vadous hissed.

09:24 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So let's go over this again."

"And again."

"Don't be so defeatist, Netto!"

"It's hard not to be one."

"I know you've got a point but…"

"There's no escape, Hiro! It's impossible!"

"There's nothing impossible, Netto!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Here you've got a toy-pet. Enjoy!"

SLAM! THUD!

"Grah…!"

"Whoa!"

"Tomono?"

"Netto – kun, Hiro – kun…!"

"What happened?"

Hiro and Netto had begun to chat inside of their cell: Hiro tried to be optimistic but Netto was being defeatist: the atmosphere quickly got tense it looked like they would end up fighting when the door was swiftly opened and someone thrown inside but not before Virus made another of his ironic remarks: it turned out that that someone was Tomono, who'd been immobilized like Hiro the other day.

"W-well. I got an SOS from Hiro – kun. So I got out, climbed into the "Committee" car and we headed there but… I suddenly got asleep and next thing I know I'm here." He summed up.

"… Let me guess. There was just the driver." Netto sighed.

"Huh? Why… True. But… Hey! There should be 2 of them!"

"The rascal tricked them into going away: maybe he posed as one of their bosses and made them believe a replacement would come. And let me guess: you didn't tell Rafael." Hiro deduced with a sigh.

"No… He'd gone out to hunt for clues… Sheesh. Yesterday he was saying he'd protect me and today it begins like this… He must be feeling SO depressed right now… I'm an idiot, alright. First the Z – Nation and now this…!" He cursed.

"It's not like you could something to avoid being forced to become a Z – Nation insider, you know! Don't blame yourself over that or it'll only get worse." Netto replied as he released him.

"So what happens now?" Tomono asked as he stood up.

"You get raped thrice a day." Hiro summed up in one sentence.

"Oh shit."

"And there's no escape."

"Damn it."

"I know. This damned sick guy also records us to then sell the movies online… And you can't resist… Sleeping gas, electrified door, drugged food and water…" Hiro listed.

"… After a great clatter of chains and bolts, the door is opened and Septimus appears, obviously scared. "You, Blake! What…"… "I understand your astonishment, but may we trouble you for a moment?"… "Well, of course. But, what's happening, then…?"… "Something serious, my dear fellow. Vernay has been kidnapped by the Yellow "M"!"… "What are you saying? Vernay? Vernay kidnapped? But he was with me last night!"… "That's exactly why Chief Inspector Kendall here would like to ask you for some information."… "Only too glad to help. Come in, Inspector."…" The speakers suddenly cracked into life.

"What's that?" Tomono asked.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to say… Some European comic set in London… It involves a mysterious criminal nicknamed Yellow "M"…" Netto summed up.

"Why?"

"He always leaves an "M" drawing with yellow chalk on the scenes of his crimes… Like how Kaitou Kid leaves his cards behind." Hiro exposed a parallelism.

"I see…"

"… "See here, now, Doctor… Everything leads us to believe that you were the last, except for the policeman, to see Professor Vernay. Your evidence, therefore, might me very valuable to us. Would you kindly tell us what happened after you left the club?"… "It's very simple. But I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you, Inspector. All that happened was that we went as far as Oxford Street, chatting as we walked. When we got there, I was tired and took a taxi. I pressed him to come along and be put down at his place, but he wouldn't. It was then a little after midnight. Vernay was cheerful; in fact, he was quite lively. However, he could have been more apprehensive than he wanted to appear. Of course, that's merely a personal impression…" … "I see…" … Five minutes later, after taking leave of the doctor, the three men consult. "Agreed, then. I'll leave you to question Calvin and Macomber, as they are friends of yours. As for myself, I'll go back and make a report and check Septimus' statement. Can I put you down at the law courts?"… "No, thanks. We'll get the bus from the corner. Goodbye!"…"

"It's a group of 4 friends that attend a club… A medic, a chief editor, a judge and a psychiatrist… Vernay, the medic, got kidnapped all of a sudden by the Yellow "M"… The guy seemed capable of breaking anywhere and even stole the Imperial Crown." Netto made a summary to get Tomono into context.

"So… Who are the main characters?"

"A Professor Mortimer, specialty unknown, and a Captain Blake that I believe to be linked with MI6 or something similar…"

"Curious…"

"It seems to be the 70s or 80s, too. There's no mention of cell-phones."

"Or Internet, either."

"Could be, yeah…"

"… At the bus stop there is already a crowd in spite of the early hour. "This blasted yellow sign. By the way, what does it mean?"… "Nothing. Some make out that it's the Greek letter "mu", some…" … "I say. What's that you've got on you?"… "What do you mean?"… On Blake's back is seen the fateful yellow sign, as if in printed in yellow chalk. "Blast! The Yellow "M"!"… "The very idea! Who could have done that?"… "Somebody must have put it on you while we were in the crowd waiting for the bus."… "What the dickens! Our conversation at the club must have been overheard. My incognito didn't last long!"… "That's why the window pane was open!"… An hour after the extraordinary incident on the bus, Blake and Mortimer take leave of Judge Calvin, who, as they expected, has had nothing to tell them. … "I'm sorry, Francis. Perhaps you will have better luck with Macomber."… "Thanks, Hugh. Excuse us for having taken up your time."…"

"So the culprit actually snuck into the crowd to draw that into Blake – san's coat…! What nerve!" Tomono whistled.

"Yeah… What nerve indeed."

"Has something happened out there?" Hiro asked Tomono.

"I heard that, a while ago, some alien snipers hit Harvard College but were repelled. It'd seem Omega came in and dealt with some of those annoying proxies too."

"Thunder Man, I guess." Netto guessed.

"And maybe that Colonel guy too…" Hiro guessed next.

"… Leaving the law courts, our two friends go down towards Fleet Street, the famed home of the British press, where the Daily Mail offices are. And after introducing themselves… "Mr. Macomber wishes you to join him on his office. It's the second door on the left."… "Thank you."… But as with Judge Calvin, Macomber is unable to throw the slightest glimmer of light on the affair…"

"There must be something…" Tomono looked suspicious.

"… "Vernay's life was as clear as crystal and regulated like a clock. He would knock off his 14 hours of work each day untiringly. His dedication and integrity were proverbial. No. Frankly, this kidnapping completely baffles me. And yet…"… "And yet what?"… "Well, what surprises me in this latest exploit is that, taking everything into account, it is much less spectacular than the previous ones. Don't you think so?"… "You're right. It's curious…"… "Unless it's the start of some new devilry?"… Knock, knock, knock. "An urgent letter for you, Mr. Macomber."… "Let me have it. Huh! Amazing! Read this!"…"

"I can guess what it's about." Netto muttered.

"An advanced crime manifesto… Just like Kaitou Kid… The Yellow "M" always told the press he'd operate somewhere in London in the ensuing 24 hours and fulfills his word."

"What a daring guy!"

"… Macomber tosses the letter after reading through it. London. Dear Sir, I do inform you today the 18th December that an interesting event will take place in London in the next 24 hours. Yours sincerely, Yellow "M". P. S. May I take this opportunity to beg you to suggest to Captain Blake and his friend Prof. Mortimer that they keep out of this affair… Macomber rushes to the telephone. "Hello, Steve! As quickly as you can, have a special edition prepared, large headlines, "Yellow "M" attacks again!"…!" … Leaving the Daily Mail hive of activity, Blake and Mortimer are soon out in the street again. "For Macomber, it's only a chance to put out another special edition. But for some else, it could be death. How ironic!"… "Indubitably. What is not so amusing is that postscript that concerns us!"…"

"So it's December… And what an odd way of doing things: purposely having that Macomber guy telling them to stay out of his way instead of trying to manifest that himself… That attitude seems to be that of a careful guy…" Netto rubbed his chin.

"Maybe he doesn't want to expose himself."

"Sounds logical."

"… Night descends… And at Scotland Yard they prepare to act at the first alert… At the Daily Mail, Macomber gives his final instructions for the morning edition to the editorial secretary. "So then, it's understood. Steve, you'll hold up the first edition 'til the last minute in case the Yellow "M" shows up again. I'll be on my office, Steve."… "Very good, Mr. Macomber."… While the linotype operators are at work in a never-ending clickity-clack… In the rotator press room, they are awaiting for the edition to be secured, ready for the rollers. "It's the most famous thriller since the Great Pyramid Affair!"… Big Ben goes on slowly striking the hours over the anxious city… At the Daily Mail, in front of the commissionaire's door… "Is Mr. Macomber still there?"… "Yes. And when there's light in the sanctuary at a late hour, you can bet there's some sensation in the air."… In the editorial office, the theater chronicler comes in… "Well, how was that play by Maxwell?"… "Good heavens, the public hardly bothered about the performance. Everyone just seemed to care about the Yellow "M"…"…"

"Lino… type? That sounds rather archaic." Tomono frowned.

"Then maybe it's the 60s instead of the 70s?" Hiro suggested.

"Rotator press… Are they still used today? Dunno. Never bothered to wonder how they print the papers…" Netto trailed off.

"… The print room chief, Glover, is getting impatient. "A minute to midnight. We'll never get it out in time. The Yellow "M" had better look alive or else…"… At that very instant, the pneumatic tube connecting the chief editor with the print room boss shoots out a message… Glover grabs it immediately but has hardly cast an eye on the paper when he gasps in amazement. "The dickens…!"… And a moment later, he bursts in the editorial secretary! "Mr. Steve! Look what's just come over the pneumatic!"… "The Yellow "M"?"… The two men rush immediately to the Chief Editor's room… But the place is empty. On the desk, a pipe smokes away slowly. But Steve has just noticed an open door… "The private staircase! Quick!"… The two men charge down the stairs connecting Macomber's office with the inside yard… and rush towards the porter's lodge. "Phill! Phill!"…"

"Devil. I saw it coming. One of them would be next. And it was Macomber… The culprit has some link to those 4: there's no doubt about it!" Hiro deduced.

"How ironic. His own abduction will be his own paper's headlines!"

"Ironic alright." Tomono muttered.

"… No one replies to their calls. Phill the porter lies unconscious on the lodge floor. "Hallo, hallo! Is that Scotland Yard? Daily Mail here! Next day at the Yard… "… A van driver who had gone there on his job reported having noticed a car leaving the Daily Mail offices towards midnight. In the meantime, the porter had regained consciousness, but had no recollection of what had happened to him. It is one of the strangest aspects of this affair: all those struck by the Yellow "M" seem to have forgotten what happened immediately before the attack. All speak of a shock, but up to now the nature of the shock is unknown, and…"…"

"How odd… I don't think a taser would do that. Or a mere blunt trauma from being hit with something on the head… It might cause or in one, two cases at the most but in so many cases…" Hiro frowned.

"There must be some secret there…" Tomono deduced.

"The deduction trio?" Netto tried to lighten up the mood.

"… RRI~NG! RRI~NG! "Hallo! Yes. Who? Oh, good day, Doctor. Pardon? Yes, that will be done. You can rest assured. Rely on me. Goodbye, Doctor! It's Septimus. He's getting frightened and wants a policeman put outside his door."… "Excellent idea. It might even be good for you to suggest to Judge Calvin that he do the same."… "Gladly, but on the condition that you come with me. I know him too well. It will take at least two of us to convince him."… "Agreed! Let's go, then."… A quarter of an hour later, the two men arrive at the Law Courts. "Isn't Prof. Mortimer coming with us today?"… "No. It seems he's making a small personal enquiry."… They are ushered into the judge, who, as feared, categorically refuses any protection."

"I had the feeling Calvin was the arrogant guy in the group."

"It'd seem you're right." Hiro muttered.

"Pride, I guess." Tomono suggested.

"…"Please don't insist, gentlemen. If Septimus feels the need for protection, that's his business. As for myself, I believe that a judge who acts in that way shows that he no longer has any confidence in the laws he is supposed to enforce."… "Very well, Sir Hugh. I hope you won't regret the decision."… Leaving the Law Courts, the two men notice a crowd jostling to buy newspapers. "What stupidity! What does it mean?"… "Special edition! Special edition!"… "What's going on?"… "Haven't you heard? Yellow "M" has just said that he'll show up in the next 24 hours!"… "What the dickens! Well, then, whether Calvin likes it or not, I'll see that he's protected. And now it's up to us to get the Yellow "M"!"…"

"So either Calvin or Septimus will be next… And Mortimer must have gotten some idea: maybe he's trying to find out something that would explain the kidnappings?" Netto voiced his thoughts.

"Sounds logical…"

"So… Which one will be?" Hiro wondered.

"… Evening of the same day, in front of the judge's house. "I appeared as discreetly as possible, Chief. Nevertheless, the old man seemed furious."… "He will be even more so in a moment. It's a pity, but we can't run any risks."… "Yes, my dear, in spite of my express wishes, a policeman has followed me all afternoon. At this very moment, he is on duty outside our front door. It's intolerable."… "But look there, Hugh, be reasonable! This has been done for your own good!"… RRING! "Excuse me, Sir Hugh. There's a gentleman from Scotland Yard wishing to speak with you."… "What! Kendall? Why on Earth…?"… "Come, come, my dear."… "Well, Inspector, isn't it enough to have people followed? Must you keep them from dining as well?"… "I regret disturbing you again, Sir, but the Superintendent considered the precautions taken inadequate and had a police inspector placed at Dr. Septimus' residence."…"

"They're trying to protect him and that's how he thanks them? 100% arrogant confirmed." Netto whistled.

"The guy's wife sounds more reasonable." Hiro muttered.

"No wonder."

"… "And he asks me as well to accept a police officer in my house. This is the limit!"… "Forgive me, Sir Hugh, for insisting. You would greatly assist Scotland Yard by accepting."… "Well, all right, then, as you wish. As for me, I am on the habit of spending the evening in the library. I hope Scotland Yard has no objection to that."… "None at all, Sir. I'll make myself comfortable on the all so as to not to disturb you."…"

"So he finally accepted. About time!" Hiro sighed.

"But… Will that be enough?" Tomono wondered.

"Yeah. One can't help but wondering that."

"The vigil commences. At Scotland Yard, all services are on full alert. At regular intervals, Kendall and Bert make their reports to Sir Charles Garrison, Police Commissioner and the Yard Chief. "Nothing to report at Septimus' and the same at Calvin's. Bert says that the doctor is quite nervous. My goodness, it's no wonder. Right. The next check is at midnight, so let's wait and see."… It is a quarter to twelve. All is quiet on Judge Calvin's house, when suddenly… BO~M! Springing from his armchair, Kendall rushes into the library, pistol in hand… "Well, Inspector, since when do we enter without knocking?"… "I beg your pardon, Sir. I thought I heard a suspicious noise."… "It was log falling out of the fire and into the hearth. Now get out of here and shut the door behind you!"… An apologetic Kendall returns to his seat in the hall and hears the key being furiously turned in the lock behind him. The long wait goes on relentlessly. Suddenly, a few seconds before midnight… Knock! Knock! Knock! "What now? What the dickens? That's it! Once for all, that wretched police fellow needs a shaking up!"… With a violent gesture, the judge opens the hall door, but at the same instant… "HAHHH!"…"

"Whoa! The Yellow "M"! He was there!" Tomono gasped.

"So Calvin got kidnapped this time around and Kendall was unable to prevent it. But, really… What moods!"

"Yeah. They try to protect him and he gets annoyed at them?"

"… The next day the papers recount with great headlines the latest exploit of the Yellow "M"… Judge Calvin kidnapped in spite of the presence of Chief Inspector Glen Kendall. Chief Inspector Glen Kendall found unconscious in hall! During the night Scotland Yard failed to receive their midnight telephone report from the Chief Inspector and sent a squad vehicle to investigate at the judge's residence."

"… Devil. Can now they prevent the same from happening to Septimus, the last of the list?" Netto cursed.

"I don't think so." Hiro got grim.

"This invisible presence is too fearsome."

"Blake, Mortimer, and the Chief Police Commissioner have been waiting in a room at Charing Cross Hospital, where Inspector Kendall has been moved… "He's reviving again…" … "Oh, my head!"… "Do you feel able to speak?"… "Hello, Kendall!"… "I think I might be able to. Lord! Tell me whether…"… "Yes, old fellow, the judge has been kidnapped. Take it easy. Just try and tells us exactly what happened." … "Wait a minute… Pity! I can't really remember. It's like having a complete blank in mind… Just an impression of someone coming up behind me… A terrible blow and then nothing more 'til now…"… A minute or two later, coming out of the hospital… "No clue, as usual. It's all very trying. It means that if the situation doesn't soon improve, we'll have the entire press on our backs, and then… Anyhow, can I drop you somewhere?"…"

"Someone coming up from a behind and a terrible blow…" The three of them muttered.

"… "Thank you, Sir Charles. I think the Professor and I would prefer to walk a little. Between you and me, Philip, I'm not very proud of my efforts. Three kidnappings since I took over. It's becoming much too serious. We must do everything to prevent another. I'm going to see Septimus, who must be half-dead with fright. Are you coming with me?"… "I'm sorry, old chap… I have to go to the Daily Mail offices. You know I'm getting very friendly with their records man."… "Hmmm… You're making a great mystery of everything. What are you up to?"…"

"Records… So something did happen in the past that involved those four guys…" Hiro saw his earlier suspicious partly confirmed.

"You'll beat Conan to it at this rate." Netto joked.

"And Sera – san too." Tomono joked next.

"Oh come on!" Hiro laughed.

"… "Well, you see, I've got sort of the start of an idea, but it's still so hazy, maybe crazy, that I'm not very keen on looking ridiculous by talking about it for the time being."… "A quarter of an hour later, in front of Septimus' house…"… "Good day, Patrick, anything new?"… "No, Sir, expect for this letter, which a messenger gave me for you…"… Blake is puzzled and quickly tears open the envelope… "What on Earth…? Good heavens!"… Dear Mister Blake, a word of advice: keep out of this affair! A friend who wishes you well. Yellow "M"."

"How kind of him." The three of them drily muttered.

"Then, suddenly, while he is still studying the insolent message, there is a sound of breaking glass followed by a harsh cry from the doctor's house, which startles him… BING! BANG! HA~H! Blake dashes up the steps in two strides, followed by the policeman, and rings the bell. The door soon opens and Dr. Septimus appears. He is unsteady on his feet. "What's happening here?"… "What do you mean? Oh, well, yes! Not to worry, old man… Just a bottle of whisky, knocked over by that idiot, Guinea – Pig. You must admit, it's worth getting upset over. But do come in instead of staring at me like that. It's so cold."… "You don't seem quite yourself, Septimus!"… "What the dickens do you expect? Nobody needs to tell me that I might be kidnapped, do they? Seeing I know already about Vernay, and Macomber, and now our famous friend Calvin. Will you have a brandy or gin?"… "Nothing for me, thanks… A word of advice: don't overdo it, either."… "Hah, hah! It's easy for you to moralise. A man gets kidnapped under the very eyes of the police, and I'm supposed to sit here quietly and wait my turn. How easy can that be?"…"

"No wonder. Anyone would get like that if you knew you could be kidnapped at any moment now." Netto sighed.

"But… Who's "Guinea – Pig"? He doesn't live alone?" Hiro signaled while frowning.

"Who'd have such a name to begin with?" Tomono wondered.

"Maybe it's an insult that means they're clumsy and idiot?"

"Could be."

"Maybe it's just his butler." Hiro shrugged.

"… "I quite understand your state of mind, but this time the police will have gained experience and will take such precautions that…"… "The police! You make me laugh. Believe me, my friend; the police will have to follow a different line to resolve a problem of this size."… "My goodness! Without a doubt, the authorities are of the same opinion, because the Intelligence Service has just delegated me to work with Scotland Yard and collaborate with Chief Inspector Glenn Kendall. And if it's up to us, the Yellow "M" will have his work cut out from now on."… "What, you? You're dealing with this affair? Well, congratulations…!"… "Oh, I don't get any glory out of it. First of all, it has been impossible for me to prevent the abduction of our friends, and secondly, the criminal who defies us is more a case for psychiatry than for justice."…"

"They must think the guy's half-mad." Netto suggested.

"No wonder. Kidnapping people for apparently no reason…"

"There MUST be one somewhere." Tomono insisted.

"… "Psychiatry? You're talking nonsense, Blake. Don't you think that this series of crimes, on the contrary, is the work of an intelligence as clear as it is formidable, the scope of which passes not only the understanding of Scotland Yard but the whole of contemporary science?"… "Come, come, Septimus, don't get carried away. You're terribly worked up. Why not leave London for a while?"… "Or right. So my excellent colleagues can say that old Septimus has taken fright and deserted his post!"… The doctor is suddenly still… "Shhh…!"… Then, abruptly seizing a Malacca cane, he rushes like a mad bull towards the hall door. He opens the door with a violent gesture. "You miserable spy!"…"

"The butler guy was overhearing?" Netto wondered.

"Maybe he heard his breathing." Hiro proposed.

"He must be fed up with that behavior."

"… Rushing into the hallway, he starts to rain blows on an unseen person… HAA! OOF! "Stop! Stop! Stop!"… Stupefied, Blake has no time to intervene as the doctor is already back, with a distraught look on his face. "Good heavens, Septimus, what on Earth is going on?"… "Forgive me, but this thing is driving me mad. I foolishly lost my temper, I thought that…"… "Who is that man?"… "It's Pig, my valet. He's a victim of the Blitz, who has lost his memory. I've been looking after him. He's quite devout to me, but he's sometimes infuriating, the way he pries into everything. Look now…"… RRI~NG! RRI~NG! RRI~NG! "Do you mind? Yes, it's I. Good day, Professor. Yes, he's here. I'll ask him to speak to you. It's for you, Blake. Professor Mortimer is asking for you."… "Hallo, yes. What? Already? When did it happen? Well, you certainly did right. I'll let you know. Thank you."…"

"The manifesto came…!" They gasped.

"… "Is it – is the…?" … "Alas, yes. The fourth warning by the Yellow "M" has just arrived at the Daily Mail's editor office, where the professor is at the moment."… Overcome, Septimus collapses on an armchair. "This time it's my turn. I can feel it!" … "Well, now, Doctor. What do you think of the suggestion I made just now?"… "But he'll follow me, and then, how do I get out of London?"… "Let me arrange that. The main thing is to leave London before this evening. Where do you intend to go?"… "I own a little cottage in Suffolk, in the neighbourhood of Ipswich."… "Splendid. It's nearly midday. Can you be ready for four o'clock?"… "Er… Yes… I can arrange it… You're very kind, Blake. Forgive me for the ridiculous episode, but…"… "Let's not talk about it! I'll dash off to Scotland Yard. See you later…"…"

The speakers softly died down and the group sighed: they saw how the platters had been brought in during the time they'd been engrossed hearing to the audio-book.

"You get this 3 times a day. Get used to it."

"Devil. Feels like a prison, even."

"It _is_ a prison. A dungeon." Hiro sighed.

"Heck. Is there really no way out?"

"No. We've tried all in our power, believe us."

"What have I done to deserve this?" Tomono groaned.

"Nothing! It's just that humanity has gone mad."

"And if I don't want to eat these?"

"Sleeping gas is pumped into the room. You can't escape the rape session: it's inevitable." Netto reminded him.

"By all the… How can you two be so calm and all?"

"Calm? We've just assumed things as they are: in short… We've discarded all hope." Hiro grumbled.

"What? You can't be serious!"

"We are! But things are as they are: there's no hope anywhere. Only despair!"

"Someone will find us!" Tomono tried to rally.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Guys! Please be more positive!"

"It's hard to be." Netto sighed.

"Oh come on! What happened to your usual dynamism and all? Where's it gone to?" Tomono questioned.

"Dunno. Maybe it got erased off my life."

"You get that kind of feeling, Noa."

"Oh man. What do I do?" Tomono groaned.

"Resign yourself. And hope you'll make it through mentally sane. That guy is no commoner."

"Shit. There's no other way around…! Ah, damn it! I'll prove to that damned masked freak that I'm not afraid of them! Here, I'll eat this and I don't care what happens next!"

Tomono grabbed his platter and sat on the furthest bed giving them the back as if to signal he didn't want to talk to them anymore: Netto and Hiro picked their platters and ate their ration as well along with the water: they left them on the ground and Tomono began to quickly pace around the bed before stopping next to the door as if hoping to attack Virus when he came in.

"It's useless. By the time he comes in we'll all be snoring and napping: waiting there won't do anything." Netto told him.

"I won't know until I try it!"

"Fine. Have it your way, Noa."

The two guys soon yawned and fell asleep while Tomono was continuously pinching his hips to stay awake: he heard some steps and the window opened: Virus scanned the insides and was seemingly satisfied so he closed the window: Tomono heard the sound of a card-key sliding down a reader: it was followed by the input of 4 digits and something else before a low-tuned beep rang out: the door unlocked and Virus came in along with 6 standard Navis.

"Move it." He ordered.

The Navis headed for Netto and Hiro and transported each between the 2 of them: Tomono quickly dashed for Virus' back as he was trying to locate him and tackled him in the back: Virus fell into the ground and Tomono tried to cross the open door into the corridor yet he hit something invisible and was electrocuted.

"Guwra~h!"

He fainted from the shock and Virus chuckled as he stood up again…

09:58 AM (Japan Time)…

_Shit. What happened…? I was so close there…!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Too bad, Tomono. But I'm the paranoid type. There's always an invisible EM wall set in the threshold that comes up and down: it comes up when someone authorized like me or the Navis goes out and comes down to impede escape of non-authorized guys like you. I inserted a group of nanomachines into your bloodstream, see."

_What!_

Tomono began to regain consciousness and realized he was in the same pose Netto had been the previous day, that is, he was standing and had been set so that he would be forced to rape whoever was in front of him: he could, however, feel someone behind him because there were chains connecting his ankles with the guy behind him.

"Let's have fun with a threesome today. You'll be fucking your pal Akashi and Junior will fuck you. The middle man… It's the funniest pose: you fuck and get fucked at the same time." Virus sneered.

_By all the… There must be some way out!_

"If you're thinking of escaping, that's impossible. You can't take a single step forward, the chains are unbreakable and they're attached with padlocks the keys of which are owned by me."

_Shit._

"Let's begin the party! There! Go!"

Virus quickly connected the chain to Tomono's collar to force him to begin raping Hiro: he felt how another one pulled Netto forward and forced him to rape his ass: he inwardly groaned but then gasped when he felt the urethra vibrator turning on and ravaging inside of it: he inwardly yelped while he heard a chuckle close by: Virus' right hand gripped his balls and crushed them so he groaned and almost collapsed: he then heard the guy close by, surely behind Netto.

"Junior here loves my cock, see. He begged to be the back guy."

_Yeah. And you think I'm stupid. Netto – kun wouldn't beg for that: he might be rather masochist like I am but that's all! He's not a sex addict, none of us are! Get lost, Virus!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Were it so easy."

_Shit._

"Let's increase the pace."

_What!_

Virus removed one slab of each chain and made them shorter: now none of the two standing guys could take out their cocks from the ass of the guy in front of them: they were forced to keep pumping: Tomono heard a noise and some hot wax suddenly dropped on his nipples: he inwardly yelped and gasped before he inwardly panted and tried to ignore the burning sensation on his flesh: Virus chuckled as he hit his balls from beneath using something made of wood.

"Ping-pong rackets are also useful to hit other types of balls! Don't you think so?" He laughed.

_What a lame… pun! Grah But that hurt, damn it all!_

"It's going to hurt more! Here you have!"

Virus began to hit his balls with the racket several times on a row and he inwardly moaned and groaned from the feeling: Virus chuckled and apparently moved on to hit Netto's balls next.

_No…! More…! Gimme more…! W-wait! What am I saying? I don't want any more of this…! But… On the other hand…! This feeling…! Grah! My masochist nature is going to be my downfall!_

"Alright, Junior! Here's my cock: eat it up!"

_Devil. Why not me? Eh, no! Damn! Gotta focus or else I'm going to turn into a sex addict in only 10 minutes! There must be something in the food that makes me feel like that… or not? Or maybe this is how I really am like to begin with? I don't want to admit it but…_

"Heh, heh, heh. Good, good. Prize: vibrator! Up your ass it goes: and here it begins to rotate! Heh, heh, heh."

_Shit. I want one too…! Ah damn it! Shut up! I'm starting to turn weird and that doesn't bring anything good with it._

"Soon enough a grand terror shall raze it all!"

_What was THAT?_

"Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance!"

_WHAT?_

"Heh, heh, heh. I set the fear deep into your bodies, didn't I? Feel the fear, feel the call of the Dark Side…"

_Oh come on. _Star Wars_ next? That the best this guy can do? Try to scare us with this talk? I'm sure that the earlier motto was taken off somewhere to try to shock us…! Sheesh!_

"An evil, blessed and repellent charm will bring upon you guys' doom and despair!" Virus announced.

_What the hell is that to begin with?_

"Hmmm… I think you need more hits… Here!"

SMACK!

_O~h…! More~… Wanna more~… N-no! I don't want more! It hurts! At this rate I'll end up getting another personality altogether! Is this what happened to this guy's victims? _

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

_Yesss… More~… So good…! No! Damn it! I need to do something to control my masochist instincts or they'll be my downfall! Shit! Does this never end to begin with? I can't release, even!_

"Heh, heh, heh. There's still plenty of time. The more it happens on the movie the more it'll interest the viewers… Word will spread… Money will flow in… And I'll gain a lot of profits!"

_Mercenary!_

"Let's see, what could I do next…? Hmmm… Oh yeah. Akashi! Time for your blowjob training! Eat it up."

_I want to have a taste of that, too…! No! Who'd want to? Why can't I suppress this initial feeling? _

"Heh, heh, heh. Struggling, Tomono? Maybe you're to fault for wanting to have so much sex with your Navi? Heh, heh."

_Shit. Leave me alone!_

"You're not different from Akashi who loves to tease Delta… Or how Senior likes to have fun with Junior too…"

_So what!_

"The exception is Hikawa but there's a reason for that. And it's rather amusing. Too bad Vadous had to ruin its potential. But maybe one day they will see the potential again."

_I'd rather not. It could get horrible._

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh well. That will be handled by IQ – sama themselves because they know how to handle it. That is their command so I'm not going to interfere on that."

_Shit. Let's hope that IQ, whoever they are, doesn't have success on that or else things will get ugly!_

"Heh, heh, heh. You better get used to this routine 'cause you're not going to get outta here anytime soon! Vadous and the Committee can search all they want but they won't find me! And my business partners will soon bring a nightmare to them as well!"

_No way! They'll find us! I won't give it up! And to think we'll be forced to have more sex today as well…! If I can't control my instincts now what will happen next time? I don't want to become a super sex addict! I'm not going to be defeated by you! Not now not ever! I'll resist! I'll rebel! I'm going to make it easy for you, Virus!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Well, well. It'd seem that we can soon wrap this up but let's have some extra fun… Let's switch stuff."

Virus suddenly pulled out the anal beads and Tomono inwardly let out a great groan while he shivered.

_SO GOOD! No, wrong! Damn it all! _

"And let's stuff this!"

He stuffed a vibrator in next and turned it on: the feeling of it rubbing against Netto's cock and its spinning made him groan and moan again while he convulsed his body.

_MORE! MORE! MORE…! … No, damn it all! I don't want more! I want for this to end already! My legs are starting to hurt from being forced to stand up the whole time! This angle doesn't help either! You're going to break our backs at this rate!_

"Alright, swallow it up! And now… Let's see… What else could I do to heat up the atmosphere…? Hmmm… Guess I'll be smacking your buttocks with the racket, Junior. Heh, heh, heh."

_I want some of it too! Eh, no! Shit. This initial reaction is what annoys me the most, really!_

"Heh, heh, heh. They'll soon become red. Spanking is usual in gay videos as well. Some spanking to set up the mood before the fuck… I didn't do it but it doesn't matter, anyhow. What matters is that… Soon enough the tele is going to bring upon your doom."

_Tele? Television? Or some new device? I've got a bad feeling about this to begin with. Shit._

"Alright. That's enough for today's first session. Look forward to the second session after lunch. Heh, heh, heh. I'll have thought of something new by then. As usual. Never use the same formation twice!"

_Damn it all. What'll happen to us? Someone save us!_

Tomono got his neck hit with a taser and he fainted as Virus chuckled…

17:37 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So. Mr. Obihiro. Did you figure out something about what happened this morning?"

"Yes, Chief Lezareno… It'd seem the culprit mimicked Colonel Talos' voice as well as some of the passwords… He told the 2 agents that they should protect the Sakurai house and moved out: they saw another car coming up so they assumed it was the replacement called for. And then it'd seem Noa – kun rushed out, rode in the car, the car left and he was abducted by the driver."

"Damn it all!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier, sir."

"It's not your blame, Mr. Obihiro. You're outside of the city to begin with: maybe it is better that you stay there for a while."

"I know, sir."

Obihiro was speaking to Chief Lezareno using his PET while sitting on the flight of steps leading to the house's entrance: the house was placed inside of the forest and had the name "Obihiro Kando" written on its mail-box.

"Good. Do not disclose your address and always make sure to use encoded and secure means of communication. We're in the midst of renewing our passwords and we'll have to work on some personal questions to double-check each agent's ID… We'll need to remove their files from the databases and print them out. It'll be harder for the culprit to access them if they're printed and locked in a safe!"

"Alright, sir. Please tell me if there is something I can do to help, sir. I'm still analyzing the chaos sphere and it'd seem there might be a second, camouflaged layer to it. I'll try to break in and figure out if there's some hint or clue there, sir. I'll send you anything important as soon as I find it, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Obihiro. Be careful!"

"I will, sir."

"Lezareno, over."

The communication ended so Obihiro sighed and headed back inside of the house after properly locking the door behind him.

_Akira is my uncle's and aunt's son. But my aunt divorced my uncle some time ago and she went back to using her family name along with Akira because she claimed custody of him. Akira generally lives in Scotland with aunt. This house was bought by uncle but he rarely uses it. Akira has a permit that allows him to, three or four times a year, to fly to Japan to meet with uncle. But lately he doesn't meet him and just comes to visit me…_

He headed down into the basement room where he found Akira going over several screens and cursing something under his breath as he seemingly got stuck somewhere.

"About time, Shun – kun. I've managed to confirm that there's a second bubble but I can't get used to this thing. It feels so irrational and all that it drives me mad."

"Ironic. You're the one who liked to pull random stuff on me last time around, weren't you?" Obihiro replied.

"Sheesh. Alright, alright." He grumbled.

"Well. Let me have a look. There must be some common pattern as in the first time around. Let's see… Hmmm… "Grand Will", "HB", "Dullahan", "YKYAD"…" Obihiro read as he began to type.

"The HB again… It must have some relevance but insofar we found nothing that indicates it's more than a gang of vandals that break into places and spray walls." Akira fumed.

"What's "Dullahan," anyway? Let's search… Aha. Irish myth: a headless knight… Also present in the _Golden Sun_ games…"

"Oh yeah! I remember. Some years ago I played _The Lost Age_ and that boss was so… so… freakin' hard to beat!"

"Really?"

"Really! His attacks were overwhelming, he can strike as much as thrice a turn, he can use the "Charon" summon…! You need to have a high-level highly-equipped party… And he can cancel your Djinn too so it can ruin your classes, stats, and chances to shoot out Summons! It took me countless attempts and a lot of luck to beat it! Man!" Akira quickly explained.

"Whoa! No need to burn out, man!"

"Sorry. But it's a trauma, for real! But the prize is worth it: the ultimate Summon, Iris…! Too bad the only point on it is using it on a rematch with the Last Boss…"

"I see. It'd seem YKYAD stands for "Ya Know Ya Are Doomed"… Maybe it means that you're driven to a point where defeat is 100% certain and you know it…"

"Sure thing… It happened a lot of times…"

"Yet… What does that "Dullahan" mean in this context? That the "HB" is Irish? Maybe the founder or the leader is Irish? And are they that fearsome enough to make people tremble in fear? Hmmm… I'm sure this means something but the meaning eludes me."

"If there's any."

"Don't be so defeatist, Akira. Aren't you the one who always had that creepy grin on their face?" Obihiro told him as he typed.

"I don't feel like it. 3 kidnappings and we've gotten nowhere. We still don't know that the damned "HB" is about, even! You'd think we could figure that much out but… There's no record in any police database across the nation... I'm beginning to think they're all red herrings and they are but a bunch of 10 idiots hired to spray that and boil our brains trying to see a conspiracy there!" Akira grumbled as he lazily leant his arms on the desk and the head atop them.

"Well. That's your opinion, I've got mine."

"Sure…"

"I found something else… SY… SY?"

"Scotland Yard?" Akira wondered.

"Ah yeah. You live in Scotland so you've heard of it."

"Of course. But it's but a nickname for the HQ of London police. It's named like that because the original location had a rear entrance on a street named Great Scotland Yard. It then got reformed into being the main entrance and thus became synonym…" Akira lazily explained while yawning.

"I see. Well. That surely is a dead end so… Out it goes. Let's try to find something else… What's this? "Dungeon"… Shit. So it's like we thought: it's an S&M freak who wants to torture them. Serious S&M, not the play-thing you did to me, Akira."

"Sheesh. I know, I know. I just happened to have a fit of lust that I couldn't shake off and I wanted so badly to see you naked and have sex with you and all. Now I'm not in the mood to go over that either. I need some fresh air so good luck with that damned thing."

Akira grumbled and headed upstairs while Obihiro shrugged and resumed typing and searching.

"It's at times like these that it'd be good for that Sigaano Nogaano guy to be around: the guy could find out something. Where the heck did the guy go away to, anyway? Nobody's seen a hair outta the guy ever since December…" He grumbled.

His PET rang and he checked the number.

"Chief Lezareno? Eh… Chief?"

"Yes. It's me."

"… Do you need a lawyer for the divorce fees?" Obihiro suddenly asked as if to check he was the real one.

"Huh? Divorce fees? I've never married."

"Is that so? I thought that…"

"… Ah! I see, I see. Yes, good idea."

"Hmmm… Sorry to be so paranoid but given the morning incident… You've been a member of the CIA, right?"

"No, I was in the NRO."

"Alright. I'll assume you're the real one, sir. What do you need?"

"What do you know about the "HB"? We've been flooded with emails having those letters written on them."

"Not much… There's some of it on the data I've found but it's so vague that it leads nowhere. There are some comments about some "Great Will" whatever it might be but…"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lezareno grumbled.

"We all do, sir."

"Fine. We'll do what we can from here too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir."

Obihiro sighed and stretched: he then frowned and seemed to have thought of something.

"Maybe…? Nah… It's too stupid… Who'd want to…? But then again… It could mean that… Too stupid… There gotta be one… Or maybe the name means that…?" He began to wonder aloud.

"Guessing aloud, cousin?" Akira came down with a platter having some cookies and two cups of cold water.

"Yeah. I think I've got an idea of what "HB" is… Problem will be figuring out where they're at… It's not an idiocy… It might be very real and very dangerous indeed!" He exclaimed.

"By all the… Then we better get on the move ASAP!"

"Yeah… Let's gather info…! Or else we won't be ready…! For their attack!"


	7. Chapter 7: Creepy guys

**Chapter 7: Creepy guys**

09:11 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday June the 29th…

"… Ah."

"… Ah."

"… Ah."

"… Oi, Tooru, Meiru, Yaito… Why don't we do something?"

"I'm not sure if we should, Dekao – kun…"

"It's sad to see them like that, sinking into further depression every day but… I'm not sure if we should intervene."

"Oh boy. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure, Yaito – sama."

"It can't be helped, can it?"

"Guts, guts?"

"Desu…"

Dekao, Hikawa, Meiru and Yaito were whispering as they looked at how Rafael, Drake and Saito were sitting in a bench (all of them wearing normal clothes) and looked sad and depressed: the only thing they occasionally made was to sigh: the four friends looked worried and concerned but weren't sure of what they had to do.

"Being separated from your Operator is nothing to take lightly: the Operator reminds you that you're there, that you've got a reason to look forward to each day… But now they lack that, they're disoriented and depressed… It's like your parents weren't there to tell you what you're supposed to do today." Roll explained.

"I see." Dekao muttered.

"It's such a pity, de masu… They used to be so cheery…" Higure joined them, sighing.

"We've tried to do our research too but we got nowhere. I'm sorry we can't be of help, guys." Number Man told the Navis.

"You're doing all you can, Number Man. Nobody can blame you. So take it easy."

"Thank you."

"De masu! 25% discount in Battle Chips!" Higure tried to animate the depressed trio.

They didn't react so he sighed and walked back towards Higureya: the other four sighed and didn't seem to know what to do.

"…ll… Gr… nd… Will… Grand…" Some voices began to whisper and they got louder.

"HUH? AH!"

The four friends looked around and saw how the mysterious black-dressed men of the other day were slowly walking in formation towards them from the four cardinal directions: Meiru quickly spotted Higureya so she grabbed Saito's right hand and pulled him.

"You guys! Pick the others! We take shelter in Higureya! Hurry it up or it'll get bad!"

"R-roger!"

Dekao dragged Rafael and Hikawa dragged Drake: they all rushed into Higureya and Higure quickly lowered the shutter before the men could react: he sighed in relief.

"This store has no backdoor, de masu. Or windows. De masu."

"W-what's going on?" Saito asked.

"D-dunno!" Drake looked confused.

"HUH?" Rafael wondered.

"I'm not sure myself. But an odd-looking band of men showed up of nowhere and seemed to want to catch us!"

"By all the…" Saito cursed.

"Eh… They're all human, though…" Rafael apparently scanned the outside of the store with his Navi abilities.

"We're not supposed to fight humans." Drake gulped.

"Who said anything about fighting? You hot-blooded boys! We gotta take shelter: the police will deal with those! Gotcha?" Meiru scolded like she was a teacher.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Everyone replied, gulping.

"HAI! DE MASU~!" Higure even saluted.

"Alright, alright." Number Man calmly replied.

"The Grand Will, the Grand Will, the Grand Will… To die is to live, to die is to live, to die is to live…" The men began chanting as they began to knock on the shutter in a slow manner.

"To die is to live~?" Dekao got white.

"They sound like some sect, even." Hikawa gulped.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah. They finally got in the move! My business partners got in the move… How is it like? Feeling the fear?" Virus' voice rang out of all of their PETs (the Navis had their Operators' PETs on them).

"What!"

They all drew the PETs to see Virus onscreen having the mask on but one could see that he had blonde hair: only his face was visible.

"You lowlife! Return our Operators to us!" The Navis growled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, but no – one comes out the Palace once they come in! Save for the elite, of course. Mwah, hah, hah, hah."

"Palace?" Everyone wondered.

"Ask Zataki. Pull the guy's ears."

"Why should we?" Saito shot back.

"For not telling you."

"If we didn't need to know then he needn't tell us."

"That must come from Wesker."

"Wesker? Who's that?" Hikawa wondered.

"You mean Chief Lezareno."

"Nope. Wesker. Albert Wesker."

"Oh come on. I'm sure you say this because he looks similar to some guy named Albert Wesker."

"Heh, heh, heh. Huh? Aw damn it! This shutter is electronically operated but you need a _physical_ key!" He cursed.

"Else the point of them would be lost." Meiru shot back.

"Missy! How about you join us and tell these pigs that they must submit to the will of IQ – sama?"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She yelped back.

"Oh well. IQ – sama will eventually convince you."

"I'd like to see the bitch trying."

"KI~H! THIS LIL GIRL!"

"Hmpf! Men will be men."

"Sheesh."

"Anyway, who are _THOSE_?" Saito demanded.

"Hmpf. The HB… The _Headless Brigade_!"

"What? _Kubinashi Ryodan_?" Saito gasped.

"UA~H! DE MASU~!"

Higure suddenly collapsed behind the counter and Number Man grumbled out of pure annoyance.

"Called "Headless" because there's no "Head" or "Boss"! There's only a Grand Will ruling over it!"

"Don't tell me." Rafael grumbled.

The sirens of the police rang out but that didn't seem to stop the assaulters from keep at it: there was the sound of vehicles braking, doors opening and footsteps: there were some sounds amongst those the detonating of what could be tear gas grenades: some yells ensued as well followed by muttering.

"The Grand Will, the Grand Will… To die is to live… To die is to live."

"… These guys are mad!" A policeman complained.

"Charge!"

"Shoot the water cannon!"

"Throw more grenades!"

"What! All around them as suddenly vanished!"

"That can't be!"

"W-wait a min… I see! It's a moveable stealth field! It's split into four groups!"

"We've found 4 suspicious vans! What! They've broken through the barricade!"

"Watch out! They're opening fire with machineguns! Shields! Fall back, take cover!"

"What chaos!" The group muttered.

"Che. Faster than expected…" Virus grumbled.

He suddenly cut the hacking and the group sighed in relief once they heard four vans running off.

"They ran off but we registered the plates! Order blockades and call for heavy equipment, bulletproof vests and such!"

"Is anyone here?" A policeman asked.

"Yes! We've taken up refuge here."

"Good idea. You can come out. They're gone."

"Phew."

"R-really? De masu?" Higure timidly popped his upper head from behind the counter while leaning his fingers on it.

"It's the police, Yamitarou!"

"A-alright, de masu…! I'll now open… De masu…!"

Higure opened the shutter and two SWAT Team captains came in having notepads drawn and pencils.

"We'd like to have your witness. What happened?"

"Well, sir… We were talking in the park in a calm manner when I saw these 4 columns of men slowly walking towards us. Their outfit didn't suggest anything good so I saw the chance to barricade us inside of the store: luckily they were very slow in movements and they don't seem capable of thinking to begin with." Meiru explained.

"They're named the Headless Brigade." Saito added.

"How do you know that?"

"A wanted criminal hijacked everyone's PETs to gloat about that and how they were business partners and all." Rafael summed up.

"I see."

"They sounded like they were brainwashed… I'm not sure what they wanted but maybe they're one of those gangs who kidnap teens like us for ransom…"

"Devil. We better warn the higher ups and spread warnings nation-wide right away."

"I'll do it. You finish collecting reports with the squad members."

"Roger."

One of the captains came out: the other let out a sigh and then resumed taking note.

"Anything else you noticed?"

"Well… They all had balaclava and sunglasses… And they seem to use the letters "HB" as symbol…" Hikawa ventured.

"Alright."

"Captain! The plate numbers have been forwarded. All major crossroads are on guard and speed radars have been uploaded with the data as well to see if they cross through an area." A member came in.

"Good job."

"Roger, sir!"

"You're dismissed. Continue collecting witness accounts."

"Understood, sir."

"Alright. I'll be on my way too. Stay alert."

"Roger, sir."

The captain came out and everyone sighed in relief: they came outside to find remains of tear gas fading away, remains of water having splashed and some SWAT members asking questions to the residents: Haruka rushed over there and sighed in relief.

"Saito! Dear! What in the world happened?"

"Some odd people appeared and we had to take refuge, Mama."

"What! Why? What has happened? This has always been such a peaceful city and now it's gone mad!" She gasped.

"I know, Mama. The world's gone mad."

"You needn't tell me! Starting with that oven explosion 3 years ago that almost set fire to the house…!"

"I know…"

"Do you want some tea, ma'am?" Meiru offered.

"Oh! Thank you, Meiru – chan. Please go ahead."

"It's nothing, ma'am. I like to be of help."

Meiru headed with Haruka back to the house while the 3 Navis gathered in the square but now they were burning.

"Alright. If Netto – kun saw me like this he'd get sad so… I'm not going to be depressed anymore! I'll be strong! And wait for his return! I'll protect our home, too!" Saito exclaimed.

"I like that mood! Yeah. I'll go along with the Hunters' Guild guys and we'll keep on hunting for clues." Drake nodded in agreement.

"It's about time we did something!" Rafael added.

"Huff, huff… Is everyone alright?" Vadous rushed there.

"Zataki – san! Yeah. By the way… What's the "Palace"?"

"Virus said that?"

"Yeah. Does it have some relevance? If not you needn't tell us."

"It shouldn't have. It was the name of Maria's hideout and S&M dungeon but it's demolished by now. Down to the foundations." He frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Ah. I thought as much. But I guess it was a horrible place?"

"You needn't tell me. All other clubs out there seem _amateurs_ in comparison: I was there when I burst in with the police and dismantled the org." He made a scowl.

"Alright, we won't ask any further."

"Thanks. It's not something I like to talk about. I'm now pretty sure I've heard about Virus before but he had another name… Or maybe we crossed paths during my training as elite agent…"

"He hacked into our PETs. He had the mask on but I could see that he had blonde hair."

"Blonde hair… Hmmm… Doesn't ring a bell. But I've got the hunch it's the guy's real hair color."

"Could be…"

"Alright. I'm going back to knocking doors. Maybe someone knows more about our culprit. Later."

Vadous rushed away to a black Subaru, rode on it and sped away from the scene: Saito sighed and headed back to his home: Haruka was having a tea with Meiru and chatting so he headed upstairs into their bedroom: he sat on his bed, right of Netto's and sighed upon seeing Netto's bed: he then looked around the room.

"Damn it. How many days will I be able to endure this? It can't be forever, can it? Ridiculous!"

His PET rang and he replied to the call: Obihiro showed up onscreen and looked somewhat sleepy.

"Obihiro – kun! Been a while."

"Yeah. I know, Saito – kun. Anyway. I wanted to warn you that…"

"The HB already dropped by. But the police repelled them."

"Ah! That happens for staying up until 4 AM and then collapsing. I was hysterical thinking they'd come during the night but they were bold enough to come out during the day!"

"What'd you say?" Someone asked close by.

"Is there someone with you?"

"A hacker buddy." He shrugged.

"S-sorry."

There were rushed footsteps and a door closing: Obihiro yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Anyway… I'll try to gather more info about these guys…"

"They talked about some Grand Will."

"So that's what it meant, huh?"

"And they seem to be hypnotized or brainwashed too."

"That could be dangerous. I better find a way to counter that: there must be some kind of file somewhere… Maybe it's some radio signal or something like that…" Obihiro tried to guess.

"Could be. They also have portable stealth fields to hide their movements to a certain range and to make it look like they appear out of nowhere at all. That's the dangerous part." Saito warned.

"And they're all normal humans?"

"Undoubtedly. The IR signature was clear enough."

"Crap. A squad of tens of controlled guys… That can't be anything good and it can only bring misfortune. My hacker buddy and I will do what we can…! Sorry for not introducing you to him... But it'd be better if he could keep his ID a secret."

"I don't care."

"Alright. See you around and don't lower the guard! The culprit can strike anytime now." Obihiro warned.

"I know. See you around."

Saito sighed and tossed the PET atop the desk before laying face-up on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Netto – kun… I miss you… I really do. More than the others… Because you're my brother, you know… I thought that there wouldn't be something like in early 2010 but no… Why do these things happen to you, Netto – kun? I love you, Netto – kun. Please come back, Netto – kun. I need you, Netto – kun…!"

_If only I could make my voice reach Netto – kun… But how…?_

10:13 AM (Japan Time)…

"…out! Has to be a way out!"

"Noa… Getting desperate won't help find a way out."

"You saw what happened yesterday."

"I KNOW, DAMN IT!"

"Cool it, man. If we start to fight each other we'll all be dancing to the tune of the culprit's flute."

"Sheesh!"

"I understand your impotence and anger but, like Netto said, yelling and all won't lead to anywhere, Noa…"

Tomono was yelling aloud while seemingly trying to rally Hiro and Netto but they didn't seem to be motivated by his attempts: Tomono fumed and sat on his bed.

"Company! Here!"

"Uack!"

SLAM!

"O~w… My nose~…"

"Whoa! Zarashe!"

"Hi… Hikari – kun? Guys? What's going on?"

"Oh man."

"Welcome to despair, man."

"Heck."

A newcomer had been brought in and tossed into the ground: he hit his nose and groaned before he looked up.

Zarashe was about the guys' age and he seemed to be about their height too.

He had black messy hair and green eye irises.

Netto crouched and undid his bindings so Zarashe stood up and looked around, confused.

"What's happened to you guys?"

"Nobody told you anything? A jerk named Virus has been kidnapping us one after the other to force us into S&M sex. And he films it to sell the movies online." Netto summed up.

"Bad part is… There's no escape and you get forced to have sex thrice a day…" Hiro added.

"It'd seem he's gotten the idea of increasing the numbers by one with every passing day too." Tomono warned.

"By all the… There's really no escape?"

"Believe us. We've tried it all."

"Shit. And so we get to sit here waiting for doom?"

"Yeah. Even if you don't eat or drink the drugged food… Gas is pumped into the room and you faint nevertheless."

"Lovely!" He sat in the bed right of Netto's and Hiro's.

"What happened to you?" Tomono asked.

"I'd gone out of my uncle's house there in Kyoto, was having a walk, and someone hit me from behind. And Beta X happened to have gone to the Internet City too so…" He grumbled.

"Apart from that… Each morning… An audio-book of a European comic is broadcasted… It's named the Yellow "M"… And if it keeps up then it'll surely start broadcasting soon too… It's interesting because it's another style altogether and the story seems to be more adult-like unlike most _manga_…" Netto explained to him.

"And why does he bother?"

"I think because it involves a string of kidnappings, too…"

"Shit. What a panorama."

"You needn't tell us."

"… It is 4:30 PM. As planned, Blake comes to pick up the Doctor at his house. It is going dark already and a fine, close rain dimes the atmosphere. "Thank goodness, you're here at last!"… "Good afternoon, Doctor. Don't worry. All will be O. K. Aren't you taking your manservant?"… "No… I've given him leave. I thought it would be wiser not to scare him, on account of his nervous state. Oh, this weather is depressing. I have a presentiment that I shan't see Tavistock Square again."… "Now look here, Doctor. What an idea to get into your head. Come on, Fred, let's get going."… Escorted by police motorcyclists, the car travels towards the station… Followed by two detectives, Blake quickly takes his companion along the platform. "Here's our coach. We have a reserved compartment."… "Luckily!"… "Here it is, gentlemen."… "Here we are, settled. In two or three minutes, you'll have nothing more to fear."… "Let us pray you are right."…" The broadcast suddenly began.

"That's it?" Zarashe asked.

"Yeah. The 4th target, Doctor Septimus, will be escorted out of London by Captain Blake of the MI… To protect him from the Yellow "M"…"

"The name is based on his habit of leaving an "M" letter written in yellow chalk or yellow ink upon paper…"

"… TRRI~T! It is departure time, and the train, under the powerful thrust of its heavy pistons, vibrates in a great jet of steam and slowly draws out of King's Cross Station. "Phew! Now we can breathe again. I believe this time we have got the better of the Yellow "M"!"… "Don't talk like that, Blake! It might bring us bad luck!"… In the corridor, the two detectives are posted at the door of the compartment. "We're wasting our time. Nothing will happen here."… "Let's wait and see. The 24 hours are not up yet!"… While the train carrying Blake and Septimus is travelling at full speed through the countryside… In London, in his apartment on Park Lane, Mortimer and his faithful servant Nasir comment on the latest events… "At any rate Dr. Septimus is taken care of. At least, we hope so."…"

"I agree with the second policeman. The 24 hours haven't expired yet: it's bad to get confident. The culprit could be onboard the train and waiting for a chance to break in." Hiro argued.

"But how would they escape?" Zarashe wondered.

"Pulling the emergency brake, jumping out and into a car that might be driven by an accomplice…" Tomono suggested.

"Sounds reasonable…"

"… "May Allah grant it…Sahib."… Back on the train, inside the locomotive… "Say, Bill, is it true that there some Scotland Yard people on the train in connection with the Yellow "M"?"… "Don't let that worry you, lad. The Yellow "M" has to with London, not with us here, so…"… But the driver, surveying the railroad, suddenly exclaims. "What in the blazes? A red light!"… About a quarter of a mile away, the signal at the entrance to a tunnel is red. The brakes go on at once, and the train stops at the signal with a grinding of the wheels. Blake is surprised at the sudden stop. He puts down the window, leans outside and says. "Well, that's strange. We're out in the middle of the country… I'm going to enquire. Don't go out of here for any reason."… "Don't worry about that!"… The Captain goes out into the corridor and sees the guard walk by outside. "Why are we stopping?"… "I don't know, Sir. Perhaps they are a shunting a train on the other side of the tunnel."… "It's nothing special, I think, a train shunting, but do keep an eye open."… "Don't worry, Sir."…"

"Suspicious. Very." Netto muttered.

"But if they're blocking the corridor then the culprit can't come in if they're in the train, can they?" Zarashe pointed out.

"Got a point there."

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I really do." Tomono grumbled as if he expected an ill conclusion.

"Yeah. Blake's statement of before was somewhat cocky. If you get cocky then you run into trouble. You really do. It's happened to me before so I know that." Netto argued.

"… Blake has barely opened the door of his compartment when he stops, riveted to the floor. "Lord, have mercy!"… The compartment is empty. Baffled and incredulous, Blake and the detectives notice is wide open. In the far corner there is the fateful Yellow "M". Rushing to the window, the Captain calls out in the darkness… "Septimus! Septimus! SEPTIMUS! The only possible exit is through the window, which bears several scratches. Quick! They can't be far away!"… The three men quickly climb down onto the railway track and feverishly search in the bushes on the bushes on the embankment for any possible clue. "Ah! A broken branch! We're on the right track!"… "Hello! Come this way! There's a road! See here, Sir! An oil stain!"… "And tyre marks!"… "Yes! No doubt at all. A car has stood here recently!"…"

"Devil. We were right. They came in from the outside. The signal was too convenient, I knew it. It's been rigged!" Hiro gasped.

"And there indeed was a getaway car! But that was quick! Blake surely didn't take more than one or two minutes to talk to the guard outside: the culprit brought down the window, knocked out Septimus and carried him through the bushes until the car, loaded him and ran off… And that without anyone noticing!" Tomono exposed his chain of the events with obvious surprise.

"… At that moment, they are interrupted by a loud train whistle, and they instinctively turn towards the line. "TO~T!" Frozen with horror, they watch as the Harwich Express ploughs at full speed into the train they have just left! The impact is terrifying! Pushing everything before it, in a mass of steam and flame, the express leaps over the carriages, which hurtle into each other with a fearful din!..."

"By all the…!" They all gasped in horror at the narration.

"… The next day, all London rushes to read the newspapers, which describe under huge headlines the latest exploit of the Yellow "M"... Kidnapping of Dr. Septimus causes a terrible catastrophe! Harwich Express collision with Ipswich Train following sabotage of signal."

"Devil! The Yellow "M" wanted to take Blake out along the way!"

"Shit. That note delivered in the morning was no joke." Netto growled.

"What note?" Zarashe asked.

"Stay out of this." Tomono summed up.

"… In the meantime, Blake has remained at the scene of the accident, searching for a clue and discussing the case with Inspector Kendall. "No point in staying here. Not only is our carriage smashed up, but all the surrounding terrain has been trampled flat. And what about you? Any news?"… "None at all. After your phone call, I set up roadblocks and had the whole neighbourhood searched, but the getaway vehicle seems to have vanished into thin air along with Septimus."… In the meantime, Mortimer, who refused to interrupt his search at the Daily Mail offices, carefully combs through old issues of the newspaper. "Here's the year 1922, Professor. Maybe you'll be luckier this time."… "Let's hope you're right, Mr. Stone, because I'm really beginning to despair."… Mortimer doggedly continues with his reading. "Poor Francis. I'd very much like to be with you now, but I think I can do more useful work here, and… I'VE GOT IT!"…"

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"… Mortimer has just stopped at a big headline reading: "Dramatic Climax in Wade Affair"… James Thornley, editor of "The Mega Wave" by Dr. Wade, loses libel case instituted against Dr. Vernay and journalist L. Macomber and is the victim of stroke after the verdict is pronounced. As it will be remembered, following upon the publication in Thornley Editions of a book by Dr. John Wade, the young, brilliant Dr. R. Vernay wrote a stinging criticism of the work on the _Lancet_. L. Macomber, the well-known writer of scientific articles in the _Daily Mail_, followed this for several weeks with biting pleasantries on the same subject. Dr. Wade's book is frankly indefensible, because, filled as it is with vague and ridiculous theories, only one person wrote in defence, a Dr. Jonathan Septimus. One must admit that his required some courage. However, James Thornley, no doubt anxious about his reputation for originality, instituted a libel action against Vernay and Macomber. The author of the "Mega Wave" insisted on remaining anonymous."…"

"So this is the case linking the four of them…! And if it happened in 1922 and they're still alive… Maybe it's the 50s or the 60s? If they were "young", let's say, on their 20s, they should be on their 50s or 60s." Tomono suggested.

"… "The case was tried yesterday by Judge Calvin and the verdict given in favour of the defendants. When judgment was pronounced, Thornley collapsed and died. As can be imagined, the outcome of this sad story caused the greatest consternation among editors, authors and journalists."…"

"So… Maybe the culprit is this Dr. Wade? Maybe he wants to prove some theory he made up and get payback on the humiliation he suffered. Maybe he's got a grudge with Septimus for getting buddy-buddy with the other three." Hiro suggested.

"Could be…"

"Look at Wily to begin with… Dragged on a grudge of over 20 years ago as well…" Netto reminded them.

"… "I wasn't mistaken. I absolutely must read up on this case. I get the impression that the solution to this enigma is to be found there. Tell me, Mr. Stone, do you remember the Wade case arising from the book "The Mega Wave"? I was in India at the time and wasn't able to follow it closely. I wonder whether it is in your library…?" … "I remember well the scandal caused by the work, but it isn't here or anywhere else because, after the death of Thornley, it was mysteriously withdrawn from publication. It is unobtainable now."… Mortimer is put off for a moment. But he replies. "Unobtainable? In the book trade, maybe. But surely there is a copy in the British Museum Library?"… "Indeed. I hadn't thought of that."… I'm going straight there. In the meantime, Mr. Stone, could I ask you to kindly collect all you can find to do with this case? But please, not a word to anyone about it…"… "You may count on my discretion, Professor."…"

"Suspicious… That Dr. Wade must've written something there that may provide a crucial hint… Hence why it was withdrawn…" Netto commented.

"Yeah. But the manner it was done reeks so…" Hiro muttered.

"Reeks of dust?" Zarashe attempted a joke.

"Why not?"

"… Twenty minutes later, the Professor passes beneath the columns of the British Museum. "Something tells me I'm getting closer."… Then he enters the vast reading hall where an air of studious concentration reigns. He makes for the catalogue section in order to fill in a slip. "I would like to have this work for research."… "Very good, Sir."… But hardly has he glanced at the slip when… "Well, that's strange. Another gentleman has asked me for this work right now…"… "Oh! Really? Excuse me, but this coincidence is most regrettable, so that… If I might take the liberty, could you tell me where this reader is?"… "Er, well, why not? He's at number 13."… Feeling a strange presentiment, Mortimer rushes to the place indicated. "Ah! Here it is! What? Nobody? Oh!"… Place Number 13 is empty but, on the table, as if to mock him, he sees the fateful Yellow "M"! "Curses! Too late!"…"

"By all the… So we were right. There's SOMETHING on that book that the Yellow "M" doesn't want others to read." Zarashe gasped.

"It'd seem they've been monitoring Mortimer to some extent if the clerk said that he was asked for the book "right now"…" Tomono argued.

"… An hour later, Mortimer arrives at Park Lane. He is in a bad temper. "Has Sir Francis already returned?"… "The Captain is on the drawing room, Sahib."… "Make me a whisky, Nasir. A stiff whisky."… "At once, Sahib."… "A stiff whisky, eh? I understand. Some annoyance, eh?"… "Annoyance? You must be joking. Say instead, I am absolutely boiling! Just think of it, old chap! I've just been beaten – beaten like a child – and by whom? By the Yellow "M"! Just think of it!"… "Well, well! You too? Tell me about it, Professor!"… And so Mortimer acquaints Blake with the afternoon's event, revealing in detail the motives that prompted him to carry out his research in the archives of the Daily Mail. "Actually, it was Macomber who switched me onto that line of reasoning, following an observation he made on the very day he was kidnapped."…"

"What did he say?" Zarashe asked.

"Wait. Maybe he'll bring it up." Netto suggested.

"… "It was that the latest exploit of the Yellow "M", the kidnapping of Professor Vernay, was much less spectacular than the previous ones. And it was curious that the subsequent crimes revealed the same characteristic. They were no longer spectacular, like the theft from the Tower. They are becoming more ordinary, and, at the same time, more like a sort of personal vendetta, do you understand? It was then that it struck in me to go back in time in search of a name or incident. And the Wade Affair came to mind."… "I follow you quite well, Philip. But the Yard, too, have closely followed the past of the victims – however, without finding anything interesting."… "That's because the Yard let themselves be blinded by the theatrical nature of the earlier exploits. I'm just an amateur who can afford to sit back and let his imagination run a bit wild. Moreover, I'm well acquainted with the world of scientists and, in particular, their sense of professional pride."…"

"I see… So the criminal has indeed some grudge against those 4 and staged for their kidnappings…" Zarashe guessed.

"Yeah. The remaining problem is… Where are they? And who is the Yellow "M"?" Hiro pointed out.

"And what secrets does Dr. Wade's book have?" Tomono wondered.

"Too many questions yet. Virus said it was 8 pages per day. We don't know how long the album is. Many things can still happen."

"… "Besides, what happened at the British Museum reinforces my conviction that Wade and his book are bound to elucidate the mystery of this fantastic story." … "Indeed, your arguments convince me, and, at any rate, the identification of this Doctor Wade would simplify things. As of tomorrow, I'll set the Yard off on that track. I hope your theory is correct and we achieve our goal because the Witham catastrophe has let loose the opposition press."… But while Blake and Mortimer are having this important conversation, a cleverly disguised microphone in a wall bracket carrier their every word… to someone not far away…"

"What!" They all gasped.

"… "And now if we want to take the offensive tomorrow, we must get to bed. I'm half dead with sleep. I haven't closed my eyes in 26 hours."… "Agreed, Francis! Nasir, you may retire! Good night!"… "Good night, Sahib."… Three o' clock has just chimed in the sleeping Park Lane. Suddenly, a furtive figure appears against the sky on the roof of Number 99A. With extraordinary agility, the figure slides down the drain pipe and… After gaining a foothold the edge along the rear wall of the house, he makes for a window on the second floor. Opening the window without the slightest sound, this unusual person slips inside."…"

"Devil! They came! The Yellow "M" in person!" Netto gasped.

"What nerve! Came directly to challenge them…!" Zarashe whistled.

"Nerve indeed! After causing that train crash…!" Tomono grumbled.

"Will they be able to stand up to the enemy?"

"… After a moment's hesitation, and as if obeying a sudden impulse, he walks the length of the corridor… goes down the stairwell serving the offices and arrives in the hall… Then, approaching the drawing room, he silently opens the two swing doors and enters… But the unusual décor of the place where Blake and Mortimer have gathered their expedition souvenirs seems to trouble the disquieting visitor… who suddenly stops short the great Pharaoh's mask above the fireplace… "Ah! Ah!"… And sees the enigmatic face of the Egyptian sovereign suddenly appear to come back to life in the dying glow of the wood fire…"

"Yikes."

"… With his eyes fixed upon the mask, the visitor seems to struggle for a moment against a hostile force and then recoils… reeling, but in doing so, he is hurtled against a great granite sarcophagus… "Huh!"… Seemingly terrified, he leaps sideways and growls… "Huh!"…finds himself beneath the hooked beak of a bird-headed "Horus"… "Huh!"… Then, as if seized by panic, the mysterious personage rushes madly in search of an exit, but stumbling over a shelf on the way… overturns a heavy image of the River Goddess Thoueris… At last, making straight for the door… he speeds through the hall, which at that precise moment lights up…"

"Well, anyone surrounded by creepy stuff in a dim light would panic especially if they're the superstitious type." Hiro wasn't too surprised by what had happened.

"Maybe it's some kind of trauma?" Netto wondered.

"We can't know yet." Zarashe warned.

"Of course not."

"… And Mortimer is there, pistol in hand… "A moment, please! I have some questions to ask you!"…"

The broadcast finished at that point and they all groaned in disappointment that it ended there.

"You want more? You'll have to make it through the day's training sessions!" Virus laughed through the speakers.

"Shit. Now he'll stop at climatic points to keep us hooked and desiring for more of it…" Netto growled.

"What a…" Zarashe cursed.

"We know, we know." Hiro sighed.

"Ah… By the way, Hikari – kun… I…"

"Let's not go over that again, Zarashe. You weren't yourself. That mad foreign guy had messed with your head. You wasted half a year of your life going over that and consumed by guilt, fear and paranoia. You surely don't want to spend another half a year like that."

"N-no, but… I must…"

"Responsibility? How can you talk about that? You weren't yourself, you were barely aware of who you were!" Netto argued back.

"Ah… A-alright…"

"I've never held a grudge with you over that. We were good classmates, you know? You and Tooru – kun. It's not your fault that that madman used you for his stupid experiments."

"When you put it that way…"

"See? Now let's quit this childish quarrel."

"Alright… Man. I wonder if Beta X will be alright…"

"Delta had asked for the Science Labs to implement a Battle Chip cache to become independent like Forte so… He'll surely do the same and Raf will do the same, too…" Tomono told him.

"By the way… Do you have any news? Anything important you might've heard in the news this morning?"

"Not sure… Ah yeah… Something about some gang striking a place somewhere but I thought it meant Africa… Maybe it was in Japan indeed but I wasn't paying much attention… Save for the name of the gang: I thought it was SO stupid that I couldn't take them seriously to begin with: another reason I didn't pay attention to that." Zarashe exposed while frowning and trying to remember.

"And what was the name?"

"Headless Brigade."

"Headless? Oh come on!" Hiro groaned.

"What does it mean? They're all ghosts?" Tomono asked.

"Dunno."

"Maybe it means it that it lacks a "head", a boss? Or maybe the boss is unknown to the guys there and there must be some talk about how they're being led by some ideals or something?"

"I think there was something about it in the news too… Some "Grand Will" or whatever it was to begin with."

"A "Grand Will" that leads a Headless Brigade… Doesn't rhyme but maybe it's not intended to in the first place." Hiro muttered.

"This isn't hip-hop, Hiro."

"I knew that, man. Don't get annoyed."

"My bad. I felt like it. Huff. I need to wash my face."

"At least we have some intimacy in the toilets." Zarashe muttered with slight relief.

"Yeah. The guy was _kind_ enough to build stalls. Or maybe the designer thought that it wouldn't harm to do it this way. Some stalls wouldn't take too much money and if you've got enough to build a place of this size then this must be nothing in comparison." Tomono explained his deduction to the other guys.

"Guess that."

Zarashe headed into one of the stalls and closed the door while Netto pulled a curtain to close the entrance and hide it from sight: he sat cross-legged on the ground and sighed.

"Alright. We can discard the bottle plan."

"Why's that?"

"I found this note stuck to the curtain… "The drain pipes don't lead to a sewer. This facility uses a recycling system like the ISS. But don't worry: the drinking water was bought in your usual convenience store and I've just packed a lot of packs. Virus."…" He read.

"So that means that the shower water… That's recycled from our residues and all? Ugh." Hiro grumbled.

"Maybe if we don't think about it we won't realize. But it's true that the ISS uses a similar system: Saito – niisan told me once. Not like they can dump stuff in space, can they?"

"Got a point but nevertheless… The thought isn't appealing. Let's not tell Zarashe – kun." Tomono whispered.

"Alright. I hope he wasn't listening." Netto glanced there.

"So… Who will be next? Obihiro?" Hiro sighed.

"Wouldn't surprise me but I think he could be expecting such a move: and maybe he could trace back any emails or calls…"

"Why's that?" Tomono frowned

"What, you didn't know? Obihiro's a hacker. But a white hat. That means that he's not a hacker seeking to inflict harm. Those are the black hats, see… There are sub-classes within the "hacker" world. Hacker is a loose term that is generally associated with crime but it doesn't necessarily need to be like that." Hiro explained to him.

"Wow. So there are sub-classes… And he's a very skilled white hat, I assume?"

"Of course! See there, the guy…"

"Don't bring it up, Hiro. It's classified. And we don't want to bring him painful memories either." Netto stopped him.

"… Alright. Sorry."

"What, he was used by some black hats to work for them?"

"Yeah. Something along those lines. Pretty much what happened. But don't bring it up in front of him. OK?"

"OK."

"What's up, guys?" Zarashe joined them.

"Nothing. Just going over possible ideas…"

"Such as?"

"We've got a white hat buddy. If he's sent a fake SOS message he might be able to dissect something from it, see. Like where it was sent from and such and get an idea of our location…"

"I see. But that might not work."

"No. Virus might break into his place one night and kidnap him just like that without having time to react."

"Just who is this guy? And who built this place?"

"A leftover of the ill-famed "Secret Empire"… They built this."

"Those guys! I heard plenty of rumors about them but they were said to be disorganized, highly competitive and had mutual hatred amongst themselves… And they killed each other too…"

"That's true. But Virus is making them believe the ruler, a woman named the Ice Queen, is back to punish them for "betrayal". And fearing that punishment they're starting to consolidate again yet deep inside they don't want to. If you remove the leadership that keeps them into place they'll resume doing what they always do." Netto described to him with a sigh.

"You know a lot."

"Zataki – san told me. You know, Hiro's legal guardian…"

"Ah, yeah… I think we've met once or twice… Or maybe it was another person…? Maybe I'm mixing people up."

"Well. Zataki – san used to be an elite agent until he realized he'd been made a fool of, he had been lied, deceived and they had tried to turn into an accomplice to this madness. So he had enough and brought the leaders down. And insofar only some lone wolves like that Alive Cell remained around… But this guy is far more dangerous."

"I can see that. Huh? Huh! Is that all we'll have as breakfast?"

"Sure. And as lunch and dinner. Get ready to lose some weight."

"Damn it all. This is a prison, alright. Can't be helped…! Let's hope it ends quickly…!" Zarashe gulped.

"Be ready because you'll need the whole of your will to resist the temptations that come with that. Let's eat. There."

The group calmly and silently ate their breakfasts before having their cups of water: they then lied in a bed each and slowly began to fall asleep: Zarashe tried to withstand by pinching his hips.

"Come in already…! I'll kick your jaw in one hit…!"

But gas was suddenly pumped in and he fainted as well…

10: 47 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright… It's all set… So… _Action_!"

_What the fuck…?_

"Welcome to the club, Zarashe. Heh, heh, heh."

_Shit_.

Zarashe woke up and realized he'd been made to sit in a metallic chair having a vibrator set into it and which had plunged into his ass: he also had the anal beads inside as well.

Three leather belts kept his torso glued to the chair's rear along with another two groups of two belts tying his legs to the front legs of the chair as well.

He felt how someone had been forced to ride on his cock and was locked in that position given how a chain connected their collars together and it was of a very short range.

"Junior here wanted you to fuck his ass."

_Yeah. And I'm an idiot. Hikari – kun would never say that. You only say that for the cameras. To make us look like sex addicts. You're such a double-crossing bastard…! My blood's boiling!_

"And Akashi wanted Tomono to screw him, too."

_Stop saying nonsense and fight me! You coward. You gotta be a weakling who relies on petty tricks like drugged food, water and sleeping gas to render us incapable of fighting back._

"Alright then… Let's have a party! Vibrators: on!"

_Wha!_

Zarashe inwardly gasped as he felt the chair vibrator starting to spin and ravage his ass: he tried to move but was locked on that position: he immediately began to inwardly groan and moan while he felt how the urethra vibrator did its work as well: Netto had begun to ride his cock.

_It feels odd…! There must be some lotion or something to make my cock slippery and force Hikari – kun to slide along its length! Shit! And here I thought I'd managed to leave all this homo S&M stuff behind after I was forced to go through some of it in 2010…! Damned German! I hope the guy never comes out of prison…! Having me kidnapped, sexually tortured, and brainwashed…! And what happened next…! I spent the next half a year depressed with my life, consumed by guilt, fear and paranoia… I had to move away to uncle's place… I thought I'd never be able to speak to Hikari – kun ever again… Despite Beta's encouragement attempts and all I couldn't gather the courage to do it…! In the end uncle told me that I couldn't know without attempting it…! So last summer I came back to Akihara… And he forgave me…! I'm so glad, really…!_

"Hmmm… This lacks some mood. I know! Our fellow Mirror Ball will put some mood into the air. Music: start!"

Music that seemed to be a kind of _samba_ given the tone and some random words that sometimes popped out began to ring out across the room they were in.

_Mirror Ball? The guy from the PKMN GameCube games? Colosseum and XD… This is the battle theme from Colosseum… But, really… The guy's Afro hair is so silly… And in XD he switches over to a theme that sounds like something Michael Jackson would create… It gives off that vibe, it really does…! _

"Heh, heh, heh. Now the mood has improved. It'll create some mood for the viewers too. These videos always get over 5,000 visitors… Although the visitors count system does count people who come back the next day to see them again…"

_By all the… Are there really so many people out there eager to pay to see this? The world's gone mad or what?_

"By the way! Beware of Chinamen quoting Lao Tsu. You may find yourselves lacking a head afterwards."

_HUH? What kind of crap is that to begin with? It doesn't make sense unless you mean a madman that cuts off peoples' heads._

"The air needs to heat up… Let's bring out this… It's about time you tasted true pain… Heh, heh, heh."

_What the fuck are you up to now?_

SMACK!

_Ugh! The guy's smacking my buttocks with something! Stop! They hurt! If only I could move my hands…! I could catch it…! But I can't! You damned coward: and then you say you're elite!_

"Heh, heh, heh. It's useless to resist. Soon enough all of you will be wishing for more and more of this… Your minds will be overfilled with the desire for sex… Your bodies will yell at you to have more of it… And thus you will become excellent slaves…"

_B-by all the… This just made my whole body shiver! But it won't happen: we'll resist you over and over again! My word!_

"It'd seem you've still got some guts to defy me… Did Guts Man provide you guys with them? Hah, hah, hah!"

_How original. Sheesh. _

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

_Wha! Damn it! At this rate my buttocks will ache so much that I won't be able to sit down for a while! Shit! _

"Heh, heh, heh. That's enough for you. Let's move on. Junior here wants some spanking next!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Zarashe heard how Virus had moved to spank Netto's buttocks: Zarashe grumbled under his breath but couldn't do anything.

_Damn. The memories of those days are surfacing…! Two guys constantly fucking me and then tying me to a bed to be fucked by their clients…! The shock and despair I felt shook the whole of my mind…! And then that bastard used my weakened mind state to easily brainwash me into being a damned acolyte! Rot in Hell forever, you freaking bastard!_

"Heh, heh, heh. I can see it… Anger! Your body shivers with anger and hatred! Good, good… Tap into the Dark Side! And then you'll be the center of the Universe!"

_What in the damned…? What a load of crap! Like I'll fall for that cheap crap to begin with…! Fall into Hell!_

"It's useless pretending! Your body movements reveal it all: I'm like Vamp, I can read your movements from seeing your muscles! Humans are predictable!" Virus sneered.

_Vamp? From MGS2 and MGS4? Sheesh. The guy was a creep alright: and now I remember the guy was hinted to be homo and having had an affair with Fortune's father… Snake told you in the Plant Chapter if you called him through the Codec… _

"So deepen into the anger, open up the floodgates, and embrace it! And then… You can swear loyalty to the Grand and Immortal IQ – sama: you will become one of us! And you can be over them! Think about it: it's your only chance!" Virus tried to tempt him.

_And become a torturer? I refuse! I'll never become something like you lot: I swear! If it means endless torture then so be it! I'm not afraid! But I'm not going to inflict harm to my friends just to escape this! No! Someone weak and selfish would do it but I'm not weak or selfish!_

"… Hmmm… It'd seem you won't, huh? Pity. Heh, heh, heh. Oh well, not like it matters that much… Feel the angst and fear and despair! They will consume you!" Virus chuckled.

_That speech won't scare any of us. We're already in Hell to begin with: but we won't submit to those. We'll fight back the whole time, no matter how many days it takes to do so! _

"It'd seem you want to struggle, eh? Despite it being a useless struggle and a waste of energies…"

_Hmpf! It can't be useless. We might not be able to escape but we can resist and defeat you like this! We won't submit to your attempts at scaring the hell outta us! I insist! Your attempts are useless! How's that like?_

"Well, all of you have been spanked… I'll have fun fucking Junior and the other guy… Heh, heh, heh. Get ready to feel two cocks inside of you, Junior, because it's something you'll never forget. This feeling of being properly used…"

_Properly used? What crap! You talk like we were things! And we're living beings, we're humans! _

"Yeah… It's already in… How does it feel like, Junior? Overwhelming, I guess? Heh, heh, heh! Let the feeling root in your body: that's what'll make you wish for more of this! Maybe your cellmates can help you in feeling that again."

_Like we'll fall for that. Doing sex between of us would be stupid: it'd be liked we'd become sex addicts. And that would be admitting defeat: but we won't do that. _

"Yeah… Sliding in and out it goes! This is how your hole is used like: to stuff things in! Get it, guys?"

_Sheesh. This guy's idiocies are beginning to tire me out. I want them to end, and soon!_

"Alright! Filled! As a prize… I'll stuff a vibrator in so that you don't miss the second cock fucking you. Heh, heh, heh. Let's move on into the next guy and set the feeling… For the next round… You'll swap places and the sitting guys will be able to experience this feeling… You better look forward to it, you guys…"

_Like we will. And I won't let that impress me, either. Do whatever you want but I won't give a cent for it. _

"How's it over here? Feels good, eh? You want more, eh? I'll fill you up with my stuff! You better remember this sensation! Here! Fill up! I'd say we leave it at here for now…"

_About damned time. And to think we'll have to go through this crap another two times today…! Shit! Why me of all guys?_

Zarashe got suddenly hit with a taser and he slowly fainted…

01:11 AM (Bermuda Time)…

"… So… No luck, Beta X?"

"No, Omega! I searched everywhere."

"Shit. That means that Virus got him."

"Who's Virus?"

"A leftover."

"A torturer?"

"Yeah. The worst type ever."

"Shit."

Omega was talking with a Navi inside of a Cyber World somewhere that was poorly lit and barely decorated save for a background consisting on a purple "V" symbol floating across it.

The Navi, Beta X, appealed as being over a meter and sixty tall, maybe closer to a meter and seventy.

His eyes' irises were blood red in coloring but they lacked pupils: his facial expression denoted anger.

His helmet's main color was black as well yet he had some blue pieces of armor built around the edges of it and spanning through the middle of the helmet: a red pyramidal jewel aiming downwards was set above his nose.

The helmet included five extensions shaped like wings and colored white plus a golden edge: two formed on the lower edge of the helmet, another two formed at a height over the eyes and the last one sprouted from the middle of his helmet while aiming upwards.

His main body's color choice was black: he had a white piece of armor set over the chest which contained a ruby jewel and two wing-like extensions spreading across the torso until the shoulders: the Alphabet letters "BX" colored golden were set within a piece of armor located over the upper edge of the ruby.

A golden edge surrounded his neck and formed a small collar-like object around it: his shoulders had white armor over it: three thin spear-like extensions formed behind them and gave off the impression of a wing as well: the uppermost piece was golden in coloring while the other two pieces were white.

His arms' skin was black until the elbow: white armor encompassed it and extended until the hands and fingers: a golden ring served as additional protection for the wrists.

The rest of his upper body had no decoration whatsoever until the hips, where the leg armor began at: a golden edge shaped like a triangle marked the start of it.

The rest of the legs' armor was painted using white color palette: the knees had extra armor over them and two small and short wing-like extensions.

Golden pieces of armor showed up over the ankles yet there was a space between them and the legs: they were bent upwards to form a triangle and included the wing shapes on their edges.

Lastly, his feet's armor included two pieces of outer edge and another two pieces which were separated by a slight space between the front and the rear of them.

Overall, his appearance was reminiscent of a "fallen angel" given the color motifs and all the winged extensions.

"Yeah. The guy's kidnapped some of the Akihara guys and is holding them hostage somewhere. The problem with the guy is that they're one hell of a sneaky bastard." Omega growled.

"Sheesh. Last thing we needed. And here we thought nothing would happen there, in Kyoto…!"

"I know. The guy always comes up with a new way to elude our security or loophole it altogether. We've been raiding the under but no luck."

"Damn it. We've got no other clues apart from that?"

"For the moment… no."

"MUGRO~H!"

"What was _that_?"

CRASH!

"Glory to HB!"

"Damn it. Hunters from the _Halo _games: the worst thing the Covenant can throw at you. They're SO diehard!"

The "Hunter" units from the _Halo _games rushed in while shooting their heavy-caliber weapons: both dodged and Beta X drew a white Buster having some curved wings on its body: he loaded it and formed a blue, a green and a red spheres: he shot them towards one of them and the Hunter got frozen, electrified and set on fire: that inflicted some damage but it wasn't enough to bring it down: Sigma and Blood Shadow rushed in next.

"Charged shotgun shot!"

"Eat this! Break Punch!"

Blood Shadow leapt into the air and shot a blast at one Hunter's back while Sigma rushed forward and began to pierce through the armor using his right fist: he then brought up the shield to repel the heavy rounds of the arm cannon: Sigma gripped the Hunter with both hands, spun it around and flung it into the air to then fall face-up on the ground: Sigma warped and dropped from above while aiming his sword at the ground thus plunging through it and deleting it.

"Listen, guys! They have a lot of firepower but they lack speed and maneuvering! So use your agility to confuse them and then strike them down!" Sigma called out.

"I take note. Come, ugly."

"Mugro~h! HB! HB! Grand Will! Grand Will!"

"Shut up already. Charged shotgun shot!"

Blood Shadow ducked to dodge a swing of the left arm and then placed his shotgun's barrels on the chest armor: he shot his twin rounds and they pierced through the Hunter's body: it growled and got deleted as well while another 4 rushed in.

"Where are they coming from, Boss?"

"I'm trying to figure that! Ah! They come from the local 3G antenna and then through my phone! What lot!" Vadous grumbled.

"Fine. I'll go to the antenna. Maybe I can find something there. Shut down the mobile in the meanwhile so that they lose their access route. I'll be right back!" Omega told him as he ran out.

"If you see the bastard you can go all out!"

"Delighted!"

"Mugro~! The Grand Will! The Grand Will!"

"The little will!" Beta X shot back along with tree plasma rounds.

These rounds impacted a Hunter's shoulders and damaged the armor while the main round hit the head and deleted it: the body collapsed and got deleted: drums suddenly began to ring out.

"I am the Grand Will! I shall command the feeble humans! I shall annihilate the weak!" A distorted voice proclaimed.

"Virus! If this is your idea of suspense then it sucks."

"Dare not associate me with mere humans! I am above those! I am immaterial! I am the cosmos!"

"That sounds like a rip-off from Arthur C. Clarke's _Space Odyssey _books to begin with." Vadous drily muttered.

"I shall rule this pitiful planet! And judgment shall be passed down! Only strong ones shall survive! Weak shall be erased! Such are the laws of nature all across the cosmos!"

"Oh yeah? I'm SO skeptical. Blood. Where does it come from?"

"Let's see… Your phone's 3G is off so… It seems to be coming through the cable Internet lines and into the router… It seems to be riding along a download you started, Boss…"

"Download? Huh? When did I…? And what's it? A RAR file titled "Michael Jackson Greatest Hits"? I never ordered that. Someone's hacked into my PC and it's gotta be Virus." He grumbled.

"I'll go take care of that." Blood Shadow ran off.

"Well! Only 2 left." Sigma told Beta X.

"Alright. Let's smash them too."

"… Done! I cancelled the DL and sent the files to the quarantine folders: that should stop that annoying broadcast too. Maybe you should isolate the PC from the wireless network and we should have an inspection of it to see how it got hacked." Blood Shadow came back in.

"Good job. How's it going, Omega?"

"I found a portal spawning the Hunters but managed to kick them back inside by combining a Black Hole Battle Chip into it. I attached a tracer to one and I'm analyzing it… I've gotten as far as Hokkaido… And the signal got cut… But it's surely further than that." Omega replied.

"Alright. I'll try to dig up in any files Maria had to see if she had another big hideout somewhere or plans for one. It'd make sense. Come back here, Omega." Vadous commanded.

"Roger, Boss."

"Huff. Well. I'm going back home. Tell me if you figure out anything or if there's something I can do to help." Beta X sighed.

"Delighted." Omega reassured him.

Beta X flew off and into a portal Omega opened: it soon closed and the group sighed, tired.

"Damn it all. We gotta get rid of all these leftovers or things will get dangerous and deadly before we know it! Sheesh!"


	8. Chapter 8: Of brigadiers

**Chapter 8: Of brigadiers**

06:57 AM (Japan Time), Thursday June the 30th…

"… If the information is correct… It should be here. Colonel."

"I know, Chief, I know. Is our getaway vehicle ready?"

"Indeed."

"Excellent. Let us show them that we are serious."

"Of course."

"Chut. One's coming out. Ready?"

"Ready…"

Chief Lezareno and Colonel Talos were lurking close to a worn down warehouse building in a district that seemed to have held a major factory in past time but it was now abandoned: they had taken cover behind a brick wall and removed one to see behind it and into the open area in front of the warehouse: one of the Headless Brigade members calmly walked out while carrying a AN-94 rifle.

"AN-94. They have money. It's very rare even in the Motherland. It costs about 6 times the cost of an AK-74 to produce. Yet it's terribly effective against body armor." Colonel Talos whispered.

"I see. But not against our gizmo."

"Surely not. But we did bring a dummy equipped with the gizmo. Maybe it would be wiser to use it instead. Let's ready it, Chief."

"Roger."

Chief Lezareno headed for a nearby wooden box with wheels and opened the cover to reveal a skateboard having what seemed to be a web-cam built on it plus a large rectangular unlabelled device: Lezareno inputted some commands using his smart-phone and then slowly moved towards the edge of the wall: he glanced at Colonel Talos, who gave him the thumbs-up gesture: Lezareno nodded.

"Here goes." He whispered.

He inputted some commands and an engine beneath the skate turned on while two things happened at the same time: it turned invisible and created a hologram of a SWAT Team member: it gave the impression of being a real SWAT running across with his shield and tear gas gun: the brigadier gasped.

"Halt! In the name of the Grand Will!"

The "SWAT" played deaf and rushed for the brigadier: the brigadier took out the safety and opened fire.

"Ya~h!"

All bullets, however, curved inches away from the "SWAT" and shot past it towards a nearby concrete wall: the "SWAT" charged into the brigadier just as he lost balance and began shooting his gun madly towards the sides and the air as he recoiled and collapsed face-up: other brigadiers rushed out and opened fire but had no better results: they all collapsed when the "SWAT" got close to them as well: a group of about 15 of them rushed out next and opened fire again.

"By the Grand Will! It's a ghost!" They all exclaimed.

"Hmpf…" Colonel Talos snickered.

"We're too subtle." Chief Lezareno snickered next.

"Shoot at it, damn it all!" One brigadier yelled.

"I'm doing that, 15! You shoot at it!" Another replied.

"Shut up, 28! Nobody bosses me!"

"Save for the 40s?" 28 shot back.

"The 40s only relay the desires of the Grand Will! The Grand Will commands us all! And you know it! Acolyte!"

"Me~? Speak for yourself, rookie~!"

"Rookie~? I've been in the Okinawa Yakuza for 11 years!"

"Sure thing! And I was in the Hokkaido Yakuza for 30 years!"

"Wanna brawl?"

"Rookie!"

"Acolyte!"

"Imbecile!"

"Inept!"

"28 and 15! Quit it! What's going on?" One of the commanding members rushed in.

"It's a ghost, 44!"

"HUH? You're all shooting at it but you don't hit it? What! There are about 20-something of them knocked out!"

"That's why I say it gotta be a ghost!"

"Now's a good moment. Let's try to catch that man. They surely know more than the acolytes." Colonel Talos whispered.

"No problem."

Lezareno directed the "SWAT" towards them: they all opened fire but got knocked out: Lezareno drew some smoke grenades and began to toss them there while he and Talos put on handkerchiefs over their mouths to cover them: Lezareno rushed into the smoke after pressing a button on his sunglasses' frame to make them glow with a reddish glow: Colonel Talos recalled the "SWAT" and stored it on the box, which he hauled: he heard some sounds of a fight and Lezareno quickly came back dragging 44 with him: they rushed for a black Honda parked there and Lezareno sat behind along with 44: Colonel Talos sped away.

"Cough, cough! The Grand… Will…! Ugh!" Someone exclaimed.

"Success." Lezareno muttered as he looked back.

"By the time the smoke disperses we'll already be far away and at the police station." Talos calmly told him.

"Indeed."

Lezareno drew his Beretta gun and kept it aimed at 44 in case the guy woke up but he didn't seem to: Lezareno drew a taser which he held on his left hand to have it ready in case the guy attempted some desperate move: Talos looked at the rear view mirror and spotted another of the 40s chasing them using a Yamaha bike.

"Your turn. Gentlemen." He announced.

"Roger, sir." Two voices replied through his phone.

Two motorists having navy blue helmets suddenly appeared from a side-street and began to chase the motorist: the brigadier looked back and then one of the motorists ran past him to then place his bike horizontally, blocking the road taking profit of cars parked on both sides of it: the brigadier quickly braked and placed his bike horizontal to avoid the collision but the two men quickly leapt for him and knocked him to then immobilize him: Talos had stopped the car to see and nodded in approval to the two men.

"Bring him to the police station too. One of you must escort him there and the other gets the bikes out of the way."

"Roger, sir! Hum. Our client is number 48."

"I guess number 50 is the biggest number."

"We're almost there. Ah. Here it is. Good."

The car soon reached the police station and two policemen quickly cuffed 44 to stop him from escaping: they brought him inside while a patrol car arrived having 48 on it: he was brought in, too, while a police inspector came out.

"Good job, gentlemen! Now we can question them: we better do it in separate rooms."

"Allow me to participate. I know how to exert pressure. We may be dealing with former Yakuza members as well so… They'll end up in prison nevertheless."

"Roger. This way."

Lezareno and Talos came into the police station and got led to a small room having only a desk and two chairs: there was a mirror on the right side of the room as well.

"I'll be looking on." Lezareno told him.

"Good."

Talos sat in the chair in front of 44 (they'd taken out his balaclava revealing a man on his 30 with no hair and having piercings on his ears) while the police inspector stood behind him: 44 growled and slowly woke up, grumbling.

"What in the damned…?"

"So. Comrade. Are you ready to meet your old pals whom you abandoned to their fates? What will they think of you?"

"E~H! No!"

"So? Who's the Grand Will? Where do you get your orders from?"

"W-well… Dunno… They always are there on advance! One of us gets a letter delivered to them somehow that says where we must go next and what we must do…" 44 confessed.

"And how do you control the men? Radio-hypnosis?"

"Y-yeah. We've got a radio-hypnosis device…"

"What were you hoping to achieve the other day?"

"We were told to kidnap some of the teen guys…"

"Any specifics?"

"The blue vest one and the yellowish top guy… And ignore all of the others… But when we were trying to think of a way to get into the store the police came so… We had to pull out…"

"I see."

"Hum. Why only 2 of the 4 there…? There's some reason? Or maybe they were to come back another day?" Lezareno wondered aloud in the viewing room.

"So! Were you supposed to go try it again?"

"I think so but until we don't receive the orders…"

"How did this begin like?"

"4 weeks ago… I got a letter along with a package… They had the clothes and all and said… "I chose you. You must obey. Go here. Others will be there. They will instruct you."… Computer-written, there wasn't a return address in either so they must've been delivered in person during the night…" 44 explained.

"I see. So that means that someone has been doing some exhaustive background investigation to then assemble you and each one got a number assigned… The weapons and the device?"

"They were already there, neatly packaged and all."

"The bikes?"

"Stolen from different prefectures…"

"The vans? The stealth field?"

"Already there too…"

"You've never been able to figure out how the orders are delivered?"

"No… But… There's another rule… We mustn't see our real faces. So maybe the big boss disguises as one of us and pretends to be one of us who has somehow received the orders."

"I see. Well. 48 tried to come "rescue" you so we're asking him some questions too. We'll soon figure out if he's the boss who's disguised as him or not."

"W-what was that ghost?"

"I'm afraid it's a state secret." Talos shrugged.

"PSB?" He gasped.

"Hmpf." He shrugged again.

"Shit! This is bad."

"Speak for yourself. _Comrade_. Well. I've got other business to attend for so the inspector over here will wrap things up."

"Thank for your cooperation, Colonel."

"It was nothing. Good morning."

Talos came out and met up with Lezareno: another police inspector joined them while sighing.

"Rough customer! We needed 3 policemen to keep the guy into place and not to try to jump for our necks."

"So?"

"Same story, alright. But he admitted he got letters occasionally telling him not to come to the meeting. He obeyed and next day he was told to come. That matches with the other man's hypothesis. The leader pretends to be one of them, using some voice mimicking system, and pretends they've gotten the orders somehow."

"I see. It could be our elusive criminal even."

"Let's go tell Mr. Sponsor."

"Alright. Good morning, gentlemen. Ah! Keep an eye out. The others might make a move to try to come rescue them… Or maybe they'll show up in Akihara City again. Have some policemen on standby. You never know." Talos warned.

"Understood."

Both men came out of the station where the two agents involved in capturing the other brigadier where waiting next to their bikes: Talos made a dismissing gesture and then inspected them.

"Agent Lion. The lawsuit is soon, right?"

"No, sir. There is no lawsuit, sir."

"Ah. True, true. So. Agent Umi."

"Yes, sir!"

"Did you figure out who falsely reported you for tax evasion?"

"No, sir. Because no – one did that. Sir."

"Excellent. You used the radars?"

"Yes, sir. IR and UV… We sent Navis to scout nearby cameras and all but found no traces of forceful access. Sir."

"Hum. Good. Return to the HQ and remain on standby."

"Roger, sir."

The two agents climbed into their bikes after putting on their bike helmets and ran away: Lezareno and Talos drove away towards another location: Lezareno dialed a number.

"Mr. Sponsor? This is Lezareno. We've got developments."

"What happened?"

"We captured 2 executives."

"Oh! Is that so?"

"It'd seem that the one behind the brigade replaces executives and pretends they got the orders themselves by hand-delivered envelopes: there are 48 of them."

"48… Quite some numbers…"

"Indeed. They might strike again so we warned the authorities to be ready and keep an eye out."

"Alright. Thank you."

"It's nothing. We don't want to let them get away with it. We left some listening devices close by so we'll know if they moved."

"They've surely done so."

"Indeed. But I managed to attach one to one of their members so it might help figure out what they're doing now. Take the necessary measures to ensure they can't come back in a stealth manner."

"Alright."

"Ah yes! They admitted that they were told to target Mr. Senior and Mr. Hikawa so we'll increase watch around them."

"Devil. Please go ahead."

"Understood. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Lezareno ended the call and then inputted some commands: sounds coming from a microphone could be heard: a van's engine sound was the most prominent background sound.

"We've lost 44 and 48! And now we gotta move! Whoever is pulling our strings must be pretty pissed off, 42."

"Not like they can tell anything important, 47."

"Oi. 42 and 47… Are you sure this is the right direction?" A third guy asked them.

"It is, 43!"

"No traces of pursuit."

"Good, 33."

"I insist! That was a ghost! Summoned by the Devil!"

"You shut up, 11!"

"Wha~t? 22! I'll have ya swallow ya hide!"

"Wanna brawl?"

"Bring it on!"

"STOP ALREADY!" The executives yelled.

"Sheesh."

"Don't act like crybabies! Act like men!"

"Hmpf!"

"Aren't ya former Yakuza or former serial thefts or killers? Then prove it, by damnation! Else we'll be laughed at!" One of the executives scolded the others.

"Our name is stupid to begin with!" Someone groaned.

"And you say that, 5? Who told you to speak? Huh?" The executive shot back with increasing annoyance.

"Ya aren't the big boss!"

"But I'm an executive so I'm ordering you to shut the trap!" The executive barked next.

"Yeah. A dog that yanks around the chain?"

"NYAGRA~H!"

"Someone hold 46 back!"

"Calm down, man! And you shut up already! Or we toss you outta the van and you make your way on foot!"

"Sheesh."

"Enough." Lezareno muttered.

"Good. They're still confused and it seems that the brigade can't hope to stay united without the radio-hypnosis." Talos smiled.

"Indeed."

"Let's plan a new strategy. Maybe we can slowly catch them and one of them might be the founder."

"That would be ideal. The sooner we act, the better, truly…"

09:29 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Sheesh. It's finally a new day?"

"I think so."

"And if this is what we must go through each day…!"

"I know, Zarashe, I know…"

The guys began to wake up and stretch before they jumped off the beds and talked within themselves: Tomono grumbled, Hiro shrugged, Zarashe cursed and Netto fumed.

"Some ice to cool it off!"

SLAM!

"Off!"

"Tooru – kun! You next, huh?"

"Guys!"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure…"

Hikawa was thrown in and Netto sighed as he freed him and Hikawa got to his feet, looking confused.

"My dad called me. He forgot the _bento_ at home. So I brought it to the Waterworks. I got told he was in the pump room. So I headed inside and, suddenly, something hit the back of my neck. I fell asleep and I'm suddenly here." He explained.

"You got lured there by the culprit. I'm sure he placed the _bento_ there to make it look like your dad forgot it. And then he surely used a tranquilizer gun to knock you out. He then slipped out somehow eluding the Committee watch too. Sheesh."

"What's this place?"

"A dungeon of homo S&M!" Zarashe grumbled.

"Oh heck."

"You get tortured thrice a day, only have a meager meal, and they always put you to sleep to then force you into the show."

"Show?" He gasped.

"Yeah! We're being filmed and the films uploaded into the Cyber World for perverts to see."

"What a…!"

"… "So. Here we have the famous Yellow "M". Well, friend, show us your…!"… But before Mortimer finishes speaking, all the lights on the hall go out… The visitor's glasses suddenly appear to glow, and he advances towards the Professor. "Stop! One more step and I fire!"… But the terrifying visitor takes no notice of the warning and continues to advance… "Mind out! I'll count three! One… two… three!"… Feeling himself in danger, Mortimer aims an arm and fires a shot. Bang!"

"W-what's that?" Hikawa gasped.

"An audio-book based on a European comic… A guy named Yellow "M" is terrorizing London… And he's infiltrated the protagonists' house. This is broadcasted each morning."

"I see…"

"… Although obviously hit, the weird individual continues his threatening approach. In amazement, the Professor fires at almost at point-blank range and empties his gun. But as with the first shot, the bullets have no effect… Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! His forehead beaded with perspiration, Mortimer watches the invulnerable monster approach and is overcome by a strange torpor… At that moment, Nasir, who has heard the noise, rushes down the service staircase… Leaping like a tiger, he pounces on Mortimer's aggressor. At the same time, a blinding flash comes from the man's body. Nasir is hurled to the ground!"

"Whoa!" The four guys gasped.

"What a guy!" Hikawa gasped next.

"… Incapable of making a move, Mortimer watches the fiendish being lean over the motionless Nasir, and then… As though on a frenzy, take a piece of yellow chalk from his pocket and quickly draw a huge Yellow "M" on the wall. At that moment, Blake, only now awakened from his heavy sleep, bursts into the hall. "What on earth is happening?"… "Quick, Francis! Shoot! For heavens' sake, shoot!"… But the diabolical creature draws back with a piercing burst of laughter… "HAH! HAH! HAH!"… And abruptly, with a prodigious leap, smashing glass and frames, jumps through the nearby window… lands on the canopy outside and, with the agility of a cat, jumps down onto the pavement… then, from the middle of the road, shouts defiantly at Blake… "RHA~H!"… The later takes careful aim at the target and discharges his gun, but with no more success than Mortimer previously. Still laughing, the man flees into Park Lane and disappears in the direction of Green Park. "HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"… "Curse it! That man must the devil himself!"…"

"Bullets don't affect him? Bullet-proof coat?" Hikawa gasped.

"Dunno. But it's no ordinary human!" Netto gasped next.

"What a…" Zarashe cursed.

"And how did he knock out Nasir without even making contact? That's very suspicious, too." Tomono frowned.

"Too suspicious!" Hiro fumed.

"… Blake and Mortimer (whose strange indisposition has disappeared) have realized that pursuit is useless. As the fuses on the hall have blown for an unknown reason, has to be reconnected. Then, while Mortimer deals with Nasir, Blake undertakes some rapid investigation pending the arrival of Kendall. "Park Lane is in an uproar. Never within living memory has such gunfire been heard. I've informed the police briefly of the situation, and they have undertaken to do what is necessary. And how is our brave companion?"… "There is no need to worry. He's in exactly the same conditions as previous victims. But have you found anything?"… "These. Your flattened bullets scattered around the hall, as if they had rebound off an armour plate, which is somewhat curious…"…"

"Curious? That's ODD. Bullets don't flatten like that! They're made of steel and steel needs a huge deal of force to flatten." Netto pointed out to the ground.

"True." Hiro realized.

"Armour plate? Is there such a thing? Or does he mean like they'd hit a medieval armor?"

"… "… Because, if you had missed your mark, the bullets would have lodged in the wall facing you…"… "Indeed! That's extraordinary! Say, what if I asked Kendall to bring along the ballistics experts from the Yard?"… "Good idea, but do quickly. In the meantime, I'll go dress."… "All right. Provided he's not already on his way…"… But as the Professor goes quickly towards the telephone, he stumbles upon an unexpected obstacle and falls heavily… "Well, what happened? Nothing broken, I hope?"… "Hmmm. No. I simply caught my foot on this blasted thing. What do you think of that?"… "What? An electric wire in a place like that? That's odd!"… "That's what I think, too. Let's see, then, where it leads us…"… Some moments later, the two men find that the wire ends in a microphone hidden in a wall decoration…"

"Ah! So they found the hidden mike… But, say… If the mike actually needs to be wired… Then it must indeed by the 50s or the 60s! I'm sure that by the 70s and 80s they were wireless already… Or not?" Hiro began arguing but then doubted.

"Well… Even nowadays some mikes are wired yet… I think that it must be that era, yeah… There's been almost no mention of TV insofar and they granted a lot of importance to the newspapers… Maybe it was the beginnings of TV, even…" Netto argued next.

"Yeah. That sounds logical." Zarashe agreed.

"I wonder… How did the Yellow "M" vanish from the street? Surely someone saw it rush down Park Lane." Hikawa pointed out.

"Good point. Maybe he changed clothes and pretended to be a normal citizen or a drunkard?" Tomono suggested.

"… "That's it! A microphone. The classic device!"… "Yes, and admirably camouflaged. The wire fits in with the wall covering."… "It won't be difficult to follow."… "It runs along the shelf, down here and… Just look now!"… "What then?"… In front of the fireplace, under an armchair, lies a creased envelope… "… To Blake and Mortimer?"… "What the dickens can that be?"… Blake quickly tears open the envelope and reads… Dear Sirs, until now I have shown exceptional patience in your case. However, your obstinacy in trying to harm me has passed the limit of what I can tolerate. That is why I now ask you for the last time to give up your investigations into my person and my activity. Failing this, I shall to very great regret find myself obliged to take any measures that may be necessary. This is my last warning! Yellow "M"…"

"So he came in to drop that letter? Just for that? But it'd seem his original plan wasn't to wake anyone up but just to leave the letter there: his panic caused the consequent scene…" Netto whistled.

"How _polite_ of him." Zarashe ironically commented.

"Truly." Tomono drily added.

"Who'd want to quit at that stage, anyway?" Hikawa argued.

"No – one."

"… "So that's the reason for his visit: to actually leave this ultimatum here. What nerve!"… "Yes. To take such a risk, he either has to be mad or incredibly sure of himself."… RRI~NG! "Ah, there's Inspector Kendall! He'll have his hands full for quite some time. Let's take advantage of that to make ourselves presentable."… "Let's leave him to it. As for me, I've had my fill of excitement for one night."… Nasir has been moved to Charing Cross Hospital. Inspector Kendall and the experts from Scotland Yard have been busy in the Park Lane residence, picking up the trail of the strange visitor and examining the slightest clues. Then they pursue their enquires outside. Finally, Kendall returns to our friends' house with a triumphant air. "Hello, Inspector?"… "Anything new?"… "Many things, gentlemen. I hope you agree that the police have been speedy!"…"

"Guess that." Hikawa muttered.

"… "The wire you discovered was connected to the receiver I have here, which was placed in a room in a neighbouring house. You can see it from here. A room was rented last week, but the proprietor was unable to give a description of the person. As regards this little set, it was installed by a so-called electrician from the electricity board who came here in your absence – rather like in a detective novel. As for this fellow's exploits, I suspect your were – er – embroidering a little."… "Really? In that case, how do you explain his invulnerability?"… "There's nothing supernatural about that. The man evidently wore a bulletproof vest."… "A bulletproof vest? Do you hear that? And what about Nasir – put out of action before my very eyes?"… "Nonsense. He could have been thrown to the ground by a _judo_ hold and stunned. The darkness and your fertile imagination did the rest."… "So, when you were stunned at Judge Calvin's, was that due to excessive imagination or a _judo_ hold?"…"

"Man. Mortimer and Kendall don't really get along, do they? Kendall being the skeptical…" Hiro commented.

"A _judo_ hold? The guy only turned around and didn't even make contact with Nasir!" Netto groaned.

"Really… Kendall should've paid attention to the details." Tomono sighed in defeat.

"You know the police: always so stiff." Zarashe grumbled.

"Maybe so…" Hikawa timidly muttered.

"… But the sound of the telephone comes in time to interrupt this exchange of acid remarks. RRRI~NG! "Pardon me. That must be the ballistics expert. We'll get a better – informed opinion, Professor. Hallo. Yes, it's Kendall on the phone. Carry on, old man. I'm listening. Eh, what? You're sure? But our hypothesis…? Ah… Good, thank you!"… "The report doesn't seem to satisfy you?"… "Goodness. One can't make head or tail of it. The ballistics expert assures me that to explain the invulnerability of the individual wearing a bulletproof vest... It would have to be so thick that he couldn't move for the weight!"…"

"Another hint of the age… They were heavier before…" Hiro muttered.

"… "All of this proves, gentlemen… That we still have a number of mysteries to clear up. But one crucial thing is clear: the Yellow "M" has finally been seen, and it's a creature of flesh and bone, fantastic or not, so…"… At that moment, there is a knock on the door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Surely that's Mrs. Benson with the breakfast."… "Perhaps you'll take a cup of tea with us, Kendall?"… "Thank you. I won't say no."… "Here is your breakfast, gentlemen. It will do you good after such a terrible night. And here is the mail, too."… "You are most welcome, Mrs. Benson. Just put it there, and thank you!"… While Mortimer is busy with the tea tray, Blake, without paying special attention, sorts out the letters… "Let's see… Professor Mortimer, Daily Herald… What's this? An unstamped letter for me marked "urgent and personal"…"

"Suspicious…" They all muttered.

"… An envelope with unusual appearance has caught his attention. Mr. Francis Blake. Urgent and personal. Hardly has the Captain opened the envelope when he utters a cry of amazement. "By Jove. It goes from bad to worse. Just listen to this:"I want to help the police with the Yellow "M" affair without risking my neck. Be at No 1 of the old Glengall Company at Limehouse Dock this evening, alone and without a light. Enter and call for Mr. Smith. See note attached."… Rapidly Blake unfolds a crumpled paper and… "Heavens!"… On a leaf thorn from a pad is a note in a well-known handwriting, reading like a distress call. For God's sake, do what the writer of the letter tells you! Septimus…"

"Whoa!"

"… "Septimus! Well, I never…!"… "Septimus? Are you sure that's his handwriting?"… "Absolutely sure. At any rate, that's certainly his style!"… "What do you intend to do?"… "Go there, of course!"… "But look out, Blake, it's probably a trap!"… "It probably is. But that's a risk to be taken."… "And who's to say that this note hasn't been obtained under duress from the unfortunate Doctor?"… "That would be all the more reason not to leave him in the hands of that monster."… "I think Blake is right, Kendall."… "Fine, but in that case, let's go there in force and…!"… "And spoil our chances? No, I must go on my own!"…"

"It's a trap. 100% sure of it." Netto grumbled.

"Obviously. Classical." Hiro shrugged.

"Calling him out to such a remote location and telling him to come alone and sans light… It's a trap, alright." Tomono sighed.

"It's so spelled out, really." Zarashe fumed.

"Guess that…" Hikawa trailed off.

"… "Besides, we have been taken in for too long, and it's got to stop."… "So be it, if you want to be obstinate, but I see we're going to have a fine job on our hands. I'm hurrying off to the Yard to relay the news to Sir Charles, and I'm taking the note to be examined… Goodbye."… The same evening, shortly before the time of the rendezvous, in the forecourt of Scotland Yard… Inspector Kendall and Sir Charles are on the point of leaving… "Everything is arranged as far as possible, Sir Charles. The sector has been surrounded discreetly and the river police are ready to go into action. In addition, Blake has agreed to carry a walkie-talkie, which will permit us to stay in constant contact with him and, if need to be, bring help with the least delay. If weather holds, all should go well."…"

"Weather? Ah true. It rains a lot in London, doesn't it? So maybe they're concerned that the rain will make visibility difficult?" Hiro brought up while seemingly remembering.

"Guess that…" Netto shrugged.

"… "I hope so. Good luck, Kendall. I shall be at the Home Office with the minister to wait for your report."… At the same time, in Park Lane… "Ingenious, this walkie-talkie, isn't it? The antenna points downward and is hidden, just like a small earphone, and this sort of mike enables me to speak while hardly moving my lips."… "Yes, it'll be perfect as long as you're in the open air, but watch out for places under cover. So you really don't want me to accompany you?"… "No, old chap. I must operate alone. Besides, at the slightest alarm, I'll call Kendall on the radio."… And some seconds later, Blake goes out into the unknown…"

"I can feel the tension." Hikawa admitted.

"Yeah… He goes while knowing it's a trap but at least he'll have backup close by…" Zarashe nodded in agreement.

"… Left alone, a dejected Mortimer stands at the window with his forehead against the glass. "What a stupid role I'm made to play. It's like waiting at the dentist's… Now what does he want, that man there?"… A man has just stopped in front of the house railings. "Another journalist, I expect. Fortunately, our watchful Mrs. Benson is there to send him packing. Come on, let's try and read a little."… But hardly has he sat down when the doorbell rings. RRRI~NG! "Hang it. No chance of being quiet!"… But his face lights up upon recognizing Mr. Stone, the archives man from the Daily Mail…"

"The Prof looked in the archives and found an old affair linking the 4 of them together and it spun upon a mysterious book that is seemingly impossible to find… The key must be there…" Hiro explained.

"I see…"

"… "Good evening, Professor. Can you spare a moment?"… "Of course, Mr. Stone! Do come in."… "Forgive me for disturbing at this hour, but I think I've found something interesting for you."… "Really?"… "As you wished, I searched through anything that had to do with the Wade Affair and put my hand on this while hunting through the books put out for sale."… "The grand finale of Doctor Wade. Magnificent. Come on: let's have a drink to celebrate!"… "I'm sorry, Professor, but Mrs. Stone is waiting for me and I have to leave right away."… "I see. Oh well, in that case we'll look forward to another opportunity. Thank you so much, Mr. Stone!"…"

"So! What's on it?" Zarashe eagerly wondered.

Everyone seemed to feel the excitement on the air.

"… Left alone, Mortimer starts to look through the "Mega Wave". "Pages not even cut! Why do they even send these books to the critics!"… He glances here and there. "Curious… I can understand the 1922 readers being put off by it. But let's go back to the beginning. What about the dedication? "To an eminent scientific writer for the Daily Mail, from the author, Dr. Wade."…"

"And if he's not "put off by it" then… Does it mean that it had some theories ahead of its time?" Hikawa wondered.

"That must be the reason it was so polemical. It was too advanced for the time it was written. These things always cause controversy because people can't fathom those." Zarashe argued.

"Suddenly he exclaims… "Good Lord. What an idea. Oh no, that's impossible. I'll have to…!"… And rushes to the telephone. "Hallo! 999, please!"… In the meantime, Kendall inside his police car is following Blake's car at a distance, proceeding towards Limehouse Dock. "Look now. Here's the fog coming down. Blake's no longer in sight. Lucky we have the radio. Hallo, Blake. Kendall here. We're getting near. Seen anything suspicious? What's your position?"… "Hallo, Kendall. Blake here. It's all right, but the fog seems to be thickening. I'm leaving Brook Street. Here I am in Narrow Street… I'm passing Godwell Station and – wait – yes… And here's Limehouse Dock… Over…"…"

"What was there?" Hiro gasped.

"Maybe some clue to the invincibility of the Yellow "M"?" Zarashe suggested.

"Surely. And he must've realized Blake stood no chance so he must want to try to warn him." Tomono deduced.

"… At the same time, at the Information Office of Scotland Yard they seem rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sir, but as the Sergeant told you, in the absence of Inspector Kendall and Sir Charles, we cannot do anything without first referring to the…"… "I know, I know! But listen! Something has happened that puts Captain Blake in very grave danger. We absolutely must get Kendall to stop the operation 'til I arrive there. Every minute that goes by could have tragic consequences – and what? You'll take it upon yourselves to warn the Inspector? Good. I'm going to try and join him. Good heavens! Let's hope the message gets to him in time. My gun! It will perhaps be necessary! There are always taxis at Hamilton Place."… The Professor rushes to the front door, but hardly has he opened it when he utters a cry of annoyance. "Curses! Thick fog!"…"

The speakers slowly died down and the group groaned at being interrupted in that part of the narration: they sighed and spotted how the trays had come in but they didn't make a move yet.

"Are they drugged?" Hikawa asked.

"Sure thing. And if you don't eat or drink… Gas." Netto sighed.

"This is madness!"

"More like a prison." Tomono fumed.

"PRISON?" Hikawa got white.

"Yeah. Prison. Dungeon. All's designed to impede you from running away from the place." Zarashe grumbled.

"By all the…"

"You better give up any hope right away because it won't last long and especially not after you survive a day here… Choose the bed of your liking, there's still plenty of room."

"8 beds? And there are 5 of us? So that means that there will be more people kidnapped?" Hikawa gasped.

"Obviously. It's rising with every passing day."

"Devil. I prefer the WWW to these guys."

"Who wouldn't?"

"They did kidnap me but at least they didn't do anything perverted to me to begin with…! Luckily you found me inside of that car next to Higureya, Netto – kun…"

"Yeah. Yaito had heard you'd gone mysteriously missing and when I heard your name was Hikawa I realized you were being used to blackmail your dad into sabotaging the Waterworks."

"Is that so?" Tomono asked.

"Yeah. It happened, back in 2009… Before you moved here, Noa…"

"I know. I moved around summer, 2011. My dad got promoted to the Science Labs so we moved here. And shortly after moving I got involved in that damned mess." Tomono growled.

"Oh yeah. I know. I got involved too." Hiro growled.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. That General guy was to blame for wanting to steal that dangerous thing from the Science Labs… And to top it off soon afterwards…"

"Sigaano Nogaano." Netto rolled his eyes.

"The guy and his weird stuff…! Ripping stuff outta anywhere he felt like it and using those sprites to hide his appearance… Was there a point to his silly name to begin with?" Hiro sighed.

"Yeah. According to Mr. Denpa, it's a corruption of the Spanish words "Si gano" and "no gano"… "I win"… "I don't win"…"

"What a silly name." Zarashe grumbled.

"Silly name but the guy was sneaky and had such random humor, it drove you mad, even…"

"Maybe the guy's "Zeta" to begin with."

"Zeta? The hacker?" Zarashe asked.

"The same. He freed those two guys and had them compete to see who could come up with a most destructive idea. In the end we managed to catch them back… And he also showed up around for a bit during the recent affair with that Alive Cell guy… It turns out that our culprit, Virus, was a pal of Alive Cell." Netto told Hikawa.

"Devil. If Alive Cell was _that_ dangerous…!"

"This guy makes Alive look pale in comparison. For real." Hiro growled.

"I feel flattered!" Virus popped his head through the window.

"Whaddya want?" Zarashe demanded.

"Maybe to tease you… I'm in no rush because I'm still putting the last details to the first dish of the day… Look forward to it… And taste bitter despair as well… Heh, heh, heh."

He shut the window and the group grumbled under their breaths out of built up annoyance.

"Shit. What a prospect." Zarashe growled.

"Yeah. I know."

"Eh… Is there a toilet or something?" Hikawa asked.

"Yeah. There. Beyond the curtain… It's made of stalls so you needn't worry about privacy."

"Alright…"

Hikawa headed there and closed the curtain before entering a stall: the remaining quartet sighed and began to look around as if to distract and escape the pressure of the upcoming terror.

"Huff. We've got no plan today either… But any plans are pointless, aren't they? If we try to wait for the culprit… He'll bring Navis… And if he uses them to fight us then we stand no chance… Trying to come out through the door won't do either… If only there was a way to shut down the electrical field…" Netto exposed.

"There must be: else how they would carry us outside of the room to begin with?" Zarashe argued.

"Good point." Hiro noticed.

"Maybe we could improvise an anti-gas mask with some of the blankets and try to charge into Virus? He may drop the remote or something else he uses to shut off the field… But then we have to deal with the Navis at the same time… Maybe their programming is very basic and they only know to transport people…" Tomono exposed an idea.

"That's another good point." Hiro agreed on it.

"Then let's get to work." Netto rallied.

"Let's go!"

"Alright!"

They ripped pieces of the blankets and improvised anti-gas cloths: gas was pumped in and the room partly filled with its green mass: the door opened and Virus, having a gas mask on, came in along with 10 simplistic Navis.

"Now!"

They all tackled Virus and knocked him to the ground: he dropped a small remote and Netto picked it: it had just a single red button so he pressed it and the electrical field on the door became visible before it shut down with a loud humming sound: the group ran out into a corridor having several doors leading to similar rooms: they then spotted two locked armored doors on the entrance of the corridor to their left so they rushed over there and saw that they had normal handles and no locks: they opened them and stepped out into a hall having a large chandelier hanging from it and six corridors spawning from it: none had any labels or indications.

"We'll have to split, I guess." Netto told the others.

"I agree. At least one of us must make it outside of the place." Hiro agreed with the idea.

"We must hurry. I'm not sure Virus will be KO for much longer or if there are any accomplices here." Zarashe warned.

"Let's keep these on in case there are gas traps." Hikawa suggested while signaling the improvised handkerchiefs.

"Wise idea." Tomono muttered.

"Alright. I'll go north." Netto decided.

"South, then." Hiro announced.

"We came from the SE so… I'll go SW." Zarashe signaled it.

"NW…" Hikawa gulped.

"So NE, then… Good luck, guys!" Tomono rallied.

"Yeah!"

They all split and Netto rushed north: he reached an open shutter with two security panels on its sides and leading to a large elevator the walls of which were covered in gold: he stepped in and looked at the panel control which had only two buttons and a key-slot in place of the third, uppermost button.

"3 floors… Guess this is ground floor and there another 2 floors: I can't go 2nd floor so… 1st floor it is!"

He pressed the button and the elevator doors closed: hymn-like music rang out along with the sound of someone breathing through a gas mask but it seemed to be a recording.

"The music doesn't help, either."

The elevator soon stopped so he came out into a corridor decorated with two canvases having a plate stating the author beneath them: he checked them out, curious.

"Dali? Picasso? Whoa." He whistled.

He rushed forward and through an opened purple curtain: there were purple-colored Chinese lamps with some Chinese on them written in silver ink: he ignored those and reached a large bronze wall: there was a control panel to its right that seemed to be part of an interphone system: Netto checked it out.

"Huh? Sheesh. How does this work like? Someone has to open it up from the inside? There's no opening it from the outside? Ah! Here's a cardkey slot… You need a cardkey to get in… Just what is this room?" He realized before wondering aloud.

"… Need not to know…" An icy voice filtered by a gas mask hissed behind him all of a sudden.

Netto felt a shiver go down his spine but, before he could move, his neck got hit with a taser and he fainted…

10:10 AM (Japan Time)…

_O~w… My body hurts A LOT…! Shit! I got caught! I had the bad luck on ending up on a dead end… _

"Hmpf… You brought up my serious mode… Regret it now, you damned brats… There's no escaping this place! The Security Navis taught you a damned good lesson…"

_Shit. And the others got caught by Security Navis? We were so close! I need to talk to the others after this…! We need to try to make a map of where could the exit be…! Where am I, anyway…? This feeling? Shit. The damned horse thing… Someone's tied behind me… Who is it?_

"Hmpf… You and Zarashe back-to-back… Tomono and Akashi front-to-front… And Hikawa is my pet today."

_Pet! Humans aren't pets, you moron!_

"… Vibrators: on."

The two vibrators that were inside of Netto's ass as he was restrained to an infamous wooden horse (with locks keeping his ankles immobile) began to spin clockwise and anti-clockwise: they began to ravage his ass and he inwardly groaned as he felt how the urethra one turned on as well: he felt how Zarashe was convulsing as well and rubbing his back against that of Netto's.

"Suck on this, you damned brat. You brats should learn to do blowjobs and that's all." Virus grumbled.

_Heck. Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to begin with! We've pissed the guy off and I'm sure the guy will get deadlier. I don't want to image what other horrors we'll be facing… But it's picking me… What was that room in the first floor? _

"Suck on, suck on! Who told you to go slower? Speed it up, that's what your mouth is for! To suck on dicks! And your holes are to be stuffed up, that's what they are for! Your dick doesn't have any worth and your nipples are just for extra play!"

_Is that what you told to the other guys who were trapped in that "Palace" thing in the past? What do you think you are: a drill sergeant or something like that? You're lame._

"Here: swallow the whole of it! Don't dare to spill any of it or I'm going to whip you 50 times in a row with the cat-o'-nine-tails! It's a good tool to keep novices like you in place! Learn your place, merchandise! You're but meat to be used! You needn't think! Just suck socks! Make some agonic displays!" Virus began to growl next.

_By all the… This guy's gotten dangerous, alright! _

"As punishment… Only water for the rest of the day! Learn the consequences of challenging the Grand, Immortal, Eternal, Supreme IQ – sama, the Grand Master that shall rule the underground across this pitiful planet!"

_You sound like a fanatic to begin with._

"Grand, Supreme, Almighty, Keen, Wise!"

_How many crappy titles will you come up with? Fanatics know no end to exaggerating someone's "grandness" and "might" or so Mr. Denpa told us once… He was right, alright! No wonder! Seeing how they, the "Committee" were being forced by Anaya Maria to do her bidding as if they were mere pawns…!_

"Fierce, Burning, Rational, Genius, Absolute!"

_You'll never run out of them? _

"Glory to IQ – sama! The Grand Master lives on forever! The Grand Master is immortal! Because they are above mere mortals! They are the Grand Evil God! Gods can't be destroyed!"

_The Yu-Gi-Oh "God Cards" would like to object. And Zorc would like to object as well. Wouldn't they?_

"Resolute, Ruthless, Sharp, Magnificent, Subtle!"

_Ruthless alright. Else why would they leave guys like you around?_

"… Huff, huff…" He seemed to have run out of breath from saying so many titles in a rush.

_Hah. Ran out of them? Or your lungs ran out of patience to bear with them to begin with?_

"… Huff, huff… Damn it. Got too annoyed…! Anyway! Here: this is how your hole is used like! Learn it, piece of meat! Pig! Slave! Agonize! Struggle! Despair!" Virus grumbled.

_Oh shut up already._

"Master Virus." A Navi's voice called out.

"WHAT?" He yelped.

"There is a communication over the emergency line. You ordered me to notify you, sir, if there was one."

"And now Grand Will has to come bother me! The idiot can't do anything without me covering the back or WHAT? Incompetence surrounds me indeed! You and me, Wesker!"

Virus stormed off the room and they heard a door violently shutting: Netto tried to sharpen his ears and could hear a loud exchange between Virus and someone else.

"… AND SO WHAT! 2 OF YOUR EXEC GOT CAUGHT? LIKE I CARE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU NEEDN'T MY HELP! AND NOW YOU COME TO ME LIKE A MOTH TO THE FIRE!" He yelled.

_I guess the "Committee" hasn't been sitting idle either. Grand Will? Wasn't that the Boss of the Headless Brigade thing? So they were cooperating to a certain extent, it'd seem._

"MORE OF THOSE? I'VE ONLY GOT ONE SET LEFT! AND THEY'RE ALREADY ALLOCATED! NOT GONNA MOVE THEM EITHER! YOU HIRE SOME SUPER HACKER MASTER WANNABE! MORON! IMBECILE! YOU WANNA PLAY STRONG AND THIS IS THE RESULT, HUH!"

_Man. Problem is that the guy will take out the anger on us…!_

"… I CARE NOT ABOUT YOUR GLORY OR WHATEVER! YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO BE BUT A DISTRACTION! HUH? MOST EFFECTIVE GANG EVER, INSIDER-PROOF? LIKE I CARE! OR LIKE THE COPS WILL CARE ABOUT THAT! HAH! GO DOWN IN HISTORY? YOU? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU CRAPPY JOKER WANNABE!"

_One of two: the guy will run out of voice and breath or the receiver will end up half-deafened._

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHIMMING! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS SIM CARD SO YOU CAN'T REACH ME ANYMORE! HAH! HAVE AT YA, YOU LOSER!"

Netto heard Virus do some noises but the sound of his pants and trying to recover his breath was pretty clear: he growled, grumbled and panted while seemingly exhausted.

"What a freakin' nice day! If IQ – sama saw me they would have scolded me a thousand times over! How shameful! I must live up to IQ – sama's expectations!" He grumbled.

_Maybe she doesn't even remember you. If she's the megalomaniac type then… Maybe she forgets about everyone else apart from her own ugly hide to begin with…_

SLAM!

"Alright… Where had we left off at…? Ah yeah. You, the novice. Your training isn't over yet. You still need to be fucked on the ass for a longer while! Get used to it! And you lot listen on! Because I'm going to fuck each and every one of you! And show you true Hell! Else I'm not named Virus, damn it all! Sheesh!"

_You just get lost. You'll commit a blunder sooner or later: nobody is perfect not even you or that Anaya Maria._

"If they failed in such a simple raid then… How can they expect to get away with it the second time? You better go raid bars or discos and cause some panic there and there! You're walking straight into a cage those guys have set up for YOU! You moron!" He growled next.

_Guess the boss feels that his gang's pride has been damaged and thinks that this will help boost it again… Speaking of boost… The vibrators have been spinning faster ever since a lil while ago… But after all I've gone through I can manage to "disconnect" and focus on something else so that I won't let the pain and all get to me._

"Sheesh! Grah! Nyagraha~h! The stress! I need to release it! Take this up your damned ass! And here's a dildo! Struggle there on the floor, I need some fresh air! Shit!"

SLAM!

_Fresh air? So there must be a way in and out! It isn't just using those "portals" to get in and out… But I can't get that weird corridor and room door off my mind… They looked like they belonged to someone with a lot of money and… Of course! How dense of me. It's obviously Anaya Maria's private room. Hence the heavy security!_

Netto tried to push his hips up but they quickly slid down the vibrators and he inwardly groaned and moaned.

_What did I do? It must've been some reflex act… It's not like I enjoy this sensation to begin with but… It's got… it's a bit… good, even… But I mustn't think like that or else my body will begin to demand for more and more of this… That won't do! It's what we've all been arguing for all these days to begin with! But… Ah! I want more~!_

He managed to climb up a few centimeters but quickly slid down and shivered as he felt the vibrators resuming rubbing against his insides: he inwardly groaned and moaned.

_Hey. Sorry, Zarashe. I'm dragging you with me. I'd forgotten. I should try to hold back on this. Man._

"… Phew! I feel better by now… Anyway…. Hmmm… Time is time and so I'll leave it at here for this round… But if you attempt something funny again then you're going to see the true Hell!"

_Yikes! Let's not do that again… Or we can end up traumatized for real if the guy goes all out…! I hear the taser…! Ugh…!_

16:36 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hyururu~! Confess, ugly!"

"Damn it all! I know nothing about the Handless Bridge!"

"Blizzard! You moron! It's Headless Brigade!"

"That for real, Cloud?"

"I'm off!"

"Not so fast. Mice."

"Uwah!"

"Speak."

"Yikes! Who the…?"

"Hunters' Guild. You better get used to us, you Saiba City lot. Now talk and we'll let you go."

Blizzard Man had cornered a Saiba City Heel Navi and was trying to make him confess only to get the name wrong: Cloud Man grumbled and corrected him: the Heel Navi tried to run off but Cosmo Man stood on his way while Red Sword aimed his sword at the guy from behind: the guy gasped and Red Sword announced their name.

"Did you find something, guys?" Delta asked.

"This guy, sir."

"Talk. Or else… Trouble." Delta hissed.

"I h-heard a rumor on the boards…! That those Headless guys were roaming around the old factory district…!"

"Fine. Flee."

"Uwa~h!"

"Hyururu~! How frail!"

"You're frail!"

"Whaddya say?"

"Ahem, ahem." Delta called for their attention.

"YES, SIR!"

"Behave. Or else…" He trailed off in a menacing manner.

"YES, SIR!"

"Glory~!"

"HB!"

"Grand Will!"

"So! Who is it this time around?"

"Hmmm… I think they're the "Elites" from _HALO_…"

The Elites from Halo rushed in while brandishing their trademark Energy Swords: they all got into combat positions.

"Super Vulcan!"

"Delta Ray Edge!"

"Many Cloud!"

"Snow Ball!"

"Cosmo Ring!"

"Mugro~h! Glory~! HB! Grand Will!"

"Shut up. Charge Shot!"

"Sonic Boom!"

"Too close… Long Blade!"

Delta clashed blades with one of the Elites while Red Sword did the same: they struggled in the deadlock while Cloud Man electrified some of them, Blizzard Man rammed into them in snow ball form and Cosmo Man began to punch them.

"Here comes the cavalry! Hell's Buster!"

"Flee, you foul ones. Holy Shock."

"Dark Shadow!"

"Thousand Spear!"

"Gra~wl!"

Forte rushed in and began to shoot his Hell's Buster: Serenade calmly stepped in and shot his own spheres of energy that took them out in one hit: Dark Man formed his axe and flung it towards one, cutting its head off and deleting it: Yamato Man quickly hit the armor of an Elite several times and then pierced through it to delete them: Gospel Jr. stepped over four of them and then vomited reddish flames to delete them: the group then saw how more of them were coming from all possible directions: Serenade calmly looked around and then spotted a faint purple glow coming from the NE.

"Dark Man."

"Yes, King!"

Dark Man became invisible and quickly flew towards there: it turned out there was a portal spawning the Elites so Dark Man shot his axe inside and a growl ensued: a Night Baron came out while holding a chainsaw that was on and roaring.

"I'll cut you into pieces!" It roared.

"Fine. By the way. Australia."

"Australia~? Uwah!"

The axe suddenly came back from behind and cut the waist of the Night Baron in half: the Night Baron's upper body, however, hovered and brandished the chainsaw.

"That won't be enough to stop me~!"

"I wonder about that. Kush, kush. Killer Beam!"

The Killer Beam hit the Night Baron fully and formed a wound on its chest exposing the core: Red Sword suddenly dropped behind it and pierced the core with his default Long Blade so the Night Baron got deleted: both then rushed through the portal and into a room having about 50 Elites pending activation there: more were being generated and aligned in rows of the plain vast room.

"Alright. I'll cause some chaos. Start trying to figure out the IP and the MAC."

"Kush, kush. Delighted."

Dark Man turned invisible while Red Sword rushed forward to begin attacking the Elites, some of which began to activate: the others rushed in next and joined the attack: another Night Baron dropped in holding another chainsaw: it roared and rushed for them but Blizzard Man blew some snow at the ground to create an Ice Stage: the group got out of the way as the Night Baron slid across the Ice Stage path and collided into an Elite: the Elite quickly attacked with the Energy Sword and cut the Night Baron into pieces before heading to attack someone else: Blizzard Man formed some snow balls and kicked them with the right ski to knock the Elite into the ground: Red Sword dropped from above and plunged his Long Blade through the Elite to delete it: he then rushed back to the group's spot.

"… Analysis 78% complete…" Dark Man whispered.

"Good. The rest can't take more than 1 or 2 minutes. We can buy that much time." Delta muttered.

"Cosmo Gate~!"

"Elec Storm!"

"Snow Ball!"

"Charge Shot!"

"Holy Boom."

"Thousand Spear!"

"Delta Ray Edge!"

"I'm going to make mincemeat of you~!" Yet another Night Baron rushed towards them with another chainsaw.

"I object. Cosmo Ring!"

The Cosmo Ring hit the Night Baron head-on and the blow momentarily stunned it: Delta quickly shot a Charge Shot at the chainsaw's engine to blow it up: the Night Baron gasped but was then electrified by Cloud Man and deleted.

"… 96% complete… Another 14 seconds…"

"Good. But let's not get too hopeful either. This is surely a commercial server somewhere that's been rented by the culprit and is being remotely accessed from somewhere, surely using VPN. But at least we'll figure out how he spawns these." Delta told the others.

"… 6 seconds… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Complete. I've got both the MAC and the IP…" Dark Man whispered.

"Good. So we can pull out already… Retreat! Let's leave a little parting gift before that, though. Program Advance! Count Bomb, Triple Slot In! Giga Count Bomb! Let's go!"

Delta placed the Giga Count Bomb and the group rushed out as the bomb began to count down: they made it out just as an explosion happened beyond the portal and the portal collapsed: they sighed in relief and got out of the Reverse Internet and into Sky Area.

"Phew. Some bright light at last… The Reverse Internet's gloomy lighting doesn't contribute to the mood…" Delta sighed.

"Dark Man. Bring that data to the Science Labs."

"Alright, guys! Let's go back to our turf! Hunters' Guild: mission complete!"

"YEAH!"

_Hang on, Hiro – kun… I won't give up… I'll rescue you! I promise you!_


	9. Chapter 9: Sniffers

**Chapter 9: Sniffers**

08:41 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 1st…

"… Commissioner Kifune?"

"Yes, Manabe – kun?"

"Laika – kun has arrived, sir."

"Laika – kun? Odd. I don't recall having requested the help of the Sharo Officials. Maybe it's his initiative… Show him in!"

"Roger, sir."

Commissioner Kifune of the Net Police had been going over some reports on his office when Superintendent Manabe came in: she announced the arrival of Laika and Kifune was surprised but ordered for Laika to come in nevertheless.

"Commissioner Kifune. It's been a while, sir."

"Laika – kun. Glad to see you here."

"Yes, sir. I came on my own, sir. I heard of the ongoing crisis and I thought that the combined knowledge Search Man and I have could be of help to dig out some clues."

"Oh! I appreciate that a lot. Alright. I've got a job for you."

"Yes, sir!"

"I've sent you a mail with the IP and MAC of a server that we managed to get yesterday. Unfortunately, the many layers of encryption make us unable to read the information contained. The Science Labs are working at full capacity on that yet…" Kifune explained.

"Please leave it to us, sir. Search Man. Begin analysis!"

"Acknowledged, sir. Huh? Ah! I see. Sir. This is "it"."

"Ah! I see. So that's what had happened."

"Can I know what you mean, Laika – kun?"

"Yes, sir. A new encryption system for us Sharo Officials was being developed but the head programmer's office got ransacked by an unknown assaulter and all of his data stolen. He had two backups so it didn't harm much but it meant that someone was desperate for high-level encryption systems with no public release key… And this is it: the Vladivostok Protocol, as it's named, sir." Laika detailed.

"I see. So they knew they'd need such encryption… And you've managed to decipher it?"

"Of course, sir. Here are the results…" Search Man replied.

"Forward them to the Science Labs immediately."

"Roger, sir. Forwarded, sir."

"Good. Ah yes! I've got the impression the enemy is closely monitoring us but insofar we haven't found anything on the Cyber World near us that points to close surveillance so… It might be new system and it might be real-world based." Kifune added.

"So my mission is to investigate and try to figure out what system the culprit is using to know our movements… Acknowledged, sir. Please leave it up to me."

"Good. There'll be no record of this mission just to make sure. Be discreet and try to remain undetected for a while. It might help catch the culprit with their guards lowered. If you need some help you can always count on Enzan – kun."

"Yes, sir. Ijuuin is a reliable fellow Official."

"Excellent! Now go."

"Roger, sir."

Laika saluted and walked out of the room: he drew what seemed to be IR goggles from his coat's right pocket and put them on while Search Man's hologram turned on the scanning visor and drew his mike.

"Begin tactical scans, Search Man."

"Roger, sir."

"Huh? Hum! This storage room's door lock shows signs of having been forced recently." He quickly spotted.

"No living signatures inside, sir."

"And Navi signatures? Copy Roid cores?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Alright."

Laika stepped in and turned on the lights: he then spotted a small hole on the right wall partly hidden by a shelf having spare parts: it allowed one to peek into the Commissioner's office.

"So they're resorting to old-school tricks. It makes them less predictable because no – one expects anyone serious to use them nowadays: the monitoring might be coupled with microphones to listen in: they're easier to camouflage than cameras."

"Indeed, sir. I notice one right here… 1.5 meters left…"

"Here, then…"

Laika tested the back of the shelf with his fingers and retrieved a diamond-shaped microphone: he examined it.

"It's live, sir."

"Can you hear me, Virus? I'm Laika. And I'm going to bring you a nightmare: you antiques won't work with me. You better get ready because the Sharo Officials aren't going to let you go so easily after you dared to steal the Vladivostok Protocol."

He then picked some cello-tape from a shelf and wrapped it around the mike to muffle the sound input: Search Man seemingly analyzing its frequency in the meanwhile.

"VHF… 31 MHz… Major encoding… 95% of it is made up of a JDSF protocol said to have been compromised during development…"

"Hmmm… VHF has a wavelength range of 10 to 1 meters… So the culprit can't be that far away unless… I see. They use the 3G and cellular phone antenna on this building's rooftop to amplify their signal and send it to further distance…" Laika deduced.

"Indeed. I have placed a tracker bit into the non-encoded segment that transmits maker ID and such."

"Good thinking. Let's move out."

"Roger, sir."

Laika moved out and climbed into the rooftop using the stairs: he quickly put on his goggles to scan his surroundings and check if there was anyone around there but there didn't seem to be.

"No – one in sight… How is it like, Search Man?"

"5th repeater in 18 kilometer range…"

"It must be designed to tire out any tracking attempts making them think it leads nowhere. But we've got the patience and the means. Continue on with the tracking."

"Acknowledged."

Laika then headed back in and used the elevator to come out into street level: Enzan happened to be coming in at that moment.

"Laika. It's been a while." He calmly greeted.

"Yeah, Ijuuin… I'm on the culprit's track."

"Already? As expected of you."

"So?" Blues asked.

"Several repeaters… Wait… Destination reached… A PET located about 25 kilometers SSW from here…"

"It's moving?" Enzan gasped.

"Doesn't seem to for the time being… Hmmm?"

"What's wrong, Search Man?"

"… The PET isn't the final destination… It's a gateway to then jump to a Wi Fi router and use physical means of travel…"

"Ah. So the PET belongs to someone totally unrelated." Laika calmly rubbed his chin.

"I'll leave a watch program just in case, sir."

"Wise thinking. Continue."

"Yes, sir… Ah! Saiba City Reverse Internet… The Cybeast Statues… A Navi there: surely a Night Baron… The trip is finished." Search Man reported next.

"So there's a Night Baron that receives the data and then must physically bring it to the culprit's hideout."

"Huh? Ah! How clever!"

"What?"

Laika suddenly jumped into the air and caught something with the left hand that turned out to be a golden sphere about 50cm wide having a camera lens, a helix above it and two small solar panels to its sides: the rear had both an USB Port and a FireWire Port.

"I see…! It's a new model of flying camera… And it has stealth too. No wonder we didn't notice them… They were always high in the air…" Enzan realized.

"I stuck a jammer on it. It can't emit or receive so we can prevent any remote self-destruct. Let's bring it to the Science Labs and dissect it to learn how they work." Laika grinned.

"We should issue a general warning to everyone to be on the lookout for these things… If we could sabotage the culprit's means of monitoring us then that would be something advantageous to us." Blues muttered.

"I approve. Let's go, Ijuuin. There's still a lot to be done before we can come any closer to solving this crisis!"

09:37 AM (Japan Time)…

"… The NW just led to a door that was locked with a cardkey slot and thus I got cornered there…"

"… SW led to a locked door too…"

"SE was another corridor with cells..."

"I said north was an elevator going up but I couldn't get into that private room…"

"South was an elevator going one floor down… There was a large hanger-like space empty of vehicles and a cubical room that was an airlock given the huge hatch beyond it…"

"Airlock? Who'd place that on a building?"

"Dunno. There was a small human-sized door to the right of it having an airlock built there too… But the controls lacked power… And they needed a key to be inserted to turn them on…"

"… It couldn't be…"

"Do you have a hunch, Netto?"

"Yeah. And it's not a nice one."

"Why's that?"

SLAM! THUD!

"Ow!"

"Neophytes! Hah!"

"… Saito – niisan?"

"Netto – kun! Finally!"

"You're not going to tell me that…"

"… Yeah. I let him catch me in purpose…"

"Oh come on. Why did you do that?"

"I missed you SO much…! I couldn't bear it anymore! I'm sorry for Drake and Raf, yeah, but…"

"Sheesh. And then you say I'm the hot-blooded guy."

"I know, but…"

The door opened and someone was thrown in before it slammed shut: it turned out that it was Saito, who rejoiced upon seeing Netto: Netto undid his bindings and he stood up while blushing and looking somewhat ashamed: Netto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. Get ready, Saito – niisan. Because this is Hell."

"I wasn't expecting anything nice, anyway."

"In short: meager food and water, both of which are drugged, and you get forced to take part in S&M three times a day. And we're filmed as well so that the guy can make money outta it."

"By all the… I knew it had to be S&M, obviously enough, but I wasn't expecting it to come to these ends."

"And there's no escape: we managed to fool the guy yesterday but found locked doors and dead ends… We got all caught again… And the same trick won't work twice." Netto sighed.

"By the way… What about your earlier hunch?"

"Well. I think this must be a replica of the "Palace"…"

"Which means that…?"

"Well. That this is no building: it's a huge space station carved inside of a rock… And it can fly up to outer space too…"

"E~H?" Everyone (except for him and Saito) gasped.

"Yeah. Hence the airlock! You can't just open a door into outer space, you need an airlock! I know SW used those weird energy fields but we don't have the tech to do so."

"By all the…" The other 4 cursed.

"… While Mortimer confers with Scotland Yard, Blake has in the meantime abandoned his car and is walking slowly along the desert quayside. He keeps Kendall informed by radio of his movements as he progresses. "It's freakishly spooky around here. This must be the place. The shed is approached by a small bridge guarded by a small gate. It is open. I'll go across. Everything's quiet. Not a soul in sight. Here's the shed entrance. It's a sliding door. It's partly open. I'm stopping for a second to have a look around. Over."…" The broadcast began.

"What's that?"

"A comic's audio-book… To sum it up… It's set in 50s or 60s London: a criminal named Yellow "M" causes terror. Steals the Crown off the Tower, kidnaps 4 men and attempts to boycott any investigations on his persona… He's got some odd abilities. And now he's called one of the protagonists, Captain Blake, to a meeting."

"Which is, undoubtedly, a death trap." Hiro added.

"… "Hallo, Blake! Everything's OK. I'm going to take the opportunity to check our security measures. Wait for my call! Over! Hallo! This is Kendall calling all cars. Stop anybody trying to leave the sector! Over! Kendall calling river police. Are you ready? Over!"… "Everything is ready!"… "Hallo, Blake. Everything is OK. I insist, be very careful. No unnecessary risks, please! If communication becomes difficult or impossible, in case of danger, fire a single shot! Over!"… "Hallo, Kendall. Message understood. I'll keep my eyes open. Going in now. Very near now – pitch black inside – entering…"…"Blake. Repeat, please. Have not heard end of your message… Exactly what I feared. The walkie-talkie doesn't work in a covered area. We're cut off!"…"

"And Mortimer _did_ warn him!" Tomono sighed.

"Professor Mortimer is Blake's _aibou_. We don't know his specialty. But we think Blake is related to the MI."

"Like James Bond?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. But maybe more like of a national agent instead of international…"

"… However, Blake thinks he is still in contact with the police and goes on in a subdued voice. "My eyes are getting used to the darkness. The shack is going to rack and ruin. The ground is covered with rubbish. Windows broken in many places…"… When he has advanced several yards more, he calls out as agreed. "MISTER SMITH! I've just called out. Now a small light has appeared at the far end. A signal, no doubt. I'll approach. There. I'm at the bottom of some iron steps. The light is probably in a high gallery."… Suddenly, from up above, a suppressed voice… "Come up!"… "Watch out. The fellow has just called me. Must be quite near and might hear us. I'll break off. Over."…"

"And Blake doesn't realize that he can't transmit or receive! This is bad, very bad!" Zarashe cursed.

"Shit." Tomono cursed.

"… But Kendall, fuming with impatience… "Hang it! If we don't receive anything in the next five minutes, we're going in!"… Straining all his faculties, Blake climbs the iron steps one by one without seeing beyond the light… an enormous iron pulley-block hanging from a rope which passes over a beam and is secured in a corner… where a hand armed with a sharp knife is ready to precipitate the drop of the heavy weight as soon as Blake arrives below it… The latter reaches the first landing, and the voice is heard again… "This way! Come along…"…"

"Damn it!" Everyone gasped.

"… "Hallo, this is Scotland Yard calling Inspector Kendall. Urgent. Stop present operation immediately. Captain Blake in very grave danger. Professor Mortimer on his way to Limehouse Dock with new information. Repeat. Stop the operation immediately. Over."… However, Blake, unaware of the terrible death threat hanging over him in the darkness, advances along the narrow foot bridge, where a small flame of a candle is flickering… And already the keen blade is penetrating the rope, making the heavy iron mass shake…"

"D-dodge! Dodge, man!" Hiro uttered.

"Watch out!" Saito gasped.

"… But Blake now passes beneath a hole in the roof… Radio communication is suddenly restored as if by miracle, and Blake hears Kendall call out… "What? Blake is in very grave danger?"… At these words the Captain stops instinctively, as the huge pulley-block whistles down through the air… to fall with a great crash at his feet. The Yellow "M" rushes out of his hiding place shouting with rage. "RHA~H!"…"

"Phew!"

"… He then leaps into one of the wall supports and climbs up it with the agility of a monkey… Although he has no illusions about the efficacy of his bullets against this weird adversary, Blake recovers from his fright and fires two shots… BANG! BANG! "Good gracious! Did you hear that?"… And Kendall, followed by his men, rushes toward Shed No. 7. The policemen cross the bridge at the double… And bursts into the shed, guns in hand. "Hallo, Blake! Where are you?"… "Here! Quickly! Yellow "M" is up there-trying to get on the roof!"… The portable searchlights are put into action immediately, searching through the darkness inside the roof… "Look there!"… One of the searchlights reveals on its beam a strange silhouette. "No use firing. Let's try to get him alive."… "Agreed. We'll corner him up there."… Kendall gives the order, and the men quickly climb up. In the meantime, the Yellow "M" jumps from one roof to another, trying to avoid the searchlights, which follow him relentlessly…"

"Wow."

"… Finally, the police rush in from every side. At bay, the man rushes out onto a narrow platform overhanging a bare wall. Below is a pipe running from one building to the other. With a wild jump, he falls and lands on it. Unfortunately for him, the pipe is old and breaks under the strain with a loud crack! The man plunges into the void, but… with incredible dexterity, manages to stop his fall by grabbing the rail, which formerly carried coal hoppers… and, instantly recovering his balance, stands up with a shout of triumph! "HAH! HAH! HAH!"… Then walks… along the rails with unbelievable surefootedness…"

"What is the guy, a former circus acrobat or what? He's incredibly agile: it's no easy deal to walk along rails in the air!" Hiro whistled.

"Maybe it's another effect of whatever's powering him up. One mystery about the man is that he can deflect bullets and somehow electroshocks people when they get close…" Netto told Saito.

"Yikes!"

"Blake has rushed out of the shed and stands watching with Kendall. "Look! The line goes to the bridge crane overhanging the quay. If he gets to the descending ladder…"… "Hang it all! He's getting away!"… On the Inspector's order, the police rush at once to the gate giving access to the quay. "Adams, alert all cars. Tell them to converge on the bridge crane at once… Quickly!"… "Very good."… However, the Yellow "M" has already made his way nearly to the bridge… Now the police cars rush in from every side and have just stopped at the foot of the enormous crane… whilst Kendall and Blake, followed by their men, climb nimbly towards the control cabin. "Now we have him!"… However, the Yellow "M" has now mounted the crane… and is only a few yards from the ladder when he perceives all at once that his retreat his cut off by the police, who are climbing up to him. "There he is!"… He seems to hesitate a brief moment, then suddenly with two leaps mounts the roof of the engine house. "Hah, hah! He's cornered like a rat! Go on, boys!"… "Don't gloat too soon, Kendall!"…"

"I must agree with Blake. Kendall's getting too cocky. Now he'll suffer a lesson." Hiro sighed.

"Yeah. Saw it coming…" Tomono sighed next.

"The guy… If only you weren't so damned skeptical… Admit it: you're dealing with a guy far above any commoner! Sheesh!" Zarashe cursed aloud.

"He didn't believe the electroshock thing, see." Netto briefed Saito into the others' reactions.

"What did he think it was, then?"

"A _judo_ hold!"

"Oh come on!" He got annoyed, too.

"… Indeed, the Yellow "M" is now strangely still and driven into the corner of the narrow platform, seems to await an attack from his adversaries. But as the police are about to fall upon him, an immense blinding flash emanates from his body and strikes them all to the ground, apparently unconscious. After a moment of confusion following this phenomenon, the searchlights continue to pierce the darkness and come to rest on a terrifying figure standing atop the crane, holding the inert body of a policeman above his head. "HAH! HAH! HAH!"…"

"There! It came out! The electroshock!" Tomono gasped.

"Now Kendall will have to believe it, like it or not." Zarashe formed a smug grin, even.

"Now, now…" Hikawa tried to keep them on c heck.

"… "Good heavens! What can we do? The slightest misstep will mean certain death for that poor fellow!"… "Wait. I've got an idea. I'm going to try something. Above all, get everyone to keep quiet."… Blake begins to climb slowly up the narrow ladder and addresses the Yellow "M" with a calm, persuasive voice. "Hallo, Yellow "M"! Listen to me."… The Yellow "M" draws back slowly as Blake approaches… "Listen to me. My name's Blake. Captain Francis Blake. I do not wish you any harm."… Continuing in a subdued voice… "I wish only to speak to you. No one wants to harm you."… The man appears to be listening with the utmost attention and now arrives at the end of the jib. "You are tired, very tired. Put down the policeman and listen to the advice of Captain Blake." … The man suddenly hurls the policeman at Blake… who reels beneath the shock, but manages to recover his balance and stopping the policeman from falling to the ground below… "RHA~H!"… Then, with a prolonged shriek and a tremendous bound, the monster leaps into the void… SPLASH! And disappears into the dark river below with an enormous splash!"

"Whoa! He actually jumped down into the river!" Saito gasped.

"But his reaction was odd… Like he feared Blake… Maybe he's actually a half-hearted guy who has a limit to how much courage he can pretend to have? Hence why he seems to cover his face and all…" Tomono said.

"Good point…" Zarashe admitted.

"… Immediately the river police motor launches move into the location where the Yellow "M" has disappeared and probe the area with their searchlights… whilst Kendall issues his orders… "Attention! Search the quaysides! One man every 10 yards!"… Soon, however, one of the launches separates from the main body and quickly makes for the quayside… "What have you found?"… "Nothing at the moment, Inspector, except this." … The Inspector recognizes a black felt hat stuck on the end of a boat hook and dripping with water. "It's his hat!"…"

"But, say… It's December. Night. Foggy. The water must be freezing cold, don't you think so? He gotta have some incredible stamina if he pretends to swim back to the ground." Hikawa signaled.

"Sure. But if he can do all he can do then that must be a small feat for a guy like him to begin with." Saito shrugged.

"… Half an hour later, after the discovery of the Yellow M's hat, the search has continued without interruption, both on the dockside and on the river, but to no avail. The mysterious personality seems to have disappeared completely in the Thames. However, Blake and Kendall remain sceptical. "Hmm… Seems doubtful that he's dead. In my view, we ought to keep the guard up. What do you say?"… "Absolutely. And then, didn't you tell me that Mortimer is due to arrive any time?"… "Heavens! I'd forgotten that. To think that without his intervention, the Yellow "M" might have claimed yet another victim to his account. But where can Mortimer be?"…"

"If memory serves… He said he was going to pick a taxi, right?" Hiro asked the others.

"Yeah. Maybe he's on his way?" Netto wondered.

"Maybe there's a bottleneck somewhere." Saito suggested.

"Maybe it's still early evening… In winter the sun sets about 5PM or 6PM but if it's been a rainy day then… Maybe it's about 8PM or 9PM and there are still cars going up and down." Tomono theorized.

"Sounds logical to me." Zarashe shrugged.

"… Unfortunately, Mortimer's taxi driver has tried to take a shortcut and gotten completely lost in the fog. He has been wandering around in the dock area for half an hour. "I'm sorry, Sir, but…"… "That will do. Try to reach the river. Then I'll sort myself out somehow."… In the meantime, a police driver on watch near his vehicle paces up and down in the fog. "Blimmer. If it isn't getting thicker still." … Suddenly… "Halt! Who goes there?"…"

"The Yellow "M"?" They all wondered.

"… "Careful, Jack. You ain't half nervy tonight."… Sorry, Sergeant. But with this blasted fog…"… "I understand. Well, I'll continue my rounds. Keep your eyes open."… "I will, Sergeant."… Left alone and numb with cold, the policeman looks round for a shelter, unaware that just behind him is a figure… "Ah, this is better. Let's wait here."… Suddenly… "HA~HHA~H!"… The Sergeant turns round and runs back. "Good heavens, Jack! What's happened?"… He barely has time to jump to one side as a police car comes dashing at him out of the fog, backfiring as it goes!"

"Devil. The guy stole a police car and is escaping!"

The speakers died down and the group groaned in disappointment before fuming.

"It's always like this! You get cut when it's getting interesting. Now we have to see if we survive until tomorrow." Netto explained to Saito with a groan.

"Devil." Saito cursed.

"So? What's happened out there?" Zarashe asked.

"Not much… Laika – san came and found some info along with what Delta and the others found yesterday… It'd seem the "Committee" has located those Brigade guys and is expecting them to make a move…"

"Oh yeah. Yesterday the boss of those called Virus complaining that two execs got caught… And Virus screwed the guy."

"Oh yeah? Somehow that doesn't surprise me and… Say. Is that…?"

"Yeah. The breakfast."

"Oh boy."

The platters had been brought in through the slit and Saito groaned upon seeing the meager meal they had.

"You've been surviving on these?"

"Yeah. It's the same for the lunch and dinner. They're drugged and Virus uses our sleep to set us up for the damned show. And even if you don't eat there's the gas…" Netto sighed.

"Hey! Now I noticed! 8 beds? So Raf and Delta will be next…? I know there'll be plenty of defenders left but… Man. I hope they resist and try to repel the guy…"

"It won't be easy if he threatens them with our safety." Hiro warned with a defeatist sigh.

"Damn it. I hadn't thought of that." Saito cursed.

"It's been 8 pages per day and today is the 5th one… Then we've reached a total of 40 pages insofar… I don't think there'll be much more sessions left by now…" Tomono tried to guess.

"Guess that." Zarashe shrugged.

"Huff. Alright. I'm not afraid of what's coming! So I'm going to eat this and let it come. I'll ignore whatever the guy throws at me." Saito fumed as he picked the tray.

"Wait until the next day comes and we'll see how long that "resolve" will last, Saito – niisan… You lose mood too fast in here…" Netto warned with a defeatist sigh.

"I'm saying the guy doesn't impress me, Netto – kun!"

"Fine, fine. Wait and see, as they say."

The group ate their meals and drank their bottle of water: they soon began to yawn and then fell asleep…

10:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh. Alright. Let the party begin… Today I prepared something special… This device will make you wish for more and will slowly erase you lot's stubbornness…"

_WTF?_

Saito slowly woke up to realize that he was sitting on his knees and his arms were placed behind his back: he could feel them touching a cold metal surface which had some leather restrains keeping his torso stuck on that position.

_Damn. It's begun? Can you hear me? Netto – kun._

_Yeah… I dunno what the fuck this pose is… The guy is obsessed with having us undergo different stuff each day… But on the same day just changes the formations…_

_Huh? I feel something… What's this inside my penis?_

_A vibrator: it drives you mad!_

_Shit. Say… I don't feel anything on my ass… yet._

_That means something's about to be stuffed in!_

"Alright, then… The column will show you how to behave! Let's get the party on! Columns: on!"

Saito heard two familiar vibrator sounds close by and then suddenly felt how two vibrators already spinning suddenly forced their way inside of his ass: he inwardly yelped from the pain and partly arched his body: he noticed how his cock got hard with the vibrator rubbing inside of his urethra.

"This has a piston that is pumping in and out the whole time every a few seconds…! It teases you a bit… Comes out… And then comes back to make you feel something incredible! Heh, heh, heh! It'll have your body crave for more speed, to be moving up and down but without coming outside, your mind will blank and then you will be an excellent pig!"

_PIG? ME? _

_This guy's mad, Saito – niisan!_

_Shit. _

_This guy… And that woman who trained him! Treating people like they were mere merchandise…!_

_They're mad!_

_Ugh! It's begun…! Ah… More… O~h!_

_Saito – niisan…! Ugh…! Hang in there! The summer homework!_

_Oh come on! Why don't you try it yourself? It's not that hard! You hadn't complained ever since 2 summers ago!_

_The level's risen!_

_Of course it's risen!_

"Heh, heh, heh. The bros in one, the blacks in another and the brown and green in the last… They make nice combos… Drool away! It amuses the customers!"

_Shut the trap up! Damn it! I'll make mincemeat of you!_

_I warned ya, Saito – niisan. It's easy to get angered here. But it leaves to nowhere and you just burn away strength so… _

_Alright. You've got a point, Netto – kun. _

"Master Virus." A Navi announced.

"What now."

"EM surges from the storm are making the stealth field partly malfunction: we are increasing the output and shifting frequencies to improve it."

"Fine. Make sure at least over 90% of it remains intact."

"Acknowledged."

_So I was right. This place is hidden by a stealth field… Storm? Was it raining today in Akihara?_

_No. So that means that it's somewhere else. It could be anywhere on the nation for all we know._

_Yeah. And I'm sure it must be some quiet and little populated spot so that no – one notices this place exists._

"Hmm? What's this? It'd seem you're not struggling, huh? You need a lesson, eh? Fine! Max speed!"

_Shit!_

The pistons got faster and now they were continuously moving up and down inside of their asses: both groaned and convulsed from the feeling of both vibrators rubbing against their insides: their cocks began to bulge as well and dance.

_Damn it…! It feels… good, even…! Shit! Noa did warn me that these things can cloud your perceptions…! And he wasn't kidding…! We must try to retain our common sense…!_

_I know, Netto – kun…!_

"Oh yeah! You, the newbie… You still haven't undergone your blowjob training, eh? Let's begin it here!"

_Oh shit!_

Virus quickly loosened the ball-gag spheroid but left the rest of the frame on place to force his mouth to remain open: he felt the guy's right hand brusquely pulling his hair forward along with his head and his cock got stuffed inside of his mouth: Virus then forced him to follow a set pace and Saito inwardly cursed.

"Yeah… Like this! Fast and neat! The customers will want that as something to set the mood on them! And then… Fuck time! Speaking of which, some contacted me… Do you let get what I mean?"

_You can't be serious. You're going to bring men here to rape us?_

"Heh, heh, heh. It'd seem you lot get it! Yeah! I'm unsure on whether I'll succeed on getting another two guests so, for the time being, I'll promote you 6 to being "exclusive" merchandise! 12,000 each one! Each hour! Only big fishes invited!"

_You damned mercenary…! _Saito inwardly hissed.

_I know! This guy and that woman…!_

_Shit! That woman was mad!_

_Of course! Who else would say that crap and come up with such a place like this? Someone totally mad! _

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm going to set you guys on the fuck stages. So that they can easily fuck you from behind and from the front… They'll enjoy it so much… And they'll gladly give me the money… Heh, heh, heh. With it I shall finish rebuilding the Secret Empire! But firstly I shall rescue IQ – sama and enthrone them again! The Neo Secret Empire shall be born: and it shall rule the whole of Earth's under!"

_By all the… What a prospect!_

_Shit! The problem is this: even if we smash the Japan branch… It won't be so easy in other countries! _Netto growled.

_But surely Vadous – san and the Committee…!_

_Maybe even they have a limit to what they can do!_

_Oh by all the…_

_Sorry to sound so defeatist, Saito – niisan, but I can't help it! Not while being trapped here and undergoing these things thrice a day! I hope they rescue us soon enough!_

_Yeah. Or else our summer vacations are going to be wasted in this damned crap! We'd fought to have excellent results and now this! Now that we could have a break before the next year, 3__rd__ of middle school…! _

_I know! What a school year! The Z – Nation guys, that "C" guy, Sigaano, the St. Valentine's thing, "Zeta" and Alive Cell!_

_Sigaano! The guy could try to do something of help! Instead of playing hide and seek! _

_Or maybe he's pretending to be uninterested and is actually investigating behind the scenes? _Netto suddenly had an idea.

_Could be, now that you mention it…!_

"Here! Swallow it up! Don't dare to spill it! Have your ball back and now you're next! Veteran!"

_Sheesh!_

_Those nicknames are silly!_

Saito felt how Virus released inside of his mouth and he begrudgingly swallowed it up: the ball was put back on place and he then heard a similar sound to his back.

"Now you prove you've learnt how to suck cocks! I guess that you needn't me showing you how by now, eh?"

_Shit. I hate it but I'll have to pretend I like it._

_Damned guy._

"That's it: suck along! Forward and back! This is how a veteran does it so you, the novice, better pay attention!"

_Like I would. You're lame, pathetic and a leftover._

_Careful there! The guy hates that word and gets incredibly angry when he hears it. The other day he whipped me 100 times! _

_By all the… What a stubborn guy! Admit defeat!_

_I know! But this guy won't learn the lesson! I'm sick of this guy!_

_Who wouldn't be, anyway?_

"Here: swallow it up! Good. This is it for the morning. Get ready for more of this after lunch, you lot… This is far from over…!"

Saito cursed under his breath and then got electrocuted…

22:22 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. Let's send the guys."

"Good. We'll kidnap all of the kids and ask for ransom."

"That's what was in the instructions, anyway."

"Aha! Our fake mail worked: they've gathered in the square. There are only 3 of them: two kids and a girl… The orders say that the girl mustn't be harmed in any manner so… You, 49, do it."

"Roger."

"We'll handle the other two. It's 7 versus 2. They can't hope to stand up to us, anyway."

"Heh, heh, heh. And with the portable stealth fields… The common guys will cause some diversion ruckus."

"OK!"

The execs of the Headless Brigade were approaching Akihara City in one of their vans: they parked near the park and one of them took out binoculars to look out: they then went over their plan.

"To all men! The Grand Will commands you! Go!"

"The Grand Will, the Grand Will… To die is to live… To die is to live…"

They saw how the men split in groups and began hitting things with steel rods, others shot BB rounds and some others kicked stuff and such: 8 Committee agents rushed there and began to open fire with their guns but the rounds were repelled.

"Luckily we got these anti-bullet shields… This should help avoid capture of the common guys… Alright! Let's go! Before they have a chance to take shelter in the store…!"

The execs jumped off the van and stealthily approached the square where Meiru, Rafael and Drake were talking: Rafael and Drake seemingly saw them coming so they tossed some glass balls to the ground.

"What?"

They then ran off while all of the execs began to groan and cough all of a sudden.

"Stinking gas! The classical prank! It STINKS! Hang it!"

"Plug your noses! Let's go, damn it all!"

"Easier said than done! How are we gonna immobilize them if we can only use one hand to begin with?"

"Just breathe with the mouth! Let's go, you lot!"

The execs rushed on and they caught up with the teens as they were banging on the Higureya shutter as if to wake the owner: they split into 3 groups of 2 and each closed into one teen at a time: one grabbed their hands from behind and cuffed them while the other used a chloroform handkerchief to make them faint: they then rushed into the vans and sat them on the ground.

"Let's hurry! I can hear the sirens!"

"Alright!"

The van rushed away and the men chuckled but, suddenly, Drake and Rafael woke up and easily broke the chain of the cuffs: all men turned white as both were surrounded by a white eye-blinding sphere of energy and, when it died, they'd regained their Navi bodysuits: Meiru actually did the same to reveal that it'd been Roll disguised as her.

"Surprise, ugly fellows. Raf came to fire ya." Rafael aimed both guns at two of the execs.

"Where's the Grand Will?" Delta demanded.

"Cha better confess." Roll added.

"By all the…"

SCREECH! THUD!

"Uack! Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

"I didn't, man! The automated safety system came on!"

"That'd be me."

ZUM!

"YIKES!"

"Speak."

Omega suddenly materialized in the middle front seat and aimed his blade at the driver's neck: he'd apparently been inside of the van's Cyber World and stopped it from the inside.

"We don't really know! Didn't our pals tell ya?"

"… Hmpf… A mere coward…"

"Guess that!" They all grumbled.

"So?" Vadous asked over the radio.

"I can't tell for sure if our target's here or not, Boss. But if we capture all of these then the others will lack coordination and will start fighting each other again so…" Omega reported.

"Fine. The police should be about to converge there and…!"

"Mr. Sponsor, sir! Two men have just broken into the Sakurai house and have taken Miss Sakurai with them! They're using her as a shield and we don't dare shoot!" An agent reported.

"What in the…? But the execs are all here!"

"They must be obeying previously laid orders!"

"Shit. Omega!"

"Roger."

Omega warped out and appeared close to the Sakurai house: two brigadiers had taken Meiru hostage and were using her as shield as they headed for their van: Omega quickly snuck behind them and delivered a _karate_ strike with the right hand (after holstering the sword) to one's back.

"Ow!"

"What? Uack!"

Omega did the same with the other and they let go from the blow of pain: Meiru shook free of their hold and ran away while the Committee agents shot at both of them to knock them out: they collapsed into the ground, snoring, while Meiru shivered and actually cried from fear.

"Goodness! For a moment I thought that… That…!"

"Calm down, Sakurai. They won't be coming ever again. I must apologize because we didn't provide enough defense or guard: we failed our duty to protect you guys." Omega told her.

"Ah… Well… T-that's… Oh well. Anyone can make mistakes. And especially in these hectic times… Did the plan work?"

"Yeah. See. The police are already surrounding their van. The grunts have run away save for these 2 but that doesn't matter. Without the execs to command them they'll soon turn to in-fighting."

"Alright. And regarding Netto and the others…?"

"Sadly… We've got nothing solid yet but we've got a hunch. And it's not a good one, either. Laika's discovery of the cameras was of help but their analysis led us to random points nation-wide."

"Say… Did you try drawing something using the locations in a map? A _kanji_ or some drawing? Or some letter?"

"Good point. I hadn't thought of that one. I wouldn't be surprised if the culprit is challenging our intelligence."

"Ah yeah! If you see the ugly guy again… Tell him that I refuse to cooperate with such a madwoman!"

"Delighted." Omega shrugged.

"I knew it, damn it all." Vadous cursed.

"So you predicted he'd say that, sir?"

"Of course! Anaya did have pals from college as accomplices in _dominatrix_ clubs, be it woman-man or women-only."

"By all the… You did well on warning me, sir!"

"Of course! Else you'd end up falling for that temptation and would soon step into a world of egoism and selfishness."

"Yikes." She gulped.

"I don't intend to scare you, miss, but this is reality. It's harsh, it's cruel, but it's reality." Vadous sighed.

"No, sir. You're doing the right thing, sir."

"Thank you. Sometimes I end up wondering if there's a point to all of my efforts insofar… Taking into account my sins of the past…"

"Boss… Being fooled by Anaya and being treated like a mere idiot aren't sins last time I checked! And don't begin with the "if I'd acted earlier!" talk again. The past is gone. Things are as they are. It's better late than never, Boss." Omega sighed and began to discuss with him.

"Of course! What matters is that you acted. You made a huge difference for everyone. Think of all the ones you saved from falling into her ruthless claws, sir!"

"Good point, miss, good point… Oh well. I'm tired, so… Come back, Omega, and let's try to seek a pattern."

"Don't abuse of black coffee either or Lartes will run up the walls by the time he comes back from his overseas vacation."

"Oh boy… Maybe I should start eating salads…"

Omega rolled his eyes while Meiru looked slightly surprised: she'd been joined by the others on the meanwhile as well.

"See you around. And don't lower the guard."

Omega dematerialized while the group of four sighed and looked up.

"Netto… You guys… Come back in one piece… Will you…?"


	10. Chapter 10: Terrific dawn

**Chapter 10: Terrific dawn**

06:46 AM (Japan Time), Saturday July the 7th…

"… No…! I didn't want to…! Kami – sama…! W-what I've done? What I've been doing? N-no! No way! I didn't do this! No! It's not my fault! I didn't want to do it! No! NO~!"

"Shun – kun! Shun – kun! Calm down, man!"

"… Ah! Huff, huff… A… Akira?"

"Yeah! Calm down, man! It's the present and all!"

"… By all the… A nightmare…? No! It was real…! Damn it! That of 3 years ago still haunts me…! Damned meddler…!"

"Huh? Ah! You mean…?"

"Yeah! You know what I mean, damn it all!"

"Calm down, Shun – kun. Breathe deeply."

"… Alright… Shit…"

Obihiro had been tossing around on a bed placed near his and Akira's workstations: Akira, who'd been working with his laptop, rushed to Obihiro's side and shook him to calm him down.

"Can you imagine it, Akira? You suddenly "wake up" and realize that you've SHOT SOMEONE! SOMEONE IS BLEEDING! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR NOSES! THEY LOOK DEAD! AND YOU'RE AIMING STRAIGHT FOR THEIR FOREHEAD!" Obihiro yelled.

"I know that! But as you said it was that meddler's fault! The guy used you and tried to turn you into a killer! You're not to blame!"

"Like I cared about that on that moment! I THOUGHT I'D KILLED SOMEONE, DO YOU GET IT? KILLED SOMEONE!"

"Calm down, man! Yelling won't do any good to you!"

"And what if! I WAS HOLDING THE GUN ON MY HANDS!"

"But, see there!"

"NO BUTS! I SHATTERED TO PIECES! THE COLD CREEPING FEAR THAT BEGAN CRAWLING INTO ME! I THOUGHT THE SHINIGAMI HAD POSSESSED ME!" Obihiro yelled to Akira next.

"But it didn't!"

"LIKE IT MATTERED! I THOUGHT I WAS DOOMED TO BE IMPRISONED LIKE A SERIAL KILLER!"

"Calm down, man! The past is the past! And that guy you shot was alive back then! He'd just fainted!"

"NOT "JUST"! HE LOOKED DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

"Snap outta it, cousin! It's the year 2012 and that happened 3 years ago so it has no relevance whatsoever!"

"IT HAS! ELSE I WOULDN'T BE HERE TODAY!"

"I know that! But he survived and didn't have a grudge with you: because you were being controlled!"

"I KNOW THAT! BUT I COULDN'T KNOW AT THAT TIME! IT TOTALLY LOOKED LIKE I'D DONE IT!"

"Why bring it up now of all times?"

"Huh? Well… It's a trauma! It's not like I wanted to remember that but can you tell a trauma when it's supposed to not to pop out?"

"Oh come on. Stop being hysterical, man."

"It's not being hysterical! That's how I felt like!"

"That's why I'm saying that the past is the past, Shun – kun! The present is what matters now!"

"And here am I, being unable to do anything useful!"

"Don't be so defeatist! We'll find a clue somewhere! Sooner or later!"

"You're being too damned optimistic." Obihiro grumbled.

"Well! Excuse me!" Akira fumed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Some beeps rang out from Akira's laptop so he rushed over there and inputted commands.

"Proximity sensors! IR camera: on! The Night Baron!"

"What! He's come for us next!"

"Yeah. He must want to fulfill the "Mighty 9" note he left in the chaos sphere. But we won't make it easy! Get up! We need to turn on all of our traps we set across the house."

"A-alright… I'll wash my face!"

Obihiro rushed to the bathroom and washed his face: Akira then handed him a pair of goggles that he put on: Akira turned off the lights and turned on the goggles to continue seeing.

"Alright. He's stumbled upon the front door and seems to wonder how to make it though it… Ah! He's given up and is flying into the rooftop: so it's a Navi proxy! Radar: on! Let's make sure there aren't any more of them out there… Let's shut off the Wi-Fi on our PCs too…" Akira looked at the footage and reported in live.

"The firewalls don't report anything odd." Obihiro reported next while working with his PC.

"Good. Keep an eye on them and turn on the scramblers so that they can't properly analyze our IP data and such. Shut down all inbound ports of the firewall including port 80. You're not going to need them." Akira instructed next.

"Of course not."

"It's now walking over the rooftop as if trying to find a way in: he might try the storage room… Yeah. Indeed. He's opened the trap-door leading inside but then again that's bait. The room has some traps I readied that should give the guy a scare."

"What if he gases us?"

"Don't worry: I brought these. Here, catch!"

"OK!"

Akira took out gas masks from a box and handed one to Obihiro: they both put them on and resumed looking at the footage.

"Trap Number 1! Turret! It shoots low-voltage beams from a random position each time: enough to startle the guy. Navi or not, it should drive him to annoyance and he'll try to take it out. Then that's when I can turn on another trap."

"Good."

"Aha! Like I said… He bit the bait and got hooked. Now he's trying to hit it at random too but without too much success… How's it going over the Cyber World? All firewalls are up and running?"

"Yeah. They've shut all inbound ports. No data can come in: and they're solid enough to resist several PAs. You'd need a highly destructive level of power to break through them." Obihiro replied.

"Fine. But let's not get confident either. They can't drill their way under the firewall, right?"

"No. There's a warp field."

"Excellent. Let's see. New trap! The poking finger. It's a fist made of silicon with the index finger extended: it's supposed to poke you at random and annoy you too. That and the electric shock will quickly drain a human of energies… In a Navi's case… I'm saving up a secret weapon. The sensors don't spot anything outside in the IR and UV either… The radar reports nothing too… Maybe the real one is hoping to make an appearance once his proxy disables us…" Akira brought up several screens.

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"Anything over there?"

"No. The PET's inbound ports are shut down as well. 3G is off, too."

"Perfect. Oh my?"

"What's wrong? Huh? It's going back? Suspicious!"

Both looked on as the Night Baron seemed to be fed up with the traps and attempted to climb back up but Akira sneered and inputted a few commands: the _Alien_ from the film franchise popped out and Akira shut down the imagery: there was a scream of fear and agony followed by some undecipherable sounds: Obihiro turned white while Akira calmly whistled a tune.

"The Alien actually ripped it to pieces?"

"Oh yeah. It's a Navi, anyway."

"A-alright. Man. You've got some odd ideas. Huh? Ah."

"What's wrong?" Akira asked next.

"Nothing. Bubble Man showed up outside the main firewall: the scans say he's the real one, alright. Let me try something. Open inbound port: audio only. Filter anything that isn't audio and refuse entrance… You there, Bubble Man! Who is your greatest foe?" Obihiro called out.

"Puku! Brad Shad, de puku! I'll beat the guy! Puku~!"

"A lion wants to eat you."

"PUKU~! RUN FOR YOU BUBBLES, DE PUKU~!"

"A lion, eh? Must think Bubble Man will do for _Hors D'ouevre_."

"Sure thing. No gas detected, no odd substances detected in either gas supply, water supply or air supply… Electricity levels are constant and stable…" Obihiro read some reports.

"Good. I think we can release the alert status by now. But let's continue to take shifts and watch out to see if the guy comes back. Maybe he won't and will change his plans but you never know!"

"Good point. I hope we find something soon. They're counting on us."

_Hikari – kun, guys… You put faith on me… And it'll be rewarded!_

19:28 PM (Bermudas Time), Friday July the 1st…

"… _Tee, heh, heh, heh. Crafty, aren't cha?"_

"_Why."_

"_I feel praised."_

"_Huh? What's going on there?"_

_I'd been walking down one of the corridors near the lab area that was my quarters… I'd heard some voices coming from a partly opened door so I peeked inside… Anaya, Izono, 4 grunts and someone else that I couldn't see were there… Looking at something on the ground but the grunts blocked my vision…_

"_What do we do, my Lady?"_

"_Hmmm… Toss this crap somewhere. Let whoever it wants to find them: be it police or a drunkard. They won't be able to tell anyone anything about us or this place."_

"_As you desire."_

"_You lot! Get on the move. And cha stay here. I want to have a talk with cha regarding cha skills."_

"_As thou desire."_

_I then saw it… The grunts had been surrounding a teenager a bit younger than me… He looked like he couldn't move… He was covered in white stuff across his body… His eyes lacked life to them… He had a horrible look to his face… The grunts carried him away and I snuck away… _

"…ss… Boss… Boss?"

"Huh! Ah! Huff, huff… Shit. That memory again…! It's been popping out a lot as of late… Yet…"

Vadous had been sleeping and tossing on his bed before Omega woke him up: he only had a couple of navy blue shorts on.

"Yet?"

"Maybe there's a meaning I'm incapable of realizing to begin with?"

"Maybe it's a hint?"

"Hmmm… Did something happen?"

"It'd seem the guy sent a proxy to try to kidnap Obihiro and his cousin at his uncle's place but they repelled him with some traps and some counter-attacking Navi…" Omega reported.

"Damn it. So the remaining 2 weren't Delta and Rafael but Obihiro and his cousin? Wait. Cousin? He had one?"

"Yeah. He's always had one but since he lived with his mother in Scotland then they hadn't met in many years."

"Oh well. Maybe he's the handsome type so that's why Virus targeted him as well. The damned…! Wait!" He began to grumble before stopping and frowning.

"What?"

"That's it! The invisible man on my memory…! That must've been Virus, see! So he was already around back then! Around 2004! When I'd almost finished my formation and sent away…!" Vadous gasped.

"I see. So maybe Maria told him about you back then and that's when he decided to become your rival?"

"Yeah… Someone like that man we once stumbled upon… Back when the expedition to Zenay III…"

"We never got to figure out when he was created but that doesn't matter much given how you defeated him." Omega muttered.

"I know. What picked me last summer was the presence of another mysterious man, that short-time collaborator of Keitai Denwa… But he's vanished without a trace, too… There must be some logical explanation behind both things but it eludes me as of now… But maybe what Sigaano said to me in his final message is a hint…"

"Sigaano, huh… The guy could be around and trying to help, too."

"I know. But it's not like we can find him. And that doesn't matter because we've got other priorities."

"What do we do with the remaining 38 grunts?"

"Bah. Let them fight each other."

"Fine. Colonel Talos said there's some monitoring to keep an eye on them: maybe the leader, in a fit of desperation, will show up there pretending to be an exec that managed to escape." Omega told him.

"Yeah. Once we get the big boss then we've got nothing to worry about because they'll surely disband to begin with."

"Bloody~ Shadowy~… Uncle Smiles is here~…" Sigma began to sing close by as if wanting to sound alluring.

"Leave me alone, Sigma. I'm fed up with your idiocies." Blood Shadow wasn't in the mood for those.

"SIGMA!" Vadous roared.

"YIKES!"

"DO SOMETHING USEFUL! NOW!"

"R-roger, sir!"

"Sheesh."

Sigma apparently ran off and Omega came out of the small bare bedroom having only the bed, a side-desk and a chair with some clothes lazily heaped there.

"Fua~h…"

He yawned and headed for a restroom close by: he turned on the light and then headed for the faucet: he let the cold water flow and used it to wash his face and get rid of the sleepiness: he then looked up at his reflection on the mirror: his face was totally devoid of facial hair but it looked like it'd never begun to grow to begin with.

"People must think I use something to hide the shade of it…"

Sighing, he looked at how his whole body lacked any bodily hair to begin with: he wasn't too thin but he wasn't too fat, either.

"They surely think I had it shaved or had a depilation treatment, one of those fashionable things…"

He finally focused on his red eyes irises that displayed total attention: he narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"… How long has it been by now…? 9 years. Believe it or not I've only been alive for 9 years. Ever since 2003… I was told to handle on my own in 2005 and soon met Lartes… I then spent another 2 years gaining experience and building the HQ… By 2008 I finally discovered what Anaya was really up to and decided she had to be stopped… And I did so just before the 2009 summer… Ever since then… I've been fighting all crises that have emerged in one manner or another…" He muttered aloud.

"Boss? Is there a problem?" Omega asked as he stood on the threshold of the door.

"Nothing. Just reflecting. I'll be on the CC right away."

"Roger."

Omega left the room so Vadous washed his face again and then picked a couple of sandals and a sleeveless plain t-shirt: he headed down one bare corridor into a small office room having a black stone desk, a rotating chair and a laptop atop the desk: he sat on the chair and began to look up information.

"Hmmm… The caught execs were all criminals who already owned some record but none of them has committed rape, it'd seem. But the grunts must be a different tale. Luckily we managed to rescue Sakurai just in time: we lowered the guard. We can't allow for that to happen again or we'll be in deep shit."

"Boss?" Blood Shadow came in.

"Blood. Did something happen?"

"What's my mission, Boss?"

"There's none for the time being. I know you want to be of help and all but until Omega doesn't finish the maintenance of your shotgun then you're not in conditions to go fighting."

"Ah! True, Boss. I'd forgotten. By the way, I got a transmission from Dr. Lartes… Nothing's happened on that front but they're starting to get skeptical… What do we do?"

"Like we said… Tell them the culprit surely will toy with us for a long time by pretending to be a legal citizen in some foreign country to escape their eyes…" Vadous calmly shrugged.

"Roger that. I'll send the reply right now."

"Good. Handle that. I'm trying to see if we can make some sense of the data we've collected insofar."

"OK!"

Blood Shadow walked out while humming a song: Vadous continued working with the laptop and then picked Omega's PET to interact with it as well: a list was displayed with some names having a red circle next to them and others didn't have it.

"Out of nearby 40 clubs or intermediaries or agencies… 31 were of no importance, 1 set us on Virus' trail and we're pending investigating another 8 ones… Let's keep up this rate. Something tells me someone there must know further rumors or details."

"This is Sigma, reporting from Green Area… There was a Night Baron here that had apparently gone berserk and was trying to tear down the giant tree there so I beat the guy. Didn't have anything important on its data storage so…" Sigma reported.

"Alright. Continue searching the surroundings. Over."

Vadous sighed and leant his right elbow on the table to then press his right hands' fingers against his forehead.

"Guys… I'm sorry for taking so damned long… But I'm not going to fail you guys… I'll sacrifice everything to find you and bring you back home!"

08:57 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Morning, guys…"

"It's finally a new day…?"

"More like a horrible day…"

"Why's that, Hiro – kun?"

"You've forgotten?"

"Oh shit."

The 6 guys began to wake up: Netto was on the bottom of the first bunk bed with Saito above him: Hiro was below in the second one and Zarashe above: Tomono was below in the third one and Hikawa above: Netto called out to them, Zarashe yawned, Hiro groaned, Hikawa frowned and Tomono reminded them so Saito groaned next.

"Shit. Today is the dreadful day!"

"Shit." Everyone cursed.

"What do we do?" Saito asked.

"Trying to escape like two days ago won't work."

"… In a split second, the Sergeant has recognized the Yellow "M" at the steering wheel of the police car… "The Yellow "M"!" … He gives the alarm at once… TRRI~T! Two police motorcyclists, poster at the perimeter of the sector on observation, are listening. "Do you hear this whistle? Something is happening!"… "Yes, and there's a car approaching at full speed!"… At that moment, the car driven by the Yellow "M"… comes speeding up out of the fog… "Stop!"… But, far from stopping, the car runs down the unfortunate policeman and sends him flying… His companion fires at the car, emptying his gun. But all in vain: the vehicle is already far away, swallowed up in the dense fog… BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"Devil. The guy must love F-1!" Saito grumbled.

"I think F-1 was just on its beginnings by then, though…" Hiro argued.

"Anyway… What matters is that the guy must be stopped." Tomono argued next.

"If they can stop him, that is." Zarashe muttered.

"Let's not be defeatist, guys." Hikawa animated.

"Let's try, yeah." Netto shrugged.

"However, the various police car units have been alerted and one of them, spotting the fleeing vehicle, gives immediate chase. "There he is! Get going!"… The pursuit begins, and the two cars zigzag through the labyrinth of docks at a nightmare speed, though the fog thickens. "How in blazes can he travel at that speed?"… "The man's mad. He'll break his neck!"… But, unperturbable, the Yellow "M" travels on with the utmost sureness; as if for him the fog did not exist… At the cost of taking the most fearful risks, the police have somehow managed to keep up, when all at once… "Look out, Bill! Railway lines!"… "Help! I…!"… Driving wildly in the slippery rails, the car skids. A pylon looms, impossible to miss, and there is a terrible accident! CRRA~SH!"

"Devil!" They uttered.

"Meanwhile, Mortimer's taxi has just stopped after several detours, in close proximity to the river. "I can't go any further, sir. Limehouse Dock is just on the other side of this cemetery."… "Very well, I'll…"… But suddenly… "What's that? Someone's shooting!"… "My goodness. It's coming from down there!"… The two men have no time to say anything more. With a terrible crash, the cemetery gate flies into a thousand pieces and a police car comes speeding out. CRRA~CK! Missing the taxi by a hair's breadth, its tears off like a hurricane. But out friend has recognized the driver. "Heavens! The Yellow "M"!"… Without losing a second, Mortimer decides on an action. "50 pounds for you if you can catch that car!"… "Done! I'll follow him to the moon for that!"… The mad race starts immediately. Eastern Dock, London Dock, St. Catherine's Dock are crossed at top speed. "Faster! Faster!"…"

"Taxi VS Police Car, huh? Hope both of them are under insurance: else someone will gasp at the repairs bill." Hiro ironically commented.

"Oh come on." The others didn't like it.

"… Exasperated, Mortimer cannot stop urging on the driver, who has the utmost difficulty in keeping up with the Yellow "M"… "Faster! We're going to be left behind!"… While these events are taking place, Kendall desperately tries to regain the advantage. "Yes, a police car, registration number LLW 321. It should enter town by Commercial Road East or Cable Street!"… Unfortunately, the monster is already on London, sowing panic s he goes… Forewarned, the police try to set up roadblocks. But all in vain – everything is swept out of the way… while the fiendish creature, grimly grasping the steering wheel and indifferent to the panic he causes, speeds on to a destination known only to him… Although the fugitive speeds more and more wildly through the dense traffic, Mortimer's taxi presses close behind… However, as the Yellow "M" has just overtaken a lorry on a curve, he cannot avoid a traffic island and mows down a bollard! BING!"

"He is gonna crash into something at this rate!" Saito cursed.

"Devil!" Tomono cursed next.

"The impact sends the car hurtling into the other carriageway. It zigzags for a moment among cars travelling in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the driver faces the menacing mass of a bus! A head-on collision is unavoidable. There is great crash of breaking glass! SMASH! Mortimer is out of the taxi like a shot… "If he gets away again…!"… But he must recoil hastily as an immense yellow flame shoots up from the petrol tank of the smashed car and the escaping petrol burns furiously… while at the same instant, a human form burning like a torch emerges from the flames! Immediately a squall arises with a fearful hiss, enveloping the accident location in a violent, inexplicable whirlwind… The flames are immediately extinguished, as if smothered by some supernatural force…"

"By all the… The guy's a wizard or what?" Netto gasped.

"How the hell did he summon THAT?" Zarashe gasped next.

"That's no mere human, alright!" Hikawa gasped.

"What a…" Hiro cursed.

"… This strange phenomenon has riveted the amazed spectators to the ground… And the Yellow "M" takes advantage of this to plunge into a nearby street and disappear into the fog… Mortimer has quickly recovered and dashes off in pursuit… "Hey, not so fast, my fine fellow!"… Scotland Yard, meanwhile, does not remain inactive and steps up its instructions… "Calling all cars. Police car LLW 321 is a total write-off in a collision at Holborn Circus. The fugitive has succeeded in escaping on the direction of…!"… For its part, the BBC issues a special broadcast. "… We therefore advise all residents in the areas just mentioned not to go out expect in cases of absolute necessity, in the order to facilitate the task…"… Meanwhile, the Yellow "M" continues running along the fogbound, deserted streets with Mortimer at his heels. But the latter, learning from experience, no longer attempts to approach the dangerous fugitive but feels obliged to keep him following him to his destination. Alas, in the end, the interminable pursuit ends by exhausting him… "What a confounded trail!"…"

"That must mean the hideout isn't that far from the crash scene if he didn't bother to try to hijack another car or truck." Saito deduced while rubbing his chin.

"Guess that, Saito – niisan."

"He feels the time nearing when he will have to give up. "Heavens! I can't hold out much longer!"… Suddenly, while he is moving through a square where the going is rough, he stumbles and falls… "Blast him! I'm done in! What's he doing there?"… The Yellow "M" has stopped. Then suddenly he jumps over the railings into an enclosure… Mortimer gathers his remaining strength and reaches the spot where the fugitive has disappeared. "I absolutely must find out…!"… With a supreme effort, he has climbed over the railings and jumped down… "Can't see a thing! Where on Earth…?"… At that moment, a metallic noise reaches his ears… CLANG! The Professor cautiously approaches a large bush from which the noise seemed to come. He decides to investigate and turns on his electric torch. "Oh! There are footprints here!"…"

"A secret trap-door…?" Hiro wondered.

"… In the light of the torch, Mortimer has just perceived a manhole, masked by a shrub, giving him access to the sewers. "So, was that the noise?"… He takes his decision immediately. Lifting the lid, he steps over onto an iron ladder… "Come on, now. It's risky, but it's the only chance…" Hardly has he begun to descend when he hears the echo of retreating steps, strangely distorted by the tunnel below… PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! Without hesitating, Mortimer silently continues along a narrow tunnel, which opens from this spot… PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! He soon emerges onto an open space, where several tunnels of varying sizes end… And together form at this point a broad, deep channel of blackish water. The Professor stops, perplexed, trying to get his bearings. "Which way shall I go? That cursed echo! It comes from everywhere at once!"…"

"So our fellow uses the sewers to move undetected… But when he kidnapped people he surely used a car to get to the hideout: this time around he couldn't let the police know where it was so he decided on using the sewers…" Saito guessed.

"So it'd seem…" Hiro muttered.

"…PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! "It seems to be coming from the right. Well. I have no choice but to try one tunnel. Let's go!" PAT! After cautiously advancing into the water, the Professor – to his great relief – is not slow on spotting a new opening from the other side. PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! "Indeed! I believe I'm on the right course!"… But he soon has to change his tune. Hardly has he started upon the tunnel when… "Curse it! I can't hear a thing now."… A few steps further on, he unexpectedly comes up against a wall… "A cul-de-sac!"… In the same instant, a muffled sound comes that makes him start… BRRO~M! With unease, he quickly retraces his steps. Too late! A steel panel has just fallen and cut off his retreat! "Heaves! I'm caught like a rat in a trap!"…"

"That panel thing sounds suspicious. Too much of a coincidence: who'd bother to build one in the sewers to begin with?" Tomono frowned and looked suspicious.

"Maybe it's to prevent flooding of the tunnel if there's heavy rain or something like that? But the timing is too suspicious." Zarashe replied.

"… Terrified for a moment of the idea of being cut off from the outside world, Mortimer regains his composure… "Look here! This is not time to lose one's head. Let's inspect this place!"… He methodically works along the walls with his torch. Suddenly… "God be praised! A ladder!"… The Professor climbs silently towards the faint glimmer made by an open trap door on the roof… And emerges cautiously into a small, bare room, dimly lit… "Ah! This is how the Yellow "M" comes and goes from his lair."… After getting to his feet, he softly approaches a half-open thick steel door where he hears the sound of voices… Suddenly he stifles a cry of horror!"

"What, what?" They all anxiously wondered.

"… The Yellow "M" is sitting in a huge armchair in the middle of a bizarre, ornate laboratory, bathed in a reddish glow. In front of the chair, his forehead surmounted by a bright disc, Doctor Septimus is speaking..."

"SEPTIMUS?" They all gasped.

"… "I repeat my question. Why did you let Francis Blake escape? Come on! Speak, Guinea Pig!"… "Guinea Pig… does not know… Master… A hostile force…! Guinea Pig was afraid…!"… "Afraid? A hostile force? That's ridiculous. This is the second mission you have failed in an incompressible way. First, Park Lane and now, Limehouse Dock. I want to know the reason for these failures. I'm listening!"… "Guinea Pig has told the Master… Pig was afraid… Afraid… Afraid…"… At these incoherent replies, Septimus is pale with anger and seems on the point of striking the man, but making a great effort… he overcomes his feelings and grinds his teeth. "All right, then! We'll see about that later!"…"

"Who'd said that the mighty Yellow "M" would get afraid of "hostile forces"? Maybe his so-called courage was but some sort of hypnosis or some drug?" Hiro whistled in surprise.

"I didn't see it coming! So Septimus' "amnesiac valet" was the man of the Yellow "M"… And he faked his own kidnapping!" Netto muttered.

"So Septimus has some grudge with his three pals, huh?" Zarashe said.

"Maybe he's annoyed about what they did to Dr. Wade." Hikawa added.

"Maybe Dr. Wade was a close friend of his…" Saito suggested.

"… Then, bending over the terrible Yellow "M", he begins speaking in a low voice, while the disc he wears on his forehead begins to revolve at full speed! "Come now. The Master pardons you yet again. Relax and forget what happened last night!"… After a few moments, the Yellow "M", as if fascinated by the dazzling disc… has regained his serenity and relaxes. "That's all right. That's fine. I'm going to liberate you. I'll remove this…"…"

"So it's some sort of hypnosis, alright." Tomono muttered.

"… Mortimer has missed none of that extraordinary scene that almost made him shriek with horror… because in the Yellow "M" he has just recognized his old adversary Olrik, now that he is divested of his crash helmet and glasses… "Well, that's finished… Now, go and rest."… "Yes, Master…"… With a completely humiliated bearing, the man who previously made all London tremble stands up and heavily climbs the iron staircase… Left alone, Septimus is pensive… "Something escapes me in his makeup, but I'll find an explanation. Moreover…"… But that moment an imperious voice makes him jump. "Good evening, Doctor Septimus!"… "Mortimer? You? You!"… "Yes, it's I. Would you care to sit down. I've a few questions to ask you…"… Septimus sits down as he is bid. But already he has gathered his wits…"

"So the Yellow "M" is a man named Olrik that seems to be a recurring adversary of Blake and Mortimer…" Netto guessed.

"And Mortimer's getting confident. Septimus looks like he's got an ace up his sleeves." Hiro sighed.

"… "Astonished to see me, aren't you?"… "To tell the truth, my dear Professor, I was hoping to see you here one day or another, but under different circumstances, I must confess…"… However, while he is speaking, the mysterious disc has suddenly started to move again and turns and glitters! Mortimer realizes too late he is caught in its spell… "Hey! Stop it or I…!"… But the disc seems to grow larger and multiply while the Professor, enveloped in spirals of fire, sinks little by little into the void!"

"I knew it." Zarashe grumbled.

"… The following morning… When the police, who have vainly explored the docks area in all directions, return to Scotland Yard, Blake and Kendall betake themselves to Park Lane to questions Mrs. Benson, the landlady. Unfortunately, she has little to tell them, and before leaving, the Inspector summarises his report. "And so, Mrs. Benson, may we summarise? About 20 minutes after the Captain leaves, an unknown person with glasses and a leather portfolio visits the Professor; he hardly stays 10 minutes. A quarter of an hour later, the Professor leaves the house on the double. Is that right?"… "Absolutely, Inspector. He even slammed the door when he left."… A little later, the Inspector takes leave of Blake."

"And now they must figure why Mortimer suddenly called them to stop the operation…" Hikawa deduced.

"… "Until we have some definite information about the Professor, I would be rather inclined not to spread this story around. You know how the press is…"… "I agree…"… "I'll dash to the Yard. We'll go through town with a fine comb. But my advice to you is to have a good rest. That's what you're short of."… "Thanks, old man. But my word! I've still plenty to do. So long!"… At the same time, in Doctor Septimus' laboratory, Mortimer is coming out of his heavy hypnotic stupor and reopens his eyes in a brilliantly lit room… Doctor Septimus is standing before him with a sardonic smile on his face… "So, my dear fellow. Has the rest done you good? By the way, did you know that you snore?"… "What? What is that?"…"

"And Septimus seems to like to make fun of things too." Saito rolled his eyes.

"… "Joking aside, my dear Professor, it was really very good of you to put yourself in my hands, just as I was preparing to obtain this result through painstaking and clever plans…"… Suddenly Mortimer rushes angrily at Septimus but… "You wretch!"… He has taken only three steps when he collides violently with an invisible obstacle… "OW!"… "Hah, hah, hah! What do you think of my electromagnetic curtain? A little invention of mine, very useful for calming agitated people, as you see!"…"

"Hey! That's the same thing implemented here!" Netto realized.

"Maybe he got the idea from this book, even!" Saito fumed.

"… Mortimer leaps to his feet and seizes a chair menacingly… "Just leave that chair where it is. If you were to throw it, it would collide with the same obstacle and risk injuring you, which I would greatly regret!"… Understanding, finally, that he is the weaker party, Mortimer sportingly resigns himself… "Excellent! That's a reasonable fellow! Sit down, then… I have much to tell you!"… "All right. I'm listening!"…"

The broadcast stopped at that moment and the group groaned: they heard a chuckle and Virus popped his head into the room.

"The hacker duo was too much, even… So I'm going to save those for later… Maybe I won't achieve my ultimate goal of having 8 of you but 6 will be enough… The guests are having some aperitifs outside before they'll come in… You better get ready… They'll spend 1 hour fucking each and every one of you… The 12 of them…"

"12!" They all gasped.

"Yeah… Heh, heh, heh…"

"Wait! But this means that… This thing isn't in orbit!" Netto blurted as if feeling confident.

"And what if? In orbit or not escape is impossible."

"You're impossible." Saito shot back.

"Hah, hah, hah. That's a first. Oh well. Better get ready… You'll experience what sex is really about… They'll use countless toys to tease you guys and have fun seeing you struggle and moan… And I'll earn some neat cash along the way, too…" He chuckled.

"You mercenary…!" Zarashe hissed.

"Good, good… Feel the anger… And the despair… Soon you will be begging for more and more of it…"

"You damned…!" Tomono hissed.

"Heh, heh, heh."

The window got closed and they spotted the usual trays had already been brought in: the group climbed off their beds and sat on the ground forming a circle as if to discuss a plan.

"I'm sure the guy won't let them in until he can make sure we're restrained and powerless. So trying to use them as shield to then escape is discarded." Netto fumed.

"What about sending a bottle with…?" Saito asked.

"We thought of that at the start, too, but… You see… This is a space fortress: it's not linked to any sewers… Solid residues are incinerated and liquid stuff is recycled into water for showering and washing your face so…" Zarashe sighed.

"Lovely." Saito fumed.

"I know." Tomono sighed.

"Why don't we prove that guy we're not afraid of whatever he throws at us?" Hiro suggested.

"Good idea." Hikawa agreed on it.

"Sure, why not? We'll prove his stupid threats are in vain and that we're not going to get weaker." Netto agreed as well.

"Once we get outta this place we can laugh at the guy telling him how vain his efforts were!" Saito rallied.

"I like that." Zarashe snickered.

"So, what are waiting for? Let's get this stupid show out of the way already and laugh at the guy." Tomono encouraged them.

"Alright!"

They calmly ate and drank the food and water and then they simply crossed their arms and remained silent: they soon feel the symptoms of the drugs kicking in and they began to fall asleep one after the other.

"Heh, heh, heh… Alright… Let's get this show on the road… Heh, heh!"

10:22 AM (Japan Time)…

"… So! As I promised. Here you have them."

"O~h! Excellent, excellent. They look so juicy…!"

"Don't speak like a man-eater, you."

"What was that?"

"Now, now."

"You don't butt in!"

"Says the man! Are you Mr. Universal?"

"Wha~t?"

"B-but…"

"Chicken: you go home!"

"Who's the chicken?"

"Wanna brawl?"

"Calm down, you guys!"

"Eh… Excuse me, guys, but…"

_Unh… Gruh… Gah… I feel such a headache… The drug must've been more powerful today…! I'm sitting on my fours on a wooden stage: my forearms and locked and a chain slab keeps them chained to the stage: same with each of my ankles… And I've got the damned ring in my mouth… There are 12 of them for real! But it looks like they're not very buddy-buddy. Even Virus seems to be taken aback… Hah! You deserved that. They must be Yakuza bosses or someone like that._

"By the way… Icy Man didn't come?"

"No. He sent his bodyguard instead."

"Careful, eh? As usual. As expected of Icy Man."

"Guess that."

_Icy Man? Someone with a very icy character…? Dunno. He sent his bodyguard instead, huh? Proxies…_

"Anyway… You can begin. I'll be taking care of other stuff. But as I said, you've got 60 minutes. Starting when you stuff them inside their mouths or asses. 60 minutes. Agreed?"

"Plenty of time!"

"Yeah. Let's have fun."

"Good. Later."

"So! You and me: let's have… The guy with the bullet wounds."

"Heh! It'll be fun."

_Shit. They're coming for me already!_

"I take front and you back. Then we swap!"

"Alright! I'll stuff these beads. Heh, heh, heh."

"What's this? A cock vibrator! Interesting. Turn it on, man."

"Sure."

_Oh shit. It's coming again! Uwah! This thing always manages to slowly erase my resistance! _

"In it goes!"

"Here too!"

Netto felt how one of the two men suddenly thrust a great cock inside of his ass and he inwardly moaned: he then felt another entering his mouth and he had to move his head forward and back.

_Saito – niisan…? You alright?_

_Alright? You kidding, right? How can you call this "alright"?_

_I mean: you're still in one piece!_

_Of course! Like I'd let my traumas get to me at this time!_

_Alright, alright._

_But that mention of that "icy man"… It rings a bell somewhere. I'm sure we haven't met that man but I think I've heard a similar description somewhere else… Ironic, isn't it? Despite having an electronic brain I can't perfectly recall things… I know Vadous – san built it like this so that it'd feel more "human" but it's at times like these when I wish I could instantly look up my memory files. _Saito exposed.

_Maybe you'll end up remembering. _

_Guess that. Maybe the OS will store these tags and then, noticing my brain behavior, will go search in my memory files._

"But it's odd. I mean… One of these wounds looks more recent than the others so that'd mean that… This kid got shot two times?" One of the men commented to the other.

"Looks like it… Oi. You. The bodyguard. Whaddya think?"

"No doubt. From a first glance they all seem to be usual ammunition given the exact sizes… Once you two are done I'll have a closer look. My client hired me because I'm knowledgeable in this stuff." The bodyguard calmly replied from close by.

"What are ya, a former forensic?"

"Yeah. But the wages were so bad that I quit."

"Hah! No surprise there."

_Shit. The bodyguard is the one screwing my ass._

_Remember this info: it could help us locate this guy afterwards and bring him to trial! _Netto called out to Saito.

_Of course. No problem. Leave it up to me._

"By the way… Haven't I seen ya somewhere before?" Another man asked.

"Eh… Don't think so…" Someone hurriedly replied.

"Hmmm… Bah. I'll end up remembering."

"Yikes."

_Maybe one of them stole something from another? And they met but they've forgotten their faces? _Netto suggested.

_That wouldn't surprise me. At all._

"Man. This Virus guy is so skilled: I'd never been able to find such horny playboys before! The money I paid was worth it! Heh, heh. Too bad they're not for sale." Another man chuckled.

_FOR SALE? WE'RE HUMANS, DAMN IT ALL! _Saito exploded.

_Shit .These guys are also mad!_

"If only the guy bothered to auction these… He'd get far more money out of it, I'm gonna tell him!"

_AUCTION "THESE"? WE'RE NOT THINGS!_

_By all the… Humanity gone mad, alright!_

"Huh? A~h! Now I remember you~!"

"YIKES!"

"You were the guy who sold me that assets package of that building company 2 years ago but which went bankrupt last month: I lost a lot of money! About 4 million Z!"

"Uh-oh." The other 10 muttered.

"What's going on now?" Virus came back in.

"You paired me with the guy who fooled me and made me lose 4 million Z in the stock exchange!"

"Crap." He muttered.

"Eh… Sorry, urgent business!"

"Not so fast!"

"… Huh… Man. Now I don't know what to do. What do you guys say?"

"Eh…"

"Hmpf. Let them kill each other! We get rid of competency! It'll do well for my client and for you guys, right?" The bodyguard shrugged.

"Fine. In that case I'll show them the way out. Don't leave that kid without anything to do. Stuff a dildo on the ass."

"Alright."

"FOUND YOU!"

"KI~H!"

"By all the… STOP ALREADY! I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY OUT: BUT NO BLOOD IS SPILLED HERE AS LONG AS I'M IN CHARGE! MY BOSS WILL HAVE MY HEAD OTHERWISE~!" Virus roared as he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Oh man. Huff. Here it goes! Ah! Now I feel better."

"Yeah. Me too. Hey. Bodyguard. Come have a look."

"Sure. Hmmm… Right shoulder, left hip, right forearm… The first two look like they were shot from a very close range… Third one looks like it was shot from some distance instead… And they're some time apart given the looks on those…" The bodyguard muttered.

"… Alright. I showed them the way out. You can now continue where you were at without interruptions." Virus came back, sighing.

"Heh, heh. You needn't tell us. Let's go, you chicken!"

"YOU ARE THE CHICKEN!" 8 of them replied.

"Oh man." The bodyguard complained.

_Hah! Let's have them fight each other. "And then there were none"… _

_You're right, Saito – niisan… Our combined strengths will overcome these creeps! And then we'll have freedom!_

_Freedom! And justice! They won't get away with it! My word!_


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected assistants

**Chapter 11: Unexpected assistants**

07:59 AM (Japan Time), Monday July the 3rd…

"… Alright. What have you managed to do, you 6?"

"W-well, 50, we managed to get 4 kids of a neighbor town and have sent ransom letters."

"Yeah. So we did something."

"Fine. Make sure to give them something to drink and eat: just get a convenience store sandwich and that's it."

"Alright."

"At last they're starting to take us seriously! Good, good. The Grand Will shall surely rejoice!"

"Guess that…"

"Warning! Intruders in the Cyber World! 4 of them!"

"What! Already! Damn it all: do something!"

"We're on it!"

6 brigadiers of the "Headless Brigade" had been reporting to one "executive" and the executive sounded in a good mood: the others shrugged and some looked afraid or nervous: a new brigadier rushed in to bring in the news.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"Alright, cha lot. It's about time cha got a lesson."

"I'll show you my boxing expertise!"

"Hmpf! Some blows and you're down."

"Who the hell are you?"

"We? Maha Ichiban's! A prideful curry shop!"

"Curry shop? What the hell?"

"Maha Jarama."

"Iroaya Madoi."

"Count Elec!"

"Hinoken – sama!"

The ex-WWW members had suddenly shown up inside of the room where the grunts and the exec were meeting.

"But you lot are the former WWW!" The exec cursed.

"But you kidnapped our clients!" Maha shot back.

"And this is payback! The WWW ended over 3 years ago: we want to prove we've decided to amend for our mistakes!" Madoi added.

"_Bring it on, twerps_!" Count Elec challenged.

"Wanna brawl?"

"Go, you morons!"

"Ya~h!"

"Not so fast. Hah!"

FLASH!

"Uwah!"

THUD! PTAF! CRASH! SMASH! OW! WHA! UWAH! GRAH! OUCH!

Maha pulled out a portable camera flash and triggered it: the flash blinded the incoming grunts so between Hinoken and Count Elec they were quickly taken out.

"Fire Arm!" Fire Man roared.

"Lighting Flare!"

"Aqua Tower!"

"Magic Fire!"

The 4 Navis, in the meanwhile, were making short work of the Mettools guarding the Cyber World: they were joined by Killer Eyes but since none of them were weak to Elec they didn't make much of a difference: the group reached a control terminal.

"I shall analyze it. You dispose of the Viruses!" Magic Man commanded to the others.

"OK! Leave it up to the great I's flames." Fire Man replied.

"Coming! Ball!"

"Elec Sword!"

"Double Fire Arm!"

"Someone retrieve the terminal!" Number 50 ordered.

"Going somewhere, ugly?"

"Woman! Outta my way!"

"Sorry, but I don't accept orders from a macho like ya. Smile."

FLASH!

"Ugrah! Sensory input overload!"

"HUH?" Madoi wondered.

"That's not a human! It's a Navi!" Colored Man realized.

"I see. So instead of coming out himself the "Grand Will" uses a Navi to pose as an executive and relay orders. Careful, yet coward. How pitiful, truly." Maha muttered.

"Speak for yourselves! Wily sent you out to do the dirty works while the guy gloated inside of the lab!"

"That's true but I was his assistant back then." Maha argued back.

"NYARASHARAKRAHA~H!" The Navi suddenly growled.

"And what is that supposed to be? A password? Open, sesame?"

"NO! It's the curse of the Thailand Emperor!"

"Oh please." Madoi groaned.

"My Headless Brigade will go down in history as the ultimate anti-insider brigade ever!" The Navi roared.

"That's the only reason you bothered to set it up? Lame. How about you have some of your medicine? _Let's go, punk_!"

ZA~P!

"BARIBARIBARI~!"

"How's this hi-power taser like? It's designed to fight back the increase in Copy Roid crimes!" Count Elec announced.

"Shit! Right arm is non-functional! Go, you lot!"

"YA~H!" The remaining grunts charged in.

"Masks!" Maha ordered.

"Ready!" The others replied.

"Balls!" He ordered next.

"Go!"

PCHSSSS!

"Cough, cough!" The grunts coughed.

"What's this? Tear gas? Damn it. I'm off! Boss will have my head if I don't come back to his side!" The Navi growled.

"Data retrieved!" Magic Man announced.

"Shit. I forgot about the terminal…! Ah, whatever! We only need to switch places in an instant! So long! Plug-Out! Self-destruct switch: on! 66 seconds: Lucy will reap your souls!"

The Navi entered the Cyber World: it turned out to be a red-colored Saiba City Heel Navi to begin with and he ran away chased by Fire Man.

"Not so fast! Fire Tower!"

"Ocean Seed!"

"Ugrah! Shit! Elec!"

"Bamboo Seed!"

"Fuck!"

"I'm non-elemental!"

"Ice Seed!"

"Yargh!"

"Go, my Viruses! Rabbit Ring!"

"Barrier 100! Hah, hah! So long!"

Fire Man began to load energy to form the Fire Towers but the Navi tossed an Ocean Seed that inflicted elemental damage and cancelled the attack: Elec Man rushed towards there next but got hit by a Bamboo Seed: Colored Man tried too but got trapped in ice by an Ice Seed: Magic Man attempted using a Virus that had a paralysis attack but it got bounced off by the Barrier 100: the Navi opened a portal and jumped inside before it closed down: hurried footsteps rang out in the real world.

"I'm gonna toss this into the garbage container! And let's get away before it booms!"

"Alright, Hinoken!"

Hinoken apparently threw the Copy Roid into a garbage container and it exploded: there were some rushed sounds followed by vans rushing away from the scene.

"At least we captured 4 of them. The police should be about to come. We did a great job." Maha sounded satisfied.

"HORRAY~!"

"HORRAY~!"

08:49 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Ugh… My ass still hurts… As if the rape session wasn't enough we got forced to have sex between us in groups of 2 to amuse those guys!"

"I know…! It was Hell!"

"It's a miracle we're still sane!"

"Miracle alright! Damn it all."

"How many days have passed, anyway?"

"I've got my internal clock so… It's been 9 days since it all began!"

"9 days! Feels like a whole month, even!"

The guys began to wake up and voice aloud their annoyance and anger at what had happened the previous day: the guys on the upper beds climbed down into the ground so they formed their circle.

"Heh, heh, heh. I got some juicy money~… In the end those 2 ended up reaching an agreement and came back to join the party~… I'm so lucky, you see~…" Virus taunted over the speakers.

"Shit." They all cursed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Feel the anger! Enjoy it, taste it! Tap into it and you'll soon become good Syth Acolytes."

"Syth Acolytes? No way!" They groaned.

"Hmpf… You better don't try to draw my serious side again! Or else a never-ending nightmare will devour you…"

"We're SO scared. Truly." Netto fumed.

"You're small stuff!" Hiro yelled.

"Meaningless!" Tomono growled.

"A no-one!" Saito brandished his right fist.

"A delusional fool!" Hikawa added.

"A leftover!" Zarashe finished.

"Nya~h! I can't stand that damned word! Ah, whatever! Once some final preparations are complete… I'll bring this up! And then you will know total despair!" Virus hissed.

"Hmpf…"

The speakers shut down and the group sighed before they turned on and they frowned.

"… "Even if you didn't know of the extraordinary exploits of m subject, the Yellow "M", you would have reason to admire this little hypnotic disc and the electromagnetic curtain, which prevents you, my dear Professor from satisfying your manifest desire to strangle me. But those are just simple little scientific toys, unworthy of the attention of a mind such as yours. And we have better things to do than dally over such riffles."… "In fact, to learn, for example, how you got where you are now…"… "Precisely. And your curiosity will be fully satisfied, and without prejudice to myself, because in any case you won't get out of here alive, and that grieves me very much."… He has said this without hiding his obvious satisfaction at having a ready listener, and he begins his story in a strange tone…"

"It's begun, huh? So we'll finally know what's happened and how Septimus has gotten this far." Hiro muttered.

"… "Let's go back to 1920. At that time, ahead of all the contemporary scientists, I had elaborated a theory that I may describe without false modesty as inspired, regarding the functioning of the human brain. As you know, this organ is composed of billions of cells called neurons, which are grouped in nervous centres. These ensure the functioning of sight, hearing, taste, speech and movement. These centres receive and emit electric signals. So, for example, if you burn yourself, the sensation of burning is transmitted from the skin to the brain in the form of an electric current, which the corresponding nervous centre reconverts into a painful sensation, exactly as in the same manner as the telephone, which transforms the voice into electric impulses, transports these by wire, and reconstitutes them as voice…"…"

"I see. If he says it was "his" theory then… He was Dr. Wade all along: and he must have a grudge over the insults his theory got." Saito summed up with a nod.

"But insofar that was a description of how the brain works like. He hasn't talked about his theory yet: we know it involves the workings of the human brain but we don't know to what extent." Zarashe warned them while looking pensive.

"… "It is in the same way elsewhere, but in an inverse sense, that the brain sends its orders to all parts of the body. All of this is well known. But as a follow-on of my research, I came to the conclusion that the direction and control of all these phenomena are the result of wave emitted by the generator of higher cerebral waves, i.e., of the human spirit. I gave this wave the name Mega Wave. This Mega Wave is continuously displaced from one centre to another in the manner of a projector, stimulating or checking thirst, hunger, pain, etc. So, then, from the greater or lesser power of the Mega Wave ultimately depends the control of instincts. In a book, fortunately published under a pseudonym, I had developed all this, with the crucial comment that the individual who is capable of mastering and controlling the Mega Wave of another for his own desires would become master of the other's psychic activity and could make him into an instrument as docile as powerful!"…"

"I see. So that was his theory: that the human mind emits a "mega wave" that can control instincts… And if you were able to tap into another's "mega wave" then you could control their instincts and suppress fear, anger, sorrow, joy and all… Almost like turning them into a doll for you to control… No wonder it caused so much controversy… It was basically a form of brain control…" Saito looked interested.

"But it'd seem there's more to it: how do you tap into it and how do you control someone? You'd need some machine or something to do it, don't you think so?" Hiro argued.

"Surely…" Tomono looked sure of it.

"Yeah. Guess there is." Zarashe shrugged.

"… "When the work appeared there was a general outcry"… Dr. J. Wade, The Mega Wave, James Thornley Publ. "Scientific circles reacted violently. Vernay in particular was merciless"… "As I made clear on my article on the Lancet, the theory is as farcical as it is harmful." … "That's my opinion!"… "That's everyone's opinion."… "The press in its turn was let loose… Macomber wrote a series of articles that were satiric and covered me with ridicule"… "Well, old fellow, if your Doctor Wade gets up on his feet after that one…" … "Hah, hah. I confess I'm not disappointed with my effort."… "In spite of my opposition, my editor, the honest and courageous Doctor Thornley, started a libel action against my opponents. But Judge Calvin showed a complete lack of understanding and was biased and savage."… "Not only does the book constitute a scientific heresy, but it is a threat to public morale."… "On hearing this verdict dismissing the action, Thornley had an attack of apoplexy and died. For myself, though protected by my nom de plume, I left embittered for the Sudan to take up a post as Doctor that had just become vacant."…"

"Whoa. No wonder he's got a grudge… It was a revolutionary theory but the conservative society wasn't ready to accept it…" Hikawa whistled in surprise.

"A threat to public morale? A theory about the brain?" Zarashe looked scandalized.

"We're speaking of the 1920s. And I've heard that King Land has always been pretty conservative." Netto warned.

"But nevertheless… Where's the point in making fun of a theory about the human brain? The press shouldn't have butted in: it should've only involved the scientific community. But it wasn't ready to admit such a theory and they rejected it." Tomono sighed.

"… "Years passed. I had established myself in Fanaka, a small village in the province of the Blue Nile. Absorbed by my work, I had almost forgotten past insults… When one day, I received a message from the Commissioner of the district asking me to accompany him in professional business"… "Very well. Tell Mr. Drummond that I shall be down there tomorrow."… "Very good, Sir."…"

"So he exiled himself in Sudan to try to forget what happened… Yet something happened there…" Saito muttered.

"… "So I made my way the next day to Wisko, an isolated post in the middle of the desert, where the Commissioner was at the time."… "Glad to see you, Doctor. Forgive me for having disturbed you, but I absolutely need your opinion on a strange case."… "What does it involve?"… "Leading me to a nearby hut, Drummond told the story."… "During a tour of the desert yesterday, we came across a sort of wild madman, a white man of about thirty, who seems to be making violent threats against invisible enemies. With some difficulty, we brought him in, but all our efforts have failed to calm him down or to get anything out of him. I then thought that you might be able to help, as you have had a great deal to do with psychiatry."… "We shall see…"… "I was introduced to a wild, ragged individual who was tightly bound and constantly uttered savage cries."… "Hah…! Don't come near me, don't come near me!"… "Well, what do you think?"… "Hmmm… Leave me alone with him."… "Caution, Doctor. Be careful!"… Left alone with the madman, I made several hypnotic passes over him, and he rapidly calmed down, then sank into gloomy dejection."… "Come now, relax. Relax, I insist!"… "Don't touch me! I…!"…"

"Ah! That must be Olrik AKA Guinea Pig. That's how he met him and it seems to be true that he's amnesiac." Hiro spotted.

"… "I undid his bonds and then tried to interrogate him but could only get incoherent words from him, and always the same."… "Now concentrate. Who are you? Who?"… "The sheik, the sheik said your name is no more… No more…!"… "This man had evidently suffered a mental shock so violent that he had been deprived of his reason, but now he seemed to want to hang on me like a shipwrecked man to a spar. "For pity's sake, don't leave me – in the darkness –in the tomb…!"… "Then a brilliant idea came to me. Why not take advantage of the occasion to try out my theory, to possess this human mind and turn a scrap of humanity into a weapon of war and vengeance?"… "If I dared… to pay back those gentlemen for their sarcasm and stupidity!"…"

"So that's when he got the idea to settle the score, huh?" Tomono said.

"No doubt. But he sure waited a long time: over 30 years… He must've thought that he was readier…" Netto commented.

"And maybe the technology had progressed and it could now be made reality, even…" Saito added.

"… "I had no difficulty in persuading the Commissioner to entrust the miserable fellow to my care, and to everyone's astonishment he followed me quite docilely."… At this point in Septimus' story, Mortimer cannot contain himself any longer and puts a question he is desperate to ask. "And this man… Has he never told you his name? Or where he came from?"… "Never, and that is why, with my strong sense of imagination, I called him Guinea Pig – because, like those charming little animals, he was going to be useful for my experiments. And what experiments!"…"

"I see. So that's why he gave him that name." Tomono muttered.

"… "I was impatient to resume my research, but for that I had to have a specially equipped laboratory. Moreover, as international tensions grew worse from day to day, I had to hurry if I wanted to get back to England in time. So I quickly settled my affairs and left the Sudan, taking Guinea Pig with me as my servant. I had hardly arrived in London when war broke out. Having been called by the Army Medical Service, I easily obtained the construction of this huge shelter under my residence with emergency exit to the sewers for the purpose of installing an ambulance to act as overflow for evacuated hospitals. Of course, I subsequently fitted it out with a view to my own personal requirements."… "Are you sure that it's solid?"… "Quite sure, Doctor. The Luftwaffe's heaviest bomb couldn't even shake it."…"

"I see. So that's how he was able to build such a lab without anyone making questions. By using that cover… And surely only a handful of people knew about it so… It was discrete and hidden. Reminds me of Umbrella's labs…" Zarashe muttered.

"Umbrella?" The others asked.

"W-well, it's a pharmaceutical corporation in the _Biohazard_ games that has secret labs there and there for BOW research… Look it up."

"Alright."

"… "Spurred on by my hatred, I threw myself body and soul into my research. Not a moment was lost, apart from my official duties. Applying the tremendous progress in radio electric science during the war to my own work, I gradually brought to perfection the apparatus that was going to revolutionise all brain science. So, the end of hostilities was the signal for me to get my revenge because I, Septimus, had just realised the greatest discovery of all time: the Telecephaloscope!"… "HURRAH!"… "The tele-what?"…"

"Tele-cephalo-scope… The name indicates something to do with the brain because "cephalus" is a suffix used to describe abnormal head conditions… They said that in Natural Science class." Saito recalled all of a sudden.

"I see. So it's some kind of device that remotely acts upon the human brain, then?" Netto deduced.

"Yeah. That's the point of the name."

"… "The telecephaloscope. My poor Mortimer. As described in my book, once this is tuned into the mental frequency of my subject, it enables one to guide, control and to stimulate his Mega Wave from a distance and thus give him superhuman strength and an absolute disregard for danger. My apparatus has only one defect; at the moment, anyway, it cannot react on the subconscious or on certain reflexes. Hence, without doubt, my last two failures… But look at this!"… Pressing a knob, the Doctor displays a diagram of the Telecephaloscope on a luminous screen. Mega Wave. Wavelength: 001 millimeters. Frequency: 30,000,000 megacycles. Guinea Pig. Vision: infrared glasses with screens. TV screen, receiver: messages from Guinea Pig to Dr. Septimus, picture, sound, etc. Emitter, micro: instructions from Dr. Septimus to Guinea Pig. Antenna: Mega Wave control, nerve centre control. Generator. Telecephaloscope… "In principle, this is how my apparatus works – grossly oversimplified for the comprehension of feeble minds such as those of Vernay and company. As you see, it is a sort of combination of radar, television and telecommunication."…"

"Wow. So Septimus can monitor in live what Guinea Pig does and receive the full of his perceptions… And he can transmit orders directly into him as well… Pretty advanced for the 50s, I say!" Hiro whistled.

"Yeah. I know." Saito was surprised, too.

"… "During all his travels, at whatever distance, I can follow Guinea Pig's movements on the screen. With his eyes acting as TV cameras, the images captured by his retina are transmitted to his brain, which in turn transmits them to the telecephaloscope through the Mega Wave. Sounds reach me by a similar system. It only remains for me to telecommunicate my orders to the subject according to the place, circumstances, and turn of events. Naturally, the most delicate operation consists of isolating, capturing and measuring the Mega Wave."… "And how do you make your man invulnerable?"…"

"Ah! That's the question we were all waiting for." Zarashe looked slightly interested.

"… "Quite simply. You will certainly know that living creatures possess a more or less powerful electromagnetic force. Witness the electric eel and electric ray. These fish are capable of releasing a powerful electric discharge in the event of danger. I have succeeded in amplifying the potential cellular energy of Guinea Pig to the point of providing him with a sort of electromagnetic breastplate, from which light ammunition will ricochet. As well, it will inflict a severe shock on anyone striking him. Finally, it is even sufficiently effective to enable him to ignore flames, which it extinguishes immediately."… "Remarkable. And, supposing I believed your theories, his ability to see through darkness and fog would be due to what?" … "Spectacles furnished with an infrared screen, a device so reduced in size as to be contained in a light crash helmet!"…"

"IR goggles…! So that was it. No surprise there." Hikawa wasn't very surprised by the news.

"But for that time it sure had to be a revolution. Micro-components were just beginning with the discovery of transistors…" Saito reminded.

"Good point. So Septimus got ahead of his time again." Netto said.

"… "You know the rest. I began by amusing myself with the sole intention of letting Guinea Pig prowl around, rather childishly signing my exploits with the Greek letter "mu". Then you and Blake interfered, but I intercepted your plans from the evening of your arrival at the club. So, you in no way prevented me from abducting Vernay, Macomber and Calvin. The time for a showdown had come, and I was eager to get my revenge on those three responsible for my cruel humiliation!"… "You wretch! What have you done?"… With a sarcastic laugh, Septimus presses a knob and the diagram disappears. "Hah, hah, hah! What are you thinking, Professor? Set your mind at ease! Here are those gentlemen!"…"

"Where?" They all wondered.

"… The diagram is replaced by another image. Mortimer perceives Professor Vernay, Macomber and Judge Calvin, prone and inert around a curious piece of equipment. "What does that mean?"… "You are privileged to witness in action my new method of re-education. The apparatus is tuned to the mental frequencies of these individuals' brains, previously placed in a state of receptivity, in order to straighten out their warped minds. It instils in them, in a methodical and uninterrupted manner, some basic notices recorded on tape. Once they are properly re-educated, they will be my obedient slaves, some more perfect Guinea Pigs ready to obey at my whim without question."… The apparatus suddenly begins reciting aloud… "Doctor Septimus is the Master. He is good. He is great. We are his humble servants. We regret our mistakes. We…"…"

"Devil. Total brainwashing, alright." Hiro cursed.

"So he wants to have them admit their mistakes and consider themselves to be mere pigs in front of his mightiness, huh? Talk about some desire for revenge." Zarashe whistled.

"Then suddenly, upon a new gesture from Septimus, it stops, and all is silent again. The Doctor, however, continues with an uneasy look in his eyes… "When they are at the proper stage, I shall put a grandiose plan into operation on a global scale. But, before that, I need to make an example in order to prove my power. And you are the one who will have the honour of serving my purpose. Let's see, it is the 23rd today."…"

"Global scale~?" They gasped.

"… "Well, then it will be for tomorrow evening, the 24th December, at midnight. Happy Christmas, Professor!"… Mortimer has not time to reply, as the Doctor quickly turns around… And rushes towards the door, which he opens angrily, whilst a silhouette rapidly disappears… "Guinea Pig! You spying fiend! If I catch you prowling around here again…!"… Septimus returns to Mortimer, muttering, with a worried look on his face. "Insubordination! Disobedience! I must check that. But, speaking of Guinea Pig, what put you on his track, eh?"… "Your book, Doctor."… "My book? What are you talking about? I did you out of the only copy still in existence at the British Museum!"… "Excuse me, but that's my business."… "What? You too? Are you forgetting that you are talking to the famous Doctor Septimus? I'm going to re-educate you too. You'll be like the others, my valet, my slave!"…"

"Whoa! He got pissed off! Olrik had to mess it up." Netto gulped.

"If only he hadn't gone to try to eavesdrop…" Saito grumbled.

"For some time, Mortimer has been watching the Doctor's growing excitement with unease and realises at that moment that the man's reason is affected. "Why, Septimus… You're completely mad!"… Septimus is stunned for a moment and hesitates, pale with rage. "Mad? What cheek, blast you!"… He presses a knob, and a trap door opens suddenly beneath Mortimer, who is swallowed up into the bowels of the Earth…"

"The guy got God Complex." Zarashe diagnosed.

"God Complex alright." Hikawa whistled.

"The same day, at Scotland Yard. It is 8 PM. Sir Charles has sent for Inspector Kendall. "So, still now news of the Professor?"… "Alas, no, Sir. We have been everywhere and searched in vain. So far we have been able to conceal the news from the press. But they obviously suspect something, and…"… There are three short knocks on the door. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Come in!"… Blake appears…"

"Blake! Maybe he's got a clue." Tomono muttered.

"… "Excuse my bursting in, Sir, but they told me that Kendall was here… And I have some news."… "Quick! What is it?"… "Well, as you know, we learned from Mrs. Benson that Mortimer had received a visit from an unknown man some minutes before his phone call to the Yard and his sudden departure. Well, I've succeeded in identifying the person."… "And?"… "It's a Mr. Stone, the librarian at the Daily Mail. Of course, he doesn't know about the Professor's disappearance. It seems he had visited Mortimer with a book he had been longing for…"… "I don't see the connection."…"

"Ah. So Blake is going to tell them to look into the "Wade affair" and see if they can find a copy of the book?" Hikawa guessed.

"Surely…" Netto agreed on it.

"… "Wait! Following certain deductions, Mortimer had reached the point of wondering whether there was some connection between the Yellow "M" and the parties in an old lawsuit about a book entitled "The Mega Wave". To get to the bottom of the matter, he had been hunting for several days in the "Daily Mail" archives. The Yellow "M" knew of this and must have feared he would succeed, because he went as far as to steal the copy from the British Museum Library. Now, it was precisely this unobtainable work that Mr. Stone had finally unearthed brought to the Professor."… "From which you conclude that if Mortimer alerted Scotland Yard to stop the Limehouse Dock operation immediately, he had the book on his possession, and this held the key to the mystery."… "Exactly."…"

"So… What next?" Tomono wondered.

"… "Yes, but if the book has vanished at the same time as the Professor, we are virtually no better off…"… "That is why, in my opinion, it is time to lift the ban on announcing Professor Mortimer's disappearance. Let's have a communiqué sent to the press, radio and television, as well as an appeal regarding the book in question. What do you say, Sir Charles?"… "By George, you have made your case and it costs nothing to try. Will you deal with it, Kendall?"… "Very good, Sir."… Half an hour later, in a BBC studio… "Scotland Yard asks this be given priority."… "OK, the present programme finishes in two minutes."…"

"So it must be about 8:30 PM. They little over 24 hours to find Mortimer or else…" Hiro trailed off.

"I know." Zarashe grumbled.

"… "Before our next programme, here is a special announcement. We are asked by Scotland Yard to broadcast the following appeal: a search is underway for Professor Philip Mortimer, who left his residence in Park Lane towards nine o'clock last night and has not been seen since. The Professor was wearing a grey-green overcoat, brown trousers, and a yellow scarf, but no hat. Here is a photograph of the missing man."… In a London pub, the customers watching the TV programme listen with surprise to the Scotland Yard communiqué. Among them is a slightly inebriated American tourist with his elbow on the counter. "Moreover, a sum of 500 Pounds will be paid to any person bringing to the police a copy of a book entitled "The Mega Wave", by Dr. Wade. Here is the description…"…"

"I see. Maybe someone still keeps a copy accumulating dust in a library at home, even." Hikawa realized.

"… "500 pounds for an old book… They must be fond of literature on this country!"… But now a strange thing happens. The TV picture is suddenly distorted… "Regular size… Yellow paperback cover…"… And almost immediately the voice becomes distorted and the screen is covered with wavy lines… "The price is… Bzzz… Scotland Yard attaches… Bzzzz… Anyone who… Bzzz… And… Bzzz… By the… Bzzz…"… "So this is British television? The technicians must be completely drunk. How disgusting!"… The American leaves with great ceremony but an unsteady gait, making for a taxi driver sitting in a little further along. The taxi man happens to be the one who drove Mortimer in the recent pursuit of the Yellow "M"…"

"What's wrong with the TV?" Netto wondered.

"Maybe Septimus sent Olrik there to cause some panic?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was aiming for more headlines…" Hiro said.

"To fuel his ego…" Zarashe shrugged.

"… "Bzzz… Bzzz…"… "Come on, old fellow. Let's go to another joint!"… "What, again? I was starting to forget about that unpaid fare."… But at that moment, there appears on the screen, clearly defined, the dreaded, sinister sign, while a deep, sardonic voice clearly articulates the following message… "This is the Yellow "M" of London! I have borrowed the BBC wavelength to announce that on the occasion of Christmas, and to provide you with a salutary example, Professor Mortimer is on my hands and has been sentenced by me to capital punishment. The execution will take place before a commission authorised to draw up an official report of the ceremony…"… As one might imagine, after the initial bewilderment, the BBC have alerted Scotland Yard. "Let it be perfectly clear…"…"

"Devil. So he hijacked the wavelength to announce that and set the fear on everyone." Netto cursed.

"What an ego!" Saito cursed next.

"… "Yes, yes, I'm listening. Hurry!"… Soon the various surveillance posts on the capital transmit their observations to the central post at Scotland Yard. "You do understand, Captain Blake, that it is absolutely useless to try to thwart my plans?"… "This is Paddington Post Azimuth 342nd. Signal received 160 M. V. Over."… "… Understood, Chief Inspector Kendall?"… "Hallo, Kennington Post. Azimuth 342nd. Signal received. M. V. All right. Hallo, Hoxton Post. Azimuth 250th. Signal received. 180 M. V. All right."… "That's all for today. Goodnight all!"… "Curse it! He stopped!"… "Useless… This goes like that…"… On the plotting table, the operator points with his finger to the triangle formed by the intersection of the rulers. "It's here… In this triangle!"…"

"So they managed to roughly trace back the signal: signal encoding didn't exist yet. But Septimus' lab sure is powerful, to be able to emit a TV signal and all…" Tomono commented.

"Well. Being the EM expert he is… This must be a piece of a cake for someone with his brains." Zarashe wasn't surprised.

"You've got a point, Zarashe – kun. Oh well. Let's see how they manage to close down on Septimus." Hikawa stretched.

"… The same evening, a little before midnight, Mortimer has been dropped into the padded cell where Septimus imprisoned Olrik at the beginning of his treatment, when he was being prepared for his future role. Mortimer sits in gloomy meditation. "There's no denying it: I'm in a rotten mess."… For the hundredth time, he reexamines his chances. "Let's see. One thing is certain. Septimus doesn't know that Guinea Pig is, in reality, the famous adventurer Olrik. That's a trump card for me. In fact, each time that he has been sent on one of these missions against Blake or myself, there have been changes in his behaviour. That proves that part of his subconscious escapes control by the Doctor. If, then, I succeeded in awakening his memories, I might succeed in controlling his mind and…!"… At that moment, a faint click interrupts his reflections. CLICK!"

"Huh? A hidden camera?" Netto wondered.

"Could be…" Saito muttered.

"… The spy hole has opened, and an eye with a strange look appears on the opening… "Guinea Pig! It's now or never to try the experiment!" He jumps to his feet and approaches the opening… "Olrik! Olrik! Listen! Do you remember? The Great Pyramid! Sheik Abdel Razak! The Chamber of Horus! The…!"… But a furious voice resounds in the corridor, and the spy hole closes quickly… "Guinea Pig! Where are you then?"… "Bad luck! Seemed to be making a good start!"..."

"So I guess that those names are related to the event that made Olrik lose his memories, huh?" Zarashe deduced.

"Yeah… Surely…" Hiro agreed on that.

"… Meanwhile, the insolent appearance of the Yellow "M" on television has upset the public. The Prime Minister is worried and has decided that the matter must be brought to an end. For this purpose, he has convened the Minister for Home Affairs and several top members of Scotland Yard. "A meeting at dead of night. I think it's going to be a stormy session."… "Well, Kendall, we shall see…"… A little later…"

"Wow. It's come to these ends. The Prime Minister himself wants a quick resolution to this affair." Netto whistled.

"No wonder…" Saito muttered.

"… But the BBC affair is the last straw. From tomorrow the entire press will conduct a general offensive. That is why, gentlemen, I am waiting for you to put an end to this intolerable situation. Let us hear, then, what you suggest?"… "If you will permit me, Sir, I may say that this latest event has given us an important lead, in that the criminal has given us information to limit the area from which he is operating. If you can authorize us, Sir, to search that area, house by house…"… "Well, that's a procedure to which British people are hardly accustomed. But exceptional circumstances call for exceptional remedies. So, carry on. I'll cover you. But you must succeed. Otherwise, I don't give two pence for my government's chances!"… A few minutes later… "Well, if we fail now, I don't give my two pence for my chances of staying as Chief Inspector…"… "Let's not get pessimistic. Rather, let's think of establishing our plan of action."…"

"Now… Will they suspect Septimus' house? Or not? I'm afraid they don't have a reason to." Zarashe sighed.

"Sadly enough…" Tomono sighed as well.

"… In the early hours, to the great astonishment of Londoners, the police have embarked on a methodical search of the Bloomsbury district under the watchful eye of Inspector Kendall… "I think we're going to have a real job with this."… "Yes… We shall be digging around in the snow for hours… looking forward to a happy Christmas Eve…"… "I protest! I'm an innocent man!"… "Sorry, Sir, but the circumstances necessitate it."… "It's intolerable!"… "What country are we in, then?"… "Well, James, are we making progress?"… "Well… Yes… We're now going to Endsleigh Street and Tavistock Square."… "As regards Tavistock Square, you'll save time by avoiding No. 2A, of course, the house of Doctor Septimus. The Yellow "M" certainly hasn't got his secret transmitter there."…"

"I knew it. Man. So close yet so far!" Zarashe moaned.

"Can't be helped, can it? Only Mortimer knows the truth and the police still think Septimus is a genuine victim." Tomono replied.

"They have less than 24 hours left. They better hurry." Hiro pressed.

"At that moment, Blake's car speeds out of Woburn Place and draws up rapidly alongside the Inspector… "Hallo, Blake! Any news?"… "Bad news!"… "What the blazes now?"… "Seven Harley Street doctors, top specialists in their lines, have been kidnapped overnight by the Yellow "M"!"… "What?"… "Yes. Barney, Desmond, Adams, Norman, Longvale, Kost and Willet."… "It's unheard of! How did it happen?"…"

"You see… That's what we'd like to know too, Kendall. In case you didn't know it…" Zarashe made irony of the question.

"Oh come on." The others sighed.

"… "It's the simplest way imaginable. A phone call about a so-called patient, a car sent for the doctor, then no word until a letter arrives bearing the usual mad sign." … "Heavens!"… Meanwhile, Mortimer is resolved not to neglect the slightest possibility and explores his prison inch by inch. He has just made a strange discovery… "What purpose is served by these little holes?"… But Septimus' voice is suddenly heard again in the corridor… "Guinea Pig, you wretched creature! What are you doing here again? I'm going to teach you obedience!"…"

The broadcast stopped at that point and the group couldn't avoid letting out their usual groan of annoyance.

"Heh, heh, heh. Tomorrow will be the last one… Look forward to it: if you're still in one piece… More types of plays are waiting for you lot… Heh, heh, heh." Virus taunted.

"Hmpf."

"So enjoy your chit-chat while…!"

"Warning. Unauthorized signatures have stepped into Zone 3. Repeat: unauthorized signatures have stepped into Zone 3." A computer warned behind Virus.

"What in the freaking?"

"What!" The group gasped.

"… Ah! It was but a group of doves! Don't make such a fuss, you!"

"Shit." They groaned.

"Too bad, you lot… Now…!"

"Warning. Unauthorized signatures have stepped into Zone 3. Repeat: unauthorized signatures have stepped into Zone 3." The computer warned again.

"What now! What? The two quarrel guys from yesterday? What the fuck are they doing here? I told them to never come again! Send out the security! Show them the way back!"

"Acknowledged."

"Idiotic folk… Huh? A call…? Icy Man in person? That's a first. Yeah, this is Virus… Sorry, but no. I said no. Offer as much money as you want: I said no and my word is definitive. These are special. Go to one of the clubs if you want one or two. What? You'll send a mercenary for my head? I laugh at it, I really do! Like your precious bodyguard can get in. I made sure the guy didn't have access to any passwords." Virus began grumbling before he replied to a phone call but forgetting to shut off the speakers.

"Devil. The bodyguard's employer wanted to "buy" us!" Netto growled at the news.

"Creeps! All of them." Saito fumed.

"And he seems to be the type who thinks he can get anything he desires no matter the means." Hiro fumed next.

"Moron…" Zarashe grumbled.

"What a pervert!" Hikawa muttered.

"A total prevent. A _shotacon_." Tomono summed up.

"This place can't be assaulted by Navis: even if you were to equip them with Rare Chips they won't stand against my security. It's top-class and unique! And no company will tell you their weakness: because I got them from a non-corporate source."

"Non-corporate source?" They wondered.

"What now? You're going to bring down my boss' company? You moron: we've got no company! How's that like?"

"Reminds me of Yaito and her spoiled behavior… But I'm sure it must be some arrogant businessman out there who has a lot of skeletons on their closet…" Netto muttered.

"Sure thing…" Saito agreed on that.

"You're starting to annoy me, man. For real. How about I send some of my security to test YOUR security? I'm sure they'd made it through without too much of a hassle."

"They must be more rip-offs." Hiro guessed.

"Yeah. Seeing how the guy seems to love them… Just like Sigaano. When will the guy do something?" Tomono complained.

"Dunno." Zarashe shrugged.

"A billion blistering barnacles! Like you were the king of the world. Just because you've got a big company that doesn't make you the king of the world to begin with, you moron! I'm going to get pissed off for real and my security will bring me your head in a silver platter! Then your genius VP can take your seat! How's that for a change, huh?"

"It's getting hotter." They all drily muttered.

"Ah! Now you say I conspire with your VP. Why should I? The guy's the justice ally type: I can't stand those. I've got enough dealing with my own rival to begin with. So go speculate in Wall Street and tell the sharks there to learn how to do things without blowing up the whole world economy system like they always do."

"Does that mean that Zataki – san is closing in?" Hiro wondered.

"Could be." Netto calmly admitted.

"It's a possibility but he could be saying that to shoo the guy away to begin with, anyway." Zarashe warned.

"Yeah… Surely…" Tomono shrugged.

"I'm going to the restroom. Be right back." Hikawa stood up and headed over there.

"Me too." Tomono also stood up.

Both headed over there and closed the curtain: the other four sighed and sat up to stretch and pace around the room as if trying to come up with some ideas.

"… Huff. I finally shook the guy off… How damned stubborn…"

"Warning. Human signature detected in Zone 3."

"Sheesh. Speaking of the devil… The bodyguard. Armed with an AN – 94 gun as well… Like that will work against the heavily armored human hatch, you moron… Security! Show the guy the way back. This should teach Icy Man not to mess with me. What does the guy think he is, the king of the world? What an idiot. No wonder the VP can't stand the guy to begin with: seeing how they treat him like an imbecile…" Virus grumbled as he impatiently tapped something metallic.

"Warning. Intruder has stepped into Zone 2."

"What?"

"Warning. Intruder has stepped into Zone 1."

"The guy's running straight for the Palace? Wants to die or what? But he'll soon see how it's impossible to get in."

"Warning. Intruder has stepped into Zone 0. Gunfire received by the human-sized hatch. Minimal damage. Intruder has exhausted gun clip. Reloading… Reload completed."

"Bah! Security: on standby! I'll have fun watching the guy fail and then see what Ice Man will do to the guy."

"Acknowledged. New attack detected. Bullets aren't powerful enough to penetrate 35cm thickness. All bullets are ricocheting and bending after impacting the shell." The computer reported.

"Hah! How's that for a change, you Snake wannabe?"

"Snake wannabe? Sure, sure." Hiro muttered.

"Warning. Intruder has switched to a chainsaw."

"Chainsaw? Hah! That won't do either. Chainsaws are designed to cut through wood and, at the utmost, chains. But not a 35cm thick shutter designed to be 100% hermetical!"

"Virus! You lowlife!" The bodyguard roared.

"I told to your damned boss: it was a one-time deal! You signed the contract! I've got it here! It's got your signature! And I've recorded you signing it too!" Virus laughed.

"Damn it all. No – one defies my client!"

"Not even the cops?"

"Sheesh."

"Interpol?"

"Sheesh."

"FOXHOUND?"

"GHGGHTOAOHTNFH!" He growled something undecipherable.

"Tell Raven to bring his Vulcan gun: maybe he's luckier. Or maybe he'll toss a metal crate against it and bend it." He snickered.

"My client will have your head!"

"And what if I never come out of here to begin with?"

"GJXLBTTGSAHT!" He growled something again.

"Dimensional Converter: on! You get warped to your boss' office!"

"YOU LOWLIFE~!"

"And, now… Let's return to our business. Gas: on!"

The guys gasped but couldn't react in time as the invisible gas began to flow in and they all collapsed into the ground…

09:58 AM (Japan Time)…

_O~w… My head's spinning… Damn it all. What now?_

"Well, well, well. Let's get the party on. Today…. 3 per 2!"

_What?_

"Vibrators: on!"

_Uwah! What…? Ah! Fuck it._

Zarashe realized then that he was standing: he felt someone being forced to fuck him from behind and he was also being forced to fuck someone in front of him that was also standing: he felt how their necks were connected by chains and so were their ankles so the 3 of them were locked in that position.

"Well? How is it like? Do you like the feeling of fucking Junior and being fucked by Senior? Heh, heh, heh."

_Shit._

"The other row is: Tomono, Hikawa and Akashi…"

_Lovely!_

"Heh, heh, heh. But Senior here lacks something which I'll provide: a good cock up this ass! Here it goes!"

_Shit. And now this guy will be fucking the guy on the rear of the 3 – man row… We're stuck in these poses and we can't take a single step forward or back. Will this farce ever end?_

"Heh, heh, heh. How about you show these guys your gun training, Zarashe? They'd profit from it!"

_Gun training! Don't bring up again what happened to me in 2010. It's nothing to make fun of. Damn it all. _

"The Müller wannabe was too much for you, eh?"

_Of course it was! It was a madman! Reminds me of Septimus by now!_

"Heh, heh, heh. Maybe he got inspired by Septimus, even? You never know these Germans."

_What are you hinting at? That the guy was a radical? Didn't look like it as far as I can remember._

"It makes you wonder, though!"

_What makes?_

"How did our chap recognize Müller in the Middle East seeing how the guy now had a beard and was partly bald? Ah! Now I remember: the voice. He remembered the voice. Interesting, by my hat!"

_I dunno what you're talking about to begin with._

"Ah! Here it goes off. Good, good. Prize: a dildo! Enjoy it. I'm off to reminding Akashi of who's in charge."

_You damned leech…! My blood's boiling…! I'll see you locked in prison yet, I swear! No matter what it takes!_

"Hi there~… Akashi! You were missing this. Get used to it: you must show it on your face if more customers were to come! Heh, heh. Tomorrow I'll go for another attempt to get those 2. I won't give up until I complete my gallery!"

_Those 2 being Obihiro and his hacker buddy, huh? You're such a damned leech: you look like you subsist by sucking energy off people. More like a vampire sucking our life force off us._

"Beware of private jets going to Sidney!"

_What now?_

"Someone might want to diver them to an Indonesian island!"

_Is that part of Blake & Mortimer too or it's another series altogether? Like I care right now. You're so random. It's no wonder nobody takes you seriously to begin with. And that's your Boss' fault._

"So? Starting to love my ball crushing grip? You better get used to it too!"

_Shit. That hurts like Hell._

"And off it goes! Good. Dildo for you too."

_Stop speaking like we're pets that have earned a prize!_

"Warning. Multiple signatures in Zone 3. Analysis results: doves." The computer reported.

"Don't trigger a warning if it's but doves!" Virus growled.

"Acknowledged."

"Only trigger if it's humans or Net Navis! Get it?"

"Acknowledged."

"Really! Karato isn't a bad programmed but lacks imagination: triggering an alarm just because some doves are flying over Zone 3… Where's the point on that to begin with?" Virus fumed.

"Unable to answer question. No parameters provided."

"Shut down!"

"Acknowledged."

_Looks like that Karato guy overdid it, even! No wonder. This computer is dumb but it's not supposed to be like the Red Queen in _Umbrella Chronicles_… Not like it was too advanced of an AI either because Wesker was able to access its archives anyway and have it delete itself. His payback for botching all the efforts he went through to try to steal BOW data from Umbrella by faking his death…_

"Warning. We are being invaded by reciprocal recycled retired returned rental revengeful lot." The computer suddenly announced yet it sounded like someone had pre-recorded that.

"Who the hell…?" Virus began wondering.

"This is the newest intruder alarm passed down by me, the Queen! Got a problem with it? Come say it on my face! If cha have any guts to do it, though! Which I don't think cha have? Do ya? Huh? Hah, hah!"

"Queen – sama…! As you desire, my Lady!" He quickly corrected his tone as if he thought it was a live broadcast.

_No wonder this guy behaves like this if that woman broadcasted crap like that to begin with. Nobody would dare to question it. That woman had to be a tyrant to begin with. Hey. Now I remember that the "T" in "T – Virus" stood for "Tyrant"… _

"Huff. Sometimes I wonder if Queen – sama doesn't have a split personality… Her Grace is generally ruthless about 90% of the time but there are moments in which Her Grace gets these fists of randomness and we must bear with them… I was ordered to be random else I'd be boring so it can't be helped. Her Grace's orders are absolute." Virus muttered with a sigh.

_I knew it. Huff. You guys are so lame. But maybe it's better: if they weren't we'd be fucked non-stop 24/7! Now that would be Hell! So I guess that we can't really complain. I'll have to bring it up to the guys after this morning's farce ends._

"And then I said: a fancy of fancies of fancy of fancying of fancied of fancier will fancy the fancied fancy of fancied fancies! Nyah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" The recording continued with what seemed to be a lame attempted a tongue-twister followed by laughter.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, but I fail to see the point." Virus drily muttered without abandoning his manners.

_You're not the oly one. There isn't to begin with. It's a fit of randomness that woman had._

"Alright, then… Bring me bourbon on the rocks! I want it to be 100% genuine Kentucky Bourbon: maybe Buffalo Trace will do. Just get on the move and bring it to me, you morons!"

"I don't think drinking Bourbon helps one concentrate."

"Is there anyone who's got the damned guts to question me?"

"N-no, Your Grace." Virus gasped.

"Then get on the move! By movement! Hah!"

"Yes, Your Grace… I'll send a Navi to get one… You never know: it might do well to keep it on the fridge…" He sighed.

_And the guy takes the recording literally as well. It's but a recording: not like the woman can know what you're doing. Just end this morning's farce and let's move on._

"Oh well. Let's spice it a bit… Let's whip your buttocks! The same whip works for both of you since you're only 15 cm away." Virus chuckled as he stepped towards them.

_Oh shit._

He heard how the cat-o'-nine-tails flew across the air and slashed against Saito's and Hiro's buttocks: they both shuddered and Saito's shudder was felt by Zarashe as well: he then heard how it moved differently: Saito violently shuddered next.

"Heh, heh, heh. Does it feel good when it hits your balls from below, you two? Get used to it too!"

_Shit. This is escalating too quickly for my taste._

"Heh, heh, heh. Now the middle guys… Here!"

_Uwah! Damn it! Stop it!_

"Your first, that guy second…! And now the front ones. This row first and then the other row… How is it like? Did you enjoy it? Ah! The front guys get extra: I'm going to whip your cocks! Take these! Feel the pain and the pleasure! Surrender yourselves to it! Mwah, hah, hah! And soon you will become the Syth Acolytes!"

_Shut up already! _

"Dance the struggling moaning accursing mixing trailing rolling dance!"

"Your Grace…! Do be rational! Anyway! Nap time!"

_About damned time…! Ugh! The zapping…! All's getting black…!_

13:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So. What progress have we done insofar?"

"It'd seem the HB won't last much longer."

"That's good but what about Netto, Saito and the others?"

"Sadly enough… We're still stuck there."

"Huff."

"Sorry, Hikari – hakase."

"Don't mind it, Zero. I know you guys are doing what you can."

Zero had come to report to Yuuichirou: he sighed and leant his head on his hand after placing the right elbow atop the console.

"Zero? You there? I've been searching around the Kyoto area but I've found nothing relevant, either." Beta X came in.

"Huff. I searched our archives to see if there was a way of detecting Dimensional Converters and there was but none seem to have been used insofar…" Gate Man stepped in, tired.

"We must think of all possibilities!" Meijin tried to rally.

"I found nothing but rumors and most of them were so overexaggerated that they weren't worth it." Forte joined them, growling.

"Grawl." Gospel Jr. growled.

"Hyururu~! I found info about the Bailas guy!" Blizzard Man rushed in by freezing part of the ground and skiing over it.

"Virus! Not Bailas! You moron!" Cloud Man flew in to scold him.

"When will you pay attention?" Cosmo Man walked in.

"You're starting to behave like Bubble Man!" Red Sword fumed.

"You guys! Stop it already." Delta ordered.

"Yes, sir…" Cloud Man and Blizzard Man obeyed.

"So? What's the info?" Delta skeptically asked.

"That he contacted 12 big fishes and went to a party yesterday: they spotted the Nat Balloon guy trying to figure out the names of the biggest fishes in the under."

"Night Baron!" Delta scolded.

"I am sorry, sir!"

"12 big fishes? A party?" Cosmo Man frowned.

"To gloat." Delta shrugged.

"Ah. To gloat." Cosmo Man understood that.

Yuuichirou had been about to say something but he interrupted himself as if knowing it was better to let the others believe that.

"It'd seem one of them didn't trust things so he sent a bodyguard instead to the meeting… The Icy Man…" Blizzard Man continued.

"Icy Man?" Search Man wondered as he joined them.

"Oh shit." Blues actually cursed.

"What's the matter? Ijuuin – kun. You look pale." Meijin called out in the real world.

"Oi. Ijuuin. You alright?" Laika asked.

"… Oh man. I knew it'd end up happening but…!"

"What do you mean?" Yuuichirou questioned.

"I don't mean that that person is guilty of these happenings yet I feared that they would get picked by Virus' "invitation" and… Well. You know what I mean, sir."

"I know it but you're not telling us who that man is."

"It's… a complicated matter. Sir. With all due respect, but…"

"… By all the…" Yuuichirou seemed to realize in the spot.

"Please, sir! If it's proven he's guilty of a crime then I'll report him myself but insofar… I say this because the company's employees are innocent and we don't want them to be labeled as suspects out of association! We can't let our efforts over the years to go to waste!" Enzan whispered to Yuuichirou so that only he heard it.

"… Alright. If you say so… But remember, Ijuuin – kun. This is a very serious matter indeed. It'd be a crime. And you can't be an accomplice of it: you're an Official Net Battler." Yuuichirou coldly warned him as if to prove he wasn't going to be soft on that.

"I know, sir. Please give me a couple of days. That's all I need to figure out if he's done an actual crime or not. But if the bodyguard did it then they can place the blame on the bodyguard and fire them and thus elude responsibility… We need solid proof, sir." Enzan requested.

"Alright. You've got 48 hours. I want a confirmation by the day after tomorrow, Tuesday the 5th."

"Roger, sir. Let's go, Blues. We've got job to do."

"What happened?" Cosmo Man asked Delta.

"Well… It turns out Icy Man is someone close to him: but to avoid a scandal affecting a company's employees he wants to investigate it on his own to see if that man is guilty of some crime." Delta summed up for him and the others.

"Alright." He shrugged.

"The only we found was a file with the guy's full name." Omega joined the group as well.

"And what's the name?" Rafael rushed in next.

"Virus. T. Dameon. T stants for Trip."

"Virus Trip Daemon?" Delta looked annoyed.

"Yeah. I know it's SO lame… But it's the only name we've been able to find because, until we see his real face, we can't properly ID him."

"And where did that _loco_ guy come out from?" Rafael asked next while fuming.

"It'd seem the guy comes from somewhere in Shikoku. But we dunno the exact place. And if we don't know his face then it's pointless to ask around because no – one will recognize the guy."

"Sir Omega! I've got news. The Saiba City Officials found a cache of Night Barons hidden in Saiba Academy's 6-B classroom! It looked like a local teacher had placed them there yet…" Sigma rushed in.

"…it turns out it'd been Alive Cell." Blood Shadow finished.

"Alive Cell stuffed Night Barons back then?" Omega frowned.

"Yeah. He's been questioned and he admitted that he'd been contacted by Virus before that and he snuck into the Academy the night before you, Sir Omega, arrested him there." Blood Shadow explained.

"So! Virus was operating his Night Barons from the Saiba Academy: no wonder we didn't find the origin of them. Have they been retrieved already?" Omega asked.

"Indeed, Sir Omega! They decided to send a couple of them to here: they'll be disguised as wounded Official Navis."

"Good enough. They might provide some hints. I already made sure the place was free of any form of spying too."

"Ah! True, true. We found Serenade – sama and he said that someone had tried to break into the Reverse Internet Server Room: the admin turned on the alarms and that made the assaulter flee. I think that it could've been Virus." Sigma explained.

"Devil. He's aiming for other prey? The admin is a teen, too! You go there and reinforce security, Sigma! On the double!"

"Roger that, Sir Omega!"

"Hmmm… And you two, Delta and Rafael, don't lower the guard."

"Don't worry! I'm always on my guard! Let the _loco_ hit the floor!"

"How original. Rafael." Delta wasn't amused.

"Oi! Delta! Don't spoil the mood, man!" He complained.

"Now, now. You two. Behave." Zero told them.

"Hmmm… Blood. You go search for a guy named Torakichi. He's got some fame as a Cyber Chess genius and I wouldn't be surprised if Virus decided on a whim to kidnap the guy. Provide security."

"Roger, sir."

"Let's see… Hmmm… Meijin. Can you recall any disciples of you who stood out in some way or were particularly skilled?" Omega called out.

"Not really… I'd have to go over the lists… I've had about 14 of them in these last 4 years so…"

"Fine. Look it up just in case. We must prevent Virus from getting away with another strike." Omega ordered.

"Alright."

"Hard to believe it's come to these ends." Yuuichirou sighed.

"I know, I know." Omega grumbled.

"Hikari – hakase: the packages have arrived." A scientist reported.

"Good. I'll go to work on the analysis. Later."

"Well. No use staying still so… Let's go hunt, you two." Zero told Forte and Omega.

"Grawl."

"My bad. You three. Let's go!"

"Good. Hunters' Guild: on the move!"

"I'm going to catch that _loco_ guy! Just you wait!"

"There they go. Let's get to work, too, Meijin."

"Yeah, Gate Man… Shit. Will this crisis ever end? I feel so powerless!"


	12. Chapter 12: Dispersed chaps

**Chapter 12: Dispersed chaps**

07:27 AM (Japan Time), Monday July the 4th…

"… Hey. Guys. 23, 38."

"What now. 11!"

"Don't butt in the Poker, 11."

"Just a warning: we're about to run out of ammunition for the AN – 94s so we'll have to resort to handguns."

"Shit. You spoiled the mood."

"Fine. But then complain saying I didn't warn ya."

"Hmpf!"

"What's the matter, 11?"

"That you, 05? Only 13 of the machineguns have clips left. The others have run out of bullets."

"Lovely. I still don't know why we couldn't hit that damned cop."

"It was a ghost, I say!"

"You shut the trap up, 29!"

One brigadier of the "Headless Brigade" had come to a corner of a large warehouse to tell two brigadiers playing Poker the news: a new one came in, asking, and he explained: he growled and then yet another brigadier butted in with nonsense so 05 told him to shut up.

"Quiet there! We're seeing a hard film!" Some guys called out from further inside the warehouse.

"What film? _Save Private Ryan_?" 29 asked back.

"Course not. Ya know. An X film!" Another brigadier sneered.

"Ah! Fine, fine."

"If you wanna join you can." Someone else invited.

"Not interested. I'll pass."

"Fine."

"Shut the door."

"Alright."

They shut the door so 29 and 11 walked to another corner and lifted part of their balaclavas to be able to smoke cigarettes: they exhaled some smoke and seemed to get in a better mood.

"So… Tell me. 11. What are we supposed to do? The execs are all caught and the Big Boss' Navi hasn't come back."

"Dunno. For the time being we'll have to fortify ourselves here and hope to achieve something by assaulting stores or warehouses and stealing materiel. Kidnappings are out of the question because the cops are prowling everywhere anytime."

"Sheesh. The Big Boss… The guy gotta be the crazy type: did he really believe such a large band as us would be able to thrive for long? Insider-proof, they say? And what if one posed as an exec that has received the written orders? They could lure us to an ambush. The Big Boss was obsessed with leaving a grand name and all, didn't have patience, and assembled us in a rush." 29 complained.

"I know. Man. I'd like to tell the guy some things. Like how I hated that hypnosis thing that made us behave like zombies or robots to begin with: did he really think we'd look scarier? We looked dumb, idiotic and powerless because we couldn't make it through a mere store's shutter in the first place." 11 growled.

"Guys! I'm saying it was a ghost come from the Demon World! The Evil God summoned it to haunt us for all eternity~! I'm not on drugs, damn them all!" 05 rushed in to insist.

"Oh come on. You've been seeing too many fantasy comics. Those are for kids, man. Get a hold of yourself."

"Or you'll become a ghost yourself."

"UYA~H!" He shrieked and ran off further inside.

"Charge!"

"What?"

Explosions rang out and both front doors were blown up: a squad of about 50 SWAT Team members rushed in so both cursed and ran for it: gunfire ensued from other brigadiers but all bullets were diverted before they could hit any of the members: sone guns soon clicked to warn that they'd run out of ammunition so handguns were drawn next but with no better results.

"Knives!"

"I'm going to make pieces outta you~!"

A brigadier rushed forward but a bright flash ensued and he was repelled into the ground, knocked out: the others gasped and made a run for it but some of the SWAT members ran after them in lesser groups: one kicked open the door to the small side room where some of the brigadiers had been watching a film: yells of agony rang out followed by the sound of glass shattering as if the TV had gotten broken.

"The smoke grenades! Quick! To the vans!"

"Hurry it up, damn it!"

About 15 survivors of the charge managed to organize themselves, threw smoke grenades to blind the SWAT members and rushed out into the west side where their vans were parked at: it seemed that some other brigadiers had managed to escape in time and were already on the steering wheels: the vans were on and looked ready to run off at any time so the men climbed inside and shut the sliding doors: the vans ran out at top speed away from the building.

"Phew. That was close." 29 sighed.

"Too close. Hell. We've lost about half of our numbers." 11 grumbled.

"Bah. We'll handle it somehow."

"I wonder about that. _Comrades_."

"What?"

It turned out that Talos was the driver: some SWAT Team members suddenly became visible and tackled them: the short space and the lowered guard from the brigadiers made it easy for them to reduce the brigadiers and immobilize them all.

"This is Van One. The fish are on the net. Over." Talos picked a radio's microphone and spoke into it.

"Here's Van Two. The fish are on the net. Over." Lezareno replied from the other van.

"Shit!"

"Good! So this is the end of the Headless Brigade." A SWAT Team member told the others.

"Not yet. Gentlemen." Talos warned.

"Why's that?"

"The leader and their Navi are still in unknown whereabouts. We need to figure out where they are. Else they'll start it up once again and our operation will have become pointless."

"Oh heck."

"Let's drive to the police station and we'll talk there."

"Alright."

The vans soon reached the police station: the brigadiers were unloaded and brought in while Lezareno and Talos met.

"So… What now? Colonel."

"We must wait for further developments. Alas."

"Hum. You've got a point."

"Ah. Mr. Sponsor. Good morning."

"Good morning, sir… How did it go like, sir?"

Vadous rushed in, panting and out of breath: he managed to straighten himself and asked a question.

"Excellent. We've got all of them."

"A little correction, gentlemen. We're missing 4 of them." The Inspector came out, grumbling.

"Well. 4 of them. But they'll surely fight each other. Maybe they will be stupid enough to think we won't search the same place twice. Keep a light eye on it and if you see them settling there then you can go fish them as well, Inspector." Talos suggested.

"Good idea." He got in a better mood.

"Let them get confident." Lezareno encouraged.

"Good! I'll issue the orders."

"How is it like in your front?" Talos asked Vadous.

"The Night Barons had data about the two targets Omega thought of yesterday but they could be red herrings. Omega is lurking at Obihiro's uncle place to see if Virus will make another attempt. He was surprised to find it so heavily fortified but it's no wonder if they were expecting the guy to show up there." Vadous explained with a grumble.

"Well. We've got all fronts under watch. Let us wait and see. A man like that won't remain inactive for long." Lezareno encouraged.

"Good points. Oh well. Let's go to the HQ. It'll be a better command post from which to control any happenings."

"Delighted. Let us go. Every second may count."

The group of 3 headed for their car but failed to see a silhouette looking there from a nearby side-street: they brandished the right fist and quickly ran out without any of them noticing it.

_I shall be invincible~! No one shall be able to overcome me~!_

08:18 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Man. The guy had us change positions in the rows for the next 2 sessions and kept on fucking us to then whip us…!"

"And those recordings don't help either…!"

"What day is it by now, Saito – niisan?"

"July the 4th. Monday. It's been 10 days since it all began."

"10 days already!"

"Damn it all."

The guys were going over what they'd been forced to experience the previous day: Zarashe began the chat, Tomono fumed, Netto asked Saito, Saito replied, Hikawa was surprised and Hiro growled.

"… A few seconds later, the spy hole opens and the sarcastic eye of Septimus appears… "Good day, Professor. Please forgive my apparent lack of hospitality towards a guest of your standing, but I have been very busy the last few hours, all the more because our good friend Blake has been redoubling his efforts to find you. So! To make you more patient… I have brought you this…"… A small shelf opens on the bottom of the door, and a tray of food is pushed inside… Then the Doctor continues… "I advise you to do justice with this little lunch. You will need it. You can put your mind at ease. The food is not poisoned."… "You really are too kind, you old wretch."… The old wretch closes the spy hole on his face and, turning a handle near the door, murmurs… "You are preparing for some desperate action, my fine friend. We know you. But my soothing gas will make you as harmless as a lamb."…"

"Gas? A tray slid under the door? So he got inspired from there to begin with!" Hiro realized.

"What a total rip-off." Tomono grumbled.

"Yeah. Wasn't it obvious?" Saito sighed.

"Whatever the ever." Netto fumed.

"… At that moment, at the other end of the city, the taxi driver Dick we last saw in a bar with an American tourist is sleeping like a log… There's a knock on the door. BANG! BANG! "Yeah?"… The light goes on, and one of his mates bursts into the room. "What, are you on strike? They'll be ringing the bells for you… Especially as you haven't brought the car back!"… "Oh, my head! Don't shout like that! An American took me on a pub crawl… supposed to be cheering me up…"… "What was that for?"… "For my bad luck with a bloke not paying with 27 bob on the clock, besides his offer of 50 Pounds for catching a car we were chasing. The car smashes itself against a bus, and this 'ere bloke runs off without paying! I tried to catch him, but no go! Then the Yank takes me in tow and I can't get rid of him!"…"

"Who'd said that the taxi driver would suddenly show up again? The guy must have some relevance." Netto was surprised.

"Hmmm…" Saito looked pensive.

"… "Blimey, you don't get excited about your 50 Pounds. You can win 500 Pounds if you can find a fellow with this beard, or his book. Look at this!"…" With a beard?"… He grabs the paper automatically. He has scarcely looked at the picture… "Good heavens, it's him, it's him! My bloke with a beard!"… Like a madman, Dick jumps out of bed! He leaps up and grabs his overcoat and cap… Pushing his mate aside, he rushes downstairs. "Dick! Wait!"… "500 Pounds!"… Half sober and filled with feverish excitement, Dick crosses the city like a meteor, lurching and skidding on the way. He stops in front of the police station at Scotland Yard, under the disapproving eyes of two policemen."

"No wonder. They must see him as a drunkard." Netto muttered.

"…"Hello! Tell me my friends. About the prize money. Does one collect it here?"… "What prize money?"… "Ah, yes, I get it. I'd like the prize money first. I've already been taken in. See, I've got the bearded… I mean… I've got the book!"… "What book?"… "Well, the book! The book! Hang it, where is that such-and-such book?"… "Hmmm… This fellow is completely drunk!"… "His breath would ignite a match! Certainly. I see how it is. We can arrange that. This way, please!"…

"Like you said, Netto – kun." Saito shrugged.

"… "Come on, friend. A wee nap will revive you!"… "There's all you need here for that."… "What! Hey! I…! Leave me alone, your cursed police!"… But while our hero is put on the clink, in Septimus' laboratory, in front of the seven doctors abducted by the Yellow "M" and tied to their seats, the mad doctor himself has just entered. "Gentlemen, may I greet you. You have before you the famous Doctor Septimus, master of the Yellow "M"."…"

"And now he'll gloat in front of them." Hiro foresaw.

"Gloat Man." Zarashe snickered.

"Now, now." Hikawa tried to keep things in order.

"What useless ego…" Tomono muttered.

"… "I am sorry to have treated you in such cavalier fashion, but I did not do it out of choice. I wanted to be absolutely certain of having a gathering of eminent representatives of our profession, of personalities whose witness would be unimpeachable, to be present at the public confession of three miserable creatures who ridiculed me when I published "The Mega Wave", a work of which I am proud to be the author. Gentlemen, I shall give you an account of my research and achievements shortly. But one thing at a time… First of all, allow me to introduce you Guinea Pig, alias the Yellow "M", perfect prototype of the citizen robot of the future."…"

"Citizen-robot? As if being pre-programmed, having no will, and being just a tool?" Netto gasped.

"Devil. Now it'll turn out that that German wanted to turn me into of one of those too?" Zarashe growled.

"Wouldn't surprise me… Taking his codename from a famous historical conqueror…" Tomono muttered.

"I told you about that, right, Noa – kun? Because you weren't present back then…" Hikawa recalled.

"Yeah. You told me, Hikawa – kun."

"Well. For us it wasn't much of a hassle because most work was done behind the scenes yet…" Hiro trailed off.

"Let's forget about that for now." Saito tried to calm the mood.

"… "Go, Guinea Pig! Bring along the lost sheep!"… "Yes, Master!"… "You are going to see, gentlemen, what the bold application of modern science came make of specimens evolved from human kind. Hah, hah!"… And here three strange personages enter with an intent gaze, like sleepwalkers. "Gentlemen, I have the pleasure to present to you the former Professor Vernay, Judge Calvin and Chief Editor Macomber…"… The three men stop before the Doctor, bow deeply and chant in unison… "Hail, most powerful, wise and learned Doctor Septimus!"… "What do you want?"… "Your miserable servants come in all humility to implore your pardon, venerable Master!"… "So be it. Tell these gentlemen what you have to say."…"

"Damn it. They're totally brainwashed, alright." Zarashe cursed again as if it reminded him of what had happened to him.

"… The three begin to recite an astonishing confession in a blended unison… "Miserable worms that we are, we dared in our inordinate pride and our unfathomable ignorance to insult and mock your shining genius. But we were in darkness and we did not know. And so, for this we are deeply penitent and come to you, magnanimous Master, begging you to pardon us…"… "It is well. Your repentance, though tardy, seems sincere."… "We thank you, most generous one, most wise, patient and good…"… "Enough! That will do! Go take your place and keep quiet!"… Before the astonished eyes of the witnesses to this strange scene, the three men make their way to a corner of the laboratory, mumbling to themselves. "We are repentant, yes, we are repentant!"…"

"Really… Septimus sure wanted to humiliate them if he had them chant all of that crap." Saito sighed.

"Well. They were to blame for being the trigger that led Septimus to where he is today, you know. So they do have some extent of guilt: else things wouldn't have become like this." Netto argued.

"Good point." Hikawa realized.

"… "Well, gentlemen, what do you think of that? I hope that this session of self-criticism has proved to you that I am capable of being understanding. However, in order to convince the mass of stupid humanity, it is occasionally suitable to show firmness. That is why I am forced to show you an example, which I trust, will be salutary. Guinea Pig, bring in the prisoner. In the meantime, I shall show these gentlemen the rudiments of the new theory…"… "Yes, Master!"…"

"Salutary? Executing someone? The guy's gone mad, alright." Hiro fumed.

"… As 11 o'clock chimes from Big Ben, Blake and Kendall leave Scotland Yard. "Everything is lost this time. I think I've reached the end."… "We've still got an hour… Who knows what it may bring."… As the two men reach the corner of Cannon Road, in front of the tea shop frequented by police from the Yard, they overhear a fragment of conversation. "Of course, half a dozen loonies came to the Yard with so-called first-class tips about Mortimer's disappearance. They had to shove one into the jug who showed up in pyjamas!"… "Hah, hah! Unbelievable!"… Resolved to seize on the remotest chance, Blake questions the police officer. "Hallo, Clover! What did the man want?"… "Well, he was a taximan, completely drunk, who was talking about a professor and his book. He's in the station opposite."…"

"Ah! So this taximan _does_ have some relevance." Tomono spotted.

"He claims to have the book, right?" Zarashe recalled.

"That's it! Maybe Mortimer forgot it on the taxi and he picked it up but now he can't find it." Hiro realized.

"Oh! I see!" Hikawa exclaimed.

"… "We've got nothing to lose. Suppose we go and question this man?"… "If you insist…"… A minute or so later, at the police station… "And stop pushing me around, can't you? You won't catch me trying to help the police again!"… "Calm down, please. Just tell your story to these gentlemen."…"

"If he's in the mood for it." Netto muttered.

"And he doesn't seem like it." Saito continued.

"… "What, me? Never. Not a word! Do you understand? Not unless they give me the reward. I've already been swindled by the man with the beard, so that's quite enough!"… "A bearded man? Look here, my friend. Cheer up. I'm a personal friend of Professor Mortimer, and I give you my word that if you give us some valuable information, I'll pay you the amount of the reward myself. So then?"… "Oh, ah! Under those conditions…"… Dick gives Blake a detailed account of his adventure with Mortimer and their pursuit of the Yellow "M"… "And the point is: I'm sure I came here with the book, which I found on my taxi. Yes, Sir, I put it on my overcoat pocket!"… "Sergeant, let me have this coat."… "Certainly, Sir. But I assure you that it was empty. We searched it."…"

"How odd." Hiro frowned.

"… "It's true. There's nothing on the pockets."… "Hey, just a second! There's something down here inside the lining!"… Fevirlishly, Blake plunges his hand through a tear on the lining and pulls out the lost book! "Here we are!"… "Great Scott! If we have to read all that to find out the name of the culprit, it will be too late!"… Blake hunts quickly through the book for the index, which should provide a clue to the mystery… Suddenly… "Here's a dedication: "To the eminent scientific reporter…"… Heavens, Kendall, look at that!"…"

"What, what?" They gasped.

"On the flyleaf of the book is a dedication in a broad, firm handwriting… "By Jove, it's Septimus' handwriting! But what about the Yellow "M"?"… "Now everything makes sense! Septimus must be the brains behind it all and Guinea Pig, his mysterious servant, the one who carries it out! Quick! To Tavistock Square!"… At that moment, Olrik has switched on the purifier to clear away the soothing gas, and goes inside to Mortimer, who lies motionless on the ground…"

"I see…! So Mortimer saw the dedication and realized that Septimus was behind it! That's why he warned Scotland Yard!" Saito gasped.

"Now… Will Mortimer be able to escape or…?" Netto wondered with growing excitement.

"… Olrik approaches slowly, but as he bends over the Professor… he suddenly receives a massive kick, delivered with terrible force, right on his jaw! "OUCH!"… While Olrik crumples under the blow, Mortimer jumps to his feet and flies towards the door… He leaps outside and slams the heavy steel door… "CLACK!"… "Hah! You haven't caught me yet, you bounders!"… Then, without losing a second, he rushes to the staircase… "And now, this is serious!"… And comes out into a passage… "Nobody there…"… There is a half-open door, which he pushes cautiously… And he recognises the control room, from which he was dropped into the cell… "It may be my only chance. If I could manage to communicate with the outside…"…"

"Whoa! So he somehow resisted the gas?" Hiro whistled.

"Just at that instant, the police stop outside Septimus' house. "Come on! Go to it! Break down the door if necessary!"… The police have forced the door and are spreading out into the house… "Search the whole place! Tap the walls and floors! You and I, Kendall, will see the office!"… Scarcely have Blake and Kendall entered the office when an unusual sound attracts their attention… Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick… "Do you hear that?"… "Yes! One would swear it's a signal."… "It seems to be coming from the bookcase."… "That's right!"… "Yes, the noise is coming from this row of books!"… "Upon my word! Let's have a closer look!"… Blake tries to pull out a volume. But in doing so, he releases a sort of flap made up of a series of false bindings… And this uncovers a TV screen on which they can see Mortimer cautiously manipulating various controls…"

"Wow. A hidden TV screen camouflaged by making it look like it was a row of volumes…" Saito was surprised now.

"… "Good heavens!"… "Mortimer!"… "A wireless transmitter! Looks like he's trying to communicate with the outside!"… "He must be quite near us, but how do get to him without demolishing the place brick by brick?"… "Wait a minute! I remember that during the war they had an emergency ambulance here in a huge shelter. Perhaps that's where he's shut up."…"

"Oh! So Kendall had heard of that!" Tomono was excited.

"Yes, that must be it. Can you dash to the cellar and find the entrance? In the meantime, I'll try to contact him."… "All right!"… Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Septimus is still holding forth, carried away by his subject. "Yes, gentlemen, the scientific revolution is in…!"… Suddenly, a false move by Mortimer plunges the laboratory into darkness… Septimus seizes a whip and makes for the cell… "What's going on? Where's Guinea Pig?"… In the cell, he is stupefied to find Olrik, stretched out on the floor, apparently inconscious."

"Heck! He got found out." Hiro gasped.

"… "Curse it! Mortimer has stopped up the gas inlets with bread!"… Mad with rage, Septimus strikes the unfortunate Guinea Pig with his whip. "Get up, your traitor, you idiot! Find the Professor immediately or I'll kill you!"… While Blake tries in vain to communicate with Mortimer, the latter suddenly turns round… Two threatening characters have just entered the room. Watching the screen, Blake cries out with horror. "OLRIK!"… In fact, he has just recognised the taller of the two as Olrik, the famous adventurer, who is wanted by police all over the world with a reward for his capture."

"Adventurer? Must be synonym for "international criminal"." Zarashe guessed on the spot.

"… But there is no time to find out anything more, for at that moment the transmission is abruptly switched off. There is nothing more to in the office, and he rushes towards the cellar, wondering whether Kendall has found the passage. "Let's hope that Kendall did find the passage!"… He enters just as a panel gives away with a great crash under the pressure of levers, revealing a thick, steel door. "At last! There's nothing to be done! Thick armour plate. No lock. We'll have to use a blowtorch or demolish the wall with a drill…"… "When every second counts!"…"

"Indeed it counts…! He's cornered by those 2 and that can't mean anything good." Netto muttered.

"Find a way through, man!" Zarashe exclaimed.

"… Indeed, things are going badly for Mortimer… "My dear Mortimer, you seem intent on escaping the role I gave you in tonight's little ceremony. However, I cannot believe that you prefer a common death from this gun to an honourable, scientific end to life in my laboratory. Go on, Guinea Pig, take him away!"… And Olrik, who seems to have recovered fully, slowly approaches Mortimer… The latter, in a supreme effort, desperately seeks a method of breaking down the diabolical power that holds Guinea Pig in its thrall. Then, recollecting the magical formula of Sheik Abdul Razek, he shouts almost on spit of himself… "By Horus' abode!"… The effect of these words in Olrik is electric. Uttering a fearful cry, he recoils, reeling back… "RA~H!"…"

"Whoa! Magical formula? So there's magic involved too? Reminds me of the _Metroid_ games and the "Chouzo" civilization that created great technological achievements but also seemed to have mystic powers and abilities…" Tomono whistled in surprise.

"… And collapses at the feet of Septimus! Seeing Guinea Pig defeated by a will more powerful than his own, Septimus presses the trigger of his gun! "Curses!"… BANG! BANG! But Septimus in his fury misses his target, and several bullets hit the center of the Telecephaloscope, which explodes with a deafening noise, throwing Mortimer to the ground! BOOM! It is as though the destruction of the apparatus has somehow liberated Olrik from Septimus' domination. He leaps to his feet with a great roar! "RHA~H!"…"

"And I can guess Olrik is gonna have his revenge on Septimus for being used as guinea pig and being abused like that." Hiro shrugged.

"… And turns upon his bewildered Master. He snatches the whip roughly from him. "Guinea Pig! What does this mean?"… By the way of reply Olrik furiously whips the Doctor, who recoils, crying out. "Miserable slave, how dare you?"… But doing this, he accidentally knocks against a push button with his elbow… This opens the steel panel into the cellar of Tavistock Square, where the police are still labouring in vain. "By Jove!"…"

"Whoa. So Septimus accidentally opened the way in for them: will they be in time to catch them?" Netto wondered.

"… Meanwhile, the terrified Doctor has reached the corridor, pursued by Guinea Pig. "RHA~H!"… After going through the door at the end of the corridor, he intends to shut it… CLACK! But with a tremendous shove, Olrik opens it and sends the Doctor flying… "RHA~H!"… "Ah!"… Against the double doors behind him, and these open suddenly… Trembling, he recoils to the middle of the room where he has carefully stored various objects stolen by the Yellow "M"… "Mercy… Mercy, Guinea Pig!"… With a sudden impulse, he picks up a sort of large hat box, that holds out to Olrik. "Look! Take this! Take anything you want, but please spare me!"…"

"I don't think he will: you don't know you're dealing with an internation criminal hunted by police across the world. He's surely killed many before and will do it again." Saito sighed.

"I don't see the guy as the type to ever show pity or mercy on anyone to begin with and must be the very prideful type." Netto guessed.

"… Olrik takes no notice. He seizes Septimus and drags him out of the room. "Guinea Pig…!"… He sends him flying into the middle of the laboratory, just below the threatening brass sphere, and stops in front of the control console. "Guinea Pig, for pity's sake! Listen to me! I promise to…!" … But Olrik is pitiless. He presses a button. There is a blinding sheet of flame and a deafening explosion. Septimus is transfixed to the ground an annihilated in an instant! His fantastic disappearance breaks the last vestige of the power that has dominated Olrik, who greets his liberation with a shout of joy! "Hurray! I'm free!"…"

"I knew it." Everyone drily muttered.

"… Mortimer has dragged himself along and witnessed this dramatic scene. "Good heavens!"… "You? The time has come to settle our accounts, Professor! Now it's your turn!"… But just as he is about to rush at Mortimer, there is a hail of bullets around him. It's the police, who have just penetrated the laboratory… Olrik realises that the game is up and dashes off to the exit giving access to the sewers! He disappears, letting the heavy shutter fall behind him. CLACK! "The fiend!"… "Too late!"…"

"Maybe Olrik is like Grievous: good at running away." Hiro suggested.

"Sounds like it." Zarashe agreed with him.

"… In two strides Blake is at the bottom of the staircase and rushes towards his friend, whilst the Inspector, followed by the police, rushes to the door of the flooding chamber. "Hello, Blake!"… "Mortimer, how happy am I to find you again!"… "Quick! Demolish that door for me!"… Mortimer and Blake waste no time in greetings. "What about Septimus? Where is he?"… "That's all that left of him. A puff of blue smoke! What he would call a scientific finish, worthy of him!"…"

"So it's some kind of matter-annihilation system." Saito deduced from the facts.

"Quite advanced for its age…" Tomono lifted his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"… While the party hurries to free the unfortunate doctors, in a corner of the laboratory, three individuals seem to be coming out of a dream. "Macomber, Calvin. You here?"… "What? Me? Obviously, but…"… "Say, Vernay, what is the meaning of this ridiculous masquerade?"…"

"Hah. Calvin back to his usual arrogance." Hiro grinned.

"Masquerade… You'd been brainwashed, ya know." Tomono sighed.

"Calvin won't change!" Zarashe complained.

"Stubborn type…" Hikawa sighed.

"… Kendall comes up. He is furious. "Where does that door lead? We can't force it!"… "To the sewers of London, Inspector. Don't worry yourself about Olrik, just take a look at this!"… Mortimer picks up the hat box dropped by Septimus and offers it to an amazed Kendall. "Well, what is it?"… "A little Christmas present for the Governor of the Tower or London!"… Incredulously, the Inspector opens it… "Heavens above!"…"

"Aha-hah! The Imperial Crown, obviously enough." Netto guessed.

"Obviously." Saito grinned.

"And in a hat-box, no less." Hiro whispered in a conspiracy tone.

"You sound like one of those gossipers." Hikawa giggled.

"In a dirty hat-box, no less." Hiro chuckled.

"There'll be an outcry." Zarashe snickered.

"They'll boycott the maker." Tomono laughed.

"Man. It'd been so long since we'd last grinned or laughed… Ironic how Virus' randomness turned against the guy, eh?" Netto told the others with a grin.

"Yeah… You got it coming to begin with." Saito grinned.

"… Before the astonished eyes of all present, he takes out the Imperial Crown of England, its jewels flashing in the light! "God save the Queen!"… "God save the Queen!"… "God save the Queen!"…"

"And I now can foresee that he'll use that to say Anaya is blessed and crap like that." Hiro sighed.

"Blessed a by dusty crown, no less." Hikawa made up another gossip-like sentence.

The gropu giggled or chuckled under their breaths.

"… At this extraordinary climax, Blake has the last word… "Well, gentlemen, our adventures finish here, except for our old enemy Olrik, whom we will finish by catching one of these days. As for Doctor Septimus, his exceptional gifts no doubt intended him to ocuppy a position of prime importance in the scientific world of this age. Unfortunately, spite, a desire vengeance, and inordinate pride caused him to deviate from his original goal and finally led to his downfall. May his tragic end serve as a warning to all who are tempted, in serving their own criminal purposes, that true science is for the service of humanity, that its aim is to work for the advancement of progress and not for the vanity, ambition or tyranny of a single individual! And, finally, that more important that science is man himself. That said, gentlemen, it is now midnight. A Merry Christmas to all!"… THE END…"

"Wow. So it's finally ended."

"Other works by the same author… The Secret of the Swordish: 3 volumes. The Mystery of the Great Pyramid: 2 volumes. The Yellow "M". The Atlantis Mystery. SOS Meteors. The Time Trap. The Necklace Affair. Professor Sato's Three Formulae: 2 volumes."

"So… That makes up a total of 12 works? If they are all as large as this then it's no wonder. Each one must've taken a lot of research and preparation to begin with." Hiro muttered.

"End of the audio-book."

The broadcast stopped for the last time and the group remained quiet for a while as if to reflect upon the experience: there was a sudden shudder that spread all across the floor, walls and ceiling and they gasped: it soon died down but was followed by another: alarms blared.

"Warning! 1 human signature in Zone 0. Door being attacked with Stringer missile launcher… Two impacts detected… Normal heads… Slight damage to two sections of the shutter…"

"By all the damned cyclones! The Snake wannabe again! Oi! Snake! Big Boss is going to have your HEAD!" Virus growled.

"When my client says he wants one of those, he'll have it no matter the means or the time." The bodyguard replied.

"Damn you, Ijuuin Shuuseki!"

"E~H!" They all gasped.

"Ijuuin? As in Ijuuin Enzan? Then…?" Zarashe gasped.

"Enzan's father!" The twins gasped.

"That's the identity of "Icy Man"?" Hikawa gasped next.

"Undoubtedly! I'm sure he hasn't realized the speakers are on and he's speaking to the bodyguard! He's not making it up!" Tomono spotted.

"I seem to remember that Dr. Regal was wary of the guy back when I was in "Neo Nebula"… One day he told me that we should be on the lookout if the guy tried to steal tech from him!" Hiro recalled.

"Enzan's dad is a shotacon? By all the… No wonder Enzan has always been so cold, hostile and prideful… His father must've educated him to be his spitting image! But luckily Enzan still has some humanity left to him: we helped awaken it!" Netto realized.

"We sure did!" Saito muttered.

"And what if your damned scandal ends up being heard by someone and that someone calls the cops? Huh? What'll you do? Get off the car and fly home?" Virus taunted.

"… Shit." He apparently hadn't thought of that.

"Fox… DIE~!"

"Oh come on. He's imitating MGS4 now!" Hiro complained.

"Die! I won't!" The bodyguard shot back.

"And the guy's seen the scene too. Lovely."

"Snake! Crawl across the ground! Like the snake you are!"

"You fly upon the air! Like the Ebola Virus you are!"

"Ebola Virus, huh? Umbrella was interested on making of it a bio-weapon but gave up on it." Zarashe recalled.

"You will open." A cold voice suddenly ordered.

"Ijuuin! Come out yourself, have you?"

"There's a plaything there that would be suitable for me. My son doesn't deserve it yet."

"What? I'm a plaything? That Enzan doesn't deserve me? He found out about our trip to the _onsen_ last winter?" Netto growled.

"Huff. Maybe yes or maybe not. We were as discrete as possible." Saito fumed.

"Oh yeah. We were there too." Tomono recalled.

"Sure were… Save for you, Zarashe, the girls and Dekao." Hiro muttered.

"No wonder: Dekao – kun would've drained it just by trying to jump inside…" Hikawa rolled his eyes.

"Chut." Zarashe whispered.

"It's not a matter of money, Ijuuin! I've got my orders! IQ – sama wants these for Their Grace's amusement! IQ – sama's orders are ABSOLUTE and I'm going to abide by them! You go to some auction hall in Thailand and get youself a Thailandese! What are you gonna do, huh? Telling the cops is out of question for you! They would question HOW you got to know my location, Ijuuin!" Virus was discussing with Ijuuin Sr.

"We shall see." He apparently didn't beat an eyebrow.

"Sheesh." Virus was annoyed already.

"Open fire."

"Roger, Boss."

"Not so fast! Dimensional Area: on!"

There was a sound and the insides of the building had their colors shifted at random creating an odd sensation.

"Been a while since we were inside of one of these… Ever since last winter as well…" Saito muttered.

"… It matters not. Next time we'll bring a tank. Let's go, Jefferson."

"Roger, Boss."

"Sheesh. They finally gave up? DA: switch to IR specter! There. We're shielded and invisible. Phew. What a stubborn guy: I'll have to do something about the guy, I'll really have to."

"Sure thing…!" The group muttered under their breaths.

In the meanwhile, they'd already had breakfast and had resigned to wait for the usual symptoms to kick in: they didn't take long as one after the other began to fall asleep.

_Uh… Another of those…! Let it end quickly…! Hope they find us soon…!_

09:09 AM (Japan Time)…

_Huh… What will happen today? I'm afraid, I really am. I don't want to show in front of the others but…!_

"You awake, Water Man?"

_Sheesh. That nickname is silly._

"Heh, heh, heh… Today… One row! You're at the back end of it and I put our Kyoto chap on the very front…"

_What!_

Hikawa began to wake up: he inwardly groaned at the stupid nickname before he realized the pose he was in: his ankles were tied to two parallel steel bars emerging from the ground while two chains emerged from behind his neck and were also tied there keeping him locked on that position.

He could feel someone in front of him and his own cock was already inside of their ass: he felt how he was brushing against the usual string of anal beads on whoever was in front of him.

"Heh, heh, heh. So. From behind to front. You, Green Giant, Black One, Senior, Junior, and Black Two. Heh, heh, heh. And you're privileged because you get to be fucked by me. Vibrators: on!"

_Uwah! Damn it all! What a stupid setup!_

"For today's remaining two sessions I'll simply change the order so that eventually some of you end up tasting my cock. It'll make you see the white world, as usual, and you'll want more of it!"

_Like I will, you creep!_

"But, really… The hacker duo isn't making things easy so I'm going to go for unsuspecting guys… I found two that would do well. Once I finish the preparations they'll join ya guys here… So it'll finally become the Mighty 9! At last! Mwah, hah, hah! Vadous won't see this one coming. I'm too clever for you, you damned traitor!"

_Devil. The last thing we needed. More people drawn into this: and I'm sure they have no experience with sex and all so maybe they'll quickly frighten and it'll be difficult to stop them from breaking down._

"Ijuuin can brag all he wants but not even he can get a tank without raising questions as to why he wants one! This time around you'll have to give it up: humans can't penetrate Dimensional Areas! Try it and you get shocked! Like Olrik shocked all that approached!"

_You're getting too many ideas out of that comic-book to begin with: I hope you don't intend to use that annihilator beam thing: let's hope it hasn't been invented yet!_

"Getting used to the feeling of my cock? You'll get a neat dildo and some whipping courtesy of the nine-o'-tails. Heh, heh. You better start savoring the flavor of the whip."

_And if I don't want to then what'll you do? Huh?_

"By the way! Your Mistress' boobs gotta be enormous when seen from close by, eh?"

_E~H? _He involuntarily blushed.

"Guess that."

_I never looked at those! And besides, Meiru – chan covers them with that leather one-piece suit she wears when we play _dominatrix_ at my house or her house…! I'm not a pervert! Like I'd peek on a girl…! Why should you care if you're a _shotacon _to begin with? You're not supposed to be interested in girls to begin with!_

"Maybe you want to say that I shouldn't care about lil girls? I don't because it's not my competency. But it's a good question to see if feral instincts can overcome manners and all. They do. Like IQ – sama predicted… Heh, heh, heh. IQ – sama would be rather interested in you as a personal pet because you've already got experience with _dominatrix_ yet she'd like for that lil girl to become a Mistress to dominate guys like you: she's convinced that lil girl has the potential to! Well? Does that set the fear in you, Water Man?" He eagerly whispered.

_Shit. She used to be more rough and violent at the start: she even extortioned Noa – kun to do it with her and she went rather overboard: lucky for us, Vadous – san's tale of what happened to Anaya, who began like Meiru – chan, was enough to make her snap out of it and realize the huge error she was about to commit! _

"Let's play something amusing next. "Because of her… I now feel… Rabidly! Overwhelmingly! Vehemently disgusted!"…" Virus own pre-recorded voice rang out.

_Oh come on. Now you come up with _Skyward Sword_ and Demon Tribe Chief Girahimu? Vadous – san did say you were a mix of Ganondorf and Girahimu to begin with. He was right in the mark, obviously enough. What a crazy guy._

"And such… The calamity began!"

_What calamity?_

"Maha Ichiban's ran out of soy sauce." He laughed.

_OH! COME ON! THAT'S STUPID! _Hikawa groaned.

"Gotta admit they did better than I thought they could do… Bursting into a hideout of those brigade morons, exposing the proxy Navi and retrieving data about weapon deposits and resources… Maybe I should take measures to impede them from getting in my way… But it shouldn't be too difficult… Just sabotage their gas line and have them spend time and energies into trying to repair it… Heh, heh, heh."

_Sheesh. You never run out of ideas, do you?_

"PWO~T… I'm a non-ship non-trumpet!" Anaya's pre-recorded voice imitated a sound between a trumpet and a ship's foghorn and then laughed at the result.

"… I see." Virus drily muttered.

"Ah! Excellent. The goods arrived. Let's see~… Excellent. The Beijing Duck is on its point, as usual. I should invent the Moscow Duck next. It'd soon become a celebrity. Nyah, hah, hah, hah!" She laughed.

"M-Moscow Duck? My lady…!" Virus groaned.

_So even you have a limit of how much stupidity you can bear with: and I feel some odd _déjà vu _for some reason…_

"By the way! You lot! There'll be new rules soon enough! And there'll be replacement of the staff! But don't worry, no! Some of you are going to become Masters on your own right: you'll be promoted! It's about time I thought of this. I've been rather dense as of late. But today I saw it clearly that I must make a difference! Details will soon follow." Another recording announced.

"Ah, yes… I remember that…" Virus muttered.

_What could it be about? _Hikawa wondered.

"Men will only have sex with men! Girls will be handled by other girls: else it wouldn't make a difference."

_How kind of you._ Hikawa inwardly grumbled.

"Of course: if there are girls who prefer dominating men then they only need ask me for permission."

_Lovely. And you'd include Meiru – chan into that category, then? What a madwoman you are. You want to turn girls into torturers as well? You don't have enough with having such an army of torturers? Will you ever have enough? _

"Ah! Such wisdom. I bow before it."

_Sheesh. Wisdom? That? No way. That's just her radical "feminism" and wanting to make women predominate. I know we men have always relegated them to menial duties across history but… I think it's about time we changed that. _

"By the way~… Did someone spot a half-blood kitty~?"

"H-half blood kitty~? My lady…! Do please stop confusing us!" Virus sounded exasperated already.

_That's payback for being so cocky and gloating so much._

"Alright! In it goes! Hah! Prize: dildo! And whip!"

_Shit._

Hikawa felt how Virus stuffed a dildo inside of his ass and then he whipped his buttocks with the whip before hitting his balls from beneath: Hikawa inwardly groaned and then heard how Virus began to move down the row and whip the underside of everyone's balls.

"So! Getting used to it already? Mwah, hah, hah, hah. I'll let out something: your new cellmates will be a genius programmer and a chess champion!" Virus announced.

_Devil. I'd forgotten about that. Let's hope he doesn't succeed. I don't want more people to suffer or to be dragged into this ugly mess._

"Warning. Intruders have reached Dimensional Area. Other zones sensors have been momentarily disabled by EMP. Attempt to plant C4 has failed: no damage inflicted to Dimensional Area."

"What? Already back? Damn them all. But… Bah! They were foolish enough to think it was a glass dome or something like that. Wrong. It's a pure energy body and the generator is built into the very rock. It's impossible to disable from the outside. And your lame hacking attempts won't make it past the random IP generator the firewalls have: something I stole from Regal some years ago…"

_So Hiro – kun was right: Dr. Regal had a good reason to be wary of Enzan – kun's father and this is why. Well. Better this guy than that guy. I don't want to think what kind of things such a cold, icy man could do to Netto – kun to begin with… It makes my whole body shiver!_

"Intruders have pulled away."

"Hmpf. Learn the lesson. Not even a missile from a tank or a jet fighter can penetrate a Dimensional Area. You're so savage-like that next time you'll bring wooden clubs like cavemen. That's enough for this morning so go have a nap, my precious playthings. Heh, heh, heh."

_At last…! The zap…! All's getting black… Peace… for a while…!_

20:20 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Say, Serenade… Did you find something today?"

"Sadly… No, Mamoru."

"Huff. That culprit must have a very good hideout."

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh yeah! Checkmate!"

"The host in the room to the left can be too loud from time to time when he practices Cyber Chess."

"So it would seem."

"Oi! Urakawa! Come! Let's crush!"

"No thanks, Aragoma – kun. I'm busy."

"Speed-running some Zelda game? Hah, hah!"

Urakawa Mamoru was a teen guy around Netto's age but that seemed to be shorter on average height.

He had messy brown hair, brown eye irises and looked slightly annoyed.

He wore a brown buttoned t-shirt, brown shorts, white socks and slippers as he sat inside of an inn's room and leaning his back to the left of a window looking out into a small _onsen_.

He'd been talking to Serenade as he worked with a notebook PC he had on his lap: the side-room's guest was being loud so he complained aloud rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Aragoma Torakichi – sama says ya will love it!"

"I'm not good at Cyber Chess: you'd win in an instant. There'd be no fun on it to begin with." Urakawa calmly replied.

"Man!"

"That's why I say…" A Navi began arguing.

"Ya keep quiet, King Man! Think of a new strategy!"

"R-roger."

There were some footsteps and Aragoma suddenly slid open Urakawa's room door and stepped in, grinning.

Aragoma struck as being over a meter and sixty tall, maybe getting closer to a meter and seventy.

He had brown hair falling down across both sides of his head and equally brown eyes.

He sported an orange cap without a visor and fur placed on both sides of it plus a pair of round smoked glasses colored green.

He then wore a greenish jumper with fur around the neck area and the wrists plus a brighter green vertical stripe on the half of it.

He had a brown belt on his waist with a metallic hilt and wore plain brownish jeans.

He had white socks on and the usual slippers.

"Don't stay glued to the screen, man! Let's go have some fun!"

"I'll provide the fun!"

"Whoa?"

"Wha?"

"It came out!"

A Night Baron suddenly appeared, floating just inches away from the window: both gasped and Serenade cursed: there was a bright white column of light below and the Night Baron looked down.

"Holy Shock."

"Ugrawawawawa~h!"

The attacks by Serenade quickly pierced through the robe and began to make Copy Roid skin jump off, damaging internal components.

"MUGRWA~H!"

It suddenly exploded and Aragoma turned white while his jaw hit the floor: Urakawa had leapt to his feet, too, surprised before he heard a ping and looked at his computer.

"Huh? An email? From who? "HELP – LOCATION – COORDINATES – HELP"… An SOS?" He wondered.

"… I'm going to have a look. If you don't mind."

"Eh! Where did you come out from?"

"Relax, Mamoru. He is an ally."

"Serenade? Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh. So you did not know? He is my partner."

"Introductions later. This could be a decisive hint."

Omega suddenly showed up standing on the right side of the window and grabbed the notebook PC: Urakawa gasped but Serenade calmed him as he came in.

"Too much _sake_~!"

Aragoma rushed out into his room and apparently shut down the light: Urakawa rolled his eyes.

"And now you'll hide inside of bed like you were a pre-schooler? And here you were saying you'd ended middle school and all. Too much bragging has its consequences, Aragoma – kun." He muttered with some annoyance.

"UGRA~H! Let go of me, you freak!" Aragoma suddenly yelped.

"Sword Figther X!" Blood Shadow's voice rang out.

"Huh? Ugrah! Gruh! Groh!" Another Night Baron growled.

"Have a sky tour. Charged shotung shot!"

"Mugrawra~h!"

"What's going on here~?" Aragoma burst back in.

"Like I know!" Urakawa fumed.

"A criminal is targeting you two. So we came here to provide security, suspecting the guy would show up. And he did. Hmmm… There are some coordinates but they lead to… Boss' city house. It's a dead end: you can have it back." Omega replied while he'd been checking the email's contents: he then handed it back to Urakawa.

"This should make the culprit realize he can't hope to catch us with the guard lowered anymore." Blood Shadow came in next.

"Sure thing. But let's return to our posts nevertheless."

"What's going ON?" Aragoma asked again.

"Go sleep." Urakawa sighed.

"Wha?"

"SLEEP! THE TOURNAMENT!" He improvised.

"A~H! THE TOURNAMENT! GOTTA SLEEP!"

He rushed back to his room and apparently got into the bed while Urakawa slapped his forehead from exasperation.

"How dense!" He muttered.

"Just in case… Let me send this to someone I know. They might be able to find something else behind the layers." Blood Shadow picked the laptop for a moment.

"How are you going to…?" Urakawa began.

Blood Shadow merely made his shogun click and it split into two to then retreat along the length of his forearm's sides: it turned out he had a normal right hand as well and he used both to type into the laptop: Urakawa whistled in surprise and Blood Shadow was quickly finished so the shotgun closed itself around the right forearm again.

"Good. I'll be on the rooftop."

"I'll watch the front entrance." Omega muttered.

"I guess Tamako – neesan is already sleeping. Else she'd come yelling and kicking and punching like it was a _karate_ tournament." Urakawa muttered as he sharpened his hearing.

"I suppose so. You should go sleep soon too."

"Yeah. Guess that."

"Hmmm? Aha-hah!" Blood Shadow suddenly exclaimed.

"What now?"

Urakawa looked out and saw Blood Shadow run along the stone terrain surrounding the _onsen_ and reached a large boulder atop the formation: a Night Baron was trying to move it out of place but Blood Shadow quickly placed his shotgun behind it and shot a close-quarters blast that split the waist in half and deleted it.

"This rascal was trying to access the Reverse Internet Server…! Luckily I stopped him on time. We can't lower the guard. Sigma! Did anything happen over there?"

"Nothing, Blood. Obihiro and his cousin have come out from time to time to have some air but they looked like they hadn't made much progress, either. Maybe the stuff you sent will provide them with a hint or two and it'll improve their morale." Sigma reported.

"We musn't falter." Omega tried to rally them.

"Roger, sir."

"That's what I'd like to say, too." Urakawa muttered.

"Tournament! Need to focus! Tournament!"

"Oh crap. My idea now strikes back at me? It is irony?"

"Do not lose your composure, Mamoru." Serenade insisted.

"Easier said than done, Serenade… Man! Now I'd like to have ear-plugs to be able to block out those yells… Alright… Good night all!"


	13. Chapter 13: Truth's doorstep

**Chapter 13: Truth's doorsteps**

09:13 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday July the 5th…

"… This is the Net Police. How may I help you with?"

"I would like to speak to Superintendent Manabe."

"On behalf of whom?"

"…"Zeta"…"

"Understood. I shall now patch you to her… Oh! Wait. She happens to be here, in the lobby… Manabe – san! A call for you, ma'am. A person named "Zeta"…"

"ZETA?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Tell them my mobile number!"

"R-roger, ma'am. Please take note…"

A phone operator of the Net Police HQ received a call from someone who claimed to be named "Zeta": she'd been about to patch the call when Superintendent Manabe happened to be crossing across the lobby: the operator called out to her and Manabe gasped in surprise, startling the operator: she then ordered the operator tell her phone number to the caller so she did so: the operator put down the phone and Manabe's one rang so she headed outside.

"Superintendent Manabe?"

"… "Zeta"… No… Sigaano Nogaano!"

"Indeed. It's been a long time, my fair lady."

"What do you want?"

"I've been investigating behind the scenes… And some info I acquired led to me to a very possible location for the culprit's hideout yet… I'm afraid that any misstep will result in my involvement being exposed."

"Hmmm… And so?"

"Yes. I'd like of you and Laika – kun to look it up on physical archives but without making too much of a fuss. Don't tell anyone else. I'm sending the address to you… Done."

"Hum. I see." Manabe looked at something on the screen.

"There shall be no further contact from me: this number will be taken out of circulation and can't be traced. Good luck."

"… Hmmm…" Manabe looked pensive for while after the call ended: she rubbed her chin.

She then looked up her contacts list and picked Laika's number: she dialed it and Laika appeared on screen: he had his stern face on and didn't look remotely surprised at the call.

"Ma'am."

"Laika – kun. Let's meet at the Habitation Ministry. I got a tip-off that could be a good candidate. But no Cyber World must be involved or else we could lose this chance."

"Roger, ma'am."

"Good. Now… I'll tell the Commissioner I'm feeling ill. That'll give me a excuse to slip away."

She dialed another number and Commissioner Kifune appeared onscreen: Manabe put on a tired face and coughed.

"Are you alright, Manabe – kun?"

"Not really, sir… I feel tired, dizzy and overworked… I think I've got some fever as well…!"

"No wonder. Take the day off. You've been doing a great effort up until now and you deserve a rest."

"R-roger, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't mind it, Manabe – kun."

The call finished as well so she calmly nodded as if being resolved: she headed for the parking lot, climbed into her car, and drove for a while until she reached the location: Laika was already waiting there and looking calm.

"Good. Let's go."

"Roger, ma'am."

"Net Police. I want to speak with the archivist, Bijana – san."

"R-roger, ma'am. Please go ahead."

"He is with me."

"R-roger, ma'am."

The security guard saluted when Manabe displayed her ID so he opened a gate for the staff so that she needn't go through the metal detector: both rushed in and headed into the elevators: Manabe selected a floor and they climbed up.

"Zeta contacted me with an address. We'll investigate it."

"Roger, ma'am."

"Here it is… Bijana – san?"

"Oh! Manabe – chan. It's been a while, my child."

"Ah… Yes, ma'am."

Bijana, the archivist, was a woman on her late 50s or early 60s.

Her hair had largely turned gray by now, her eyes' irises were brown and she had reading glasses on.

She wore a simple white blouse and a black large skirt along with simple black heeled shoes.

"What do you know about this address, ma'am? We're running an investigation on it and…!"

"O~h! The mystery district!" She gasped with excitement.

"Excuse us?"

"Oh yes! That district is so mysterious…!"

"May we hear the full tale? Ma'am."

"Of course! Take a seat over there. I'll go fetch some water and cookies since it's a bit of messy tale."

Both took seat and Bijana soon returned with water and cookies plus a map of a district which she extended over the table: she sat down and cleared he throat.

"Well. This district was planned to be an extension of this city, Hanakada, in the Chiba Prefecture… But 4 years ago the crisis kicked in and the whole project was frozen. Only the main road, the sewer extensions, the lighting and furniture had been built plus a rotunda… That rotunda, placed at the end of the main road, is the core of the mystery…"

"Why's that?" Laika frowned.

"Well. The council wanted to at least place one sculpture to decorate it, like most rotundas… But instead of being a public contest the council suddenly chose a young sculptor who already had some good reputation and reviews for his creative works… Banjo Gonzalo, a Brazilian-Japanese young man… Well, I say young but he's like on his mid-30s… He was tasked with creating the work and it was placed there… Critics frowned upon that work and were divided about what to say… Here's a photo!"

She handed then a photography displaying a sculpture placed in the center of a rotunda: it was all a mass of rock carved like a mountain plus its peak and covered in ice blue paint: some purplish hands were attached to the mass of the mountain and seemed to be trying to reach for the peak where a plain golden crown with no jewels had been placed at: both frowned.

"What's this?" Manabe asked.

"I'd seen odd sculpture in my nation but this…" Laika trailed off.

"Ambiguous art?" Search Man wondered.

"Supposedly so."

"Suposedly so? The very sculptor doesn't know?"

"It wasn't his idea."

"Oh?"

"This statue's tale is very ood too. It's the statue itself what causes the district to be known as mystery district." She explained.

"And why is that? Ma'am." Laika politely asked.

"The sculptor received, through post mail, 100% of the budget necessary to create the sculpture plus a drawing of it and very detailed instructions, even millimetrical… Having been given such an advance and all he couldn't refuse to sculpt it so he did it. He receceived a reward that was about 90% of the budget… He was told it had to be placed there and so he did: the council was so unsure about it that they didn't even make a public announcement over it and only 2 or 3 journalists were at the scene to see the uncovering." She detailed.

"Very odd." Manabe frowned.

"Yes!"

"What's the title?" Laika asked.

"… "Triumph of the Queen"… It's apparently supposed to be a mass of citizens revering their grand Queen… A Queen that lives in a world far beyond their reach… A Queen that looks down on them as if they were worker hants in an anthill… And they can't do anything else but to revere her mighty and can never hope to reach her or to even set her eyes on her beautiful figure… Very odd, don't you think so? The sculptor was so troubled by that thing that he didn't add it to his own works' online photo album either. It's like it's a child that nobody wants."

"Truly." Manabe looked puzzled.

"Hmmm… Huh? Ah! Could it be…?" Laika seemed to have had a sudden flash of inspiration.

"What is it?"

"See, ma'am… That mountain… It's painted _ice blue_, right?"

"Yes. And?"

"And there's a Queen atop it."

"… Ice blue Queen…? No! ICE QUEEN!" She gasped.

"Ice Queen? True. I hadn't thought of it like that." Bijana muttered as she looked at the photo again.

"When was the sculpture built?"

"December, 2008… Placed there on January, 2009…"

"Before the WWW came up, even… Hmmm…" Manabe looked like she was formulating an idea.

"I think I heard from Ijuuin that the Ice Queen was supposed to be megalomaniac… Wouldn't that fit with this sculpture, ma'am? Maybe it's a secret signal to point to a hideout there? Say. Was anything built in there afterwards?" Laika asked.

"Hmmm… No, but… There once was an underground gas explosion that opened a pretty big hole: there, right next to where the road ends… It supposedly was filled up with concrete…"

"We may be able to figure out once we get to the scene. Thank you for your help, Bijana – san. And please not a word to anyone. One misstep and the culprit will escape."

"Don't worry, my children! I'm not fond of chatting with others about these things because they lack passion for that."

"Thank you very much."

"Come one day and tell me if I was of help!"

"Of course, ma'am!"

"Goodbye."

10:50 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Alright. This is the spot. I parked 900 meters away just in case there are sensors. Laika – kun. I'm counting on you."

"Roger, ma'am. Let's go, Search Man."

"Yes, sir. Searching…"

Manabe and Laika reached the location: Manabe parked the car at some distance so Laika got out and began to scan with a pair of binoculars: Search Man began to search the surroundings as well.

"Warning. 4 layers of ground sensors detected in a 750 meter radius originating from beyond the rotunda… And I can spot a Dimensional Area hidden in the IR specter… I can't see beyond it but there must be something inside… Wait… Vision is clearing, sir." Search Man warned Laika as he detected stuff.

"Aha-hah. No doubt anymore! This is the place." Laika exclaimed.

There was a sudden explosion sound close by: Laika lifted his eyebrows and aimed his binoculars towards a nearby forest that grew from beyond the designed parcels for the houses and curved behind the area around the rotunda.

"There's a 50 meter long and 50 meter wide pit beyond the rotunda and the construct seems to be standing inside. It emits an odd energy signature as well. It's dotted with a stealth field too."

"Heavy security…" Manabe muttered.

"No wonder… But that explosion… It sounds like a Stinger."

"Someone shot a missile?"

"Energy spike detected… Indeed: something solid has impacted the Dimensional Area."

"Let's send something that way… Here!"

Laika drew a wiretap attached to a _shuriken_ and threw it forward.

"Good. Let's listen in."

"… Damn it all. What glass is this? Not even a crack! I don't get it at all, Boss, I swear!" The bodyguard cursed.

"Impossible." Ijuuin Sr. grumbled.

"The IPC President…! Like his son said… The man was up to something, alright." Laika muttered.

"Record it. It is proof that will be needed to trial him. He's up to illegal activities such as illegal weapon possession and trying to breach into somewhere." Manabe ordered.

"Roger. Search Man."

"Acknowledged."

"… You morons! This can't be broken by mere weapons. It's a "Dimensional Area"!" Virus shouted through a speaker.

"What?"

"In short: no weapon can harm it!"

"Hmpf. Whatever. You'll have to come out sooner or later to get your supplies." Ijuuin Sr. countered.

"And what if I told you I planned on ahead and stocked up to have about 2 months' worth of food and drink?"

"Hmpf… Then we shall wait."

"Oh yeah? What about the Directors' Board and all of that big company stuff? Won't they find it odd? The press will ask: where's Icy Man gone off to? The police will butt in, too. They'll suspect you might've made some illegal one-sided business and run off with the bucks!" Virus sneered as he listed possible happenings.

"Hmpf…"

"Che. As expected of Icy Man, alright. I don't have enough patience to deal with such stubborn folk. Junior is more human than you to begin with."

"It's a failure. He was supposed to prove his worth before he could get a plaything but got one on his own sans my permission."

"PLAYTHING?" The other three were scandalized.

"Oh by all the… They just had a one-time affair in December! It was a one-time thing, cold and sans real emotions! It wasn't S&M! So leave Junior alone and deal with me, will ya?" Virus was exasperated.

"Hmpf… Weakling son… You will hear from me, you fool…"

"No, you will hear from Junior!" Virus grumbled.

"What was that? Insolent fool. I shall ruin you lot's business."

"Oh yeah? Then we can easily move out to overseas. And eventually someone will bring it up again. If Vadous and company barely manage to keep the under stable to some extent and prevent a major rise then do you expect to have better success than them?"

"I don't care who Vadous is or was. What matters is that you're not providing me with what I contracted."

"What was that? You sent that Jefferson guy over there because you didn't want to be recorded being here! Jefferson was your proxy so all the guy did was the same as if you'd done it instead! I've got the contract with the guy's signature here! And a recording of how he took his time to go over it, discussed it with you via phone, and then signed! You knew what the contract was about! Perfectly!" Virus complained.

"Hmpf." He wasn't impressed.

"Security~!"

"Damn. Here they come!"

Some Navis materialized yet hey had a custom look to them as if they were 3D models taken out of some game.

They had face-like armor over their heads; broad armor over their shoulders and backs extending backwards, two arms that wielded different weapons, two simple legs and four-fingered feet.

Their torso and waist had lesser armor and were short in length: yet their total height could be about 3 meters high, making them giants towering over their enemies.

"W-what are these?"

"Prometheans! Knight Lancer class! But I've got another two sub-types to introduce to you plus support units… Do you want to know how powerful their hard-light weapons actually are?"

"Damn it all. We stand no chance here. Retreat, Jefferson!"

"_Blood 'n guts_!" Jefferson cursed.

Both men ran away and they heard them climb into a car that sped away apparenty through a forest path: Virus could be heard chuckling and then sighed in relief.

"Remain on standby in the Cyber World."

"Ke~h…" The Knight Lancers muttered.

They suddenly turned into streams of energy that convered into a white sphere and the whole set vanished out of sight: Laika nodded to Search Man and then turned to Manabe.

"We'll need full preparations. We'd need a team to distract these while another makes in inside. We must contact Mr. Vadous: he might know a way to get in easily." Laika exposed.

"Alright. Let's gather in small groups and try to withhold the information until the last moment to prevent leaks. But "Zeta" was right that this was the place… And Anaya's megalomania actually will turn out to be her pawn's downfall." Manabe nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, ma'am. It feels fitting, ma'am. With your approval. Ma'am."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't like anything of what that woman did to begin with so… Let's get moving, Laika – kun."

"Roger. Tomorrow we'll put an end to this. Hold on for another day, you guys… The culprit will soon regret having challenged us!"

11:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Well, well, well… It'd seem Icy Man finally learnt his place and is going to be out of the question…"

"Master Virus…"

"What now."

"A car is approaching us."

"What?"

Virus was heading down a bare corridor with some non-locked doors on its sides when a Navi rushed up to meet him: he questioned what was going on and he frowned.

"Virus!" A distorted voice came in through the audio input system.

"Grand Will? The moron! How did he find me? Ah! The guys of the other day: they must've been found by the guy!"

"Come out and so something!"

"Why should I bother to begin with?"

"You depend on my brigade to keep the cops busy~!"

"Not anymore. They'll never figure out this location: not like Icy Man or the others will talk about it, either."

"I'll have your head on a golden platter! Masked rascal!"

"Hmpf… Be glad I ain't Mujura's Mask."

"Dunno what that is and I don't give a crap for that! I want you to do something about my men!"

"YOUR men? More like your disposable pawns. Go drink some Budweisser at some pub and leave me alone. I'm busy. Security!"

"By all the… Damn it all! I'll be back with a vengeance~!"

"Last time I rely on that idiot." Virus fumed.

He stepped into a room at the end of the corridor: the teens were tied to a table each one and being raped by those fucking machines while another one was sliding in and out of each of their mouths that had the mouth-ring keeping them open.

"Heh, heh, heh. Remember the feeling of being totally screwed! And your blowjob training too!"

_Go to Hell! _Netto inwardly growled.

_Shit. How much longer is gonna this last? _Saito cursed.

_It can't be forever, can it? _Hiro grumbled.

_Damn it all! _Zarashe cursed next.

_Someone help us! _Hikawa inwardly pleaded.

_Damnation._ Tomono scowled.

"Heh, heh, heh. Feel the despair!"

"Warning. Fighter jet headed over here… ETA: 1 minute 15 seconds."

"What? Ijuuin! You never have enough? Now you fooled the JDSF into thinking there was a national threat here worth sending over a fighter jet to investigate?"

"ETA: 55 seconds."

"Bah! No mere bomb or missile will break the Dimensional Area to begin with, anyway."

"Plane has retreated."

"Hah! I knew it. The plane saw nothing and thought the report was false so he complained and headed back to the base. Take that! I'll leave you brats to suffer on for a while… Got some important loose ends of take care of… Heh, heh, heh."

Virus came out and the group grumbled under their breaths as they were left in that painful position: Netto tried to lift his head but the chain chaining him to the table wouldn't let him.

_Shit. I can't even lift my head and I'm being forced to suck in this lame imitation. My firewalls aren't going to hold on for much longer if this keeps up, damn it all._

_I knew I'd plunge into suffering by rushing to try to rescue you, Netto – kun, but this was outside of any grim predictions._

_Like anyone could predict this to begin with. Insofar the only encounters with S&M had been in early 2010 and, then, some weeks ago with Alive Cell… _

_Good point. Like we were ready for this…! Shit. At least the guy didn't manage to drag the others into this but I've got the hunch he's not going to give it up so easily._

_I know…! And I don't think this place is really impossible to find: maybe one of the guys of the other day will feel betrayed and tip off the police about this location._

_Let's not forget that something must be done about Enzan – kuns' father as well._

_I know! Enzan's dad! The guy's gone mad or he always was mad to begin with? Someone must stop the guy! Enzan better do something about the guy to begin with!_

_We can't give up, Netto – kun!_

_Easy to say, Saito – niisan! I don't feel so confident anymore._

_Netto – kun! If we despair then we admit defeat!_

_Damn it. You're right. I get blinded and oversee our gal._

_It's too easy to lost sight of your self in these circumsntances. You must be cool and level. OK, Netto – kun?_

_Gotcha. Cool and level._

"Warning. Worm-tongues bringers of crow-tongues are coming straight for us and running like the whole of Gengis Khan's army was chasing after their pitiful mournful hides." A new silly recording came on.

_IT'S SO STUPID! _Both complained.

"Warning. Captain America wants his shield back with a vengeance: SHIELD stole it!"

_SHEESH!_ Both fumed at the lame pun.

"I have a lot of grandchildren, how old are they?" An old man's voice asked with some pride.

_Hey! Isn't that Professor Agasa from Conan?_

_And his lame quizzes that he comes up with in almost every movie._

_Lovely._

"… Zero. It remains an egg. More traditional Japanese use "watashi" instead of "washi", "eagle"… Elderly self (washi) is eagle (washi)… "Ooku no mago", "a lot of grandchildren", means "egg"… "Tamago"… And an egg's age is 0." A girl's voice dully replied.

_And Haibara sometimes is the one who tells the solution but is almost never interested in them to begin with._

_No wonder._

"… I see. You called me to ask Uncle Kogorou to pick you up, but… Uncle is out on an infedility investigation." A very familiar voice dully told someone without being surpised.

_And now Conan pops out next._

_Yeah. I seem to remember this being a popular scene in Nico Nico: the episode itself dates some years back already…_

"Oh no!"

"It's not a problem, is it? Just have her come pick you up in a taxi."

"Her?"

"It's her, her! She's taking care of your house, isn't she? _That evil-eyed yawny girl_."

_Now I remember why. _Saito inwardly sighed.

_Sheesh. Conan: save your irony for someone else!_

"Well, excuse _me_… For being an evil-eyed yawny girl."

_And now he pisses Haibara off. The guy… Always calling for trouble wherever he goes to…_

"Fox...!"

"Die…!"

There was a sudden silence followed by a slight sound.

"…Won't!" A man exclaimed.

"Huh!" Someone gasped.

_I dunno what that is: maybe it belongs to those MGS games Hiro is a fan of so we'll ask him later. _Saito admitted.

_Yeah. We'll have plenty of time to, anyway._

"Alright! You lot! Crumble and struggle: and that goes for my lackeys as well… Save for the charming girls, of course. I'm a _bad girl_ to begin with so you can start shivering already!"

_A bad girl? More like a madwoman! Anaya Maria!_

_What ego. And what insanity. To actually build something like this and keep people imprisoned here forever…!_

"… Well, well, well. It turned out Ijuuin anonymously tipped an ambitive officer hoping for an ascent… And the guy sent off the plane… And now he'll be demoted. Maybe he'll be kicked out, even. I could harvest his grudge as energy to power up a Dark Side Generator. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Virus came back in.

_Laugh while you can…! But I can feel it… Your days are coming to an end!_

_Well said, Saito – niisan…! You're the one who'll be demoted!_

"Heh, heh, heh… Soon… IQ – sama shall be back… And I shall win!"


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of the Second Palace

**Chapter 14: Battle of the Second Palace**

06:06 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday July the 6th…

"… Alright. Sigma. Blood. Repeat to me the plan."

"Roger, sir! We 3 will be the diversionary force that will lure those "Sentinels" away from the Palace."

"We must try to cause fake attacks as well to try to confuse the defense system and send out more of those out."

"Good. Now… You 2. ."

"OK! Delta and I will get in after you hack into the door controls and find our Operators and the other guys."

"We'll have to be ready for anyting that might wait inside."

"Good. Boss will come along with you 2 to guide you. If the insides are identical, which they surely are, then that shouldn't be a problem. Right, Boss?"

"Yeah. I've downloaded the plans and have them at hand to begin with so… The 6 of us will suffice. I feel bad for not telling the others anything at all but we must give the impression we're still looking desperately all across the nation."

Omega, Blood Shadow, Sigma, Delta and Rafael plus Vadous (wearing some armor over his body) had gathered inside of the forest nearby Virus' hideout, the "Palace": they were going over their plan.

"Warning. I've spotted a new variant of enemy." Blood Shadow warned.

"Hum. Let's see…"

Omega took out binoculars and looked further on: a new variant of the "Promethean Lancer" was looking around.

This variant missed the lateral short-sized wings and its back seemed to be less armored yet it still looked advanced, though and resistant.

"And to think we'll be facing these things in autumn…" Sigma muttered.

"Yeah. I know."

"Why's that?" Delta asked.

"They were showcased in the E3 trailer of _Halo _4. Sigma and I like those games and have been following the news closely."

"I see." Rafael shrugged.

"New variant… Virus must be expecting visitors: likely Ijuuin Sr. and his bodyguard, Jefferson." Blood Shadow warned.

"Let's see."

A variant largely similar to the Knight Lancer orbited around the edge of the Dimensional Area location: it had few differences save for the closed outer shell that was covered in some yellowish energy patterns as well as the face-plate.

"Hum. Looks like a higher-class enemy…" Omega deduced.

"It'll be hard: I've got that hunch." Sigma muttered.

"Alright… Let's begin the hack… Emergency password input: 17 21 5 5 13… Password accepted: emergency shutdown of Dimensional Area due to fire evacuation in course… Anomaly in air outlet #13B… Smoke cannot be properly expelled… Suffocation risk… Fire spreading in Western Block Cell 14… Unlock all doors for evacuation…" He drew a PET and began to input fake alert messages.

The Dimensional Area became visible and began to slowly fade away until it was wholly disactived: a flash ensued and the structure became visible, drawing gasps from Delta and Rafael.

The structure was a grayish steel castle with five towers rising from a central square: it was, in turn, built atop a gigantic chunk of rock shaped like a stalactmite.

The rock had a huge airlock set on the center of it plus a barely visible human-sized hatch to its left: both were about 15 meters over ground level.

Most of the bottom of the structure was hidden underground given how it was resting inside of a pit.

"What the hell is that?" Delta gasped.

"Later. Confirm second emergency password… Secret Empire… Password accepted: all doors unlocked and all security systems and clearances have been released: deploying access ramp…"

A small hatch opened beneath the door and a segment-built access ram quickl deployed until it connected with the ground: the door opened just as the Prometheans seemed to finally notice there were intruders and rushed over there by warping.

"Let's go!"

"OK! After me!"

"Come at full power!"

"Let's see what stuff these are made of."

"Follow me."

"Roger!"

The Musketeers rushed to meeting the enemies: they opened fire with different types of weapons that shot orange plasma rounds: while a gunfight ensued, the other three skipped the fight and rushed up the ramp and into a large garage-like space: they crossed the open airlock door and headed for the elevator at the end just as it was coming down given the loud hum sound coming closer by then: they all drew their weapons.

PING!

"Freeze!"

"Whoa!"

"You guys!"

"Hiro – kun!"

"Noa – kun!"

It turned out that the guys were the ones riding in the elevator: both Navis rushed to hug their Operators.

"Vadous – san…!"

"Explanations later. Follow me. I know where your belongings are at: if the insides are identical…"

"Like I thought… This is the "Palace"!"

"A backup "Palace", yeah… Because I dismantled the original one some time ago myself…Like I'd said some days ago!" Vadous merely replied.

They headed back up with the elevator and encountered a Promethean (of the lowest class) waiting for them there: Vadous merely tossed a mine-like object that attached to its head and it detonated releasing an EMP that stunned the Promethean: they rushed past it and down the cell corridor until the last cell door in the left side that was open.

"The door is to confuse: this is the storage room."

"Ah!"

They rushed in and sported six duffel bags labeled with their names: they quickly opened them and found their clothes inside: Vadous came out into the corridor with the Navis as the others dressed back.

"I missed my clothes so much! Man!" Netto was saying.

"You're not the only one." Hiro muttered.

"At last!" Zarashe sighed in relief.

"I was fed up with this idiocy." Tomono grumbled.

"Who wouldn't?" Hikawa sighed.

"Anyone would." Saito replied.

"Vadousss!" A voice hissed over the speakers.

"Virus T. Daemon. Let me guess: you're in Maria's bedroom."

"IQ – sama's sanctuary~…!" He hissed.

"Whatever the ever. It's time to settle the score. You and me."

"I've been waiting for this…! I was planning on luring you somewhere else but since things have come to these…! Whatever!"

"You guys evacuate. Omega will provide a portal to Akihara City: this is between me and that guy. And the system that the guy represents as well… Time to cleanse up…" Vadous ordered.

"Roger."

The 8 of them rushed out while Vadous waited a couple of minutes: he then headed down the northern corridor and picked the elevator to the second floor: he stepped out into the hall Netto had been at the other day and found that the door at the end of it was open so he calmly stepped in while drawing two _katana_ the blades of which frizzled with blue electricity bolts.

"Virus! Come out."

"I'm here!"

Virus appeared from apparently nowhere since the room was totally pitch-black to begin with: he wore armor similar to that of the Prometheans but scaled down to fit his size.

This armor had broad shoulder pieces, orange-colored energy pieces over his back, and a face-plate.

The remaining body armor wasn't much different of that of the other Prometheans.

"This is a Battle-wagon's armor! I'm going to enjoy slowly burying you in eternal anguish and agony…! I'll have you pay you lowlife's betrayal since I am the only heir to IQ – sama!" His amplified, echoing voice hissed with cold anger.

"Two guys would object."

"What! Who?"

"A guy named Twilight and someone named Hades."

"What in the…? Where are they?"

"That Twilight guy became a Navi and tried to challenge me but I defeated the guy. As for Hades…"

"Wait a minute! Hades! Keitai's short-time collaborator! The guy who claimed to be you lowlife's "cousin"!"

"Indeed. I dunno who it was or where he went to but that doesn't matter much by now. I've got the hunch the guy wasn't precisely on your side to begin with. And that Twilight guy looked like he'd kill you to ensure being the only heir. And rightful heir, I'd say. Since the guy's another guy like me to begin with…" Vadous shrugged.

"Whatever the ever! I'm goint to bury you here and now."

"Can you do it?"

"I can! Hah!"

He suddenly warped and Vadous calmly scanned his surroundings: Virus showed up from the right so Vadous aimed his right _katana_ there and shot some streaks of electricity at the face-plate as Virus drew a handgun-like weapon, loaded it up and shot a blast of orange plasma: Vadous calmly side-stepped and the blast shot past him: the streaks of electricity hit the face-plate and it opened to reveal that Virus wore his Night Baron mask underneath it.

"Are you that ugly? You always seem to need to go around wearing masks to begin with."

"It's to create further fear into them!" Virus hissed.

"I think you created more anger than fear."

"So be it! Anger is a first step into the Dark Side!"

"Again with that crappy stuff… Prove your strength."

"Fine! My arms enough will suffice! Hah!"

Virus suddenly warped right in front of Vadous and began to deliver several blows with the fists followed by well-executed kicks with the feet and the knees: Vadous growled and had to yield terrain but not before he plunged the right _katana_ into the stomach area yet it didn't make it past the first layer of armor: no electricity ensued either so that mean that the armor was actually electricity-resistant.

"After having studied so much of your tactics… Did you really think that I wouldn't be prepared against that?" Virus sneered.

"Where did you come from to begin with?"

"Hah! I was recruited by the Common Patterns guys. I'd always been a ne'er-do-well and they used me for break-ins and so! I then heard rumors of the Secret Empire, decided to try it out… And I proved those _amateurs_ that they were but _amateurs_: they lacked guts! So, impressed by the reports about me, IQ – sama invited me here to handle though guys: and give how I proved my worth…!"

"… You got promoted: that must've been when I overheard you talking with the two of them, years ago."

"Guess that! But now you die!"

"I'd rather object. You're not the only one who can fight with _karate_ or _judo_ to begin with." Vadous replied.

He suddenly stepped forward and gripped Virus' right arm: he violently pulled it forward and Virus hissed as the pain gripped his shoulder: Vadous let go of it and delivered an elbow blow to this chest armor: the blow seemed to momentarily stun Virus so the guy stepped back: he quickly receovered, however, and ducked to delivered two punches to the waist area: Vadous coughed and yielded terrain as Virus punched him straight on the face and broke his nose: Vadous retaliated by kicking his stomach area and forcing him to skid backwards: Vadous ducked this time around and Virus failed on his attempt to leap at him: he landed hands-first on the ground, flipped and got back to his feet to then quickly turn around and rush for Vadous.: Vadous aimed his right arm up and shot a hook-shot: the hook attached there and he pulled up to dodge Virus' ram.

"Hop."

CRASH!

"Uack! Shit. You're staring to make me lose my cool. I'm not going to act like a complete moron!"

Virus recovered after he'd hit the outer wall: he suddenly formed a syringe with a short needle and injected it on the right side of his neck after lifting an armor plate: he growled and then tossed the syringe: his strength renewed, he began to move faster and to delivere some punches in a row: Vadous blocked some with his crossed arms but others hit different spots of his body armor: Virus gripped the belt and then slid his feet downwards to then slide his body south: he tossed Vadous above him and further on and Vadous hit the floor head on: he groaned and quickly rolled out of the way as Virus attempted to plunge an Energy Sword through him: Vadous got to his feet again and drew his _katana_: Virus merely drew a second Energy Sword and they began to clash, blocking each other's incoming attack and, sometimes, making slight cuts to their armors: they got no further through that so they put some distance again.

"I'll prove my superior skills…! Huff, huff… More!"

He drew another syringe and injected it: Vadous had picked one in the meanwhile and looked it at, slightly surprised.

"Naomi's nanomachine-supressing drug? I see. It's a strong drug that allows one to quickly recover strength and stamina yet the continued use will lead to a decrease on efficacy." He muttered.

"And what if! 3 or 4 will be enough to beat you. And to bury you as well…!"

"So that means that you're not in top shape. Got fat?"

"No! This will stop me from tiring out!"

"You'll eventually tire out if you keep using these." Vadous drily muttered as he tossed it elsewhere.

"Whatever…! I'll just have to kill you quickly."

"If you can to begin with."

"My power is grand and bestowed by a Queen! Speaking of which! How could you figure out this place? Grand Will talked?"

"Grand Will? The HB leader? No."

"The guys of the other day? Jefferson? Ijuuin?"

"No. Anaya actually set a landmark giving this location away."

"W-what?"

"The stuate on the rotunda. Ever bothered to think what it is?"

"No. Thought it was some randomness the city council bought."

"Anaya had it builts. It's called "Glory to the Queen." And the mountain is painted in _ice blue color_. Gotcha?"

"Oh by all the… My lady!" He gasped in horror.

"Yeah. She placed a monument that she financed in a very odd way and that tells it all. She had an attack of megalomania saying "all bitchy queens out there have one, what about ME? I want one too!" and had it built and placed there." Vadous sneered.

"Last thing I needed…!" Virus growled out of exasperation.

"Blame her megalomania."

"Shut the trap up. Energy Bomb!"

Some golden spheres of energy formed and began to fly towards Vadous at high speed: Vadous dodged some but others exploded upon hitting his armor: he ignored them and focused on trying to bounce them back with his _katana_: it worked so some were bounced back at Virus' body armor next yet he ignored them too.

"We're getting nowhere!"

"Try harder." Vadous taunted.

"Sheesh."

"What, ran out of ideas?"

"Sheesh! Shut up."

"Too late. Hah!"

"What! Grah!"

Vadous suddenly made his right _katana_ fly into the air and swing from up to down thus splitting Virus' "Night Baron" mask in half and finally revealing his true face.

Virus looked like he was on his early 30s or close to his mid-30s.

He had some blonde hair over his forehead (most of it was hidden by the helmet) and golden eye irises that currently depicted anger.

He was clean shaven and had a good face build.

"Hmpf. So this is your real hide… I took a photo already and I've transmitted it… We'll soon figure out your true name."

"And what if this wasn't my true face?" Virus sneered.

"Sheesh. Plastic surgery?"

"Who knows?"

"No, wait. You're trying to discourage us. No. I'm sure it's your real face to begin with. The mask thing was to intimidate."

"Sheesh. Whatever. I'm going to bury you! Hah!"

Virus formed a large-sized weapon and shot a powerful round that impacted Vadous' chest emblem and pierced the outer skin to reveal a small black spheroid with 8 small pipes extending from it into 8 gray spheroids set in the 8 corners.

"What in the…? You're still carrying that around?"

"The matter-energy geneator? Yeah. The same thing that led Shade Man to his doom years ago."

"You're a walking bomb! You know what happened to Nebula HQ!"

"I know. There was an Aether-like phenomenon. Something like _Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes_…" He shrugged.

"Take that off!"

"Fine."

Vadous gripped it and tossed it asides as if it was a bother: Virus gulped and began to sweat from nervousness.

"What. Did you see your doom? The "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is coming to eat you up, I take it?" Vadous dully taunted.

"Shut up! You decaying noble!"

"Decaying noble? Me? Tell that to Hyde."

"I already did so!"

"Ah yeah. Forgot that. Whatever."

"Hah! Die!"

"I object! You go down."

Virus drew the heavy weapon again but Vadous' _katana_ hovered in the air and swung to make superficial cuts on the upper sides of both of Virus' hand: he instinctively opened them and dropped the weapon so Vadous picked it and shot a round instead: the powerful explosion pierced through some of the thick armor and Virus recoiled from the blow: he growled and looked up.

"I hate you…! I hate you…! I HATE YOU!"

"Yeah. Like I'm to blame for your failures. With Subaru you merely gave it up once you'd grown out of patience. And now it was your very precious Queen – sama the one who led me here. Blame her and her megalomania, as I said before."

Virus didn't reply and drew his Energy Swords to then begin a mad barrage of trying to make it through Vadous' blocks, kicks, punches, flips and _katana_: he suddenly warped and appeared behind Vadous to slice.

"Ugruck!"

"Hah!"

He'd manage to slice through his cape and some of the rear armor but Vadous held back the pain and quickly turned around to begin advancing followed by the _katana_ duo: Virus yieled terrain but Vadous quickly jumped back and to the left to dodge an attack from a machinegun-like weapon that shot orange plasma rounds: Vadous made his _katana_ slice through the air and sliced the weapon on three; Virus tossed it away and picked a rifle that he began to fire: Vadous began to flip across the room but some rounds impacted his armor to peel some of it off: he didn't mind, either, and focused again.

"I'll slowly tear through that armor! And then I'll slowly peel you skin and muscle and bones off!"

"Virus The Ripper?"

"Nya~h!"

"Guess not."

"I'll crush you into DUST!"

"I'd like to see you trying. You'll soon fear Maria's annoyance when you end up in the same jail as her."

"I won't! I'll prove that I'm a worthy heir! By burying you!"

"Fine. Let's see how far you can actually come to."

Virus roared and warped again to drop from above while loading up the handgun: Vadous quickly arched backwards, used his hands to lean on the ground and flipped back: the shot hit the ground and Virus landed there while producing an orange-colored shockwave that Vadous wasn't able to dodge in time: the blow sent him flying and he crashed against something made of wood: he groaned as he somehow got to his feet but Virus was already right in front of his noses: he delivered a punch from the right that momentarily disoriented Vadous: he followed with a left blow and an uppercut to his jaw: Vadous inwardly grumbled and stepped back.

"You'll regret turning me serious." He hissed.

"Fine. Same over here."

Vadous' armor glowed with a purple glow before a new layer formed over it made up of purple energy mass: Virus grumbled under his breath but continued the fight nevertheless: an exchange of physical blows ensued: Vadous began by delivering some quick punches in a row to Virus' torso followed by some precise kicks: Virus yieled terrain but then drew a shotgun and shot a blast that blew up some of the extra armor: feeling confident, he shot again and again thus blowing up more of the extra armor: he didn't see how the discarded device's core began to glow with purple light followed by the sub-cores: they all projected thin purple beams of energy upwards to converge in an sphere: the sphere then began to elongate and grow to human size: it assumed a human shape next and was surrounded by a pale blue electrical field: Virus didn't see any of that because he'd begun to counterattack Vadous who yielded terrain and panted.

"Hah! Look at you. You were talking about how I'd quickly run out of strength? That's you!"

"Che." He grumbled.

"And that wasn't Naomi's serum! I tricked you! It was empty! That was to give you the impression I'm weak and thus you'd get confident, hope I'd tire out, and you wouldn't draw your true strength! How's that for a battle plan, huh?" Virus got confident.

"Death Shadow would've easily made mincemeat of you a while ago: the guy didn't waste the time." Vadous shot back.

"Wha~t? Damn it! Don't steal me the spotlight!"

"Who said I was?"

"I know it! Damn it all."

"You're a seer, huh?"

"And what if!"

"Then you can foresee my next combo?"

"I don't need to! Moron!"

The purple human shape stopped growing and seemed to turn stable: it rushed for Virus' back and then broke down, becoming invisible: Virus' armor began to glow and slowly disintegrate all of a sudden: Virus gasped in disbelief and looked around, unable to understand what was going on: the armor soon vanished on its totalilty save for the lower leg and foot one: Virus didn't have any clothes beneath the armor but was the latest of his concerns.

"Impossible." He uttered.

"Not impossible."

"You bastard. What did you do?" He icily questioned.

"My purple armor was intended to absorb energy and load up the generator: it then generated negative mass abou the mass of a normal human: it latched into you and noticed that the mass didn't match so it erased whatever non-living extra weight it found to be able to more or less match it: the energy then dissipates into the realm of sub-atomic particles. The result of several years of studying the phenomenon of Nebula HQ…" Vadous dully exposed.

"By all the damned…! You actually manipulated a variant of anti-matter just like that?" He was white.

"Yeah. I don't sit idle between one crisis and the other. I thought this could come in hand if I had to face a heavily armored enemy along the lines of Death Shadow or someone like that. It feels somewhat fitting that I used it on you, Virus."

"Damn it all. I had no backup of that armor!"

"Give it up."

"Come to these ends…! I'll drag you with me…! To Hell!"

"What?"

Virus laughed like a madman and rushed further into the darkness: Vadous gave chase but collided with an armored wall: some beeps rang out followed by alarms.

"Warning! Initiating Wipe Program. This program can't be cancelled: reactor mass critically increasing…"

"Shit. In less than 5 minutes that reactor is gonna implode and I don't wanna be close to it. I dunno the coordinates of the room beyond this wall or if it can be opened again. I wanted to catch the guy but if the guy wants to die so badly then… Can't be helped. The guy will end up doing us a favor and we'll have to fear no more creeps like this guy… Disengage the fight, guys! This is gonna blow up!"

"… Alright. Portal is ready to pick you up, Boss."

"Good. Be right there…"

Vadous picked the generator and placed it on his chest again: a portal opened and he appeared outside: he met up with Omega and the other two, having several battle wounds.

"Let's get outta here. We've got no time to force our way in and depending on how much mass that reactor had already it could go off in less than 90 seconds."

"Acknowledged! Portal, deploy! Bermuda Base!"

The group rushed inside while the "Palace" suddenly rumbled along with the surrounding area: a sudden sphere of white plasma ensued outwards from the core of it and quickly consumed the whole mass while expanding: it seemingly hit a limit so it began to collapse into itself to then explode forming a shockwave that burnt away all trees and grass: it left scorcing marks in the ground, pavement, statue, knocked down the street light and peeled off some paint as well: a gas pipe exploded from the heat followed by a water pipe bursting: electrical wires snapped and light bulbs shattered into pieces: when it finally ended there was no trace of the "Palace" at all as if it'd never existed to begin with.

_This will be a blow to any plans Maria had in store… The crisis is over!_


	15. Chapter 15: Freedom

**Chapter 15: Freedom**

18:18 PM (Japan Time), Thursday July the 7th…

"… Man. I missed sunlight SO much…!"

"I know, Hiro, I know…! At last that madman's gone."

"Pity… I'd liked to see them be trialed but…"

"Let's not get gloomy here, guys."

"Well said, Zarashe – kun!"

"By the way, Hikawaka – kun… Do you know any "Lord of the Ices"…?"

"No."

"What's that? Ice-cream?"

"Ahem, ahem. Fatman."

"YIKES!"

"There we go again! Cha can only think of food!"

The usual group (Zarashe included) had gathered in the square of Akihara Town: Tomono frowned upon reading a mail he received and asked Hikawa who didn't know what it was: Dekao looked like he could only think of food to begin with: both girls cleared their throats and he gulped: Yaito fumed.

"Guts, guts? There's a Lord of Aises, de guts." Guts Man spelled it wrong.

"ICES!" Rafael corrected.

"Sheesh." Roll fumed.

"Eh…" Glyde looked doubtful.

"Huff." Delta sighed.

"Desu?" Ice Man wondered.

"Forte." Saito grumbled.

"You called?" Forte laughed as he came in.

"… Say… Wasn't Guts Man there?" Delta suddenly asked.

"Odd. I can't spot Glyde either." Rafael muttered.

"Huh? What? Hey. Where the miss?" Forte looked around.

"Huh? Ice Man? Where are you?" Rafael called out.

"Whoa! Delta isn't there! What's this, spiriting away? Huh? Raf! Where's everyone gone off to…? GUYS!"

Forte gasped when he noticed he was alone in the Cyber World square: he called out into the real world: Netto, Saito and Hiro, engrossed in a discussion, looked around and they saw that there wasn't anyone else around them and that the town was eerily quiet.

"What…?" Netto wondered.

"… Hiro! He vanished!" Saito gasped.

"No way!"

"… Netto – kun!"

Saito gasped again when Netto vanished all of a sudden next: he suddenly felt some footsteps behind him and someone closed their arms around his body while a figure loomed over him and pressed a stinking piece of cloth over his mouth.

_Chloroform…! But since my brain's cybernetic…! It doesn't really need to use oxygen and such it can't affect the brain…! I'll pretend that it works so that I can figure out what's going on…!_

Saito feigned being unconscious: he closed his eyes but sharpened his ears as he noticed two figures carry him as they rushed somewhere: there was a sound and then a door opened: he was thrown inside of somewhere in a blunt manner as the door brusquely shut.

"Off!"

"Whoa! Netto – kun!"

"Saito – niisan! What the hell happened? Almost all of Akihara is here and no – one knows what happened!"

"Hell if I know!"

Saito had ended up dropping atop Netto, who'd been crawling in the floor: the room was unlit but one could tell that there were many persons accumulated there.

"Grand Will – sama. There are 2 men who say they must talk to Your Grace regarding important matters." A Navi called out.

"By all the… The Headless Brigade! The leader and the Navi were still missing! They replaced the human brigadiers with Navis, approached using their stealth fields, and they're kidnapping the whole town from the looks of it!" Saito deduced.

"No shit, man." Hiro cursed.

"It's the Serpent God! De masu~!" Higure cried.

"Higure – san!" Haruka protested.

"Higure – san!" Mariko protested next.

"Ah! Ma'am! What should I do? De masu?"

"First… Why don't you stand up instead of kneeling?" Tomono sighed.

"Eh…" Hikawa timidly called out.

"What perverts!" Meiru fumed.

"I'll boycott 'em!" Yaito boasted.

"I don't think they've got a business…" Dekao ventured.

"WHA?"

"There we go again." Meiru sighed.

"Meiru – chan! What side are you in?"

"Depends."

"Sheesh!"

"Who are ya?" Grand Will questioned outside of the room.

"Someone." A familiar voice icily replied.

"Enzan's dad! Lovely." Netto grumbled.

"Icy Man?" Yaito gasped.

"You knew that ill-name?" Saito asked.

"Dad was always speaking ill of that person!"

"No wonder." Hiro grumbled.

"I provided you with this place. And the resources."

"And you want something in exchange." Grand Will got straight to the point as well, fuming.

"Indeed. This man."

"Is there such a guy amongst all the citizens I caught? Oi. You lot: search for this guy and drag 'im 'ere."

"Roger."

"Not so fast."

ZUM!

"Who the hell!"

"Omega."

"Come at full power! Sigma!"

"… Blood Shadow."

"You lowlifes." Ijuuin Sr. hissed.

"Our reputation precedes us? Ijuuin Shuuseki." Omega drily questioned without being surprised.

"Die~!" The Navis roared.

BLAM! THUD! SLASH! UGRAH! MUGROH! GRAWAH!

"Shit. I'm off."

"Not so fast, sir." A familiar voice dully warned.

"Enzan! What are you doing here?"

"Sir. That was my question. Sir."

"Whoa! Enzan's here."

"We suspected his dad was involved and all and your father, Hikari – kun, told him that he had to deal with the matter or else the police would have to go for more drastic measures." Delta summed up.

"No wonder."

"I'm VERY disappointed on you."

"I knew that. Sir." Enzan didn't beat an eyebrow.

"Must've heard that a million times by now." Yaito gulped.

"Net Police!" Manabe stepped in.

"You betrayed me!"

"I had to. I couldn't just sit back and watch it unfold, being the Official that I am. And I couldn't let your caprices and selfishness drag IPC to Hell along with you."

"What are you talking about now?"

"A public arrest would make people link your activities to the rest of IPC by "guilty by association"… And then IPC would fall into ruin and its remains will be bought off by rivals on the field… Is this what you want to happen to all of the 476 employees there? Excluding you, Jefferson and me." Enzan exposed.

"What? Damn it."

"You can't even think of such a simple _scenario_? Now's my turn to be disappointed… dad."

"You must call me "Sir"!"

"As far as I care you're just my ex-superior."

"WHAT?"

"Ijuuin Shuuseki! You're under arrest for criminal dealings, repeated weapon stealing, attempt kidnappings and so on! You'll have lawyers at your disposal but good luck trying to bust this record I made of you at the scene." Manabe announced.

"Die~!" A Navi roared.

"Golden-colored? The big boss' Navi. Fine. Blood. Find me the rascal and drag the guy here."

"Roger, sir."

"I'm invincible~!"

"Hmpf. Sigma…"

"Roger, sir! Hra~h! Hah!"

There was the sound of electricity building up before being released: a lock nearby frizzled and exploded so Omega rammed the door into the ground: they could now see a frizzling golden-colored Saiba City Heel Navi in the middle of a room: Enzan was calmly looking on from some distance with his arms folded as well: the remains of many Copy Roids could be seen scattered around the insides of the warehouse building: sounds of a scuffle rang out from further inside.

"Let go of me, you damned kiddo of the 80s!"

"Charmed." Blood Shadow drily replied.

"Kiddo of the 80s?" Hiro looked bewildered.

"Weak-willed, sir." Blues commented.

"Surely." Enzan didn't beat an eybrow.

"Is everything alright over there?"

"The target is proving to be stubborn. They use sub-machineguns to try to disable me, sir."

"Ah. Then it's not a problem."

"Their insistence on using a cloak and a cape plus a voice distorter is annoying to annoy me even, sir."

"Who ya talking to? Planet X?" Grand Will taunted.

"Who knows? Ask Sam Yosemite."

"Grrr!"

"This is turning boring. Let's put an end to this. Lesser ill."

"WHAT? SACRILEGE~!"

"Oh come on." Tomono groaned in annoyance.

SLASH!

"Grah!"

"… That's it? That's supposed to be the big reveal? How disappointing: and here I thought you'd be another leftover but doesn't look like it. Truly disappointing." Blood Shadow sighed.

"Why's that?" Omega asked.

"Because the culprit is… a woman, sir."

"Hmpf… Lame reveal alright… As if it was a big shock that a woman led such a brigade… That mania of using a proxy and all… There had to be something to it… But that was it? Sheesh. Here I thought we were dealing with someone like Keitai or Alive or…"

"Those idiots! They stole my glory! Agent X7BD01SLY of the Grand Society Stabilizing Society won't let those traitor dogs get away with it! So I shall prove that the Grand Council will be able to rule the world and shape society as it should be: under the control of the Grand Will!"

"Oh come on. An Orwellian!" Omega cursed.

"Not those types again." Enzan groaned, even.

"Well, well, well. Let devil bite me. I come here to see off how this farce would end up like and who I meet?" Lezareno complained as he stepped into the room Blood Shadow was at.

"Michael! You!"

"Isabella. I knew it couldn't end up well."

"They knew each other?" Netto wondered.

"So Chief Lezareno's first name is Michael, huh?" Saito muttered.

"Why didn't you join me?"

"Me? Join you? Me? An NRO executive? Betray my nation? And get hunted for the rest of my life?" Lezareno growled.

"You lacked passion in life!"

"Sometimes you needn't passion, Isabella."

"Says who?"

"Ah! Let's not begin that debate again. YOU were the one who went off with Douglas of Satellite Department." Lezareno reminded her.

"So they were lovers?" Haruka looked interested.

"Mama… This isn't pink press gossiping!" Netto whispered.

"And then you began saying I'd gone off with Watanabe when I clearly didn't. You were so distant and all to begin with. We quit the deal only 26 days after it began and it never got past going to have a couple of dinners around town. So don't try to exaggerate it or something like that because I know that side of you, Isabella."

"Hmpf! Michael! You didn't fulfill my expectations!"

"Oh yes? Were you aiming for a CEO son? There? In the NRO of all places to begin with? Why not in some corportation?"

"Sheesh."

"You can arrest her."

"MIKEY~!"

"… I never liked that nickname. Not even once. So I would be thankful if you would just get away from my sight. Demenster."

"Isabella Demenster! You're under arrest!"

"Let go of me, you skinny slut!"

"Yes, yes. I know that tune. There, Officer Wakaya will drive you to the police station."

"Sonderson! I'll remember this! By my might!"

The police cars drove away while Chief Lezareno walked into the scene while grumbling under his breath and looking in a very annoyed mood indeed: no one dared to say anything.

"It's the phone. Colonel Talos. What might the matter be? … What? When…? How…? I'm heading over there immediately!"

He ran out at top speed without even bothering to say "goodbye": everyone shrugged and came out of the building: Meiru slipped away from the main group and caught up with Blood Shadow.

"Blood – kun."

"Sakurai – san? What's up?" He asked.

"Don't be so stiff. Hey. I've got one question for you."

"Ah… Yes?"

"Say… That incident in St. Valentine's… There was more to it than what you guys said. Wasn't there?"

"… Why should there be?" He didn't beat an eyebrow.

"… You see… Roll wasn't frozen 100% of the time… And told me that the culprit Navi talked about odd things…"

"Is that so?"

"… Fine. You won't admit it so easily. Oh well. I can always pull Netto's ears and use my homemade confession method. I don't like being made a fool of, Blood – kun. No girl likes. So be on the lookout… For that _iinchou_ girl you know of."

Meiru snickered and strode away in a prideful manner while Blood Shadow groaned and slapped his head with the left hand out of exasperation.

"You can't even come close to imagine how maddening Shirogane – san is: worse than Ayanokouji – san…!"

"Blood! You there? We're going back." Omega called out.

"Roger, sir…"

"Buck of Back!" Sigma made up a lame pun.

"Hey! Patent it." Forte laughed.

"Did you say… something?" Omega icily asked.

"… N-no, we're off!" Both gulped.

"Sheesh." Blood Shadow muttered.

"Macarena is sold here?" Dekao asked.

"No." Omega drily replied.

"What? De masu! But the Unison God said that…" Higure argued.

"Get. Out." Omega hissed.

"UWA~H!"

"YAMITAROU~! YOU MORON!"

"Guts, guts?"

"They drive me MAD!" Omega growled.

"They'd drive anyone mad, sir, anyone…"

"Let's get back to the base already! Damnation."

20:20 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Well! Thanks to my skills… We managed to find out the location and the crisis is now over…! Thank goodness!"

"Yeah… Their talk of what they went through was spooky…."

"… And, now, a follow up on the Ijuuin Sr. case…"

"What a creep."

"I know, Akira, I know…"

DING DONG!

"How odd. Why didn't the sensors go off?"

"Sorry. I shut them down."

"Sheesh. Camera: on… Zataki – san?"

"Vadous – san? In person? Whoa."

"Maybe he wants to consult me with something. Stay there and don't do anything."

"I know."

Akira and Obihiro had been talking on the basement: the TV was on and a newscaster talked about the ongoing case: Akira grumbled and Obihiro shrugged before the bell rang: Obihiro frowned and looked at the PC while discussing with Akira: they spotted Vadous, on his civilian clothes, ringing up the bell.

"Coming…"

Obihiro climbed up and headed for the entrance: he unlocked the door and Vadous came in.

"Been a while, Obihiro…"

"Yes, sir… What can I help you with, sir?"

"Is this real?"

"What is…? Ah! By all the…! Shit."

"So it was real."

"… Yes, sir…"

Vadous suddenly showed him a folder with some documents: Obihiro began to read through it and then gasped to curse: Vadous didn't seem to be too surprised.

"Do you know who sent this to us?"

"… Virus."

"Yeah. I thought it was part of some campaign to start up paranoia and in-fighting and I was right. But I don't care if your cousin was "Zeta": he can do as he like. I don't mind."

"R-really, sir?"

"Of course. I myself managed to find out the coordinates from that mail too so that means we share a similar level. But for practical purposes it'll be better to keep this small. Only I, the Colonel and the Chief will know about it. No – one else." Vadous told him.

"Alright, sir…"

"So Virus had his vengeance on us, huh?" Akira came up and wasn't too surprised.

"This must've been another reason why he targeted you guys." Vadous calmly deduced.

"Yeah, _Danna_… But since the guy's gone with a bang…"

"Fine. But don't lower the guard. Virus apart, there are types like Ijuuin Sr. who think they can get away with it all with money and all. I managed to find a list of guests that Virus forgot to encode… It was hidden in a backup server in Hong Kong… The police are going to visit them. Make sure to dig around and expose some skeletons. It'll do well."

"My pleasure, _Danna_…"

"_Shachou_~… We've got a Mouri wannabe here~…" An amused voice rang out from the ceiling.

"Oh crap." Vadous sighed.

"What…?"

"Boo."

"YIKES!"

"Whoa!"

"The navel duo!"

"Wha~t?"

"O-ME-GA!"

"Nope! Mega O – Spider Guy!"

"Too long!"

"For your tongue!"

"What was that?"

Omega suddenly dropped down head-first from the ceiling while keeping his feet stuck to the ceiling: both Obihiro and Akira leapt backwards from the fright and their tops fluttered, exposing their waists: Omega made up a silly title and both got pissed off: Vadous got annoyed on the spot, Omega came up with a Spider Man parody next and Vadous complained about its length.

"_Shachou_ – tongue: bringer of blessed, evil and repellent stuff! YO! YO! YO! To the Moon we go with a blistering barnacle of a cigar! Let's hope we don't end up meeting Moon Disaster and his _senpai_ there! They'd show ya how to come up with a 10-hour long _extravaganza_~!" He began to sing as he "walked" across the ceiling.

"What the hell?" The two hackers grumbled.

"I shouldn't have switched you to joker mood already!"

"Regret it, _shachou_! _Ani-ue-sama_ was about to destroy something from impatience and feeling unsatisfied!"

"I knew that, damn it all!" He growled.

"You knew that a typhoon was gonna pass close to Kanazawa?"

"That's unrelated!"

"You knew that Higure Yamitarou made a pact with the Serpent God to bring him evil, blessed and repellent Rare Chips?"

"What in the damned…?"

"Oho! Obihiro. Maybe you need a buddy?"

"What are you talking about now?" Obihiro fumed.

"Ah! I see, I see. Congratulations, Mister Unknown!"

"My name's Akira!"

"_Akiramenai~…_" He began to sing.

"Don't give up? Hey! Don't make a silly pun outta my name!"

"My name is nobody! Nobody's attacking me!"

"Don't corrupt _The Odissey_ next!" Vadous grumbled.

"Ulisses had too much of an ego too~…" Omega snickered.

"I knew that! I read the tale, I say!"

"To read talesss, have you come to ussss?"

"What's that, another Gollum imitation?"

"Yesss… My sssshachou… We wantsss… Snakesss… Eatersss…" He continued next.

"Sheesh."

"We wantsss… mushromssss… to recharge batteriesss…"

"It's that gag again…" Akira rolled his yees.

"Get down!"

"We shall find snacksss… Hop!"

Omega suddenly dropped down and ran in followed by Vadous: both looked back at how they began to chase each other and Omega had a leather wallet on the right hand.

"… 20,527 Z! You can rent Higureya! _Shachou_~!"

"GHBDLÑNGEOVGDKSH!" Vadous growled something undecipherable aloud.

"My charmed fellowssss… Let us form a brotherhood of the hackersss on the quest to revive Wikileaksssss…"

"Ah no!" They both replied.

"You don't toy with the Ameroupe Army, Omega! And give me back my wallet or I'm going to get VERY annoyed!"

"Annoyed, are you? Padawan." Omega laughed.

"GHFSHANLGOAIHST!" He growled another curse.

"Heh, heh, heh. I bring doom and boom."

"How lame."

"Let us capture some ancient fishes!"

"Where?"

"In your imagination! _Imagine~_!"

"Not John Lennon's masterpiece next… When will you stop acting like an idiot?" Both groaned.

"Give me back MY WALLET! O-ME-GA!"

"Catch my speedy feet, _shachou_~!"

"I'm going to get annoyed FOR REAL!"

The two hackers sighed, Omega laughed and Vadous cursed aloud…

09:28 AM (Japan Time), Friday July the 8th…

"… Huff. What a fright!"

"Truly."

"What a sneaky boy."

"What was that for, Meiru?"

"Oh? Who knows? Netto – chan."

"Grah! That nickname again!"

"You used it a lot when Netto – kun began elementary didn't you, Meiru – chan?"

"Yeah. So. Mr. Sneaky Boy. What about it?"

"What about _what_?"

"Eh… Meiru – chan… I don't think this is the right time to…"

"Shoo, shoo, Ms. Pink Fantasy."

"Not again! Why do you need to bring up that nickname you used when you were 8 years old?"

Netto and Saito had been sitting on a bench placed in the square and sighing in relief: Meiru showed up from behind Netto while looking somewhat amused and up to something: she pulled an old nickname that Netto wasn't fond of: Saito recalled about it, Meiru insisted, Netto frowned, Roll tried to intervene, Meiru shooed her away with a silly nickname and she groaned.

"What's up?" Hiro met up with them.

"Did you have a fight?" Drake asked.

"Well. Maybe yes maybe no. Boy maid – chan."

"Grah! Hiro – kun! You talk too much!" Drake groaned.

"W-well, that's…" Hiro trailed off.

"What was that? A young maid? _Seinen maido_?" Dekao rushed in while looking eager.

"No, Fatman. Carrot time." Meiru turned icy and looked annoyed.

"UWA~H!"

"Guts, guts?"

"Boo."

"GATTSU~!"

"What now?" Tomono asked as he saw Dekao run off.

"You forgot your submarine behemoth. Kaiba – kun."

"Oh come on! Meiru – chan. Not the _YGO: DM_ joke again!" Tomono groaned in annoyance.

"It's getting tiring, ya know! Missy!" Rafael complained.

"What now." Zarashe grumbled.

"We were having a walk around here and you start a fuss?" Beta X (sporting a white t-shirt, blue shorts, sandals and sunglasses plus a black cap) questioned.

"Who knows? Mr. Styles."

"Sheesh."

"And Mr. Exile."

"HEY!" Zarashe complained.

"Ta-ta-ta-dan! The Heiress has come to the battlefield of wisdom, guts and influence!" Yaito walked in, giggling.

"That's a pun on the Triforce's virtues!" Hikawa complained as he rushed in as well.

"Desu?" Ice Man wondered.

"What now." Red Sword called out from Hiro's PET.

"Who called you here?" Drake sighed.

"Eh… Wasn't it you, sir?"

"No. You got trolled. By the missy."

"Oh shit."

"Hyururu~! Skiing at 90 KMH!"

"You moron! Flying at 90 KMH!"

"Will you stop acting like IMBECILES?"

"ORDER!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Blizzard Man and Cloud Man rushed into the Cyber World square as well: Blizzard Man skied while Cloud Man flew in: they began to discuss, Cosmo Man tried to stop them and Drake yelled at them so they stopped and saluted.

"Bertie~…"

"Saxby~…"

"Come to my side~…"

"What was that?" Forte wondered as he joined the party.

"I do not know." Glyde gulped.

"Puku! Hands up! I'm a robber! De puku! Roppuku! De puku!" Bubble Man (having a silly sheep-decorated white handkerchief over his mouth) rushed in and aimed what seemed to be a poorly improvised imitation of a handgun at them.

"Oh yeah?" Red Sword loomed over him.

"Puku! It's the Renegade Samurai! De puku!"

"WHAT?" He roared.

"Oh boy." Forte rolled his eyes.

"Come here! This time…!"

"PUKU~!"

"Red! STOP!"

"R-roger, sir."

"Omega! Show your damned hide already." Forte grumled.

"Nope! Today it's me! Amgis – amas!" Sigma laughed as he showed up from inside a building.

"A shootout? Where's the culprit?" Shadow Man appeared with a cloud of smoke and having his _katana_ drawn.

"There isn't. This guy insulted your pride." Forte replied.

"Hmpf! Mere _ronin_!" He scoffed.

"What a waste of our time…" Dark Miyabi dully muttered.

"My Master. What do thou say?"

"We've got better things to do with our time. Pull out."

"_Nin_!"

Shadow Man calmly sheathed the _katana_ and dropped a smoke bomb to vanish again: Blood Shadow appeared and didn't look on the best of his moods to begin with.

"Sigma. Give it back. The ammunition program!"

"Ammunition program? Why don't you give me back my shield program?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm missing my shield program! See! I try to turn on the shield but nothing happens!" Sigma replied.

"What? But Sir Omega is back to his serious mode." Blood Shadow looked puzzled.

"Maybe his other self did it before Boss pulled the switch?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"What happened now?" Omega questioned as he came to assess the situation.

"Sir Omega, sir… Your other self has seemingly stolen two vital programs from us when we were undergoing maintenance, sir."

"Oh shit. I knew that guy wasn't reliable." Omega grumbled.

He opened up a screen and looked up something before clicking into two icons: two programs warped in and both re-installed them: Omega sighed and looked around.

"So? What's with the gathering?"

"I think Sakurai – san is behind it."

"And not the spoiled heiress?" Blues questioned as he came in.

"Where's the sniper?" Search Man was already scanning the rooftops as he revealed his position.

"There isn't." Enzan grumbled.

"Why! Enzan. Cha. Cha have a town named like ya there, in Nagano Prefecture, did ya know?"

"The _kanji_ for "en" is different." Enzan grumbled.

"My, my." Laika looked slightly amused.

"What's with that mood?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"So… What'll happen with IPC?" Netto asked.

"Hmpf. I'll still be the VP. The finances manager will become the new president and a new finances manager will be called in. As simple as that: the board approved it a while ago. It'll soon be on the news. Nothing's changed. The employees won't be affected by the scandal: that was my aim to begin with." Enzan dully explained.

"Did someone find a Magic Gate?" Gate Man asked as he came out of a "Remote Gate".

"What's that?" Forte asked.

"Dunno. I got a mail from someone named "Suriv" that said that: it was sent 3 days ago but other mails had pushed pretty down the list hence I didn't see it until now." Gate Man explained.

"Suriv? Oh come on. What a brat-like anagram."

"Anagram? Ah! Virus!"

"That being me?" Zero grumbled.

"No! Virus, the leftover."

"Ah! Forgot about the bastard. Fine. As long as no one tries to bring out my past history then I'm fine with that."

"Hi, guys. Let me introduce you guys to my cousin: Akira."

"Hi there. Nice to meet you."

"Whoa. You had a cousin, Obihiro?"

"Yeah. But we didn't meet very often. We recently began meeting again and so I thought we'd drop by…"

Obihiro met up with the group followed by Akira: Saito frowned and looks suspicious while Meiru brought her right hand to her chin and looked like she was up to something: she ignored Tomon's scolding look at her while Hikawa gulped and seemed to fear an ill outcome: Laika lifted his eyebrows in amusement while Enzan kept his usual poker face: Akira merely lifted the right eyebrow.

"So. Araki – chan, is it?"

"Very funny. Miss." He drily replied.

"My, my. No fuel in life!"

"Are you a seer? Miss." He skeptically questioned.

"Well. Maybe Densan City's Miyuki – san taught me well?"

"Yeah. Like she would." Roll fumed.

"So?" Meiru asked.

"So… What? Miss."

"You know."

"Ahem, ahem!" Roll looked annoyed with the deal already.

"Shoo, shoo. It's my climax, Spring Roll."

"I HATE THAT NAME~! _BAKA_ MEIRU – CHAN!" She exploded.

"A typhoon's coming." She shrugged.

"Meiru – chan. I don't think this behavior will lead to a constructive outcome." Yuuichirou suddenly warned as he appeared behind her and sighed.

"YIKES! M-mister! It's been a while, mister." She gasped and turned around, gulping.

"I thought Zataki – san had had a talk with you."

"W-well, yes, yet… It's Netto's fault!"

"Wha?"

"Meiru – chan!"

"Sakurai – san!" Blood Shadow scolded in a hushed tone.

"What's wrong?" Omega asked.

Blood Shadow signaled that he wanted to have a private talk with him: Omega shrugged and both headed away: Omega formed a miniature Dimensional Area that hid them and blocked out all outgoing noise: the others didn't mind that yet Roll was starting to run out of patience to begin with.

"… He's trolling me!"

"No, Meiru – chan. I think you're trying to force Netto to tell you very intimate things and you think you can get away with everything: let's not turn into a spoiled child, shall we? Yaito – chan over there is more than enough. Agreed?" He sighed.

"Allow me, Yuuichirou – san. Come, Meiru – chan. Let's have a home-made pudding and talk for a while." Haruka intervened: she looked commanding, for once.

"Y-yes… Ma'am…" She gulped.

"You 3 please stay away for a while. I want to have an important private chat with her." She requested.

"Alright, Haruka. Please take care of that."

"Leave it to me. Let's go, Meiru – chan."

"A-alright. Ma'am."

She sighed and hung her head down as she followed her to the Hikari house: most of the group sighed in relief.

"Women…" Enzan drily muttered.

"Ahem, ahem!" Yuuichirou complained.

"I mean… Eh… Stubborn children." He gulped and seemed to want to avoid starting a discussion with him.

"How about you try to a bit more _human_? Ijuuin – kun. Your behavior has slightly increased ever since the invasion of the Mother Computer 3 years ago yet…" He reminded him.

"Y-yes, sir… I'll try…"

"You don't "try". You "do" it."

"I agree with him." Laika calmly stated.

Enzan grumbled under his breath but Laika merely looked away: both Search Man and Blues sighed in defeat upon seeing how their Operators seemed to be like magnetic poles mutually repelling each other.

"Hi there. About to enjoy the summer?" Vadous joined them while trying to improve the mood.

"Oh yeah. The water war will begin." Tomono grinned.

"Water war?" Vadous frowned.

"Fill balloons with water and throw them at each other: it's fun and very refreshing." Tomono explained.

"Ah. I see." He calmly muttered.

"You never did that when you were younger?" Zarashe asked.

"My tutors wouldn't let me spend much time playing: I was like Ijuuin Junior over there, forced to study 95% of the time." He calmly shrugged and didn't seem to care.

"Now, now. Zataki – san. Let's try to be a bit warmer, shall we? You're not contributing much to improving the mood, see." Yuuichirou whispered to him.

"Ah! In that case… Ahem, ahem. The octopus will beat the albatross in 3 rounds and 2 KOs." He made up a joke.

"Interesting." Laika grinned.

"… I see." Enzan didn't beat an eyebrow.

"Not bad." Hiro grinned.

"An evil, blessed and repulsive pop singer will sing – sang – song – seng – sung." He made up a pun.

This time almost the whole group (save for Enzan, Blues, Search Man, Cosmo Man, Omega) laughed at the joke: Vadous seemed to get out of his initial dryness as well.

"Maybe so." Omega dully muttered.

"Omega. Just go patrol, man."

"Fine. I'll go check up with Serenade."

"By the way… King Man won the Hakone Net Chess Tournament and is now the 4th best national player!" Sigma read some news.

"King Man? Oh yeah. A guy like that challenged Guts Man last summer and easily won." Roll recalled.

"No wonder." Blood Shadow muttered.

"About that… I don't care much about it but when Meiru – chan gets her head filled with an idea…" She whispered to him.

"Just try to keep her under check. Maybe Hikari – san will be able to contribute somehow. And believe me: _iinchou_ is FAR worse than Sakurai – san when she gets obsessed. Reality distortion field 24/7 and all: be glad she isn't like that." He whispered back with some anxiety.

"Alright! A new summer season has finally begun! It's the prelude of the 36 bells of water war!" Forte laughed.

"Water war season: on! And, Zarashe… Why don't you move back to Akihara and come back already? We miss you, man." Netto suggested.

"W-well… But… Hmmm… No. I'd rather come on the weekends to stay over for a couple nights each week… If there aren't incoming exams, that is…" Zarashe hesitated before replying.

"One day I'll test out if you're still fresh or not. Hikari and Rock Man."

"VP – sama here needs some iced coffee, I dare to say."

"MASU~! I want to be in the group picture too! By masu-suma!"

"Don't say nonsense, Yamitarou!" Number Man scolded Higure.

"OK! Guys! Onwards! Into the summer season of 2012!" Netto rallied.

"Let the water war start! Let's go buy balloons and water guns!"

"WATER WAR! YIPPE~!"

Most of the group laughed again in a cherry manner…

**THE END**


End file.
